Belahan Jiwa Remake
by Cho Mingchu
Summary: Sungmin adalah seorang wanita yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seorang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah... Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang menemukan belahan jiwanya FF KYUMIN / GS / M / END / HAPPYKYUMINDAY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Sungmin POV

Hari ini adalah hari paling bersejarah dalam hidupku. Pertama karena aku baru lulus dari senior high school ternama di kora seoul dan kedua hari ini adalah hari lamaranku. Yah... aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik ke dua di angkatanku. Aku seorang gadis berumur 19 tahun, periang, pintar, humoris dan selalu positive thinking

.

positive thinking? Ya. Selalu berpandangan positif. Buktinya, biarpun aku hanya juara umum kedua, tapi aku selalu berfikir angka dua lebih banyak dibanding angka satu... hahaha.

.

Aku pulang ke rumah siang ini dengan hati ringan, ditemani skuter lucu yang kudapat dari peninggalan Appa. Ketika temanku bertanya kenapa aku masih mau naik skuter lama? Apa tidak malu?

Aku hanya menjawab, sebuah benda semakin lama, semakin berharga nilainya, tak kalah dengan nilai historynya. Positive thinking... hahaha... padahal jika Eomma membelikan yang baru aku yakin aku juga sangat senang.

.

Gerbang sekolah yang selama beberapa tahun kulihat, semakin lama semakin mengecil.. jauh.. dan menghilang.. selamat tinggal sekolah tercinta... jangan bertemu lagi... hahaha

.

Di rumah kecilku di gang kecil di kota seoul terlihat semua orang sibuk bersih-bersih, kedua dongsaengku Lee Donghae membersihkan seluruh jendela dan barang-barang di ruang tamu. Sedangkan Lee Hyukjae sibuk membersihkan foto-foto kami yang tergantung di dinding.

.

Aku acak rambut Eunhyuk yeoja pemalas sambil lalu, dan sebelum ia menarik balas rambutku, aku segera berlari ke arah Eomma yang ada di dapur, membuat beberapa kudapan. Dengan sigap aku membantu Eomma menyelesaikan membuat kue suguhan untuk tamu.

.

Nanti sore jam 5, calon besan akan datang ke rumah untuk melamarku

.

Bulan lalu seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan dandanan bedak yang tebal menemui Eomma di rumah namanya Nyonya Shin Donghee. Dia menjadi perantara untuk keluarga Tuan Kim Jonghyun, seorang pengusaha finansial yang terkenal di kota ini. Setelah 10 menit berbasa-basi perantara itu akhirnya mengatakan niatnya menjodohkan aku dengan anak Tuan Choi.

.

Aku yang duduk di samping Eomma hanya mampu membelalakkan mata karena terkejut!

"Mian Nyonya Shin, memangnya anak Tuan Choi belum menikah?" Tanya Eomma ragu, ada sekilas ingatan tentang keluarga kaya itu

"Ne Nyonya Lee,mereka keluarga terpandang... anaknya hanya seorang... anak tunggal.. namja tampan.. Nyonya Lee jangan khawatir, kehidupan Sungmin akan terjamin..! Nyonya bisa lihat sendiri, rumahnya tingkat 3, mobilnya banyak, usaha mapan, ahli waris tunggal... kalo saya masih muda atau ada anak yeoja secantik Sungmin saya juga akan daftarin anak saya..." Kata Nyonya Shin dengan logat bicaranya yang aneh

.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah... mengapa anak sehebat itu akan dijodohkan denganku? Fikirku

.

Nyonya Shin mulai mempromosikan dagangannya, maksudnya namja anak Tuan Choi itu

.

Eomma tampak mengerutkan dahi, sedangkan aku masih membelalakkan mata tidak percaya, di jaman yang sangat canggih seperti ini masih ada saja perjodohan semacam ini!

.

"Nyonya Lee, ini... saya membawa fotonya.. Namanya Siwon, Choi Siwon, tampan kan?"

Eomma mengambil foto yang disodorkan Nyonya Shin dan memberikannya kepadaku

Speechless

Yah aku speechless, seorang namja dengan badan proporsional, wajah mulus dengan sepasang lesung pipit yang manis, senyumna terlihat tulus, termasuk bernilai 9,5 mengingat dia juga ahli waris tunggal keluarga kaya

.

"Berapa usia Siwon Nyonya Shin?" Tanya Eomma lagi

Nyonya Shin terlihat membetulkan posisi duduknya, mengedepankan badan atasnya sedekat mungkin ke arah Eomma.

"33 tahun..." bisiknya perlahan

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... aku berteriak kaget, mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan susah payah

33 tahun?

Selisih 14 tahun dariku? Ahjushi... ahjushi tampan... aku akan dijodohkan dengan Ahjushi? Akulihat lagi foto Siwon ahjushi dengan teliti.

.

"Foto ini foto tahun berapa Nyonya Shin?" Tanyaku pada Nyonya Shin

"Hussh... Minnie... tidak sopan bertanya seperti itu!" Sela Eomma. Aku hanya tertawa tipis dan diam mendadak.

.

Nyonya Shin lalu menjawab "Bulan lalu, foto ini foto Choi Siwon yang diambil bulan lalu."

"Katanya orang kaya, kenapa tidak laku?" Tanyaku penasaran... aku sangat penasaran.. jika memang sesempurna itu kenapa dia belum menikah dengan yeoja cantik yang kaya juga.. aku yakin dia bisa memilih yeoja manapun yang ia sukai

.

PLAK

Eomma memukul dahiku seketika

"Ah tidak apa-apa Nyonya Lee, namanya juga masih anak muda.. wajar Sungmin ingin tahu banyak calon suaminya" Nyonya Shin tersenyum dengan terpaksa seterpaksa mungkin

"Siwon terlalu serius mengikuti jejak Tuan Choi, mengelola perusahaan financial dan membuka cabang di daerah lain. Jadinya dia lupa waktu. Kedua orangtuanya menghubungi saya untuk mencarikan jodoh buat Siwon. Karena saya mempunyai database anak perawan di daerah sini dari segi bibit bebet dan bobotnya, dan Sungminlah menurut saya yang paling berkoalisi" terang Nyonya Lee penuh semangat

"Berkualitas Nyonya Shin..." Kataku mengoreksi kata-katanya dan memutar mataku jengah mendengar celotehannya

.

PLAK

Tepukan mama mendarat di dahiku kembali

.

"Begini Nyonya Shin, saya akan merundingkan dulu masalah ini dengan Sungmin, dia kan masih 19 tahun, nanti saya akan menghubungi Nyonya Shin kembali jika sudah ada keputusan. Nyonya Shin tersenyum, agak lemas, karena dia mengharapkan jawaban yang positif saaat itu juga, karena menurut hitungan matematika dia, positif sama dengan uang.

.

"Nyonya Lee jangan khawatir, keluara Choi itu sangat baik, keluarga baik-baik juga, merka sudah menyediakan satu rumah lagi untuk hadiah kepada besan" Nyonya Shin mengeluarkan kartu AS nya.

.

Aku hanya bisa membelalakkan mata, rasanya ingin sekali aku bertanya seberapa besar hadiah rumah itu. Belum satu katapun keluar dari mulutku, Eomma sudah memberi death glarenya padaku, melarang aku mengeluarkan suara. Nyonya Shin akhirnya pulang setelah meninggalkan 6 nomor telpon yang bisa dihubungi.

.

Eomma menatapku, mengajakku duduk isisinya. Tangannya merengkuh kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Eomma..." Aku memeluk badan Eomma dengan sayang. Sejak Appa meninggal 10 tahun lalu Eomma menjadi single fighter bagi ketiga anaknya.

Aku Lee Sungmin, anak tertua dari tiga bersaudara, adikku Lee Donghae namja yang sangat tampan masih kelas 1 Senior high school dan Lee Hyukjae yeoja manis yang periang masih kelas 2 junior high school.

Eomma sangat berharap aku menyelesaikan senior high schoolku, agar nantinya aku bisa bekerja walaupun aku tidak masuh bangku kuliah. Aku tidak pernah membantah Eomma, apa yang dicita-citakan Eomma untuk kami masuk akal, dan Eomma mengucurkan keringat darah untuk membiayai sekolah kami bertiga.

.

Wajah pucat Eomma dan kulit keringnya membuat hatiku pedih. Eomma tampak jauh lebih tua dari umurnya walaupun tak bisa menutupi betapa cantiknya Eomma.

Apakah ini jawaban doaku selama ini?

Aku ingin meringankan beban Eomma, melihat kedua dongsaengku mengecam pendidikan setinggi-tingginya, melihat mereka sukses, melihat mereka bertiga tertawa bahagia.

.

"Eomma..." kataku, "Sungmin sayang Eomma..." Aku ciumi pipi Eomma, setiap hari bangun tengah malam dan membuat kue beras untuk dijual sendirian tanpa bantuan siapapun.. otakku mengatakan mungkin ini adalah kesempatan mengangkat derajat keluarga.. bukan berniat menguasai harta calon suamiku, tetapi paling tidak aku memiliki akses untuk mendapatkan kesempatan yang lebih besar apabila aku mau berusaha sendiri.

.

Hatiku mengatakan apakah aku akan mencintai ahjushi itu?

Setelah 2 jam perdebatan, sepiring kimchi dan 2 gelas soju akhirnya Eomma mengalah dan membiarkanku untuk bertemu ahjushi itu satu kali. Setelah pertemuan itu, baru aku akan menentukan apakah aku mau dijodohkan atau tidak. Setelah itu Eomma segera memberi kabar Nyonya Shin dan Deal... tiga hari kemudian pertemuan itu diatur di rumahku.

.

Nyonya Shin datang kerumah lebih awal untuk menyaksikan hasil perjodohannya.

Aku berusaha tenang, tapi debar jantungku membuat tanganku berkeringat dingin. Beberapa kali Eomma menepis tanganku yang menggenggam rok selutut terbaikku yang warnanya mulai memudar.

"Min... jangan digenggam begitu... sebentar lagi Siwon akan datang..." Eomma mengingatkanku untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata Eomma selalu melihat ke arah rambut hitamku yang terurai panjang sampai punggung, memastikannya masih rapi, meneliti wajah putih mulusku tidak terdapat noda, memastikan lipstik pink tipisku masih terpoles rata di bibirku yang tipis. Sepatu bertumit yang tidak begitu tinggi berwarna coklat menambah kesan kakiku yang putih bersih.

.

Suara mobil berhenti di luar rumah. Sebuah Audy hitam berhenti dengan gagahnya. Eomma bergegas membuka pintu berusaha memberikan kesan baik pada calon suamiku... yeah. Tampak supir mobil itu tergopoh-gopoh membuka pintu tengah mobil. Seorang namja berusia 50an memakai tuxedo hitam turun dari mobil itu, aku rasa itu pasti Tuan Choi yang diceritakan Nyonya Shin. Berikutnya seorang yeoja seumuran dengan Tuan Choi turun dari mobil itu, aku yakin itu Nyonya Choi. Setelah itu namja berusia 20an memakai kemeja putih dengan lengan yang ia lipat hingga batas sikunya dan celana hitam turun. Tunggu siapa namja itu? Apa adik Choi Siwon, tapi setauku Choi Siwon adalah anak tunggal, yah sependengarku dari Nyonya Shin.

.

Aku melihat kembali menunggu ahjushi yang akan dijodohkan denganku itu. Aku sempat berfikir mungkin ahjushi itu tidak jadi kemari.

.

Eomma menjemput mereka di halaman dan aku menyusul di belakang Eomma. Eomma langsung berjabat tangan dan menarik lenganku untuk bersalaman.

Namja muda berkemeja putih itu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Choi Siwon" dan senyum tulusnya keluar dati bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan. Wangi tubuhnya mengingatkanku pada aroma green tea yang segar...

Oh Tuhan

Aku menganga lebar dan baru menutup mulutku ketika Eomma mencubit pahaku diam-diam. Wajahnya jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan foto yang diperlihatkan Nyonya Shin kemarin. Ketika kami berjabat tangan mata kami bertemu.. dunia seakan berputar dan aku percaya pepatah yang mengatakan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Siwon terlihat jauh lebih muda dari usianya... aku memberi dia senyuman paling indah yang aku punya, dan Siwon yang tidak mau melepaskan tanganku juga tersenyum manis dan lebih tampak manis cdengan dua lesung pipit yang ia miliki, sinar matanya penuh kelembutan...

.

Eomma menatap kami berdua dengan pandangan merestui... dan kedua calon mertua menatap kami berdua dengan senyuman...

Nyonya Shin menatap kami berdua dengan mata bergambar tanda dolar...

.

Pertemuan hari itu sukses... aku dan Siwon saling menyetujui perjodohan ini. Urusan tanggal pernikahan dan lainnya akan dibicarakan pada waktu acara lamaran

_Aku hanya berfikir mungkinkah Siwon adalah belahan jiwaku yang selama ini kucari?_

.

.

.

.

Acara lamaran hari ini berjalan dengan lancar, dan pernikahan akan di laksanakan sebulan setelah acara lamaran ini.

.

Semua biaya ditanggung oleh keluarga Choi. Pernikahanku juga berjalan lancar, disselenggarakan di malam hari, secara mewah. Pandangan iri dari para yeoja mengarah kearahku pada malam itu dan pandangan Nyonya Shin tak pernah lepas dari para yeoja yang menjadi sumber uangnya.

Resepsi berlangsung selama 3 jam, disebuah ballroom mewah hotel berbintang 5. Bunga warna biru tua, biru muda dan p[utih bertaburan royal dalam ruangan. Hidangan melimpah ruah tidak ada habisnya.

.

Siwon... suamiku terlihat gagah dengan tuxedo hitamnya, dan gaun putihku membuatku menjadi cinderella dadakan hari itu. Tangan kami tidak pernah lepas saling menggenggam... aku selalu tersipu jika Siwon meremas tanganku. Siwon suamiku adalah namja pertama yang memegang tanganku dengan mesra seperti ini, jari jemarinya terjalin diantara jariku... namja pertama yang membuatku jatuh cinta... namja pertama yang membuatku menjawab yes I do sebelum pertanyaan Will You Marry Me terlontar dari mulutnya.

.

Kamar pengantin kami dihias elegan, warna putih, biru dan perak mendominasi. Ranjang king size dengan sprei putih bermotif sulur seperti tanaman merambat berwarna biru muda dengan aksen warna perak di sekeliling sprei. Perabotan tampak baru, berwarna abu tua dengan border biru. Aku yakin Siwon suka dengan warna biru. Meja rias yang berbentuk elips dengan motif bunga biru yang merambat dan beberapa kristal kebiruan menempel menambah keanggunan kamar pengantin kami.

.

Sebuah vas bunga ada dipojok ruangan, sangat cantik dengan bunga lily putih dan bunga berwarna kebiruan semacam bunga forget me not, rimbun disekelilingnya. Semua ini membuat dadaku bergetar dan membuncah... Hei bukankah ini pernikahan yang diimpikan semua orang... kau sangat beruntung Lee Sungmin... pernikahan yang sempurna! Apa lagi yang kuharapkan?

.

Aku duduk di depan cermin hias dengan wajahku yang merona merah. Aku akan sekamar dengan seorang namja... ahh... membayangkannya membuat aku sangat gugup.

Siwon membuka setela tuxedonya, melangkah menuju lemari baju yang berwarna senada dan memiliki 3 pintu, lalu ia berganti dengan piyama tidur berwarna biru muda. Ia mendekatiku, membantuku melepas gaunku dengan membuka resleting panjang yang ada dibelakang gaunku...

DEG

Aku tersipu malu...

Ketika gaunku merosot jatuh diantara kakiku, aku setengah naked, hanya memakai celana dalam dan bra berwarna putih.. Siwon menatapku penuh cinta dan ia merengkuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Entah apa yang ia fikirkan aku merasa ada kewganjilan disini, tapi aku berusaha menepisnya.

.

"Kesini Min..." Siwon menarik tanganku ke depan lemari baju hingga ia menarik baju piyamaku dari lemari lalu memberikannya padaku agar aku memakainya.

Kulihat ia mulai naik ke ranjang dan menepup sisi kosong si sebelahnya, mengajakku mengikutinya.

Aku menghampirinya, dan menaiki ranjang dengan perlahan, membaringkan tubuhku di sebelahnya.

.

Siwon mencium keningku, memelukku erat dan memejamkan matanya...

Aku terdiam, jantungku berdetak kencang...

Semenit kemudia dengkurannya terdengar ditelinga pekaku... ia tertidur... mingkin ia sangat kecapean... positive thinking.

Aku terdiam untuk berapa lama, aku masih ingat teman sekolahku Kyura pernah bercerita bahwa malam pertama adalah malam penuh kenangan, malam yang ditunggu-tunggu setiap pasangan yang baru menikah. Tapi mengapa seperti ini?

.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku dalam dekapannya, mataku masih jalang melotot kesana-sini, masih mencerna apa yang terjadi hari ini. Aku pulas tertidur setelah jam dinding yang ada di kamar menunjukkan jam 3 pagi.

.

TBC

.

.

Oke... yang nunggu adegan Kyumin agak lamaan dikit yah... author nyesuain ama novelnya... hanya beberapa percakapan yang author tambah... ada beberapa paragraf yang tidak author buat.. tp tidak merusak jalan cerita... jika banyak respon author bakal cepet update ok!

Jangan kecewa karena ada Siwon-Sungmin moment... karena Kyuhyun akan datang nantinya... jadi tidak perlua kuatir... main cast utama disini adalah Kyumin.. OK..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku terbangun melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding menunjukkan jam 10 pagi.. Ya Tuhan... Jika Sooyoung Eomma mengetahui aku telat bangun, Eomma pasti marah besar.

Siwon sudah tidak ada di sampingku, aku segera ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar. Setelah sedikit membereskan penampilanku aku keluar kamar, berusaha menghafal setiap bilik rumah yang aku tempati bersama mertua karena aku benar-benar merasa asing dengan lingkungan baru ini. Mertua, suami, semuanya...

.

Aroma makanan akhirnya menuntunku dengan sukses ke arah dapur.

"Pagi Eomma..." Sapaku dengan senyumku menyapa Eomma yang terlihat sedang memotong beberapa sayuran.

"Pagi Appa..." lanjutku lagi ketika kulihat Appa sedang menyesap kopinya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Sudah bangun Min...?" Eomma berkata sambil tersenyum dan langsung mencuci tangannya "Tidur dengan nyenyak malam tadi Min?" Tanya Appa selanjutnya

"Ne..." Jawabku sambil menunduk

.

Perasaan asing menghampiriku, aku selalu bangun di hari yang baru dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sudah aku kenal seumur hidupku. Sekarang tiba-tiba saja aku dikelilingi oleh orang baru.

.

"Siwon awalnya hari ini tidak akan ke kantor Min.. tapi tiba-tiba saja tadi orang kantor menelpon, ada masalah kecil yang harus diselesaikan segera..." Appa menjelaskan mengapa Siwon tak terlihat batang hidungnya di pagi yang baru ini dan di hari bulan madunya sendiri.

.

"Gwaenchana Appa... itu bagian dari tanggung Siwon..." Kataku tersenyum sambil berusaha memaklumi pekerjaan suamiku.

"Min... Eomma ingin bicara" Ucap Eomma sambil menyeret tanganku ke ruang keluarga yang besar. Memaksaku duduk disebelahnya. Wajahnya tampak berseri-seri entah karena apa. Hingga ia mengeluarkan sepotong kain dari dalam saku bajunya, mungkin sapu tangan tepatnya.

"Nyonya Shin benar, kamu memang perawan... Eomma senang Min... jaman sekarang sangat sulit mengatur yeoja.." Eomma berkata dengan nada sedikit berbisik, dan sedikit memastikan keadaan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mendengar percakapan kami. Aku hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Eomma hingga hanya bisa membuat aku menyunggingkan senyum canggungku.

"Ini.. di saputangan ini ada bercak darah keperawananmu, Siwon memberikan ini ke Eomma pagi tadi sebelum ia berangkat kerja..." Terang Eomma

.

WHAT?

.

Aku tersenyum bodoh, dan aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Siwon.. suatu hari nanti...

.

Hari pertamaku sebagai istri Choi Siwon, aku harus ikut Eomma ke butik langgannya, ia membelikanku 5 set baju, 3 tas resmi, 2 tas santai, 5 pasang sepatu dan 2 pasang handal...

Aku seperti putri dalam dongeng, menikah dengan pangeran tampan, yang mencintai sepenuh hati, kaya raya, dan _it will be happily ever after!_

Eomma memang baik, walaupun dia tipe suka mengatur, semuanya, termasuk _perkawinanku._

.

.

.

Malam hari jam 6 sore Siwon pulang kerja. Wajahnya terlihat letih namun dia memaksakan diri tersenyum dan mencium kedua pipiku.

"Mianhe Min... tadi pagi kau terlihat tidur nyenyak, aku jadi tidak tega membangunkan tidurmu" jemarinya membelai pipiku lembut, ibu jarinya dibalut perban...

"Gwaenchana... Wonnie..." Aku menjawab dengan tulus, aku memanggil namanya dengan sebutan Wonnie... entahlah.. aku jadi ingin memanggilnya seperti itu... panggilan kesayanganku...

"Bogoshippoyo...Min..." Siwon mengusap rahangku, memelukku penuh arti... aku tersipu, menikmati belaian sayangnya...

.

Dengan cekatan aku simpan tas kerjanya dan menyiapkan baju gantinya. Pelajaran yang selalu dikatakan Eomma: Suami pulang kera, ambil tas kerjanya, siapkan baju dan peralatan mandi lainnya, bantu buka sepatu dan bajunya, menyiapkan air minum, menyiapkan makanan.. dan jangan lupa... tersenyum...

Siwon kulihat hanya tersenyum melihatku mondar-mandir di kamar meletakkan ini, mengambil itu... menyiapkan ini... menyiapkan itu...

Tangannya menangkap tanganku, ditariknya badanku untuk merapat dengan tubuhnya. Walaupun Siwon baru pulang kerja, badannya tak pernah berubah... harum... wangi green tea yang memabukkanku. Walaupun usianya 33 tahun, badannya masih tergolong ramping, tidak ada sedikitpun lemak... yang ada hanya otot-otot kekar yang melingkupi tubuhnya.

.

.

Siwon menndekatkan wajahnya, bibirnya hangat menyentuh bibirku. Aku mengejang seketika.. diam... dan menunggu...

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas saat tangannya membelai wajahku, menatapku lembut, lalu memelukku erat sekali, aku balas memeluknya erat, menempelkan sisi wajahku ke dadanya, menciumi aroma tubuhnya, menyimpannya dalam otakku. _Aroma suamiku _kata ini terdengar seksi di telingaku.

.

.

Terlintas keinginan untuk bertanya tentang saputangan yang ditunjukkan Eomma Sooyoung pagi tadi, tapi aku fikir lain kali aku membahasnya.

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya, mencium kepalaku sekilas, lalu ke kamar mandi.

.

Aku setengah berbaring di ranjang, membaca buku tentang tempat-tempat wisata di dunia. Buku lecek yang selama 3 tahun ini selalu aku buka disaat senggang, menikmati keindahan ciptaan yang Maha Kuasa di setiap foto-foto yang terpampang di sana. Grand Canyon, pantai Dominika, Bunaken, Great Wall, Pulau Jeju... Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan bisa mengunjungi semua tempat fantastik di seluruh benua!

.

.

Tanpa Kusadari Siwon sudah menyelesaikan mandinya dan berdiri dibelakangku, memperhatikanku asyik dengan buku bacaanku.

Siwon tiba-tiba menjatuhkan badannya, lalu menindih badanku dari belakang, ia menciumi leher belakang dan bahuku.

Aku membeku merasakan hangat badannya yang menempel di punggungku, otot nya yang keras membuat jantungku berdegup tidak normal dan aroma bodysoapnya begitu segar dipenciumanku...

.

"Min..."

"Hmmm..." Jawabku

"Kau suka membaca?" Suaranya pas ditelingaku, lengan kirinya menumpu berat badannya sendiri, sedangkan lengan kanannya mengelus jemari tanganku.

"Ne... aku suka membaca tentang tempat-tempat wisata diseluruh dunia Wonnie... rasanya pasti sangat menyenangkan jika bisa langsung ketempat indah seperti itu..." Jawabku tanpa melepas pandanganku dari gambar.

.

"Suatu hari kau pasti bisa kesana..." Ucap Siwon suamiku dengan nada menghibur, aku bisa merasakan Siwon menggesekkan badannya kebadan belakangku. Aku bingung... dan tidak fokus melihat gambar yang aku lihat...

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan bulan madu kita ke Venice Min... Cuma pekerjaanku di perusahaan mengharuskan aku menunda bulan madu kita... Tak apa kan?" Tanyanya masih mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Ne... Gwaenchana... kita bisa pergi lain kali saat kau tidak sibuk. Bukankah mencari uang juga penting... tidak ada uang juga percuma kan jalan-jalannya..." Kataku sambil tersenyum, yah... aku menjawab terkontaminasi fikiran Eomma... _positive thinking_

.

Siwon mencium pipiku dari belakang, lalu mengajakku makan malam. Aku tersenyum menerima uluran tangannya. Setelah makan malam, kami sedikit berbincang-bincang dengan Eomma dan Appa sambil menonton TV hingga tidur... _Aaaaah indahnya hidupku?_

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi aku terbangun, melihat kesamping... suamiku, yah Siwon masih tidur nyenyak. Kakinya selalu ia letakkan diatas kakiku dan tangannya selalu merengkuh kepalaku dalam pelukannya.

_Aku merasa nyaman.. dan aku mencintai namja tampan ini sepenuh hatiku?_

.

.

Aku pindahkan kakinya perlahan dari kakiku, dan meloloskan diri dari lengannya berusaha tidak membuat suara sekecil apapun.

Dengan cepat aku mandi, pelajaran dari Eomma lainnya, ketika bangun tidur langsung mandi, sehingga suami akan melihat kita dalam kondisi wangi dan cantik, lalu menyiapkan pakaian kantor, kaos kaki, sepatu dan tas kerjanya, rapi tertata di atas tempat tidur.

.

Siwon tampak menggeliat terbangun ketika aku sudah selesai menyiapkan semua keperluannya. Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Aku mendekat, duduk disisinya, menikmati aroma seorang suami yang baru bangun tidur... aku selusupkan kepalaku ke leher dalamnya, merasakan kehangatannya.

.

Siwon menarikku masuk kedalam selimut hangatnya, menciumi wajahku, tangannya melingkari kepala dan punggungku, mengusap penuh sayang.

"Aku namja yang paling beruntung karena memiliki istri sepertimu Min... hidungmu... bibirmu... matamu... wajahmu... kulitmu... semuanya sempurna" Katanya ditelingaku, aku merasa bangga.

.

Aku keluar dari selimut hangatnya dan duduk di pinggir kasur, menunggu Siwon menyelesaikan mandinya dan membantunya memasang baju dan kaos kaki. Setelah siap kami berdua sarapan dan diikuti oleh Appa dan Eomma mertuaku. Appa sudah jarang ke kantor, pekerjaan sudah dialihkan seratus persen pada Siwon. Eomma lain lagi... Eomma sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri, belanja, salon, memasak, dan berkumpul dengan Ahjumma-ahjumma yang seumuran dengan Eomma hanya sekedar untuk berbincang-bincang riang.

.

.

Siwon mencium keningku dan memberiku pelukan erat sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas yang sangat menyenangkan bagiku.

.

Hari ini aku mengahbiskan waktu bersama Sooyoung Eomma ke swalayan, berbelanja kebutuhan untuk beberapa hari. Sepanjang hari aku membantunya memasak berbagai macam makanan. Eomma mengajarkanku memasak makanan kesukaan Siwon, yah semuanya berbau makanan luar. Aku mencatat semuanya dalam otakku. Resep-resep Eomma aku tulis di buku agendaku agar mudah mengingatnya, pasti akan sangat berguna untukku di suatu hari nanti.

.

.

Malam harinya Siwon memberikanku kejutan saat ia baru datang dari kantor, ia membelikanku sebuah Ipad yang terbaru... yah yang terbaru... dengan bangga ia memperlihatkan cara memakainya dan mengatakan bahwa sambungan internetnya juga sudah ia aturkan untukku agar aku bisa mencari tempat wisata dan tempat terbaik apapun yang aku inginkan. Tidak ada batasan lagi...

.

"Gomawo Siwonnie..." Kataku sambil mengecup pipinya pelan

Ia tersenyum tulus, membelai sudut mataku, ujung hidungku, pipiku, rahangku dan memberikan ciuman lembut dibibirku.. aku mulai merasakan nyaman setiap kali bibirnya menempel di bibirku...

.

.

.

Masih ingat Nyonya Shin? Ternyata apa yang ia bicarakan saat itu bukan isapan jempol belaka. Tadi Eomma mertuaku memanggilku dan tiba-tiba memberiku sebuah anak kunci, aku sempat bingung kunci apa yang diberikan Eomma. Ternyata kunci sebuah rumah baru di kompleks perumahan yang baru di bangun di sisi lain kota ini. Ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari rumah kontrakan Eomma ku. Yah hadiah untuk Eomma, aku melirik surat tanah dan surat rumah yang sedang dibuka, luas tanahnya saja 144 meter persegi

.

.

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika mengajak Siwon ke rumah Eomma pada malam harinya. Sudah sebulan tidak bertemu Eomma rasanya begitu sangat merindukannya, hari-hariku disibukkan dengan rutinitasku sebagai istri dai Choi Siwon dan menantu keluarga Choi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, wajahku terlihat sumringah, bahagia... disetiap kesempatan, Siwon selalu berusaha menyentuh wajahku... menyalurkan perasaannya betapa ia sangat menyayangiku... yah setidaknya itu yang kubaca dari gesture tubuhnya.

"Eomma... Eomma..." Aku berteriak memanggil Eomma begitu mobil Audy Siwon berhenti dan pintu mobil terbuka

Eomma tampak tergopoh-gopoh menyongsongku ke halaman depan. Ia menciumi seluruh wajahku dan memelukku erat. Aku peluk badan kurusnya, hingga tak kuasa air matakupun menetes karena terlalu merindukannya.

.

Eomma tersenyum hangat, ada sedikit genangan air dimatanya yang sengaja ia kerjab-kerjabkan agar tidak terjatuh...

"Eomma..." Siwon menghampiri Eomma, mencium pipinya dan memberikan pelukan ringan.

"Kajja... cepat masuk rumah... Hyukjae dan Donghae tidak ada di rumah, mereka masih bermain dengan teman-temannya" Eomma menggiring kami berdua masuk ke dalam rumah yang juga sangat kurindukan.

Siwon menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku duduk disebelahnya, Eomma hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan Siwon yang romantis padaku.

.

"Eomma... Eomma... Minnie ingin menitipkan kunci ini untuk mama..." Aku menyerahkan anak kunci dan sebuah amplop coklat berisi surat hak milik atas nama diriku yang dari tadi aku pegang.

Eomma mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mau menerima barang yang aku sodorkan.

"Kunci apa sayang..." Tanya Eomma

"Kunci rumah Eomma... Dari Sooyoung Eomma, jadi Eomma tidak perlu memikirkan soal kontrakan rumah kita lagi..." Ungkapku sedikit hati-hati

.

Wajah Eomma seketika berubah, wajahnya menegang, matanya terpejam hingga ia menarik nafas panjang... aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah, aku sangat mengerti jika Eomma sudah begitu, artinya ia sedang dalam keadaan emosi yang dalam... tanpa sadarku aku menggenggam tangan Siwon lebih erat.

.

"Siwon ah... Tolong beritahu Eommamu.. dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat Eomma, Eomma minta maaf terpaksa menolak pemberian keluargamu ini.. Eomma tidak ingin ada anggapan miring tentang Sungmin suatu hari nanti, Eomma tak ingin ada anggapan Eomma menukar anak Eomma dengan sebuah rumah..." Terang Eomma sambil menatapku penuh cinta.

Siwon tersentak kaget, memandang mata Eomma tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat. Ia tidak pernah menyangkan akan mendapatkan penolakan seperti ini.

.

Siwon mengangguk, ia faham sekali tentang harga diri sedang dipertahankan Eomma untukku. Aku yakin Siwon bangga terhadap Eomma, karena ia menatapku dan tersenyum sambil mengelus ibu jariku.

"Ne... Aku mengerti Eomma... Siwon akan bicara pada Eomma nanti... Mianhe Eomma... Siwon tidak bermaksud menyinggung Eomma..."Terang Siwon dan hanya dibalas Eomma dengan sebuah anggukan...

.

Ketika Donghae dan Hyukjae datang mereka langsung menghambur ke arah Siwon, Siwon memang sengaja membelikan mereka beberapa barang.

Aku segera ke kamar Eomma, ingin sedikit berbicara pada Eomma... yah... hanya berdua.

Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur yang sejak Appa meninggal, selalu menjadi tempat tidurku, disamping mama...

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, kuciumi bau kasur yang sangat aku rindukan. Eomma duduk disampingku, mengelus jariku yang memakai cincin perkawinan. Entah apa yang dibenaknya, namun senyumnya selalu terkembang untukku.

.

"Min..."

"Ne Eomma..."

"Apa kamu menstruasi bulan ini Min...?" Tanya Eomma tiba-tiba

"Hah? Ne... memangnya kenapa Eomma?" Tanyaku bingung tak mengerti maksud Eomma

"Semoga kau cepat hamil Min..." desah Eomma, bukan... terdengar seperti sebuah do'a dan harapan ditelingaku

Aku diam, otakku mencerna arah pembicaraan Eomma

"Kalian sering melakukannya kan Min?" Tanya Eomma hati-hati

.

Aku menunduk

Mempertimbangkan sesuatu, apakah saatnya aku bercerita pada Eomma...

Aku mengangkat kepalaku

.

"Ne... Eomma..." Aku memasang wajah penuh rasa malu.

Hingga Eomma tersenyum arif

.

.

TBC

Oke yang menunggu kyumin momentnya harap sedikit sabar... karena Sungmin akan bertemu Kyuhyun setelah konflik dengan Siwon selesai.

**Thanks to**

**Deviyanti137, Lee Azizah Cho, MalajaeWook, ChoKyunnie**


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat berjalan, bulan depan adalah ulang tahum perkawinan kami yang pertama. Artinya sudah setahun rumah tangga yang aku jalani bersama Choi Siwon berjalan.

.

Hubunganku dengan Siwon semakin akrab, tidak ada lagi yang kami sembunyikan diam-diam. Kami berusaha selalu terbuka, berkomunikasi, berinteraksi, setiap kali bertemu.

.

Siwon yang kelihatannya cool dan pendiam ternyata memiliki selera humoryang tinggi juga. Tanpa perlu kalimat yang panjang, kami mampu mentertawakan sesuatu bersama-sama.

.

Komunikasi kami memang di segala bidang, kecuali satu hal... yah kalian bisa menebak... **hubungan ranjang**... Setiap kali aku mengarahkan pembicaraan kearah sana, Siwon selalu berkelit dan membelokkan arah pembicaraan kami.

.

.

Sampai saat ini Siwon hanya sekedar memeluk, meraba, dan mencium saja. Tidak pernah lebih...! tapi kan sebuah perkawinan tidak melulu soal seks? _Positive thinking_.

Jadi?

.

_Damn Sick..!_ benar... aku masih _Real Virgin_

.

Setiap kali bertemu Eomma atau bertemu keluarga lainnya, pertanyaan yang sangat aku hafal belakangan ini adalah "Kamu belum hamil Min?"

Membuatku sedikit merasa _tidak nyaman_

Ketika mereka melanjutkan pertanyaan, kenapa?

Maka aku benar-benar bingung menjawabnya. Jika Siwon yang mendengar pertanyaan itu, maka ia akan menjawab, belum diberi Tuhan...

Sudah... Titik...

Yah... Tuhan memang tidak akan memberi seumur hidup... jika tak ada sperma yang semprotkan ke rahimku... Ingin sekali aku berteriak ketelinga Siwon seperti itu

.

.

Hari minggu ini aku memutuskan untuk membuka percakapan tentang hubungan seks kami yang jalan ditempat. Aku hanya merasa bahwa hal ini akan jadi masalah, entah memang belum untuk saat ini.. tapi kita tidak tau kedepannya. Dan masalah harusd diselesaikan, harus dicari akar permasalahannya, bukan didiamkan saja atau dilupakan atau malah bersikap seakan tidak ada masalah...

.

Kami sedang bermalas-malasan di kamar, aku meletakkan kepalaku di pangkuan Siwon. Ia terlihat serius browsing artikel fashion dari Ipadku.

"Yeobo... aku ingin bicara..." Kataku sambil menarik tangannya.

Siwon meletakkan Ipad di meja nakas dan tersenyum padaku dengan penuh cinta. Tangannya mengelus rambut panjangku yang terurai disepanjang pahanya.

"Wonnie... aku... nggg... boleh terus terang tidak...?" Tanyaku sedikit gugup dan ragu

"Ne... Min..." Jawab Siwon sambil mengecup punggung tanganku

"Tentang kita..." Kataku

.

Siwon terdiam, wajahnya membeku seperti es

.

"Tentang rencana bulan depan, anniversary kita... eh.. ngghh... Tapi tak perlu...Mmmmh... mungkin minggu depan lebih pasnya kita bicarakan..." Kataku merubah topik pembicaraan tiba-tiba begitu saat melihat perubahan wajahnya yang segar menjadi sedingin es batu.

.

Sejak saat itu aku berfikiran akan membekali diriku dengan pengetahuan tentang hubungan suami istri, tentang rumah tangga, dan... yah... tentang namja...

.

.

Minggu lalu perayaan anniversary kami yang pertama, kami merayakannya berdua saja. Siwon mengajakku ke sebuah restauran di hotel besar yang selama ini hanya ada dalam angan-anganku.

.

Siwon memintaku memakai gaun ungu tua yang ia belikan. Gaun seksi yang memperlihatkan punggung terbuka sampai tulang ekor. Rambutku di gelung kecil sederhana dihiasi tiga butir kristal semburat ungu berbentuk teratai. Sehingga menampakkan leher putih mulusku.

.

Sepatu High heel berwarna serasi dengan gaun yang kupakai, membuat kakiku tampak seksi. Make up minimalis hasil kreasi salon langganan Eomma mampu mengeluarkan aura kecantikan alamiku. Mataku terlihat lebih besar, bibir shape M ku dipoles dengan warana merah muda keunguan, membuat Siwon tak tahan untuk menciumku, setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan. Dan rasa bangga, malu, tersanjung, berhasil membuat semburat kemerahan alami di pipiku.

.

Siwon menyelipkan tanganku di lengannya, menggandengku dengan dada membusung bangga. Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon memuji penampilanku malam itu. Siwon sendiri memakai setelan tuxedo hitam sederhana, dengan dasi berwarna ungu senada dengan gaunku.

.

.

Meja untuk _candle light_ _dinner_ sudah disiapkan oleh pihak restauran, Siwon sudah membooking tempat ini sejak dua bulan lalu.

.

Hadiah yang ia berikan padaku membuat mataku berhenti berkedip beberapa menit, sebuah kalung mewah. Liontinnya batu _Amthys_ dengan semburat ungu ditengahnya, dikelilingi belasan berlian sebaagai rantingnya, diikat oleh emas putih... Oh Siwon... suamiku...

.

Lututku seakan tak bertulang karena kejutannya yang tiada putusnya selama ini

Aku tersanjung ketika beberapa mata di restauran itu menatapku iri saat Siwon mengalungkan kalung itu di leher putihku. Siwon tampak tidak peduli bahwa kami sedang berada di sebuah restauran yang sedang dipenuhi oleh pengunjung.

.

Dan aku yakin para yeoja akan menggerutu pada pasangan masing-masing ketika pulang, saat melihat Siwon menciumku di bibir... di depan umum...

.

Siwon suami yang _hampir sempurna_

Kata hampir itu pasti aku hapus, jika keromantisan kami berlanjut ke atas tempat tidur

.

_Positive thinking... save the best for. Last._

.

.

.

Untuk menyelesaikan apapun yang menjadi kendala suamiku, aku harus jadi motor penggerak. Buang rasa malu! Buang rasa malas! Buang rasa gengsi! Fighting...! entah kenapa aku jadi sangat bersemangat. Google adalah temmpat aku mencari, puluhan artikel aku baca, aku fahami, mencermati beberapa gambar, mengambil penggaris dan membayangkan tentang ukuran-ukuran dalam senti, dan beberapa harus aku praktekkan terlebih dahulu untuk menjamin ketepatannya...

.

Setelah yakin aku sudah memiliki pengetahuan dasarnya, aku mulai menyusun rencana

.

PERTAMA : MASALAH APA YANG AKU HADAPI?

AKU TERLEBIH DAHULU HARUS TAU APA JAWABAN SIWON, MENGAPA DIA TIDAK PERNAH MAU BERHUBUNGAN SEKS DENGANKU... YANG NOTABENI ADALAH ISTRINYA YANG SANGAT DISAYANGINYA

CARANYA : MENANYAKAN LANGSUNG PADA SIWON DAN MEMANCING KEJANTANANNYA

Sip

.

Hari ini aku harus memulainya

.

"Wonnie..." Aku mengusap-ngusap lengannya dengan ujung jariku

"Ne... Min..." tangannya menarik kepalaku ke arah dada berototnya. Aku mengikuti perintah non-verbalnya.

Aku menengadah padanya, memandang matanya yang menyemburatkan perasaan yang lembut.

"Kau harus berjanji tidak marah?" Kataku mempoutkan bibirku "Wonnie... kenapa... mmh... kita.. nghh...mmmm... nggak... pernah melakukan itu?" Tanyaku pelan

Siwon terdiam... lamaaa... lalu menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat...

.

Ia tegakkan duduknya, menarik badanku untuk duduk menghadapnya. Atmosfir yang melingkupi kami terasa padat, membuatku sesak bahkan hanya untuk bernafas...

Wajahnya seperti serdadu yang kalah berperang... ralat... bahkan sebelum berperang...

.

Aku begitu gugup, telapak tanganku basah oleh keringat dingin walau AC sudah terpasang di kamar kami.

"Apakah... apakah... karena perjodohan ini?" Tanyaku pelan hampir terdengar seperti bisikan

Siwon merapikan rambutku, merapikan helai demi helai rambut yang jatuh di pipiku. Mengusap lagi pipi dan rahangku dengan punggung tangannya yang besar.

.

"Choi Sungmin... kau adalah hal terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan dalam hidupku... aku tidak pernah sekalipun menyesali perjodohan ini..." Siwon memandang mataku dengan sendu

.

Oh Siwonnie... ada apa sebenarnya.. aku membatin, bulu kudukku meremang sendirinya. Matanya menyiratkan sebuah duka, kesedihan, luka dan ketakutan yang besar...

.

"Apakah karena aku tidak cantik?" Tanyaku... bagaimanapun aku sudah terlanjur memulai ini, aku harus menyelesaikannya.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup semua bagian wajahku, menckium bibirku dengan mesra

"Hanya orang bodoh dan buta yang beranggapan kau tidak cantik Min... kamu cantik... kamu seksi... aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu Choi Sungmin..."

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, seakan memendam rasa sakit...

.

Kuambil tangan Siwon, kuletakkan dibahuku yang hanya mengenakan tanktop tanpa bra. Aku tuntun tangannya untuk menurunkan tali tanktop itu. Ia menuruti kemauanku... kubiarkan tanktop ku meluncur turun, membuat payudaraku menyembul dengan menengadah pongah ke arahnya...

.

Mata kami bertemu, mata benny tak berkedip... ada rasa sakit di dalam sana...

.

Aku mengarahkan tangannya ke dadaku, membiarkan telapak tangannya menyentuh kedua payudaraku, menyentuh ujungnya...

Aku bisa melihatnya.. Siwon menelan ludah dengan susah payah...

Kuraih tangannya yangsatu lagi, kuletakkan telunjuknya di mulutku, aku jilat ujung jemariny.. lalu aku masukka ibu jarinya kedalam mulutku, aku hisap kencang dan membbiarkan lidahku menggeliat di seputar pangkalnya...

.

Matanya masih terpaku pada mataku...

.

Tangannya yang berada di dadaku mulai bergeraksendiri tanpa bantuanku... meremas.. memuat... membelai...

Dalam hati aku bersorak riang...

Melepaskan jarinya dari mulutku adalah langkahku selanjutnya, Kutuntun tangannya mengitari siluet perutku, pinggangku, dan pinggulku.

.

Lalu aku berdiri di hadapannya dengan dada telanjang polos... rasa malu merambat cepat ke wajahku, tapi aku berusaha menahan diri dan membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku demi suamiku.. Cho Siwon...

.

Matanya bergera-gerak gelisah berusaha tidak melepaskan fokusnya dari wajahku.

Aku letakkan kedua ibu jarinya di ban celana pendekku, mendorong kedua ibu jarinya membuat gerakan menyentak ke bawah hingga celanaku turun meringkuk di kakiku. Aku sengaja tidak memakai apapun di balik celanaku...

Aku berdiri telanjang tanpa sehelai benangpun di depan Siwon...

.

Aku bisa melihatnya, ia memejamkan matanya gelisah. Aku menarik tangannyauntuk duduk di pinggir ranjang kami, lalu aku duduk dipangkuannya, menghadapnya, membusungkan dadaku agar menekan dadanya... menyalurkan hangat tubuhku menembus selapis kain bajunya...

.

Siwon membuka matanya... kemudian berbisik lirih dengan nada bergetar... matanya tampak pasrah... "maafkan aku Min... aku tidak bisa..."

.

Aku tersenyum, tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja ia katakan...

Siwon mengangkat badannya dan badanku secara bersamaan, berdiri berhadapan, ia membuka seluruh bajunya sendiri perlahan...

Jantungku semakin cepat berdetak... memandang ke arahnya tanpa kedip

Siwon balas memandang mataku dalam... meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di dadanya yang berotot, membiarkan tanganku bergerak, meraba, membelai seluruh tubuhnya yang baru bisa aku lihat sekarang...

.

Aku semakin merapatkan badanku ke arahnya, membelai punggung belakangnya seperti yang kubaca diinternet, pinggangnya, pinggulnya... dan kedua bukit butt nya... aku gigit dadanya bgemas, menghirup wangi maskulin tubuhnya yang hangat... _aku mencintai namja ini..._

.

.

Siwon masih menatapku...

Ia mengambil tangan kananku dan menuntun tanganku semakin kebawah, dan kebawah... kemudian berhenti di pangkal pahanya...

Oh Tuhan... aku menutup mataku, wajahku terasa terbakar... panas...

.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah.. merasakan juniornya dalam genggamanku... aku merasakan sesuatu yang bulat, empuk, kenyal, hangat, panjang, lembek... tunggu...! LEMBEK? Aku langsung membuka mataku dan melihat ke junior Siwon.

.

.

Aku mengingat ciri-ciri ereksi seorang pria yang aku baca di internet, harusnya panjang, tegang dan keras, tidak bisa ditekuk dan harus sesuai gambar..! (aku membayangkan gambar BEFORE dan AFTER yang tergambar di artikel itu)

.

Milik Siwon masih BEFORE... dan mengapa masih BEFORE

.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, kini aku yang menelan ludah sekarang, tapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan apapun di wajahku...

Aku mengerti sekarang...

Kupeluk Siwon dengan erat, ia seperti prajurit yang kalah telak di medan perang, seperti bunga yang tidak disiram seminggu, seperti baju yang belum disetrika selama setahun

.

Aku juga pernah membaca artikel... disaat seperti ini aku harus memeluknya, memberitahu bahwa dengan kondisinya itu Nothing Gona Change My Love For You?

Pelukanku di balasnya dan ia juga dengan lembut menciumi rambutku.

Kami beranjak ketempat tidur berdua, meringkuk naked full dalam selimut tanpa berbicara apa-apa, tanpa melakukan apa-apa...

.

_Positive thinking_

...

_Positive thinking_

...

_Positive thinking_

...

Kali ini yang mana yang bisa di positive thingking-kan?

.

TBC

Huwwwa aku juga sebenarnya ga rela bikin adegan terlalu romantis SiMin... tapi mau bagaimana lagi alur ceritanya seperti ini...

Tenang... Nanti kalo ama Kyuhyun jauh lebih HOT KOK...

Sabar ya...

Aku update kilat... biar moment Kyuminnya cepet... So... review ya...

**Thanks to**

**Parkhyun, kyuralee507, Baby Kim**

Itu sisa yang review chapter 1 yah.. soalnya chapter 2 ama 3 aku update bareng


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Sungguh ironis memang suamiku yang tampan, baik, dan hampir sempurna Choi Siwon impoten, ya IMPOTEN, bukan important – Disfungsi Ereksi nama lainnya - membuatku bingung.

.

Perlu beberapa hari bagiku untuk mencerna lagi kejadian ini. Hal buruk lainnya adalah begitu rumitnya bagiku, seorang gadis yang sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

.

.

Hari ini aku kembali berniat menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan pada Siwon untuk menguatkan dugaanku.

"Wonnie...….. apakah kau pernah ke dokter?" Tanyaku hati-hati padanya, masalah ini adalah _kiamat kecil_ bagi namja, dan menjadi _kiamat besar_ bagi pasangan hidupnya yaitu aku…..

"Ne... tapi tidak berhasil… semua obat juga pernah aku pakai Min….." Jawab Siwon lemah "Aku sudah putus asa Min….. Mianhe….." Jawabnya

Kupeluk erat tubuhnya, merasakan keputus asaannya dan mencoba berbagi sedikit ketenangan untuknya

"Aniya... Mengapa harus minta maaf..." Jawabku "Aku mengerti, kita coba untuk mencari solusinya nanti…." Aku menghibur matahariku yang redup….

"Apakah Sooyoung Eomma dan Appa tahu masalah ini Wonnie?" tanyaku lagi sedikit agak ragu.

"Aniya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk memberitahu mereka. Karena itu aku memanipulasi darah perawan kau Min, saat itu aku tidak bisa berfikir bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Eomma... karena itu aku menggunakan darah dari jempol tanganku yang kutusuk dengan jarum…" Siwon menyingkap teka-teki kecil setahun yang lalu.

"Jangan khawatir Wonnie, kita pasti bisa melalui ini…." Aku tersenyum memberi semangat.

"Gomawo Chagi, aku merasa lega sudah berterus terang padamu…..Aku terlalu takut kau akan pergi dari sisiku karena ketidak mampuanku ini….." Siwon memelukku kembali dengan erat "Mianhe chagi…." Ia hanya mampu berbisik di telingaku.

.

.

.

Kami berpelukan lama sekali, tapi otakku terus berputar. Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya.

_Positive thinking._

.

Jadi setiap kali aku punya waktu luang aku akan lebih senang mengurung diri di kamar, menjelajah dunia maya yang berisi informasi tidak terbatas. Ku ketik kata kunci: impotensi pada pria

.  
Membuka artikel, membaca, dan membuat catatan

Membuka artikel, membaca, dan membuat catatan

Membuka artikel lagi, membaca, dan membuat catatan

Dan Siap menjalankan rencana berikutnya.

Hmmmm….

KEDUA : APA PENYEBABNYA?

AKU HARUS TAHU SEJAK KAPAN DIA MENYADARI MASALAH INI DAN MENCARI TAHU PENYEBABNYA.

.

CARANYA: MENANYAKAN LANGSUNG PADA SIWON

.

Dan dengan semangat tempur para Wajib Militer di negara ini aku mulai merangkum daftar pertanyaan untuk Siwon.

.

.  
Malam ini aku menunggu Siwon pulang dari kantor, dan sudah siap dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Setelah melakukan ritual penyambutan seorang istri untuk suaminya yang baru pulang kerja, aku mulai memijat bahunya. Siwon tersenyum lalu memelukku.

.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan ini padamu Min... Aku bangga mempunyai istri sepertimu Min…. kau sangat pintar melayani suami…"

Aku balik memeluknya dengan seluruh kasih sayang yang aku miliki

"Kita akan mencoba mengatasi masalah ini bersama-sama Siwonnie….aku juga tidak mau kau selalu tersiksa…"

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan aku kembali melanjutkan memijat bahunya yang terasa keras, dia terlalu banyak bekerja.

.  
"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasa milikmu pingsan Wonnie?" Tanyaku.. entahlah apakah pertanyaanku terlalu menyakitinya... aku memang kurang pandai merangkai kata-kata

"Semenjak puber, kelas pertama Junior High School, Beberapa temanku heboh menceritakan Junior mereka yang selalu tegak berdiri setiap kali melihat yeoja seksi atau gambar tidak senonoh… tapi aku tidak pernah merasakan junior ku seperti yang mereka ceritakan…. Di dekat leherku Min,,,,, tekan lebih keras, dibagian sana terasa sangat kaku…."

Siwon bercerita sambil memberikan instruksi pijatan padaku.

Aku memindahkan tanganku ke lehernya.

.  
"Apakah kau pernah merasa terangsang Wonnie?" kutekan saraf utama Siwon di leher, aku mengurut sampai ke pangkal kepalanya. Siwon terlihat tampak sangat menikmatinya.

"Ne sedikit, tidak sehebat saat aku melihatmu full naked saat itu Min… aku merasa sangat bernafsu waktu itu dan aku benar-benar menginginkanmu, tapi entah mengapa juniorku tetap tidur dengan nyenyak…."

.  
Aku tersenyum di belakangnya, kuciumi leher belakangnya dengan gemas. Siwon menoleh, mengejar bibir plumku…

Aku pura-pura menghindar, tapi langsung mengulum bibirnya yang berasa semanis buah…..  
Aku melanjutkan memijat lehernya, sambil mengingat-ingat apa saja yang aku harus tanyakan.  
Tentang rokok, hmmm, suamiku bukan perokok.

.

"Apa kau pernah cek kadar gula dalam darah Wonnie?" tanyaku

"Ne, normal," jawabnya

Bukan diabetes

"Keluargamu ada riwayat penyakit berat seperti kolestrol atau ginjal, sakit jantung, Parkinson, hipertensi, stroke, kanker?" Tanyaku kembali, aku benar-benar bagus dalam hal mengingat catatan.

"Kau seperti agen asuransi yang sedang bertanya pada kliennya" Jawabnya sambil terkekeh "Appa Hipertensi, tapi sekarang sudah normal. Eomma ada sedikit kolestrol. Sedangkan Aku, hmmm… jamuran stadium 4 sayang...!"

Aku benar-benar kesal, kucubit pelan bahunya saat sadar dia sedang menggodaku.

Kepalanya kuturunkan hingga terlentang di pangkuanku. Aku mulai memijat, me-relaksasi wajah mulusnya seperti yang selalu dilakukan karyawan salon langganan Eomma.

.

.  
Siwon memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap pijatan jariku di seluruh wajahnya.

"Kau pernah operasi? Prostat misalnya, atau di kandung kemih, di usus besar atau di pembuluh darah utama?"

"Aniya..!"

Aku masih ingat, kata salah satu artikel yang kubaca, kegagalan ereksi penis dikarenakan pembuluh darah ke arah penis tidak lancar. Salah satu hal yang bisa melancarkan pembuluh darah adalah olahraga. Siwon selalu main bulutangkis tiap Selasa malam dan berenang tiap Jumat malam. _Seharusnya tidak akan ada masalah_….pikirku.

.

Kutarik rambut di kepalanya secara tidak beraturan. Eomma mengatakan, hal ini akan membuat kepala terasa lebih 'ringan'

Siwon terlihat sangat rileks…

Pijatanku berpindah ke tangannya. Jarinya aku tarik satu persatu hingga mengeluarkan bunyi di sendi-sendinya.  
.

.  
"Apa pekerjaan di kantor membuatmu kelelahan? Apa pekerjaan di kantor sedang banyak Wonnie?" tanyaku penuh nada khawatir

"Hmmm" Siwon hanya mengangguk

"Stress?"  
Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak juga… sudah terbiasa…" jawabnya singkat

_Aku yang mulai stress_…..

Aku memutar bola mataku malas, sebenarnya mengharapkan ada salah satu pertanyaanku yang akhirnya mengarah ke penyebab impotensinya, kalau semua baik-baik saja, aku jadi bingung apa penyebab miliknya tidak bisa berdiri? Kerasukan?

_Aku tidak pernah mendengar sebuah penis kerasukan setan yang suka tidur_…..

.  
Aku mulai mengingat-ingat lagi, hal yang mungkin menyebabkan impotensi , hmmm, alkohol dan obat terlarang…..tapi aku yakin Siwon tidak pernah mengkonsumsi barang seperti itu, tidak ada indikasi sedikitpun suamiku seorang pecandu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku sengaja menyalakan alarm setengah jam lebih awal dari jam biasa aku bangun. Setelah selesai mandi, memperbaiki penampilanku, aku mulai membaca artikel lagi.

….  
Yak!

Aku mendekati Siwon yang masih tidur telentang dengan pulas….. perlahan aku duduk didekat pahanya. Dengan sangat perlahan aku tarik celana piyamanya….. aku harus melihat kejantanannya bangun atau tidak.

Menurut literatur yang aku baca, kejantanan namja normal akan bangun tegak menantang langit, bukan karena keinginannya untuk buang air kecil, tetapi berhubungan dengan lancarnya peredaran darah ke arah kejantanan selama tidur yang pulas.

.  
Kutahan karet celana piyamanya dengan tangan kiriku, sekarang tinggal menarik karet celana dalamnya saja.

Aku berusaha dengan keras agar tidak menyentuh kulit perut ataupun rambut pubisnya.

Berhasil!  
Aku sudah mengangkat celana dalamnya! Dengan sedikit menunduk, mengintip… ternyata…. juniornya…. tidur sama pulas nya seperti Siwon!

.

.  
Aku mengembalikan posisi celananya seperti semula. Kemudian berpikir keras.

Kesimpulannya: impoten yang di derita Siwon sudah absolute! Artikel mengatakan, DE yang berlangsung lebih dari 6 bulan sudah pertanda bahaya, Siwon 20 tahun…..**armagedon!**

Sekarang aku harus mengumpulkan informasi apa saja yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan gencatan 'senjata' yang tidak perlu ini. Beberapa kali aku mengajak Siwon ke dokter lagi atau mencoba minum obat atau ramuan, tapi Siwon selalu menolak.

.

.  
Harus memakai cara lain!

.

.

.

Hari ini sebenarnya jadwal berbelanjaku dengan Sooyoung Eomma, tapi Eomma punya kegiatan lain bersama teman-temannya.. karena itu aku pergi ke swalayan sendirian, aku sibuk dengan fikiranku sendiri hingga aku mendengar suara yeoja menyapaku.

.  
Aku menoleh, eorang yeoja muda dan cantik, lebih muda dari ahjumma-ahjumma yang sedang berada diseberangku dan bercanda dengan suara sedikit keras.. membuat semua mata tertuju pada sekelompok ahjumma itu.

Aku tersenyum "Aku Choi Sungmin" kataku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Ryeowook, tapi panggil saja aku Wookie" yeoja manis ini juga memperkenalkan diri "Kau tinggak di dekat sini?" Tanyanya

"Ne... aku tinggal diperumahan blok C dari sini" Jawabku

"Hei... kita bertetangga...? aku tinggal di blok B" Jawabnya dengan wajah sumringah

.

.  
Merasa seumuran, percakapan kami sangat cocok. Akhirnya aku mempunyai teman di sini.

Aku merasa sudah kenal lama dengan Ryeowook. Suaminya kepala cabang sebuah bank swasta nasional. Mereka punya aegya kembar, Jongjin dan Sungjin namanya. Setelah berbicara dan saling bertukar nomer telpon, aku segera pulang ke rumah untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku. Dalam sebuah artikel aku juga menemukan bahwa kecambah sangat baik untuk kesehatan kejantanan pria, karena itu hari ini aku membeli kecambah segar untuk Siwon.

.  
_Oh kecambah…. tunjukkan kekuatanmu….!_

.

Kuberikan beberapa instruksi pada Jung ahjumma untuk mengolah dan menyisakan seporsi untuk Siwon nanti malam.

Somehow, Jung ahjumma sedikit terkikik geli memegang kecambah… aku jadi sedikit bingung, sebegitu hebatnyakah pesona kecambah?

.

.

.

Program sehat bersama kecambah gagal total!

Siwon marah karena setiap hari selalu ada si hijau kecambah di meja makan…hampir sebulan…. terakhir kali dia walk out dari meja makan, karena mau muntah!

.

"Apakah kau sedang ngidam Min?" Sooyoung Eomma bertanya begitu melihat di atas meja ada kecambah lagi.

Aku hanya terkekeh geli "Aniya Eomma, Entah kenapa aku hanya lagi ini memasak kecambah." Jawabku seadanya

"Sungmin, kapan kalian merencanakan punya anak? Apa kalian sengaja menundanya?" Tanya Eomma penuh selidik

Aku tertunduk, sedikit bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Aniya Eomma, Aku tidak memakai apapun yang sengaja untuk menunda kehamilan."  
"Ne, baguslah. Kau juga tahu Siwon hampir 35 tahun, jangan terlalu lama…." Eomma menguliahiku.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Bagaimanapun, kehormatan suami harus kujunjung tinggi….itu pelajaran Eomma di rumah. Aib suami adalah aibku juga…

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mungkin nantinya ada sebagian cerita yang sedikit berbeda dari novel aslinya dikarenakan aku tidak ingin ada NC Siwon dan Sungmin.. hahaha... NCnya disimpan untuk Kyuhyun ya...

Aku akan berusaha update cepat biar Kyumin momennya cepat... biar telat-telat updatenya pas Kyumin momentnya aja #plak

hihihi

bab 9nan baru ada Kyuhyunnya...

**Thanks to**

**Zoldyk, PaboGirl, parkhyun, MalaJaeWook, HachiBabyminnie**

Terima kasih udah mau review... semoga kalian suka.. review kalian yang membuat aku rajin menggerakkan jariku di atas keyboard...


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Sore ini aku baru pulang berbincang-bincang di rumah Ryeowook, tidak ada rencana lain yang harus kukerjakan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melanjutkan penyelesaian masalah DE – Disfungsi Ereksi - suamiku.  
.

.  
Aku coret kata dokter dan obat dari daftar catatanku. Siwon sudah tidak bisa dan tidak bersedia diajak ke dokter dan minum obat. Hanya tinggal satu hal lagi yang bisa dicoba. Aku intip lagi plastik yang aku bawa dari rumah Wookie, aku tersenyum bodoh. Ini pertama kalinya aku membawa barang seperti ini.

.

Aku menunggu kedatangan Siwon sambil menonton televisi bareng Eomma dan Appa. Ketika Siwon pulang, aku segera menyelesaikan tugasku untuk melayani keperluannya, lalu menemaninya makan malam.  
Selesai makan, aku memberikan kode pada Siwon agar kami bisa cepat masuk kamar.

.

"Eomma, Appa, Wonnie istirahat dulu.. badan Wonnie sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian..." Siwon memasang wajah lelah hingga aku ikut pamit. Aku tak menyangka Siwon juga sangat hebat dalam urusan akting, aku sempat berfikir bagaimana jadinya jika ia menjadi seorang aktor.

.

Di dalam kamar, Siwon menarik badanku, menciumi bibirku dalam. Aku terhanyut, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya...

"Ada apa sayang?" ia menanyakan alasan aku mengajaknya ke kamar.

"Berjanjilah jangan tertawa..." Pintaku

"Ne..." Jawabnya

"Tadi siang aku berkunjung ke rumah temanku, Wookie namanya dan aku meminjam kaset ini…"

Aku mengeluarkan kaset BF, be-ef, blue film, film porno! dari plastik. Siwon terbelalak!

"Buat apa?" tanyanya

"Buat apa? Ya buat kita tonton Wonnie..." dengan segera aku memasang kaset itu ke playernya.  
"Min... Kau sering menonton hal seperti ini sebelumnya?" tanya Siwon penuh selidik

"Aniya... Ini yang pertama kalinya" jawabku jujur dengan wajah memerah

.

.  
Ini adalah langkah terakhir usahaku untuk bisa membangunkan "the sleeping beauty" nya.

Aku naik ke ranjang, mengikuti Siwon, bersandar ke dadanya dan kuletakkan kakiku diantara kakinya.

_Di layar tv terlihat seorang yeoja bule sedang mengolesi lotion disepanjang kakinya, sampai ke ujung pangkal paha nya. Dan dia hanya memakai sejenis jubah kain tipis transparan, tampak tubuhnya bugil tanpa mengenakan apa-apa lagi. Kakinya diangkat dan kamera meng - closed up daerah pangkalnya yang mulus tidak berbulu._

.  
Aku melirik Siwon, ia tampak serius menatap tv. Pupil matanya membesar. Dengan sengaja kulihat pangkal pahanya, tidak ikut membesar...

.

.

_Lalu datanglah seorang namja bule memakai setelan jas kantor. Tiba-tiba mendekap tubuh yeoja itu dari belakang dan langsung mencumbu cewek itu. Mencium dan menjilat leher belakang yeoja bule itu. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, yeoja itu membalikkan badan hingga, dadanya menempel rapat di dada namjanya._

_Namja yang ada dikaset itu langsung membuka jubah transparan yeoja itu. Menghisap dan meremas dadanya yang berukuran extra._

.  
Mata visualku mulai mengirim sinyal ke otakku, otakku mengirim sinyal ke perutku...ada rasa hangat berputar-putar liar di perutku. Aku menelan ludah, memandang tidak berkedip.

.

Siwon juga tidak melepaskan pandangan nya dari layar tv, beberapa kali ia mengusap leherku dengan jarinya...membuat putaran di perutku tadi turun seketika ke bawah pangkalku!

_Scene berganti, tiba-tiba namja bule itu sudah telanjang total, yeoja pasangannya juga sudah terlihat terbaring di atas meja._ _ia membelai-belai payudara pasangannya dan mengulum putingnya lagi._ _Yeoja bule itu terlihat meraih batang si namja dan mengelusnya._

.

.

Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ini benar-benar diluar perkiraannku. Aku kira dengan membuat Siwon menonton BF, dia akan terangsang berat dan kejantanannya akan langsung tegak perkasa... tetapi ternyata ada masalah baru...aku juga jadi terangsang!

.  
Dan aku belum tahu bagaimana cara meng-antisipasi maupun cara mengatasinya... Gelenyar yang berputar di perut semakin kuat, mengirim sinyal lebih cepat ke pangkal pahaku, yang membuat bagian itu berdenyut-denyut, mengeluarkan cairan yang membuatku merasa lembab dan basah...  
.

.  
Aku menggigit bibirku.

.

_Kedua kaki si yeoja di letakkannya di bahu si namja dan dibuka lebar-lebar, daerah sensitive yeoja itu terlihat hingga ke liang-liang nya! Namja bule itu langsung menjilati bagian itu dan menghisap- hisap klitoris si yeoja. Yeoja itu mendesah-desah dalam kenikmatan dan menjerit keras ketika dia mendapatkan orgasmenya_...

.

.  
Aku mendengarkan detak jantung Siwon semakin kencang, seirama dengan detak jantungku. Tangannya yang semula di leherku, tiba-tiba sudah ada dibalik bajuku, meremas-remas kedua payudaraku.

"Wonnie..." aku memanggil namanya dengan suara serak dan gelisah. Tanganku bolak-balik mengelus rahangnya, lehernya, dadanya...

Dan kakiku semakin merapat ke kakinya, mendekatkan pahaku ke pahanya! Bergerak-gerak liar tidak ber-irama. Aku menengadah dan suamiku memberiku ciuman bibir yang sangat dalam. Kami berdua sudah terhanyut dalam rangsangan...

.  
Ciumannya sangat panas, lebih dari biasanya! Lidah nya tidak berhenti mencari dan mencari di rongga mulutku. Sesekali menghisap bibirku dan menggigit perlahan. Aku meleleh dalam pelukannya. Kami berdua sudah tidak memperdulikan lagi film itu...

.

Siwon melepas semua bajuku dan baju dalamku, dia juga membuka semua bajunya hingga polos. Ia membaringkan tubuhku, mencium bibirku lagi, menyelipkan lidahnya sejauh yang dia bisa. Aku membelitkan lidahku di lidahnya, mengecap mulutnya yang menjadi milikku…

.

Ciuman kali ini terasa sangat berbeda, setiap gerakan lidahnya dalam mulutku membuat otakku menuntut sesuatu yang lebih! Mulutnya turun ke dadaku, lalu menjilat putingku bergantian dengan lidahnya yang kasar...aku menjerit perlahan ketika Siwon menghisap putingku kencang! Pangkalku sudah memberontak, terasa denyutan di dalam bibir yang bengkak dan basah...tangan kanannya turun membelai semua bagian punggungku, pinggangku, perutku, dan pinggulku!

.  
Seluruh permukaan tubuhku meremang, mendapatkan rangsangan pertama kali yang sangat intens! dan akhirnya tangannya berhenti di pangkal pahaku! Aku membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, aku merasa menginginkan sesuatu, merasakan ada dorongan yang sangat keras yang membuatku lupa diri, aku menggerakkan pinggulku liar, mencari-cari jarinya. Instingku melakukan tugasnya, mengarahkan pinggulku seperti seharusnya, walaupun ini yang pertama kali kulakukan...

.

.

Siwon membelai rambut pubisku, membelah dan mengusap semua bagian labiaku, mencolek ujung lubangku, dan membasahi semua permukaan sensitive-ku...

Aku mengerang setiap kali jarinya menyentuh klitorisku yang terasa sangat peka...  
Mulutnya masih menstimulasi kedua payudaraku. Terkadang aku mengangkat pinggulku tinggi-tinggi, ada yang ingin kuraih, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Jari Siwon berhenti saat berada di klitorisku, bergerak memutar perlahan, pinggulku mengikuti iramanya...lalu dengan pasti putaran jarinya semakin cepat , lalu mempertahankan ritmenya disana...aku merasakan semakin menanjak-menanjak-menanjak-dan...

"Wonnie!" aku menjerit, menyorongkan pinggulku ke atas dan membenamkan mulutnya ke payudaraku.

Aku terdiam mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal… Siwon tersenyum melihatku. Matanya berbinar, sangat terbaca di roman wajahnya bahwa dia mendapat suatu "pencerahan" .

"Kau cantik dan seksi Min... Saranghae..." Siwon membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku, memeluk erat tubuhku yang berkeringat, menciumi wajahku berkali-kali.

.

.

Aku tersenyum, pengalaman klimaks ku yang pertama...seakan akan membuka segel kenikmatan yang selama ini tertutup rapat. Aku tidak pernah mengira, sensasinya sangat luar biasa indah rasanya! Dan aku merasa menjadi rakus untuk mendapatkannya lagi, lagi dan lagi…

.

Aku melirik ke pangkal Siwon, masih tergantung lesu... Apakah aku masih memerlukan miliknya lagi kalau ternyata suamiku bisa memuaskanku dengan cara lain?

"Wonnie, apa kau juga menginginkannya...?" Aku merasa ragu bertanya dalam dekapannya.

Siwon tersenyum lagi.

"Aniya Min..., aku sudah sangat puas melihat kamu mendapatkan hal itu...aku memang sempat terangsang, tapi itu ku tetap nggak bisa bangun...maafkan aku sayang…"

"Oh Wonnie...aku mencintaimu…" aku peluk dia dengan penuh perasaan. Kami tertidur berpelukan , tidak memperdulikan lagi tv yang masih menyala...

.

.

.

Terapi untuk Siwon gagal – _positive thinking_ – tapi berhasil buatku.

.

.

.

Aku klik tombol 'send'. Artikel ke 6 bulan ini yang kukirim ke tabloid Wisata. Aku tersenyum. Redaksi tabloid puas dengan artikel-artikel yang yang aku kirimkan. Mereka menawarkan kontrak kerja padaku, tapi aku tidak mau terikat, Aku lebih suka freelance, tidak terikat dengan tempat dan waktu.

Hari ini jadwal ku dan Siwon ke rumah Eomma. Siwon berjanji akan pulang lebih awal, karena ia akan langsung menjemputku di rumah. Siwon menepati janjinya, kami berdua berangkat ke rumah Eomma. Aku peluk erat tasku yang berisi amplop tebal berisi uang - untuk Eomma.

.

Tahun ini Donghae akan kuliah sedangkan Eunhyuk akan naik kelas 2 senior high school. Aku yakin Eomma akan menerima uang pemberiannku, karena ini adalah murni hasil jerih payahku menulis artikel. Aku kumpulkan selama ini, tidak pernah aku pakai serupiah pun! Kebutuhan pribadiku sudah dicukupi, lebih dari cukup ditanggung Siwon.

.

.  
Eomma masih sama seperti tiga tahun lalu, saat aku dilamar Siwon…. Aku peluk Eomma dengan rasa penuh rasa rindu… Walaupun satu kota yang sama, aku menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu sering ke rumah Eomma. Seperti perintah Eomma padaku dulu saat aku baru menikah, menikah dengan seseorang, berarti menikah dengan keluarga besarnya… Jadi aku sering mempererat persaudaraan dengan Sooyoung Eomma, Appa ataupun keluarga dari pihak mereka berdua.

.  
Siwon sedang membantu Donghae untuk mencari perguruan tinggi, memakai laptop yang Siwon berikan pada Donghae sebagai hadiah ulang tahun, tahun lalu. Seperti biasa aku ke kamar Eomma untuk berbicara tentang segala hal. Dan Eomma melontarkan pertanyaan pertamanya seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah hamil Min?" mama mengelus rambutku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Selama ini tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu mengenai masalah Siwon.  
"Ada masalah kah Min?"

Aku menggeleng. Eomma menarik nafas panjang dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku ingin menangis di dadanya, tapi aku menahannya, mengeraskan hatiku. Untuk apa menambah berat pikiran Eomma yang selama ini sudah terkuras habis oleh beban hidupnya?

.

.

Tapi aku yakin Eomma sudah bisa membaca mata terdalamku, rasa kecewa, sedih, takut membayangi setiap pandangan mataku.

"Setiap rumah tangga pasti memiliki masalah Min... Umurmu sudah 23 tahun, sudah cukup dewasa untuk menentukan langkah hidup rumah tanggamu…"

Aku menggigit bibirku kencang, menahan tangisan yang terasa akan meledak.

"Apakah ada masalah dengan mertuamu?"

Aku menggeleng,

"Kau memakai alat kontrasepsi apa Min?" Eomma memancingku.

"Aniya... Eommaa, Siwon juga tidak mau aku memakai alat kontrasepsi…." jawabku.

"Minnie baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir….. sedikit salah paham pasti akan cepat selesai." aku meyakinkan Eomma dan memberikannya senyum lebarku.

.  
Eomma mencium pipiku dan melanjutkan dengan cerita mengenai adik-adikku yang kadang membuatku tertawa geli.

Oh Eomma…..

.

.

.

.

Sore ini aku kembali diinterogasi oleh mertuaku. Appa sedang pergi..! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Eomma selalu mencecarku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar **H-A-M-I-L**, betapa dia sudah merasa sudah tua, sudah ingin menimang cucu, sudah waktunya ada penerus nama marga Choi.

.  
"Choi Sungmin, ini sudah 3 tahun! 3 tahun Min! Kenapa kau belum hamil juga?" Eomma mulai menggelegar dengan pertanyaannya

"Ne…" Aku hanya menunduk pasrah, seperti anak kucing meringkuk tak berdaya di depan seekor srigala hutan…..

"Semua nutrisi dan makanan sehat disini sudah kamu makan. Apalagi yang kamu butuhkan?"

.

_Sperma, jawabku dalam hati_

.  
"Fasilitas disini juga sudah membuat kamu nyaman. Apalagi yang kamu mau?

.  
_Kejantanan Siwon yang tegak, jawabku lagi dalam hati_

.  
"Eomma tidak tau... kau harus hamil tahun ini..! Harus ada penerus Choi, Sungmin. Siwon adalah namja satu-satunya disini. Kalau kamu tidak bisa hamil…."

.

.

"Eomma!" belum selesai Eomma menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Siwon yang baru pulang dari bekerja.

Mukanya semerah kepiting rebus. Siwon menarik tanganku ke sisinya, seolah hendak melindungiku dari serangan monster.

"Jangan sekali-kali Eomma memarahi Sungmin seperti itu!"

Sooyoung Eomma terlihat hampir meledak. Aku sudah hampir menangis, tidak tahan dengan ketegangan seperti ini.

"Wonnie, Sungmin tidak bisa hamil, bagaimana Eomma tidak marah-marah?" jawab Eomma

"Atas dasar apa Eomma mengatakan Sungmin tidak bisa hamil?" Siwon berteriak tidak kalah kencangnya.

"Atas dasar apa katamu? Huh, 3 tahun menikah belum hamil juga, dulu Eomma bulan pertama pernikahan sudah bisa hamil kau!"

"Setiap orang kan berbeda ma…." Siwon menurunkan intonasi suaranya, merasakan aku yang mulai gemetar karena menangis.

"Eomma harus memastikan ada anak yang bisa melanjutkan nama marga Choi. Kalau Sungmin tidak bisa, Eomma akan mencarikan istri baru buatmu! Yang bisa hamil!"

"Eomma! Hentikan!" Siwon terpancing lagi.

Siwon menatapku.

"Min, kau masuk ke kamar sekarang sayang….aku harus menyelesaikan ini." Siwon berkata pelan kepadaku.

.

.  
Aku menunduk, berjalan cepat ke kamar dengan sesegukan. Entah apa yang Siwon bicarakan dengan Eomma. Sejam kemudian, Siwon masuk kamar. Membuka bajunya gontai, terduduk di ranjang kami dengan lemas. Menangis.

Aku menghampirinya, memeluknya dari belakang. Aku ciumi ujung kepalanya….Emosinya mereda. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Siwon menangis.

.

Tanpa banyak bertanya, aku ambil baju kotornya, lalu kusiapkan peralatan mandi dia seperti biasanya. Siwon berdiri, menatap mataku sendu…

"Aku mencintaimu Min… sampai kapanpun… dan aku akan memastikan tidak akan ada istri lain selain dirimu….. kau sudah sangat sempurna bagiku Min…." bibirnya melumat bibirku lembut.  
.

.  
Aku hanya tersenyum getir, kejadian tadi masih membuatku shock.

.

.

.  
Setelah pertengkaran besar hari itu, sikap Eomma sudah mulai berubah manis lagi. Dia sudah tidak pernah menyinggung tentang hamil lagi. Aku justru merasa sangat penasaran dengan kondisi ini.

_Perubahan sikap mamerku terlalu drastis._

Ketika kukejar Siwon, dia hanya menjawab bahwa dia sudah mengaku tentang ketidak mampuan dia untuk ereksi, alias impoten.

.

Dan Eomma – hanya menangis tidak percaya. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain menerima kondisi anaknya, menerima kenyataan bahwa bukan menantunya yang tidak bisa hamil, bahwa kelangsungan marga suaminya ada di ujung tanduk!

.

.

Bom waktu berikutnya meledak beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu.

Siwon dan aku dipanggil Eomma dan Appa

"Eomma ada apa?" Tanya Siwon sambil menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Eomma sudah menceritakan masalah kalian pada Appa. Dan kami sudah berpikir keras beberapa waktu ini - bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah kalian berdua.." Eomma membuka forum.  
"Masalah utamanya adalah Siwon tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan…." Eomma menggantung kalimatnya.

Semua terdiam.

.

"Sedangkan hal ini sangat perlu untuk kelanjutan marga Choi dan penerus usaha keluarga." Eomma melanjutkan.

"Sudahlah Ma…ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Yang Di Atas, kita terima saja kondisi ini…." Siwon terlihat resah.

Perasaan dia mengatakan sesuatu yang gawat akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Aniya Choi Siwon, semua masalah ada jalan keluarnya. Sekarang tidak mungkin kamu mencari istri lagi…"

Siwon mempererat genggamannya.

"Toh hasilnya akan sama saja, tidak akan ada bayi. Apa yang harus dilakukan?" Eomma seperti seorang narator killer…

"Kami bisa angkat anak dari panti asuhan, Ma…" Siwon menjawab. Aku meremas tangannya, menyetujui ide dadakannya ini.

"Aniya..! penerus Choi harus dari bibit-bebet-bobot yang jelas!"

.

.  
_Oh my God!_

.

"Eomma sudah cek dan konsultasi dengan rumah sakit bersalin, cara paling pas hanya dengan Inseminasi buatan…."

Aku dan Siwon saling berpandangan. Masuk akal. Aku pernah baca artikelnya, Inseminasi buatan berarti bantuan reproduksi dimana sperma disuntikkan dengan kateter ke dalam vagina atau rahim pada saat calon ibu mengalami ovulasi.

"Berarti spermanya dari bank sperma?" Tanya Siwon terlihat tertarik.

"Huh..? Eomma tidak ingin sperma dari sembarang orang! Eomma tidak ingin memelihara orang yang tidak jelas..!" Eomma menjawab sinis.

.  
"Lalu?.." Siwon bertanya bingung.

"Melalui inseminasi buatan itu, Sungmin akan mendapatkan sperma dari Appa!" Eomma menutup narasinya dengan nada puas!

.

**JEGGER!**  
.

.  
Aku seperti dihantam petir! Aku terbelalak kaget! Wajahku pucat! Hal itu membuatku seperti menyerahkan diri untuk diperkosa! Walaupun tidak berhubungan badan secara langsung, tapi memikirkan sperma orang lain – sperma Appa dari suamiku – ada di dalam rahimku - membuatku bergidik!

"SAYA TIDAK MAU!" aku berteriak dan lari ke dalam kamar! Siwon menyusulku.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelahnya, aku merasa berada dalam neraka. Sikap Eomma yang berbalik lagi memusuhiku dan bersikap dingin, membuatku terkucil, kesepian, stress. Siwon sering terlihat lesu dan lusuh begitu tiba di rumah. Sudah tidak ada keinginan apa-apa lagi diantara kami berdua….

.

.

TBC

Hahhh... jangan marahi saya... saya juga sudah sangat ingin ke kyumin momen... tapi harus sedikit berasabar lagi ya... maaf jika ada TYPO, karena mata author bolak balik liat novelnya buat ngetik ini.. tidak ingin menghancurkan jalan cerita... tapi tetap aku rubah dalam bahasa yang pas buat FF Kyumin


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

.

Tak ada lagi Sungmin yang periang, pelampiasanku atas semua rasa kesepian, kesedihan, kekesalan, kulampiaskan dengan menulis. Setiap kali menulis artikel tentang tempat wisata, jiwaku terasa terbang ke tempat itu, memandang secara langsung keindahannya, keeksotisannya, semilir anginnya...sementara ragaku akan mengetik dengan lancar melalui jari-jariku di keyboard…  
.

.  
Sudah lima bulan berlalu sejak rencana 'pemerkosaan' atas diriku. Aku menjadi malas berbicara, malas untuk melakukan apa-apa. Aku berubah... Aku bukanlah Lee Sungmin yang positive thinking lagi. Dalam kasusku ini, tidak ada sedikit celahpun yang kuanggap sebagai ke-positif an, kecuali jika aku mau harga diriku hilang total.

.

.  
Aku merasa aku tidak diinginkan lagi dikeluarga ini. Rumah terasa seperti neraka! Hatiku gelisah. Otakku berputar terus, apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku terbebas dari situasi ini.

.  
Sudah tidak ada canda tawa diantara aku dan Siwon. Tekanan orang tua Siwon padanya benar-benar besar, terutama kepadaku dari Sooyoung Eomma benar-benar besar, membuatku terhimpit, sesak, dan susah bernafas!

.  
Aku sering terbangun tengah malam, gelisah dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruk, dimana aku seperti dikejar-kejar orang banyak, disiksa, namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang menolongku! Berminggu-minggu aku merasa 'tersesat', _lost somewhere_...hidupku seperti Zombie...

.

Namun akal sehatku mengingatkan bahwa aku tidak boleh dan tidak bisa seperti ini terus.

Aku ingin menghirup udara bebas, aku ingin berlari di padang rumput yang luas, aku ingin tertawa lagi, aku ingin bahagia lagi, aku ingin menjadi gadis positive thinking seperti dulu lagi…

.

.

Siwon terlihat mulai merubah suasana yang membuatku ingin mati ini, ia berusaha bersikap mesra padaku seperti biasanya, tapi aku mulai merasa dingin... Bukan hanya karena masalah sperma siapa, tapi aku mulai ingin yang _alami_ milik suamiku.

.

Aku masih ingat bahwa setelah berapa tahun menikah aku masih perawan

Hufhhhh...

Sekarang semua terasa hambar. Rasa cinta yang besar dalam hatiku perlahan tertutup rasa bingung dan kepedihan, rasa ingin terlepas dari kungkungan tekanan...Aku sudah tidak merasa sebagai istri Siwon lagi. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku menyerah...

.

.

.

Hari ini aku berniat mengutarakan perasaanku, keputusan finalku. Tapi entah apa Siwon mempunyai indra keenam, ia pulang kantor dengan kejutan lagi, dia memberiku hadiah sebuah mobil!

.

Mobil Audy terbaru

.

Hingga rencana untuk membicarakan keputusanku terlupakan begitu saja... karena aku malah tidak tega membuat senyumnya hilang dari wajahnya

.  
"Kalau kamu sudah lancar, kapanpun kamu mau menengok Eomma, kau bisa pergi sendiri atau pergi duluan dan aku bisa nyusul belakangan sayang." jelas Siwon.

.  
Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Butuh 2 bulan bagiku untuk lancar menyetir. Seperti anak kecil yang baru bisa naik sepeda, keman-mana aku selalu membawa mobil. Bahkan ke rumah Wookie pun aku pernah naik mobil!

.

Saat ini aku sedang di jalan raya, mengantar Wookie dan kedua bayinya ke Bandara, suaminya dapat tugas menjalankan cabang baru di pulau Jeju. Suaminya Kim Jong Woon sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu seminggu lalu, merapikan tempat tinggal mereka, baru setelah itu istri dan anaknya menyusul.  
.

.

Aku memeluk Wookie erat sebelum dia masuk ke ruang check in bandara... Mataku merah karena menangis, berat berpisah dengan sahabat yang selama dua tahun ini selalu menjadi tempat curhatku… yeoja cantik dengan perawakan mungil dan berhati sebersih mutiara, yeoja cantik yang selalu memberikanku semangat dalam menghadapi masalahku. Ucapan Wookie yang tak pernah aku lupakan adalah aku harus mencari kebahagiaanku dengan benar, aku harus berkorban saat memang ada sesuatu yang pantas aku korbankan...

.

.  
Wookie membersihkan hidung dan matanya

"Masih ada email dan messenger Min, kamu harus menghubungiku seperti biasanya... Ingat itu.." katanya dengan nada sedikit mengancam, walau terdengar seperti sebuah rengekan ditelingaku

.  
Aku mengangguk, melambaikan tanganku lemas...

.

.

.

.

Perpisahan dengan Wookie menambah kekosongan baru dalam hidupku. Otak dan hatiku mulai gelisah lagi, ingin memberontak lagi, ingin kebebasan lagi! Hubunganku dengan Siwon masih jalan ditempat. Sooyoung Eomma makin tidak memperdulikanku. Aku merasa bagaikan burung yang terpasung dalam sangkar emas..

.  
Kosong…

Hampa...

Rasa sesak seperti dalam kurungan sudah menjadi momok menakutkan bagiku.

.  
Aku bangun setiap pagi, seperti robot, tanpa perasaan.

Sudah berbulan-bulan aku selalu mengelak jika Siwon mau memberiku kepuasan.

Dan Siwon tidak berani untuk menekanku

Hambar...

.

Hari ini aku melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya, aku menunggu suamiku pulang kantor di kamar, aku sudah lama malas menonton tv bersama Eomma dan Appa di ruang tengah.

Siwon masuk kamar dengan wajah ceria, seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa, dia memelukku, mencium pipiku, bibirku. Hatiku perih.

.

"Wonnie..." kataku memanggil namanya, mengajaknya duduk di tengah kasur di hadapanku.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku kencang, tekadku sudah bulat!

"Wonnie… Aku mau bicara." aku menunduk.

Siwon menengadahkan wajahku, roman ceria wajahnya menghilang begitu melihat mataku...

"Ne sayang... ada apa Min?" Siwon menggenggam kedua tanganku yang dingin dan gemetar.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Menunduk lagi, tidak sanggup melihat wajah Siwon.

"Aku ingin berpisah Wonnie!" aku berkata cepat dan tegas.

Siwon terkejut, diam, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Berpisah...? Maksudmu?" Siwon bertanya pelan, genggamannya makin erat – menyakitiku.

"Ceraikan aku Wonnie..." aku menjawab pendek, menatap mata Siwon suamiku dengan penuh penekanan  
"Min... Kau... Aku... Aku tidak mungkin menceraikan kamu Min!" Siwon tergagap, tidak menyangka aku akan berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti mayat, matanya terbelalak kaget, tangannya makin kuat menggenggam tanganku.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Wonnie… Aku tidak kuat lagi… Aku tidak tahan... Tekanan Eomma dan Appa, kondisimu, membuat aku terjepit Wonnie! Aku tidak mau jadi penghalang kebahagian Eomma dan Appa, kamu harus mencari yeoja lain yang bisa menjadi ibu buat penerus keluarga ini. Tidak adil rasanya aku tetap bertahan disini, hanya diam menyaksikan Eomma, Appa dan kamu tersiksa..."

"Choi Sungmin… Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu sayang. Aku mencintaimu dengan seluruh hidupku. Tolong Min... Aku tidak akan sanggup tanpamu. Min, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Min? Asal kau tidak pergi dari sisiku... Kumohon Min..." Siwon mulai terisak-isak, menangis...

.

Aku hanya memejamkan mata saat mendengarnya menyebut namaku dengan marga Choi, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang. Siwon juga tidak terlihat ingin membawaku keluar dari rumah ini, ia terlihat stres dengan pekerjaannya dan tertekan karena orang tuanya. Ia sudah tidak seharmonis dulu dengan orang tuanya dan itu karena aku.

.

_Oh Choi Siwon...jangan menangis...jangan mempersulit situasi ini, marahlah! Agar aku bisa keluar dari rumah ini dengan perasaan lebih enteng...marahlah Wonnie! Maki-maki lah diriku dengan segenap emosimu!_

.  
Aku mulai tergugu, air mata yang sedari tadi aku tahan, mengalir tidak terbendung lagi menyaksikan orang yang aku sangat cintai, menangis di depanku.

"Wonnie... aku tidak mau begini terus... aku ingin bebas... jiwaku merasa terkekang disini Wonnie…" aku berkata diantara isak tangisku.

"Min, lakukan apapun yang kau mau, apapun, asal kau tetap disini." Siwon terdiam dalam isakannya. "Kalau kau ingin bersama namja lain yang normal Min, lakukanlah sayang… aku tidak akan marah, aku tidak akan melarang apapun yang kau lakukan... asal kau tetap disini disisiku Min..." Siwon sudah kehilangan akalnya, mengenyahkan semua ego, nafsu, dan harga dirinya.

.  
"Siwonnie... mianhe… aku tidak bisa… besok aku akan pulang ke rumahku...aku akan tanda tangani segera surat perceraian yang kau kirimkan nanti..." Aku bersikeras, bukan begitu caranya menyelesaikan masalah... menyuruhku bersama namja lain dan tetap bersamanya.

.  
Siwon semakin terisak, matanya memerah, wajahnya sudah benar-benar terlihat putus asa.

"Adakah sesuatu yang bisa aku lakukan agar kau tetap disisiku Min... tolong aku Min..."

Aku menggigit bibirku, menggelengkan kepalaku.

Siwon melepaskan genggamannya, kedua tangannya mengepal dan meninju kepala kasur hingga pecah!

Aku terhentak kaget!

Ketika tangannya berdarah, aku cepat mengambil kotak obat.

Siwon tidak memperdulikan darah dari tangannya yang berceceran di kasur. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal oleh tangisnya.

Aku bersihkan dan membalut luka di tangannya dengan air mata yang juga tidak bisa aku hentikan…

.

_Oh Tuhan...apakah keputusanku sudah tepat?_

.

Bahu Siwon yang biasanya tegak kini merosot turun, lunglai...

"Sungmin… aku mencintaimu…" Siwon berkata lagi dengan penuh perasaan, terdengar begitu pedih…

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, lebih mengeraskan hatiku lagi...

Lama kami hanya berdiam… Siwon tampak termenung... Sesekali diusapnya air mata yang membasahi wajahnya… aku hampir menyerah mengalah...

.

.

Tiba–tiba Siwon merengkuh wajahku di kedua tangannya yang baru kuperban, tidak nampak sedikitpun kernyitan sakit karena luka itu di wajahnya.

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibirku.

.

"Biarkan aku menciummu, memelukmu malam ini Min... Biarkan aku merasakan saat terakhir melihatmu disisiku... Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku Min… Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu... Kamu boleh pergi kemanapun juga, bersama siapa pun juga… Tapi aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu, satu-satunya cinta di hatiku... Saat kamu lelah dan bosan diluar sana, kembali lah… Pulanglah kepadaku... Jadikan aku sandaran hidupmu Min..."

.

.

Siwon melumat bibirku dengan hangat, menciumku penuh perasaan...menggenggam erat tanganku, menciumi satu persatu jemariku... airmatanya seperti rintik hujan di tanganku..

.  
Hati kami berdua berdarah, oleh keadaan…

.  
Kejadian ini membuatku merasa letih. Ketika aku membaringkan tubuhku, Siwon juga berbaring disisiku, memelukku erat, mengikat kakiku dengan belitan kakinya. Wajahnya dia benamkan didalam leherku… dengan segukan tangisnya yang terdengar seperti rintihan dari hati yang terluka dalam… Jangan berakhir… aku tak ingin berakhir…

.

Satu jam saja kuingin diam berdua…

.

Mengenang yang pernah ada...

.

Jangan berakhir karena esok takkan ada lagi

.

Satu jam saja... hingga kurasa bahagia

.

Mengakhiri segalanya...

.

Tapi kini tak mungkin lagi..

.

Katamu semua sudah tak berarti

.

.

.

.  
Entah berapa lama aku tertidur...ketika terbangun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan waktu pagi, aku masih dalam posisi meringkuk dan Siwon juga masih di belakangku, masih memelukku.

Ketika aku menoleh ke wajahnya, aku tahu ia belum tidur sama sekali…

.

"Kamu tidak tidur?" pertanyaan ini reflek terucap melihat betapa kuyu matanya.

"Aku tidak mau kehilangan sedetikpun melihatmu Min... dan aku belum merasa puas juga...jangan pergi Min..." Siwon berbisik lemah masih berusaha merubah keputusanku.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang, membuang sebersit rasa kasihan dan penyesalan yang datang sekilas. Dengan mengeraskan hati, aku melepaskan diri dari Siwon, melangkah ke kamar mandi.

.  
Siwon terlihat tercenung, duduk diam mematung di pinggir kasur.

"Mandilah dulu Wonnie, setelah kamu berangkat ke kantor, aku akan pulang ke rumah naik taksi..."  
"Aku nggak akan ke kantor hari ini Min... Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah Eomma..."

Aku diam, hatiku tergores lagi. _Oh Choi Siwon pangeran tampanku... aku masih mencintaimu_...

Aku ambil koper yang dulu aku pakai ketika masuk ke rumah ini. Aku pilih baju baju yang sekiranya aku bisa pakai sehari-hari. Semua baju pesta dan sepatunya aku tinggalkan di lemari.

.  
Semua perhiasan pemberian Siwon aku letakkan di meja rias dalam kotak beludru merah. Aku hanya akan membawa cincin pernikahan yang ada di jariku. Aku tidak mengenakan perhiasan apapun ketika datang kesini dulu…

Siwon keluar kamar mandi, dan air matanya mengalir lagi begitu melihat aku sudah siap dengan koperku.

"Aku mau menemui Appa dan Eomma dulu, aku ingin berpamitan..." kataku

Siwon tidak menjawab. Aku keluar kamar, menarik nafas panjang...dan mencari orang tua Siwon.  
.

.  
"Apa?!" Appa berteriak kaget setelah aku menjelaskan bahwa aku meminta perceraian dari anaknya. Eomma terlihat agak kaget tetapi wajahnya terlihat normal lagi dengan cepat.

"Semua hal bisa dibicarakan Min... tidak adakah jalan lain selain bercerai?" Appa mencoba mempertahankan aku.

"Sudahlah Yeobo, dia ingin berpisah..! Tidak perlu dihalang-halangi, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik bagi kita semua." Eomma memotong percakapan kami dengan bibir tersungging senyum tipis.

"Maafkan kesalahan Sungmin selama ini Eomma.. Appa... Terima kasih sudah memberi kesempatan Sungmin untuk berbahagia mendampingi Siwon."

.  
Aku membungkukkan badan sedikit, menghormati mereka untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai menantu.

Aku kembali ke kamar, Siwon masih tercenung duduk memandang koperku.

Ketika kutarik koperku, Siwon tersentak kaget, mengambil alih untuk membawa bawaanku.

Tidak ada satu patah kata pun terucap ketika kami keluar dari rumah yang sudah lima tahun ini aku tempati…  
.

.

TBC

.

.

Sedih kan ya... Author aja nangis... maaf jika ada yang tidak Suka SiMin momennya, aku awalnya juga sulit menemukan peran untuk suami sungmin yang pertama... awalnya aku ingin Kangin oppa... tapi merasa tidak cocok... dari awal aku memilih novel belahan jiwa karena banyak memainkan emosi kita... mba KY pengarangnya hebat banget...

Ok... konflik ini juga bakal jadi bumbu buat hubungan Kyumin nanti... sabar ya... soalnya ada 20 chapter

**Thanks to**

**Zoldyk dan Uky**

Author update kilat ya... ampe ada kyumin momentnya... jadi dalam beberapa hari ini mau update kilat dulu


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sangat rendah. Sebentar-sebentar dia melihat ke arahku, menyentuh wajah piasku, menggenggam tanganku...

.  
Tidak ada seorang pun dari kami berucap kata. Otakku kosong, mataku hanya menatap ke arah depan, sayu.

_Kau jaga slalu hatimu, saat jauh dariku_

_Tunggu aku kembali_

_Kumencintaimu slalu, menyayangimu sampai _

_Akhir menutup mata_…

Matanya seakan sebuah nyanyian yang menyakitkan, seperti aku sangat menyakitinya... padahal aku juga sangat terluka pada posisi ini.

.  
Ketika sampai di rumah, Mama memandang aku dan Siwon bergantian tidak percaya ketika aku utarakan kami akan berpisah baik-baik.

.  
"Kalian sudah berpikir masak-masak? Kalian benar-benar tidak saling mencintai lagi?" Eomma bertanya heran, terkejut dengan keputusan yang aku ambil, karena aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang masalah rumah tanggaku dengan Siwon selama ini.

.  
"Saya mencintai Sungmin dengan sepenuh hati saya Eomma... Kalau Sungmin meminta perpisahan ini, saya akan mengikuti kemauannya asalkan dia merasa bahagia…"

.  
Aku tidak tahan lagi melihat Siwon... dengan terisak aku lari ke kamar Eomma.

Ketika kudengar suara mobil Siwon berlalu pergi, ada sepotong hati yang patah dalam diriku...yang meninggalkan luka bernanah...ada sakit yang besar dalam hatiku, ada kubangan besar dalam hatiku. Siwon namja baik, tapi aku juga ikut menyakitinya. Ini bukan hal mudah... aku berfikir sangat lama, situasi ini sangat menyakitkan... menghimpitku... membuatku ingin membenturkan kepalaku kedinding berusaha keluar dari situasi yang memenjarakanku ini.

.

Aku hanya berharap ia menemukan yeoja yang bisa memberikan kebahagiaan tidak hanya untuknya tapi juga untuk keluarganya. Karena aku tidak bisa...

Eomma mendekatiku, mengelus-elus rambutku….

" Siwon secara jujur menceritakan masalah kalian pada Eomma Min… Ini hidupmu…. Pikirkanlah lagi apakah memang jalan ini yang kamu ingin tempuh… Hati tidak bisa bohong Min… Renungkanlah... Lakukan apa yang membuatmu bahagia…"

.  
Aku memeluk Eomma erat.

.  
Raungan tangisku makin kencang, emosi yang kutahan-tahan selama ini, meledak liar!

Eomma tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lagi, menghiburku dengan senyumannya, dengan usapan hangatnya, dengan keringkihan dadanya menahan kepalaku yang terisak lemah.

Aku tertidur dalam pelukan Eomma… bersama kesakitan yang aku tahan selama ini

.

.

.  
Aku terbangun, memutar mataku ke seluruh ruangan, menyadarkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku sudah tidak di rumah Siwon lagi. Ada sekelumit rasa, yang mengharapkan ini semua hanyalah mimpi...yang mengharapkan kesedihan dan kepedihan ini adalah fana….

.  
Aku melirik koperku, wajah Siwon terbayang lagi.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku mencoba melupakan Siwon dan kenangan lima tahun bersamanya. Kenangan yang sulit aku lupakan. Tentu...! mari positive thinking kembali, ambil segala yang baik dan buang segala yang tidak baik...

Aku buka lemari baju Eomma, ingin merapikan isi lemarinya agar aku bisa menyimpan baju-bajuku disana. Ketika aku membuka koperku, kotak beludru merah terjatuh dekat kakiku…. Aku terperanjat, mengambil kotak itu dan membukanya. Ada secarik kertas kecil tulisan tangan Siwon.

.  
CHOI SUNGMIN, TOLONG HORMATI AKU UNTUK TERAKHIR KALINYA, SEMUA PERHIASAN INI ADALAH MILIKMU SEPENUHNYA. AKU NGGAK PUNYA MAKSUD APA-APA. AKU AKAN KIRIM MOBIL DAN SURAT RUMAH YANG ATAS NAMA KAMU. SEMUA ITU BUKAN MILIKKU, TAPI SUDAH MENJADI MILIKMU SEJAK LAMA. MIN, KAMU TAHU KEMANA HARUS MENCARI AKU KALAU KAMU MEMBUTUHKAN AKU.

AKU MENCINTAIMU. SELAMANYA. SIWON.

.

.

Aku mendekap erat surat Siwon, aku lipat rapi dan kusimpan kembali ke dalam kotak perhiasan. _Siwon__...andai cerita akhir kita tidak seperti ini_...

_Siwon pasti memasukkan kotak itu ke dalam koperku ketika aku pamitan ke orang tuanya,_ pikiranku menerawang.

Aku berusaha tidak menangis lagi. Setelah membereskan bajuku ke lemari, aku keluar kamar, menghampiri mama yang sedang mengerjakan rutinitasnya. Aku langsung membantu mama tanpa banyak bicara.

.

.

.  
Sebulan aku seperti kehilangan jiwaku, Siwon dengan rutin selalu mengirim pesan singkat ke handphone ku. Tetapi aku tidak mau memberinya harapan palsu, aku tidak pernah membalas pesannya ataupun menjawab panggilan telponnya. Aku benar-benar memastikan kami putus hubungan, ini akan lebih baik bagi kami berdua

.  
Namun ketika pesannya sudah tidak pernah kuterima lagi, hatiku merasa sakit juga...

Terakhir kali aku menelepon dia adalah ketika dia mengirimkan mobil dan surat rumah seperti yang dia pernah janjikan untukku, aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

.

Hari ini akal sehatku bekerja dengan baik. Aku buka lagi pad ku yang sudah lama terbelangkalai. Ada 1 email dari Tuan Jung, pemimpin redaksi tabloid Wisata.

.

Isi pesannya membuat aku merasa meraih lagi keping-keping hidupku yang hancur luluh lantak

.  
Dia menawari ku kontrak kerja lagi di tabloid Wisata!

.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku membalas email dia dan menerima tawarannya sebagai staff redaksi. Gajinya juga lumayan bagiku, bisa menghidupi kami sekeluarga.

.

Semangatku mulai terkumpul lagi, gairah hidupku mengalir perlahan namun pasti. Sosok positive thinkingku mulai keluar. Walaupun aku hanya lulusan SMA, tapi aku punya bakat alam untuk menulis, dan punya kemampuan bahasa Inggris yang lumayan!

.  
Eomma tersenyum lega melihat aku bersenandung lagu riang seperti kebiasaanku sewaktu belum menikah. Aku ceritakan dengan antusias ke mama tentang pekerjaan baruku sebagai reporter. Eomma memelukku lagi, menciumi wajahku seperti aku baru saja pulang dari perjalanan yang panjang!

"Lakukan apapun yang menurut kamu adalah yang terbaik Min. Eomma sangat bahagia kamu sudah bisa bangkit lagi. Masa lalu adalah pelajaran agar kamu lebih kuat lagi menjalani kehidupan ini."

Aku mengangguk dengan perasaan senang.

.

Hal pertama yang aku lakukan setelah mendapatkan lagi kepositifanku adalah, meyakinkan Eomma untuk pindah ke rumah yang Siwon sudah serahkan kepadaku.

Tidak mudah, namun dengan alasan jarak kantor tempatku bekerja nanti lebih dekat ke rumah baru, Eomma tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Aku melarang Eomma berjualan lagi, aku mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai kepala keluarga, termasuk membiayai kuliah kedua adikku. Sudah saatnya mama menikmati masa tuanya.

.

.

.

.  
Kantor tabloid Wisata berada di lantai 7 suatu gedung di daerah Gangnam. Dengan memakai setelan blazer abu-abu, rambut dikuncir satu, lipstick warna nude, aku masuk ke ruangan resepsionis. Memperkenalkan diriku dan menjelaskan bahwa ini hari pertamaku kerja disini.

.

"Ah Ne Lee Sungmin? Jung Sajangnim sudah menunggu anda…. mari masuk… Sunny imnida…." Aku menjabat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya... ia memperkenalkan diri dengan baik

Memasuki ruang staff di balik pintu seperti memasuki planet lain, benar-benar asing bagiku. Ruang staff disekat kecil per meja. Suara printer dan mesin fax terdengar mendesis suara yeoja di telepon mengharmonisasikan irama bising yang ada. Suara pintu dibanting tidak mempengaruhi mereka. Bunyi dengungan kencang tiba-tiba terdengar, office boy menyalakan vacuum cleaner di sudut ruangan, tampak memaju mundurkan mesin itu dia atas karpet yang berwarna abu-abu….Suara tertawa cekikikan dari 2 orang yeoja yang sedang mengaduk cangkir di tangan mereka menggambarkan suasana yang hangat.

.

.  
Seorang namja meniup-niup mi kuah yang ada di depannya, sementara matanya memandang ke selembar kertas di tangan kirinya

.  
"Ini ruangan Jung Sajangnim..." Sunny menunjuk ke salah satu ruangan dan mengetuk pintunya.

"Masuk!" terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Sunny langsung membuka pintu dan kami berdua masuk.

Jung Yunho, pemimpin redaksi, laki-laki separuh baya dengan uban yang terlihat disana-sini, mengenakan kaos polo dan celana denim, bangkit berdiri dan menjabat tanganku.

"Well well well Lee Sungmin, akhirnya kamu disini….setelah…hmmm...tiga tahun ya saya menunggu?" sebuah senyuman bijak terhias di wajahnya yang penuh keriput.

.  
Aku tersipu malu, menerima jabat tangannya.

"Manusia bisa berubah, sajangnim... kesadaran biasanya hadir belakangan…" jawabku merendah sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman manis yang kumiliki.

.  
Jung Sajangnim tertawa.

"Sunny, apa meja yang saya instruksikan sudah disiapkan semuanya? Letakkan di dekat Kyuhyun saja… saya akan membawa Sungmin berkeliling ke semua staff."

Sunny mengangguk dan mengundurkan dirinya.

Jung Sajangnim memulai office tournya.

.

Dimulai dengan seorang yeoja berpenampilan rapi dengan kacamata minusnya, Luna, sekretaris Redaksi. Aku menjabat tangannya dan membalas senyumannya.

Lalu Jung Sajangnim menunjuk ruangan luas di depan ruangannya.

.

"Mereka semua staff redaksi, dibawah kepemimpinan saya. Empat meja berderet dekat jendela adalah redaktur pelaksana, dimana kamu akan berhubungan langsung dengannya, namanya Cho Kyuhyun... agak sombong memang, tapi dia sangat pintar, jangan segan untuk bertanya padanya... Disebelahnya bagian riset, lalu bagian artistik, dan bagian pracetak yang di pojok sendiri disana."

.  
Aku melayangkan pandangan mengikuti penjelasan Jung Sajangnim.

"Masing-masing memiliki staff tersendiri."

.

Satu per satu dia memperkenalkanku sebagai staff baru di bagian resporter ke semua orang tanpa terkecuali.

.

"Dilantai 8 atas, khusus untuk bagian usaha, jadi kalau kamu perlu berhubungan dengan bagian keuangan, pemasaran, sirkulasi ataupun personalia, kamu cari disana."

.

Aku mengangguk mengerti.

.

Kami berputar lagi sampai ke meja kepala divisiku, redaktur pelaksana yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ini Lee Sungmin, dia lah pembuat artikel-artikel lepas yang membuat readers kita ketagihan..." Aku tertunduk malu mendengar sanjungannya.

.

Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun nama lengkapnya, seorang pria jangkung, berkulit putih pucat seperti sosok vampir yang pernah aku baca di internet, rambut ikal, terbilang masih muda, 30 atau 31 tahun. Bajunya T-shirt putih dengan tulisan hitam, celana panjangnya berbahan denim biru tua. Semua karyawan disini berbusana kasual, Jung Sajangnim membebaskan ekspresi semua bawahannya asalkan masih dalam tahap wajar dan sopan.

.

.

"Selamat datang Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun berdiri menjabat tanganku. Ia menjabat tanganku dan tersenyum sekilas lalu kembali memfokuskan matanya pada komputer di hadapannya, dia seperti orang yang gila kerja.

.  
"Baiklah, selamat bekerja Sungmin. Kyu, Sungmin duduk disini, tempat kita sudah terlalu sesak." Jung Sajangnim menutup office tournya dan kembali ke ruangannya

.

.  
"Ne Sajangnim." Kyuhyun mengiyakan

.  
"Ternyata Lee Sungmin si penulis misterius itu masih muda ya. Aku pikir sudah separuh baya, artikel yang kau tulis selalu berbobot, tetapi sangat menyenangkan untuk dibaca." Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimatnya tanpa ekspresi apa apa di wajahnya, tapi gerakan tangannya gesit, mencari dan memasang sambungan listrik kabel komputer dan telepon di meja yang disediakan untukku.

.

"Apakah kau sudah sanggup mulai langsung bekerja? O ya Min, semua orang disini memanggilku dengan Sebutan Kyu, tidak usaha pakai sajangnim..." katanya lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya... tidak menarik... tipe namja yang tidak romantis... ah... dia adalah orang pertama yang menyebut namaku dengan nama panggilan kecil "Min"

Aku mengiyakan dan langsung duduk menghadap komputer di meja. Posisi mejaku sebenarnya sedikit aneh, dua meter di depan mejaku ada pintu salah satu ruangan yang terlihat kosong dan tidak ada keterangan nama ruangan di daun pintunya.

.

Sedikit menata ini itu di atas meja aku mulai berkonsentrasi dengan tugas pertama yang diserahkan Kyuhyun.

Aku menyalakan pad ku, membuka internet untuk mengambil beberapa informasi pendukung.  
Tak lama aku sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku.

.

.

.

.  
Kyuhyun memang cerdas, tidak salah kalau dalam usia yang relative muda, dia sudah menduduki posisi redaktur pelaksana di sini. Ide-idenya cemerlang, dan mampu mengkoordinir perjalanan naskah dari para redaktur atau reporternya ke bagian layout hingga ke bagian percetakan, sekaligus menilai ataupun mengedit beberapa naskah dengan baik. Hubungan dengan para staffnya juga terjalin dengan bagus.

.  
Kyuhyun menguasai bahasa Inggris juga, sangat mendukung apabila dia tiba-tiba harus keluar negeri untuk meliput berita, yang sering terjadi kalau sudah tidak ada reporter yang memiliki waktu untuk mengerjakannya.

Orangnya efisien, berbicara lugas, tegas, langsung tepat sasaran – _straight to the point_. Mata gelapnya yang tajam sudah banyak berbicara apabila dia ingin mengatakan ya atau tidak, setuju atau tidak, suka atau tidak.

.  
Setiap kali Kyuhyun melintas di depan mejaku, aku mencium bau mint bercampur aroma maskulin parfum kopi di badannya. Menurut Luna pada salah satu makan siang kami, Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai High Quality Jomblo di gedung ini.

.  
"Kamu benar sudah menikah?" Luna bertanya penasaran.

"Ne... tapi divorced." jawabku singkat. Aku elus jari manisku yang kosong, ada lekukan tipis bekas cincin kawin dari Siwon. Aku memutuskan tidak memakai cincin itu lagi, yang hanya membuat hatiku terluka.

"Mianhe Min, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih." Luna meminta maaf begitu melihat mataku tiba-tiba terlihat sendu.

"Ah, Gwaenchana... Masa lalu."

"Sekarang sudah punya yang baru?"

"Aniya... Belum terfikir kearah sana. Aku ingin konsentrasi dengan pekerjaan."

.

.  
Aku harus berhati-hati sekarang untuk menjalin hubungan lagi. Aku tidak mau terperosok ke dalam lubang yang sama untuk ke dua kalinya!

...

.

.

.

TBC

.

KKKKKK

Update kilat... dan saatnya istirahat... tuh Cho Kyu udah mulai nampak...


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Satu tahun ini tak terasa bagiku, aku sudah begitu menyatu dengan tempatku bekerja. Aku menyukai lingkungannya yang bersahabat, teman yang baik, atasan yang perhatian dan tidak otoriter. Aku sudah mulai bisa melupakan kepahitan yang pernah terjadi dengan bekerja di perusahaan ini. Aku kembali...

.  
Pagi ini aku datang ke kantor dengan perasaan riang. Kyuhyun memberitahuku, artikelku berperan penting dalam meningkatkan penjualan tabloid kami. Aku sudah tidak bisa bagaimana mengekspresikan kebahagiaanku hingga aku melompat-lompat kegirangan di depan Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan PSPnya di tangga darurat. Kyuhyun memang aneh... ia bahkan sudah tua, dan bahkan masih saja tidak bisa berpisah dengan PSP itu dari tangannya jika ia sedang senggang dengan pekerjaannya.. aku masih ingat, saat kecil Donghae juga mempunyai PSP seperti itu dulu karena diberi Nyonya Kim tetanggaku... bekas... yah bekas... dia bahkan tidak bisa tidur jika tidak memeluk PSP. Syukurlah adikku masih normal karena tidak memainkannya lagi... berbeda dengan namja ini... aku melirik Kyuhyun.

.

Sesekali aku memang sedikit menghabiskan waktu di tangga darurat ini, panggilannya TP, _Tempat Pelampiasan_.

.  
Pertamanya aku bingung karena tidak mengerti, pelampiasan? Ternyata tangga darurat adalah tempat yang sangat strategis yang cukup tersembunyi untuk melakukan beberapa kegiatan terlarang atau aneh, misalnya untuk merokok, pacaran, tiduran...

.  
Aku tertawa sangat keras saat mendengar penjelasan Luna waktu itu. Tapi memang demikian adanya. Di mana lagi tempat karyawan bisa tiduran? Di kantor? Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri!

.

.

Bicara dengan Kyuhyun sama halnya dengan mengetik ribuan kata di Google. Pengetahuannya sangat luassss! Membicarakan hal apapun terasa sangat menarik dan nyambung dengannya apalagi jika membahas tentang tempat wisata dunia? Dia sudah pernah mengunjungi 30 negara! Terdengar terasa membosankan memang jika berbicara tentang pekerjaan... tapi ia juga sangat faham tentang hal lainnya

.

.

Mau membicarakan tentang hukum, oke! Sastra? Perkara gampang baginya! Bicara fashion dan kecantikan? Hmm dia juga banyak tahu! Bicara masakan?...Nah! Bidang ini saja yang Nol besar, kecuali cara masak air, memasak telur, dan bikin ramyun..

Terkadang aku bingung, mengapa otaknya bisa menampung seluruh informasi begitu banyak... ia tampan... yah... aku baru menyadarinya... ia sangat tampan... beda golongan dengan Siwon... Kyuhyun nampak tampan walau tanpa otot, senyumnya manis walau tanpa lesung pipit, ada kelebihan besar yang ia miliki... ternyata ia periang... tidak kaku... dan sangat bersahabat... Luna pernah mengatakan Kyuhyun sangat kaku dan jarang bergaul dengan anak kantor, tapi aku rasa Luna salah besar

.

Dengan segala yang dimilikinya... agak mengherankan memang ia belum punya pendamping Hidup... apa dia juga tidak berdiri? Fikirku... tapi tidak mungkin... rahang tegas dan wajah manlynya sangat menggambarkan bagaimana kejantanannya... Oh Tuhan.. mengapa aku jadi panas

.

.  
Dulu aku bagaikan katak dalam tempurung, mataku baru mulai terbuka akan dunia luar. Menghadapi ribuan karakter manusia. Menghadapi ragam masalah. Menghadapi kerasnya hidup di luar rumah Siwon benar-benar membuatku membuka mata!

.

Enam tahun yang lalu, aku adalah seorang yeoja polos, idealis tapi naïf. Saat ini aku, Lee Sungmin, 25 tahun, seorang gadis... _yah... gadis..._ yang sama sekali berbeda.

.  
Hubunganku dengan Siwon sudah terputus, walaupun beberapa kali Siwon mencoba menghubungiku, tapi aku tidak pernah sekalipun meladeninya. Aku masih meyakini ini lebih baik bagi kami berdua agar benar-benar bisa melupakan masa lalu yang pahit.

.

.

Siang ini aku masih berkutat dengan editan naskah. Bukan tugasku, tapi Kyuhyun memintaku membantunya. Sebelum ini aku juga pernah membantu Kyuhyun mengedit, dan dia puas dengan hasil kerjaku. Aku sangat senang dengan interaksi kami akhir-akhir ini, dia sangat baik padaku... ia memperlakukanku berbeda dengan yeoja lain yang ada di kantor. Ia bisa menempatkan dirinya menjadi teman, atasan, dan bahkan perlakuannya padaku kadang lebih dari seorang taman. Ia sangat menerminkan sosok namja yang benar-benar namja.

.

Hingga sekarang setumpuk naskah juga menumpuk di mejaku... Kyuhyun terlihat menahan senyum jika aku protes dengan tugas yang kadang ia berikan padaku. Sekotak coklat, atau bahkan makan siang ataupun makan malam akan Kyuhyun berikan setiap kali aku selesai membantunya.

Katanya itu bukanlah suatu sogokan, tapi hanya sekedar _uang pelicin_...hah!

.

Suara seorang namja memecah konsentrasiku. Suaranya berasal dari gang belakangku. Aku menoleh, suara yang penuh wibawa dan tegas... Dia sedang online di handphonenya. Orang itu memakai setelan abu tua, jas simple satu kancing dan dasi warna abu muda terlihat serasi. Usianya sekitar 30-an.

Rambutnya pendek rapi, ada sedikit jambang dan janggut. Tubuhnya jangkung, mungkin sekitar 181 cm, badan proposional, ramping. Kulit wajahnya putih bersih dan hidung bangirnya mengalahkan hidung dewa-dewa Yunani! Mengingatkanku dengan aktor Lee Minho.

.

.

Dia terus berbicara dan diam mendengarkan sambil berjalan lambat, ke arahku... aku tidak mengenalnya... Jung Sajangnim tidak pernah mengenalkannya tamu Tuan Jung , fikirku dalam hati.

.

Tiba-tiba orang itu masuk ke ruangan yang ada tepat di depanku! Dengan telinga masih menempel di hpnya, namja itu membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi di belakang meja. Ketika dia menengadah, matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mataku. Aku seperti terhipnotis mata coklatnya. Aku diam membeku tidak bisa mengalihkan mataku dari ikatan matanya, dan pikiranku masih berkecamuk dengan rasa ingin tahu tentang tamu ini.

.

Namja itu tetap berbicara dan pandangan matanya masih ke arahku.

Aku mulai jengah, dia menutup hpnya, tapi matanya masih menatapku tajam. Aku merasa seperti sapi yang siap dibeli orang, diteliti dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki! Aku merasa wajahku panas.

Ketika pandangan mata namja itu mulai turun ke bawah, aku cepat-cepat merapatkan kedua kakiku, karena aku sedang memakai rok hari ini. Tapi bukankah depan mejaku tertutup? Penasaran aku berdiri, ke depan mejaku, melihat ke bawah dan ternyata memang ada penutup... Jadi tidak mungkin dia bisa mengintip kakiku.

.

Aku tidak perduli namja itu menatap makin tajam melihat tingkahku. _Apa boleh buat_, pikirku lagi, daripada _aku tidak konsentrasi dalam bekerja_... Aku melangkah cepat ke arah ruangan itu, membungkukkan badanku sedikit ke dia, menggumamkan kata, mianhe... lalu aku tutup pintu ruangan itu.

Merasa lega, aku kembali ke mejaku. Bersiap melanjutkan kerjaku. Tidak lama terdengar suara pintu ruangan itu dibuka. Namja itu membuka pintu itu lagi dan kembali menatapku seperti harimau yang menemukan kelinci! Bibir merahnya menipis membentuk garis lurus. _Tapi kelinci yang ini pemberani dan nggak mau dijajah!_ benakku berkata.

.

Dengan sedikit marah aku menghampiri ruangan itu lagi, menggumamkan kalimat "mianhe saya harus menutup pintu ini." Kataku sambil menutup rapat lagi. Belum sampai aku ke mejaku, pintu sudah dibuka lagi. Aku jadi jengkel... Hampir aku berteriak ketika tiba-tiba Luna berjalan cepat ke arah ruangan itu, membawa setumpuk file.

.

"File yang Sajangnim minta... saya di _extension_ 133 jika sajangnim perlu bantuan saya." Luna berkata sopan, tapi mengenal Luna satu tahun membuatku sangat hafal dengan bahasa tubuhnya yang 'mengundang' Namja itu.

.

"Ne, Gomawo Luna... DAN BIARKAN PINTU RUANG INI TERBUKA LEBAR!"

Luna mengangguk, terkesima dengan tekanan suara dan nada namja itu di kalimat terakhir, setengah berteriak.

Luna tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu dan merasa, kalimat itu ditujukan kepadaku!

Luna membalikkan muka dan memasang ekpresi wajah yang mengatakan "OOHH BETAPA TAMPANNYA ORANG INI… ANDAI AKU BISA MEMILIKINYA"

.

.

Aku membalas tatapan Luna dengan pandangan "NUGU?"

Luna membuat gerakan mengelap keringat di dahinya, dan bibirnya dimonyongkan membentuk suara "phiuhhh..."

Aku menjadi agak sebal dengan tamu ini. Aku mempoutkan bibirku, terakhir aku balas tatapan mata namja itu untuk menyatakan kalimat "TERSERAH...! KALAU PERLU LEPAS SAJA PINTUNYA BIAR KAU PUAS!"

.

.

Aku berusaha berkonsentrasi keras.

Tak lama Kyuhyun mendekatiku dengan membawa naskah lagi, aku menghempaskan badanku ke kursi…

"YAK... Cho... kau fikir aku robot? Yang pagi tadi saja belum selesai!" kataku memajukan bibirku

"Apa yang kau fikirkan Min? Siapa yang akan memberimu naskah lagi? Justru aku ingin mengambil sebagian, agar cepat selesai. Pulang kantor kita ke kafe lagi ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia mulai mengiming-imingi makan malam gratis. Aku masih mempoutkan bibirku sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalaku manja.

"Jangan sok imut Min..."

"Aku memang imut...!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum

"Ingat Umur...!" Kata-katanya benar-benar pedas

"Yak... Kyu...!" Kulempar wajah tampannya dengan gulungan kertas yang ada diatas mejaku dan yang hanya dibalasnya dengan kekehan kecil

"Kyu... itu siapa? Di ruangan…" aku berbisik sepelan mungkin dan menutupi wajahku dengan selembar kertas.

Kyuhyun refleks melihat ke arah ruangan yang aku tunjuk dengan ujung mataku.

_Pabbo! Aku mendesis, tidak perlu dilihat begitu! Sekalian saja hampiri orang itu lalu bilang padanya aku ingin tahu siapa dia!_ _Dasar namja yang tidak pengertian!_

.

Kyuhyun memasang wajah minta maaf mendengar aku mengoceh. Dia jadi ikut berbisik.

"Namanya Kim Youngwon, Direktur pelaksana sekaligus pemilik saham terbesar perusahaan ini, kami biasanya memanggilnya Kangin... Kangin sajangnim. Secara tidak langsung ia atasan Jung Sajangnim, notabene atasan kita juga...Sebenarnya kantornya di atas, lantai 8 tapi jika ia ingin kesini, dia memakai ruangan ini"

.

**OH TUHAN!**

.

Aku menepuk jidatku kencang! "Celaka Kyu! Jika besok aku tidak masuk kantor, artinya aku sudah dipecat!" Kataku gelagapan sambil menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pelipisku

.

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung melihat aku yang tiba-tiba panik sendiri.

"Yeoja aneh...!" Kyuhyun berlalu setelah ia mengetuk jidatku dengan ujung telunjuknya.

Alhasil aku salah tingkah sepanjang sore harinya, berkali-kali tatapan matanya bertubrukan dengan mataku.

Namja yang ternyata bernama Kim Youngwon ini akhirnya membuka pintu ruangannya lebar-lebar sepanjang sore hingga ia keluar, berjalan cepat membelah atmosfer , meninggalkan aroma parfum seksi di hidungku...

.

.

Jung Sajangnim memanggilku pagi-pagi, begitu aku tiba di kantor. Aku melangkah lunglai, pasti – si Kangin dari gua hantu itu main kekuasaan untuk memecatku. Aku masuk ke ruangan Jung Sajangnim dengan lesu.

.

"Kau kenapa Min? Terlihat sangat lesu. Biasanya seperti petasan Kimchie, meledak-ledak..."

Aku duduk di kursi depan meja Jung Sajangnim.

"Mianhe Sajangnim, kemarin saya benar-benar tidak tahu kalau..."

"Kau bicara apa Min?" tiba-tiba Jung Sajangnim memotong kalimatku.

"Saya memanggilmu bukan untuk urusan apapun yang kau lakukan kemarin. Tapi saya menggantikan Kyuhyun untuk memberi tahumu bahwa minggu depan kau _stay abroad_, di Bangkok, Thailand, mungkin sekitar 6 bulanan."

.

Aku melongo, pertama, gembira karena _it's nothing to do with that Kangin dari gua hantu_, kedua, tugas ke luar negeri? _Waow!_

"Dengan siapa saja Pak?" tanyaku, jantungku mulai berpacu cepat, membayangkan aku akan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang selama ini hanya ada di khayalanku saja.

"Kamu sendirian Min... Tapi kita punya koresponden fotografer disana, orang lokal, tapi bisa bahasa Inggris. Mister Henry, orang lama kita sebenarnya. Pihak manajemen menginginkan liputan di beberapa tempat unik di Thailand tetapi harus memakai sudut pandang yang berbeda. Jadi pembaca tidak akan bosan, mengingat sudah ratusan artikel mengangkat tema tempat yang sama. Apa kau sanggup?"

Aku mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Sanggup Mister" aku berkata sambil mengangkat tanganku membuat Jung Sajangnim tertawa lebar. Dengan dada membusung bangga dan bahagia, aku keluar ruangan, tiba-tiba aku ingat belum berterimakasih.  
.

"Gomawo... atas kesempatan ini Sajangnim…" kataku dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirku  
"Tidak usah berterimakasih padaku Min... Semua ini diatur oleh Kangin Sajangnim... Kemarin beliau mengutarakan idenya setelah beliau membaca beberapa artikelmu kemarin siang..." Jung Sajangnim menjelaskan.

_WHAT!?_

.

.

.

Aku duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, di cafe langganan untuk makan malam. Cafe ini menyenangkan, makanannya enak, suasananya enak pakai. Hanya satu yang membuatku sebal, pada saat ramai pengunjung seperti saat ini, lahan parkir penuh total. Tadi Kyuhyun terpaksa memarkir mobilnya di gedung seberang jalan.

Aku mengungkapkan rasa bahagiaku bisa ke Thailand dan dipercaya oleh perusahaan.

Suara hujan deras terdengar merdu di telingaku, efek euforia Thailand trip...

.

"Aku sangat bahagia Kyu..." aku mengaduk-aduk es jeruk yang tinggal setengah.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dalam, entah apa yang ia fikirkan sekarang.

Ketika Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, terlihat leher kekarnya dan jakun besarnya tampak jelas... begitu menantang... Pangkal lehernya besar, bahunya bagus dan bentuk badan di bahunya terlihat jelas dari kaos yang kancing depannya tidak tertutup.

.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata setengah terpejam, menatapku beberapa saat tanpa berkedip.

.

"_Hello...anybody there?_" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku dengan gugup, seperti ada kecemasan dari matanya memandangku.

"Min, paspormu masih aktif kan?" tanyanya. Ternyata dia sedang memikirkan tentang perjalananku.

Aku mengangguk, sebelum menikah dengan Siwon, orang suruhan Siwon mengurus pembuatan pasporku untuk bulan madu – yang batal, dan sebelum _expired_, aku sudah memperpanjangnya. Karena aku pikir aku akan membutuhkannya suatu hari nanti, akan rumit jika harus mengurus paspor terlebih dulu.

.

"Besok ingatkan luna, agar orang kita di Bangkok menjemputmu di bandara dan _confirm_ untuk apartemen tempat kamu tinggal nantinya".

"Kamu jangan khawatir suasana disana menyenangkan, orang-orangnya ramah, makanannya enak. Beberapa makanan malah mirip dengan masakan di sini…"

"Setiap kali pergi, bawa paspormu, jangan ditinggalkan di apartemen. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau hanya perlu ke kantor Polisi dan minta mereka untuk mengantarkanmu ke Kedubes Korea Selatan yang ada di sana. Mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk, aku merasa Kyuhyun sangat menghawatirkanku... jadi ia berfikir dengan wajah kosong tadi hanya untuk menyiapkan kata-kata seperti ini... benar-benar namja sejati

.  
"Yang paling penting, jaga kesehatanmu Min… Segala pengeluaranmu selama di sana akan ditanggung kantor, Jangan terlalu mengirit. Kau kumpulkan bukti pembayarannya, jika mereka tidak bisa memberi tanda bukti, cukup kau tulis sendiri di kertas, nant akan aku _approve_."

Ia terlihat benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku, tanpa ia sadari ia sudah mengerutkan keningnya begitu banyak membuatku ingin tertawa. Sebagai pengalihan Kyuhyun mengambil es jerukku dan menghabiskannya sekali teguk.

"Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menghubungiku disini Min. Aku tidak akan mematikan ponselku 24 jam selama kau berada disana di sana."

Aku tersenyum mendengar arahan panjang lebarnya.

Kulihat ia menghela nafasnya panjang, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya. Aku melirik arlojiku. Jam sebelas malam!

.

.

"Kyu sudah jam 11... kita pulang saja ne?" Tanyaku

"Diluar masih hujan Min…" Kyuhyun terlihat menengok ke arah luar.

"Kita lari aja Kyunie, lagipula tidak begitu deras... Sudah malam. Kasihan Eomma, Eomma suka menungguku pulang..." Kataku tak sengaja memanggil namanya dengan sebutan seperti itu, aku bisa menangkap senyumannya... senyumannya yang penuh kelegaan

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menuju kasir dan keluar.

.

Di beranda cafe, Kyuhyun terlihat terdiam memikirkan bagaimana cara ke tempat parkir seberang jalan dan memastikan aku tidak kebasahan. Tangannya mengambil selembar sapu tangan yang ada di kantong celananya.

"Hitungan ketiga Min, kita lari, aku akan menutupi kepalamu dengan sapu tangan ini" Kyuhyun menarik lenganku, melebarkan saputangan itu dan meletakkannya di atas kepalaku.

"Aku antar kau pulang langsung saja Min, biarkan mobilmu di gedung kita. Di sana aman. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

"Aniya... tak perlu Kyu, besok pagi aku akan naik apa? Aku malas naik taksi!" kataku menjelaskan

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. _End of discussion! One-two-go!_"

.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari kencang di sela air hujan, Kyuhyun mengimbangi langkahku dan telapak tangannya memastikan saputangan di kepalaku tidak jatuh. Tiba-tiba saja hujan bertambah deras! Saputangan yang kami gunakan tidak berguna terlalu banyak. Ketika kami mencapai basement gedung parkir, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah basah kuyup! Hanya tinggal beberapa mobil saja di gedung parkir itu, mobil Kyuhyun diparkir di posisi sudut gelap basement dua.

.

Aku menggigil oleh hembusan udara dan dinginnya air hujan. Kyuhyun merengkuh pundakku, menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya...

Aku berdiri dekat mobil Audy Kyuhyun, menunggu pintu mobil dibuka. Tapi Kyuhyun malah menghampiriku, tangannya terjulur ke kepalaku mengusap wajahku yang basah. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan kondisiku.

"Harusnya kita tidak perlu begini... lihatlah... kau kehujanan Min... besok kau akan berangkat... jaga kondisi badanmu... aku takut kau sakit" Kyuhyun terdengar posesiv

.

Ia berdiri di depanku dengan baju yang basah kuyup sama seperti kondisiku. Tetesan air dari rambutnya mengalir di sepanjang wajah dan lehernya, mengalir seksi, memantulkan keremangan cahaya yang mengintip dari arah luar...

Baju atasanku yang berbahan kain sifon putih menempel ketat di kulitku, memperlihatkan bayangan bra dan lekuk dadaku. Air yang mengucur di antara belahan dadaku memberiku sensasi aneh, menggelitik, memancing syaraf bibirku untuk membuka, menunggu...

.

Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan aneh, ke arah dadaku. Dia menelan ludah sekali, terlihat dengan susah payah. Ketegangan seksual sangat terasa di antara kami berdua...dunia berhenti berputar, mataku hanya melihat pupil matanya yang hitam, siluet tubuhnya yang menjulang tinggi...

Badannya mendekat lagi, nafas hangatnya berhembus lirih di kepalaku. Dengan penuh _kasih sayang_ yah setidaknya itu yang kulihat ia mengudsap kepalaku.

.

Dadanya begitu menggodaku, terbuka lebar untuk kupeluk, untuk kuciumi, untuk kujadikan sandaran kepala yang mulai terasa melayang-layang. Kulit dadanya dan kulit dadaku menempel tanpa bisa dicegah lagi! Menimbulkan arus tegangan tinggi bagi kami berdua! Aku terpana oleh sosok kekarnya dan kelembutannya... Kyuhyun mematung, terdiam, memindahkan tangannya ke pundakku tiba-tiba.

Ia memajukan lagi badannya hingga tidak hanya bagian dada yang menempel, bagian pinggulnya pun sudah melekat di tubuh bawahku.

Nafas Kyuhyun menjadi berat seketika. Nafasku tidak kalah menderu ketika Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di rahangku, menengadahkan wajahku... Matanya kelam menatapku, menilaiku, menjajaki isi hatiku... Lidahku kelu untuk berkata… Aku hanya memejamkan mataku memberi tanda hijau... Bibirku sudah terbuka gemetar, berharap sentuhannya, kelembutannya, kehangatannya... Dan kurasakan Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya!

.

Ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku, aku merasa lemas... Lututku lemas dan goyah! Aku cepat-cepat memegang pinggangnya! Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku perlahan, membuka mulutku dengan lidahnya, dengan perlahan... lalu berpagutan dengan panas! Tangannya menguasai kepalaku, membelai di antara helai-helai rambut basahku, mencengkeram, menekan, membelai syaraf utama belakang leherku...  
.

Pinggul Kyuhyun menekan perutku kencang! Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengeras di pangkal pahanya. Aku melirik ke bawah, celana denim lusuhnya yang basah tampak menggelembung! Yuppy... keras... sudah kuduga...!

Aku melenguh, sudah lama sekali sejak sentuhan terakhir Siwon... Aku bahkan sudah lupa betapa indahnya sentuhan seorang namja... Dan betapa aku membutuhkan rasa ini seperti aku membutuhkan oksigen memenuhi paru-paruku...

.

"Min... Maaf... aku menginginkanmu..." Kyuhyun menggumam serak penuh nafsu, tangannya menjelajah dadaku, meremas, mengelus, menjangkau rok ketatku. Aku merengkuh lehernya, berpegangan, mengangkat sebelah kakiku dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya.

.

Aku tak mampu menjawab apapun... katakan aku bodoh... jika ini terjadi aku akan menyerahkan keperawananku pada Kyuhyun, tapi aku tak bisa menolak... aku menginginkannya, tubuhku menginginkannya... dan Kyuhyun... entah mengapa aku merasa ada sesuatu dengan kami

.

Tangannya merayap aktif mengelus pahaku, menarik rokku ke atas pinggang, menyelipkan tangannya ke balik celana dalamku, mengelus-elus pantatku dengan penuh gairah. Dia menempelkan pangkal pahanya ke pangkalku, menggesek-gesekkan keras hingga terasa menyentuh intiku yang tegang!

.

"Kyu...aku..." aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatku, mataku sudah gelap oleh arus yang mengarah cepat menuju selangkangan. Tanganku bergerak liar memegang kejantanannya dari luar. Naluri alamku menuntun tanganku ke kancing celananya, hasratku sudah menguasaiku penuh… Bibirnya kembali menempel di mulutku yang sudah merah karena ciumannya.

Kyuhyun makin menekan pinggulnya ke pusatku, menggoyangkannya dengan intens! Tekstur celana denimnya yang kasar dan menggelembung, memberiku sentuhan yang pas seperti seharusnya...

.

Aku mengaku takluk oleh keahliannya hingga membuatku terangsang seperti ini. Tekanan terakhir dihantamnya kuat-kuat berbarengan dengan jempolnya yang tiba-tiba menyelinap ke balik celana dalamku dan menyentuh langsung kemaluanku yang sudah membengkak hebat! Aku terkulai mencapai klimaksku dalam lima detik!

.

Aku ingin menjerit, menggeram, tapi mulutnya sudah menutup mulutku. Kyuhyun tidak mau ada yang mendengarkan keributan yang kami perbuat di sini. Aku terkulai, menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya, kedua tangannya memelukku, menenggelamkanku dalam badannya yang besar. Menggoyangkan badanku perlahan menumpukan pipinya di ubun-ubunku. Nafasnya masih menderu di tengah suara terengah dari mulutku...

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil belakang, dan menidurkanku yang lemah lunglai di kursi. Dengan cepat ia membuka ikat pinggangnya dan menurunkan resleting celananya. Batangnya kecoklatan, besar dan panjang terlihat perkasa. Kyuhyun menurunkan celana dalamku, menaikkan rokku penuh ke atas, dan dia langsung memposisikan dirinya di dalamku...

.

"Ahhhh..." Kataku... Oh Tuhan... ini sakit

"Min... sakit? Oh Tuhan... Kau masih..." aku bisa melihat ia terkejut... "Min maafkan aku... aku tidak tau..." Ia terlihat sangat gugup

"Aku memang pernah menikah... tapi..."

"Min... maafkan aku, aku akan mengeluarkannya..." Kyuhyun terlihat merasa sangat bersalah... tapi... aku ingin... aku sangat ingin

"Jangan...! please... aa...aku..." aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa... aku menginginkannya... aku menahan pinggulnya dan menatap wajahnya penuh harap

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan baik sayang..." itu kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan

.

Kejantanannya membuatku merasa penuh! Gesekan dan putarannya sangat terasa di bagian dalam dan menyentuh intiku juga! Aku mendesah, Kyuhyun sedang berusaha membuatku mencapai puncak lagi!. Aku menggoyangkan pinggulku mencari iramanya. Sebentar saja aku sudah mendapatkan yang kedua! Lengan kekarnya menjadi pelampiasan cengkeraman gigiku!

.

"Oh Tuhan Min... kau sangat nikmat... begitu sempit... Ahhh..."

"Kyu... anghhhh..."

Aku sangat menyukai ini oh Tuhan... Kyu... ia terus minta maaf dan bergumam menatapku penuh cinta, ia memberikanku pengalaman pertama yang nikmat.. di mobil, di parkiran... cepat... keras... dan nikmat.

Kyuhyun merubah iramanya, dia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Wajahnya menengadah seksi, memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba dia keluarkan kejantanannya, meletakkannya di tumpukan rokku di perut, menumpahkan semua cairannya di sana. Mulutnya mendesis puas!

Tercium olehku aroma cairannya, baru kali ini aku melihat benih seorang namja...

"Belum saatnya aku membuatmu hamil Min…" Ia berkata perlahan dengan kepala masih menengadah dan mata tertutup, menikmati denyutnya.

.

Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum di antara gempuran kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun duduk di dekat kakiku, tangannya mengelus-elus perut… dan pangkalku yang sudah memakai celana dalam. Aku mencoba membersihkan cairan kentalnya dari rokku.

Kyuhyun merapikan celananya sendiri, lalu merapikan rokku. Menarik aku keluar dan mendudukkanku di kursi depan. Mengulum bibirku sekali lagi, lalu mengantarku pulang.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang aku memejamkan mata, antara rasa kantuk yang meregang kuat, rasa letih, rasa bingung akan kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

Kyuhyun juga terdiam sepanjang perjalanan, hanya sesekali tangannya mengelus pipi dan lenganku.

.

.

.

Sikap Kyuhyun berubah sejak saat itu. Dia lebih banyak diam, namun matanya selalu tertuju kepadaku. Jika aku memergokinya sedang menatapku, daguku aku letakkan di telapak tanganku, menatapnya balik dengan senyuman nakal di bibirku.

Dan dalam beberapa detik, dia akan melengos menahan senyumnya juga dan seperti menahan nafasnya. Wajahnya memerah.

.

Setiap kali ada kesempatan berdua, entah di pantry atau di TP tangga darurat, Kyuhyun akan mendekatkan badannya ke badanku, lalu dia akan menyudutkanku ke dinding, mengungkungku dengan kedua lengannya dan mengulum bibirku dengan panas! Luna kebetulan lewat di depanku ketika aku memulai aksi menggoda Kyuhyun, ia menghentikan langkahnya antara aku dan Kyuhyun, bolak balik bergantian melihat aku dan Kyuhyun. Sebuah seringai jahil muncul di wajahnya.

.

"Ada sesuatu di antara kalian berdua... Ne...aku yakin itu…ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua..." Luna meletakkan tangannya di pinggang dan mengetuk-ketukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Berisik!" kataku sambil tersenyum malu.

"Kerja! Kau dicari Jung Yunho! Jangan menggosip!" Kyuhyun pura pura marah. Melemparkan bola kertas ke arah Luna yang tertawa cekikikan.

Aku berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun. Beberapa hal harus aku selesaikan hari ini. Besok sore aku berangkat ke Thailand.

.

Aku satukan semua konsentrasiku agar semua pekerjaan selesai, tidak ada yang _pending_.

Jam menunjukkan angka 7, malam. Aku mengerak-gerakkan tanganku yang pegal. Ruangan sudah kosong, tinggal aku dan semua sebagai juru kunci hari ini.

Kyuhyun menghampiriku, menarik kursi duduk di sebelahku.

"Min..."

"Ne..." Jawabku

"Besok jangan lupa bawa obat-obatan, di sana memang ada dijual obat, tapi untuk jaga-jaga lebih baik kau bawa obat sendiri."

"Ne Kyu."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku dan sedetik kemudian bibirnya sudah menempel di bibirku.

.  
"Aku akan merindukan kamu Min..." Kyuhyun menarik badanku ke pangkuannya, dan memelukku erat. Matanya menatapku lembut, mendesiskan kata kata yang membuatku tidak percaya...

"Aku mencintaimu Min, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan perasaan ini ada, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah jatuh cinta…"

Aku terdiam.

"Katakan sesuatu Min..." Kyuhyun terdengar memohon.

"Aku butuh waktu Kyu… Aku punya pengalaman pahit di masa lalu, mengenai hubungan cinta... Maafkan aku Kyu, aku tidak bisa memastikan... kita jalani saja dulu seperti ini..."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, tidak melepaskan pelukannya padaku

"Besok kau akan aku antar kebandara... Min... Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang keluargamu, aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu sesekali" Kyuhyun menenangkan pikiranku.

.

Aku mengangguk berterimakasih padanya. Sosok pria yang bisa diandalkan... Eomma terlihat kaget begitu tahu aku mendapat tugas ke luar negeri, tapi Eomma tetaplah Eomma yang terhebat, ia mendukung karierku. Aku menyerahkan tanggung jawab kepada Donghae, dongsaengku untuk menjaga rumah, Eomma, dan Eunhyuk.

.

.

Di Incheon, jam penerbanganku sejam lagi . Kyuhyun memelukku lagi erat, tanpa ragu mengecup bibirku di tengah kerumunan orang yang akan mengantri pintu masuk, sebagai ucapan selamat jalan.

"Aku akan menunggumu Min…" Kyuhyun berbisik mesra. Aku mencium pipinya sekilas, ada perasaan damai mengetahui perasaan terdalamnya.

Aku bergegas menarik 2 koper besarku. Kyuhyun sengaja meminta Luna mengatur penerbangan langsung ke Bangkok, tanpa transit, memakai maskapai besar, kelas eksekutif!

Perbedaan biaya tiket ditanggung oleh Kyuhyun. Aku baru tahu pengaturan ini pada saat Luna menyerahkan tiketku pagi tadi.

.

Aku tersenyum senang, menghampiri Kyuhyun tadi pagi, memegang jemarinya dengan sepenuh hatiku. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan begitu perhatian kepadaku. Dan ia membalas meremas tanganku hangat, perasaan hangat yang sudah lama tidak aku dapat... perasaan aneh yang mulai merambati hatiku.

.

.

Jam 16.28 aku tiba di Bandara Suvarnabhumi International, sebuah bandar udara baru sebenarnya, sangat besar dan terlihat 'sibuk' dengan bangunan 4 lantainya. Aku mengikuti petunjuk tempat pengambilan barang, dari lantai 2 khusus kedatangan, aku bertanya ke seorang petugas bandara, mencari pintu di mana seseorang bisa menjemput dengan kendaraan pribadi.

Setelah jelas, aku bergegas. Di pintu keluar aku mulai mencari-cari... dan aku menemukannya selembar kertas bertuliskan LEE SUNGMIN tertangkap mataku. Aku bergegas menghampiri seorang namja setengah baya yang memegang kertas itu.

.

"Are you Lee Sungmin?" namja itu menyapaku dengan wajah tersenyum dan tangan disodorkannya untuk berjabat tangan.

"Yes I am Sungmin, are you mister Henry?" Aku menjabat tangan keriputnya erat.

"Yes, Henry, freelance photographer for Wisata since that magazine established 7 years ago." Henry memperkenalkan dirinya, secara lengkap!

"Nice to meet you Henry."

"Nice to meet you too Sungmin" Henry mengambil 1 koperku. Aku tersenyum berterima kasih.  
.

"How long we have to drive from here to…ng…Suk Sawat road?" Aku bertanya pada Henry berapa lama perjalanan dari bandara ini ke jalan Suk Sawat, apartemen tempat aku tinggal selama di Thailand.  
"It's less than one hour I think, if no traffic jam..." Henry mengatakan jika jalanan tidak macet, perjalanan hanya butuh waktu sejam kurang. "But how if we have dinner first? It's almost six now, I will take you home after that" Aku terdiam, mempertimbangkan ajakannya untuk makan malam terlebih dahulu sebelum ia mengantarku ke apartemen.

"I think that will be okay Henry...moreover, I am starving now, I jumped my lunch!" aku akhirnya menyetujui ajakannya, setelah kurasakan gemuruh cacing kelaparan dalam perutku karena aku tidak sempat makan siang.

"What kind of food you like, I mean something like seafood or beef or noodle? But every place have the rice here, don't worry." Henry menanyakan makanan apa yang aku mau.

"Something with rice maybe, ng...chicken curry?" Aku ingat Kyuhyun pernah bilang chicken curry sangat enak.

"Ok let's get it!"

.

Setelah 40 menit berkendara, Henry menghentikan mobilnya di suatu tempat makan sederhana. Beberapa orang tampak menikmati makanan masing-masing. Lagu tradisional Thailand terdengar menggelitik telingaku karena syair dan irama yang unik, yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Meja dan kursi terbuat dari logam stainless, mengkilap disinari cahaya neon yang terang di tempat makan itu. Berbagai macam masakan matang disajikan dalam wadah plastik berbentuk kotak. Aku berdiri dan memperhatikan masakan-masakan yang ada di sana. Hmm...kuliner Thailand akan menjadi pemanis artikelku nanti...pikirku dalam hati.

.

"Henry, do you have picture for some Thailand traditional food?" Aku menanyakan apakah Henry memiliki foto-foto makanan tradisional Thailand.

Ia menghampiriku. "Yes, I have some…"

Lalu Henry menunjuk satu persatu makanan yang dilihatnya, menyebutkan namanya dalam bahasa ibunya.

.

"Gad pad grapao, it's chicken fillet with garlic, chilli and basil."

"Tom kha gai, it's spicy and sour soup, made of coconut milk, with chicken."

"Pad prik, it's pan fried spicy beef."

"Pad pak ruam, pan fried mixed vegetable."

"Gai yang, rosted chicken."

Aku mencermati setiap masakan itu, bercita-cita akan mencoba semua masakan khas Thailand ini.

"This place serve various culiner that actually not from this district only. Some of them are from another district's food styles."

.

Aku mengangguk mengerti penjelasan Henry tentang masakan yang disajikan di tempat makan ini ternyata bukan hanya khas daerah sini saja, tapi masakan khas daerah lainpun mereka jual. Beberapa masakan bisa dipesan dan harus dimasak dadakan seperti Khao Pad (nasi goreng), Pad Thai (kwetiau goreng).

.

.  
"You know my email address right Lee Sungmin? I wish to have your planning, how you want to make your article. I will come to your place if necessary, then we can discuss it together." Henry menanyakan program rencana kerjaku selama di Bangkok ini.

"Yes, I will send to you tomorrow Henry, and of course I need to have your idea or suggestion." Aku berjanji pada Henry untuk mengirimkan rencanaku padanya besok. Hari ini aku harus tidur lebih awal agar besok aku dalam kondisi fit.

"Listen Lee Sungmin, take your time here okay? I will not be always around you, you may have your privacy here. I have taken many pictures of all great places, you can use one of them for your articles. If you do not like any of them, just let me know and I will go to the object with you to take new ones"

.

Aku sangat bersyukur Henry adalah orang yang penuh pengertian, ternyata dia sudah memotret banyak sekali obyek wisata. Aku tinggal memilih salah satu dari foto-fotonya untuk artikelku, kecuali aku tidak menyukai foto dia, dia akan memfoto ulang sesuai dengan permintaanku.

"That's great Henry ah… thank you!" kataku sok arab

Dengan tergesa aku menghabiskan makananku, Henry membayar semua makanan dan menolak keras uangku walaupun aku sudah bilang bahwa kantor yang akan menanggung semua akomodasiku.

Tiga puluh menit dari tempat makan itu, aku tiba di apartemen. Sebenarnya mirip rusun – rumah susun, gedung 6 lantai. Kamarku berada di lantai 3. Menurut Henry, di lantai 6 ada kolam renang khusus penghuni apartemen dan di lantai 5 ada jasa laundry. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar di depan pintu apartemenku, Henry pamit pulang.

"My regards to your wife and sons Henry!" Aku menitip salam untuk istri dan anak-anaknya.

"Sure, thanks Sungmin. Good night!" Henry menghilang di balik pintu lift.

.

TBC

Terima kasih buat reviewer yang mengingatkan ada typo... aku bukannya mengedit novel ini... aku mengetik ulang dengan mata bolak balik Hp dan Notebook... maaf jika ada typo, aku akan usahakan untuk memperbaikinya... kemarin pas Weekend aku mengetik 7 chapter dalam 2 hari.. hahaha... dan chapter terakhir aku ketik jam 24.00 WITA

Hahahaha... jadi maklumi author yang ngantuk dan menulis nama cast dalam novel di FF ini...

Aku tidak bisa janji bisa update cepat karena author kerja... tapi bisa berubah jika melihat banyak review...  
jangan marah karena blm banyak kyuminnya.. karena FF ini ampe chap 20.. dan nanti kyumin semua

**Thanks to**

**Maximumelf, zoldyk, Uky, arisatae, kyu88, deviyanti137, miss key, Momo, motochika28, PaboGirl, ChoKyunnie, kyumin always, Al Rin Lee, Guest, parkhyun, I was a Dreamer, **


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Pagi jam 8 aku terbangun, yah aku di Thailand. Setelah selesai mandi aku memutuskan untuk turun ke lobi apartemen. Kemarin malam aku sempat melihat minimarket di sana. Aku butuh sesuatu untuk mengganjal perutku. Seorang yeoja manis menjaga tempat itu. Aku mengambil 5 botol besar air mineral dan 3 bungkus roti isi coklat.

.

Begitu tau aku bukan penduduk lokal, Ia menunjukkan jumlah uang Bath yang harus aku bayarkan memakai kalkulator. Aku tersenyum dan melunasi semuanya lalu kembali ke kamarku.

.

Ruang apartemen yang kutempati lumayan besar, terdapat 1 kamar tidur yang nyaman dengan double bed. Ada jendela kaca besar, dari sisi ini hanya terlihat rimbun pepohonan, mayoritas pohon kelapa yang terlihat jelas. Satu ruang tamu kecil dengan satu set televisi dan satu set sofa untuk tamu. Ada pintu kaca menuju balkon kecil, dari sisi yang ini terlihat pemandangan kota Bangkok dari jarak jauh.

.

Kulewatkan waktu berdiam diri di balkon itu semalam, menikmati titik-titik lampu yang bertebaran indah di sisi lain seberang sungai yang membelah ibukota negara Gajah Putih ini. Di sebelah ruang tamu ada pantry yang memiliki meja kursi untuk makan dan sarana dapur basah untuk memasak.

.

Sambil mengunyah roti aku mulai membuka laptopku yang kuletakkan di meja pantry. Hal pertama yang harus aku lakukan adalah membaca email. Ada yang baru masuk dari alamat email pribadi Kyuhyun!

AKU BARU SAJA SAMPAI DI KANTOR MIN... TAPI HARI INI TIDAK SEMENARIK HARI-HARI BIASANYA KARENA TIDAK ADA PUTRI YANG SUKA CEMBERUT DAN TERTAWA DIRUANGANKU...

BELUM SEHARI BERJAUHAN AKU SUDAH MERINDUKANMU...

.

Aku mengklik 'reply'

SURUH LUNA DUDUK DI KURSIKU, DIJAMIN HARIMU AKAN MENARIK!

PS. BELUM KEMANA-MANA TAPI SUDAH MERASAKAN HAWA EKSOTIK DISINI. SEMOGA BISA BERTEMU NAMJA TAMPAN DAN SEKSI... KKKKKKK

.

Ting!

Email balasan masuk darinya

.

IYA MENARIK, SEBEGITU MENARIKNYA AKU AKAN LANGSUNG DIBAWA KE RUMAH SAKIT KARENA SEHARIAN MENDENGARKAN CELOTEHAN LUNA

PS. JIKA BERTEMU SI PSIKO NAMJA TAMPAN DAN SEKSI ITU, SIAPKAN BATU NISANNYA KARENA AKU AKAN MENCINCANG TUBUHNYA JADI MAKANAN DONGHAE *BACA IKAN!

.

Aku tertawa membaca balasan Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal Donghae... Emmm sepertinya ia menepati janjinya untuk menjenguk Eomma.

.

Ting!

Email masuk lagi dari Kyuhyun

AKU MENJAMINNYA TIDAK ADA YANG BISA MENANDINGI KETAMPANAN DAN KESEKSIANKU LEE SUNGMIN. KAU SUDAH MEMBUKTIKANNYA SENDIRI. KEMARIN HANYA SEBAGIAN KECIL SAJA DARI KEMAMPUANKU... XXX...

.

Aku mulai mengejang, wajahku memerah jika mengingat kejadian di dalam mobil waktu itu... aku malu sendiri membaca kata-katanya yang mulai 'miring', aku membalas emailnya agar dia makin gerah.

.

ADA BAGIAN DIRIKU YANG MENDADAK BASAH... AKU HARUS MENCARI PELAMPIASAN... MUNGKIN DI BAWAH ADA YANG BISA MEMBANTUKU?

.

Ahaha.. bodohnya aku membalas pesan seorang namja dengan begitu nakal seperti ini

Ting!

Dari Kyuhyun lagi

HARI MINGGU INI, JAM 9 PAGI, BUKA WEBCAM... AKU INGIN MELIHATMU... POLOS... FULL NAKED  
.

Aku tersenyum sendiri dan tidak menulis jawaban apapun padanya. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari Minggu.

.

.

Aku mulai berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku, melupakan Kyuhyun yang saat ini mungkin sedang 'kepanasan'.

Mengingat tempat wisata di Thailand sangat banyak, aku ingin membuat artikelnya berurutan berdasarkan jenis wisatanya. Kalau hari ini tentang pantai, maka besoknya tentang yang bukan pantai, seperti istana atau kuil..

Dan akan diselingi artikel ringan tentang makanan dan kebiasaan masayarakat Thailand juga, aku bisa mengadakan sedikit observasi di sekitar apartemen.

.

Aku mengirimkan email pada Henry, menuliskan tempat yang akan aku kunjungi. Dia akan menemaniku ke tempat itu jika aku rasa perlu saja. Aku benar-benar ingin merasakan menjadi turis tanpa penerjemah!

Aku membuat rangkuman beberapa tempat wisata yang ada di Thailand sebagai catatanku.

_Khaosan Road_

.

Pusat para wisatawan memperoleh paket wisata murah, dari penjualan tiket hingga penginapan murah meriah. Kawasan ini adalah tujuan pertama yang akan disinggahi oleh _backpackers._

.  
_Thailand Grand Palace_

Komplek istana kerajaan, yang sudah tidak dihuni lagi – tetapi beberapa acara besar masih memakainya, menjadi objek wisata yang sangat terkenal. (Berbagai bangunan menarik ada dalam kompleks ini, diantaranya Wat Phra Kaew – Kuil Emerald Buddha, Royal Reception Hall)

_Wat Pho_

Kuil dengan patung Buddha berbaring yang terbesar.

.  
_Vimanmek Mansion _

Museum Nasional, dibangun dengan menggunakan kayu jati terbesar di dunia. Memajang banyak barang-barang koleksi para Raja.

.

_Madame Tussaud _

Museum lilin, menampilkan patung-patung tokoh terkenal dunia.

.  
_Chatuchak Weekend Market_

Pasar besar dan luas, yang hanya buka Sabtu-Minggu, menjual berbagai macam barang, termasuk menjual souvenir khas Thailand.

.  
_Chao Praya River_

Sungai yang membelah kota Bangkok. Tersedia feri hingga cruise untuk berlayar mengarungi sungai.  
_Aku teringat penjelasan _Henry_, _bahwa posisi apartemen yang aku tempati berseberangan dengan pusat kota Bangkok. Jadi setiap kali aku mau ke pusat kotanya, pasti aku akan melalui jembatan Rama 8 Bridge yang melintang di atas sungai Chao Praya ini

.  
_Jim Thompson House _

Rumah peninggalan pria Amerika yang berjasa mengenalkan sutra Thailand kepada dunia. Dia raib seperti ditelan bumi ketika sedang ke Malaysia, tidak ada yang mengetahui kemana perginya sampai saat ini. Dalam rumahnya banyak barang-barang berkualitas tinggi yang layak ditonton.

_Yaowarat_

Kawasan China Town terkenal di Thailand.

.  
_Siam Niramit _

Teater terbesar di dunia yang menampilkan sejarah dan budaya Thailand.

.  
_Siam Park City_

Tempat wahana permainan.

_Apakah perlu mengunjungi tempat ini? Hmmm disinggung sekilas saja_...pikirku.

_The Rose Garden_

Tempat bagus untuk piknik yang memiliki atraksi gajah, rumah tradisional Thailand, pemintalan sutra...

_The Ancient City_

Museum outdoor terbesar, banyak replika gedung, monumen, kuil, yang terkenal ada di sini.  
.

_The Floating Market_

Pasar terapung, para penjual menggunakan perahu kecil untuk menjajakan komoditi mereka.

_Ayudthaya_

Ibukota Thailand tahun 1350.

.  
_Bang Pain Summer palace_

Istana raja dekat Ayudthaya.

.

_Chiang Mai_

Mawar dari Utara, bersebelahan dengan Chiang Rai, banyak atraksi dan kegiatan menarik di kota yang terkenal karena keramahan dan kecantikannya.

.  
Tambahan:  
Phuket?  
Pattaya?  
(Dan beberapa kuil lainnya seperti Wat Arun, Wat Mahathat, Wat Suthat, Wat Traimit, Wat Benjamabophit)

_Hmmmm… sebelumnya beberapa tempat sudah pernah aku buat artikelnya. Lebih baik terakhir saja… termasuk Phuket dan Pattaya yang sudah banyak diketahui orang, mungkin perlu menggali sisi lainnya_... Aku beri tanda silang dan catatan kecil di daftar yang kubuat di agendaku, sebagai pengingat.

Ting!

Email dari Henry.

OK SUNGMIN. JUST LET ME KNOW WHEN YOU WILL NEED MY ASSIST AND SENDING YOU ZIP FILES OF MY PICTURES COLLECTION. I NAMED EACH FILE WITH THE PLACE'S NAME.

ENJOY THE DAY!

PS. MY WIFE CAN NOT WAIT WHEN YOU WILL COME TO OUR HOUSE.

.  
Aku buka file-file yang dikirim oleh Henry dan mengakui dalam hati hasil fotonya memang bagus. Sepertinya ia fotografer yang sangat handal, cara pembidikan bahkan efek pada gambarnya sangat bagus. Mungkin hanya memerlukan beberapa foto tambahan saja.

.  
Aku langsung menulis jawaban emailnya, mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji pasti akan mengunjungi rumah Henry suatu hari nanti.

.  
Ting!

Email dari Jung Sajangnim

.  
MIN, KANGIN SAJANGNIM MENANYAKAN APAKAH KAU MERASA NYAMAN DENGAN TEMPAT YANG KAU PAKAI SEKARANG. BELIAU MEMINTA SAYA UNTUK MEMINDAHKAN KAU KE TEMPAT LAIN JIKA KAU MERASA TIDAK NYAMAN DI SANA. SAYA TUNGGU BALASANMU.

.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, ternyata Tuan Kim alias Kangin Sajangnim baik hati juga... Akupun membalas emailnya

.

PAGI SAJANGNIM, APARTEMENNYA CUKUP NYAMAN. TOLONG SAMPAIKAN RASA TERIMA KASIH SAYA PADA KANGIN SAJANGNIM. KAMSAHAMNIDA.

.

Jam 1 siang perutku sudah mulai protes karena tak ada satupun makanan yang kumakan setelah roti pagi tadi. Akupun akhirnya mengalah dengan lambungku dan turun ke bawah.

.

Apartemen yang aku tinggali tepat berada di pinggir jalan raya yang cukup besar dan banyak kendaraan yang lalu-lalang. Di seberang apartemen berjajar beberapa toko. Sekitar 20 meter dari apartemen ada jembatan penyeberangan. Di ujung jembatan sana terlihat ada minimarket Seven Eleven, posisinya pas di sudut. Di sebelahnya ada jalan yang lebih kecil, namun aku lihat banyak sekali orang hilir mudik.

.  
Di trotoar depan apartemen ada dua gerobak dorong yang menjual makanan. Ada beberapa meja kursi plastik tersedia di sana. Tapi sayangnya tidak ada yang bisa bahasa Inggris. Dengan berbekal buku saku "percakapan sehari-hari bahasa Thailand" aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan mereka.

Ada tulisan memakai abjad Thai saja di kaca gerobak itu, tidak ada abjad latinnya sama sekali. Dengan memakai bahasa isyarat, aku menunjuk-nunjuk makanan yang mereka sajikan untuk pembeli lain. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka terlihat sedikit mengerti.

.

"Ahhh kway teow rua." dia menunjuk makanan yang terlihat seperti kwetiau.

"Khao mun gai." dia menunjuk ke sebuah piring yang berisi nasi dan potongan ayam.

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk ke arah mereka.

Aku buka buku sakuku.

"Noeng…" aku menjulurkan jari telunjukku mengisyaratkan angka 1 dan kemudian menunjuk ke makanan kwetiau tadi. Si penjual berseri-seri mengerti dan terlihat senang aku berusaha berbicara dalam bahasa mereka.

.  
Lalu untuk minumannya, aku menunjuk es jeruk yang ada di meja tamu yang lain.

.  
Sembari menunggu makanan datang, aku cek di buku saku, apa sebenarnya nama makanan yang aku pesan, sesuai dengan bahan-bahan yang digunakan. Aku tersenyum puas dan menuliskan ke agendaku. Ternyata namanya 'Kway Teow Rua' dan yang satu lagi 'Khao Mun Gai', Kwetiau kuah dan Nasi berbumbu bawang putih dan sari ayam. Dan es jeruk adalah 'Yen Si Sm'.

.  
Di atas meja tersedia 'Nam Prik' seperti cabe yang ditumbuk, cuka dan tempat sendok, garpu dan sumpit.

"Khorb khun." kataku sambil tersenyum ketika si penjual meletakkan pesananku di meja. Senyumnya semakin lebar ketika aku berterima kasih dalam bahasa Thai.

.  
Sebelum makan, aku ambil beberapa foto dengan kamera digitalku dan mencatat informasi di agenda. Apapun harus aku dokumentasi, siapa tahu bisa menjadi selingan.

Aku mulai menikmati makananku, hmmm…rasanya sangat enak, berbeda dengan masakan korea... aku rasa makanan Thailand kaya dengan bumbu... Aku kembali mencatat kesan-kesanku terhadap makanan yang ada di hadapanku.

.  
_Aku tidak mau membuat Jung Sajangnim menyesal telah mengirimku kesini_, tekadku dalam hati.

###

.

.

.  
Pagi berikutnya aku bangun jam 8 seperti biasanya. Setelah mandi, aku mulai membuka email.

Dari Kyuhyun lagi, aku tersenyum simpul. Entah mengapa... aku tau hubungan kami memang aneh dan dengan bodohnya aku menyerahkan keperawananku padanya karena tidak bisa menahan gejolak dan pesonanya yang luar biasa... dan yang aneh lagi aku tidak menyesalinya

.  
INI HARI KAMIS SUNGMINNIE.

.

Panggilan yang manis... Aku menjawab,

.

AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH LUPA. AKU SUDAH POLOS.. FULL NAKED DARI KEMARIN, RANJANG BESAR JADI TERASA DINGIN...

.

Aku terkikik sendiri, dijamin Kyuhyun akan seperti cacing kepanasan lagi.

.

Ting!

dari Kyuhyun... tentu...

.

BENAR-BENAR YEOJA NAKAL!

KEMARIN AKU SUDAH CUKUP MENDERITA MENIDURKAN ADIK KESAYANGANKU DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH!

HARI INI KAU MEMBUATNYA TERBANGUN LAGI!

.

Aku tertawa tanpa menahannya hingga benar-benar tertawa lepas membaca emailnya.

.

Sebelum ada email masuk lagi, aku dengan cepat mengambil tasku dan turun ke bawah. Mencari sarapan sekaligus menulis apa saja agendaku hari ini, observasi makanan untuk sarapan khas Thailand.

.

Aku berjalan lambat, menikmati suasana negara orang lain. Cuaca sangat berbeda dengan Seoul, tentu saja... tapi aku menikmatinya karena aku bisa memakai celana pendek atau baju tipis... Aku bersyukur mengunjungi negara ini pada saat musim semi, jika musim hujan ataupun musim dingin, mungkin aku akan sedikit kesulitan berjalan keluar seperti ini.

.

Aku mengarahkan kakiku ke jembatan penyeberangan yang kemarin aku lihat. Aku tersenyum dan membungkukkan tubuhku ketika melewati penjual makanan yang aku datangi kemarin. Mungkin wajahku sedikit terlihat mencolok dengan mata yang khas asia timur.

.  
Di dekat jembatan ada seorang yeoja tampak menjaga satu meja kecil. Di atas meja tertata bungkusan-bungkusan berbentuk segi empat, pembungkusnya semacam daun yang lebar. Aku buka buku panduanku dan menanyakan apa yang dia jual. Dia tersenyum waktu tahu aku bukan warga lokal.  
.

"Anneyong..." Kataku tanpa sengaja mengucapkan bahasaku

"Korea... Korea..." Kata Ahjumma itu dengan semangat

Ahjumma itu membuka salah satu bungkusan itu, menyuruhku mencicipinya. Mungkin sebenarnya dia berusaha memberitahuku nama makanan ini, tetapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti apa yangia bicarakan dan bahasa tangannya.

.

Ah! Ternyata semacam nasi ketan yang dibumbui, tetapi tidak padat. Di dalamnya ada daging, sesuatu seperti ada kacang dan jamur. Aku membeli dua bungkus, termasuk bungkusan yang sudah kubuka.

Tidak lupa aku memfoto bungkusan makanan itu dan ahjumma itu mengoceh dengan ramainya begitu tahu aku mengambil fotonya!

.

.  
Setelah berpamitan aku menaiki jembatan penyeberangan itu. Ternyata di sepanjang jalan kecil disamping Seven Eleven berjajar penjual makanan! Di sebelah kiri, ada 6 orang yeoja paruh baya, duduk berjongkok di kursi kecil, di depan mereka ada alat panggang dan meja pendek. Ternyata mereka menjual ayam yang ditusuk seperti sate tapi berikut tulangnya! Aroma ayam panggang menyeruak.

Aku mendekati penjual yang paling pinggir, tempatnya lebih luas, tidak akan tersenggol jika ada motor yang lewat. Aku mulai mengambil foto beberapa sudut suasana. Berjejer di mejanya – semua ditusuk dengan tusukan sate – kepala ayam berikut lehernya, sayap atas, sayap bawah, dan kakinya. Semua terlihat menggiurkan dan ayam... Oh Tuhan... aku akan bertambah gemuk selama berada disini, ayamnya berwarna coklat mengkilat dengan beberapa bagian yang terlihat kehitaman sisa panggangan!

.  
Ahjumma penjual itu mengoceh dan tertawa, bolak-balik memandang aku. Aku hanya tersenyum.  
"China hah?" dia bertanya sesuatu yang bagiku terdengar seperti bertanya apakah aku berasal dari China  
"Aniya..." Aku menggelengkan kepala, meletakkan tanganku di dada dan berkata "Korea... Korea Selatan…"  
"Hooooo korea...! korea selatan!" ahjumma itu kembali berteriak kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

Lalu dengan penuh semangatia menunjuk-nunjuk dagangannya dan berkali-kali mengacungkan jempolnya seperti hendak meyakinkan aku untuk membeli jualannya dan menjamin rasanya yang enak.

Aku berjongkok dan menimbang yang mana yang akan aku beli.

Aku menyisihkan beberapa yang kupilih! Cepat-cepat penjual itu memasukkan semua ke plastik, dan berkata dengan nada bertanya kepadaku :

"Dog? Dog? Hah guk guk guk dog kaing kaing dog? dog?" dia menirukan gaya anjing dengan dua tangannya di tekuk ke depan. Semua orang sekitar dia tertawa melihat tingkahnya. Aku bengong tidak mengerti maksudnya.

.

Tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara berat dari belakangku.

"She is thinking that you buy that chicken's head just for your dog's food!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, seorang namja berkulit putih, jangkung, berjaket kulit coklat gelap di atas motor Kawasaki merah. Aku tidak yakin tapi ia seperti orang korea dan garis wajahnya juga sangat oriental.  
"I beg your pardon?" aku meminta dia mengulangi kata-katanya lagi.

"That lady is thinking, that you buy those five chicken's head to feed your dog…" pria itu mengulangi kata-katanya perlahan.

.

Aku menepuk dahiku pelan! _Paboya Lee Sungmin!_ pikirku.

_Buat memberi makan anjing? Berarti aku anjingnya? _

_Bisa-bisanya ahjumma itu menyangka aku membeli ayam itu untuk memberi makan anjingku... padahal aku yang akan memakannya!_ Aku bermonolog dalam hati

.  
Namja itu tertawa

"Don't be sad, they are thinking like that because you are too beautiful to eat chicken's head...That's what they are talking about you just now."

.

Kalimatnya kali ini menormalkan susana hatiku. Pengakuan para penjual bahwa aku terlihat terlalu cantik untuk dipercayai sebagai pemakan potongan-potongan ayam yang kecil itu... cukup menghibur. Aku tersenyum.

.

Lalu ahjumma itu menunjuk ke arah toples di mejanya, sesuatu yang berwarna bening merah, cair... yup saus ayamnya. Ketika kucicipi, sausnya manis dan sedikit pedas. Ia lalu mengeluarkan kalkulatornya dan mengetik jumlah uang yang harus kubayar.

.

Sebelum aku sempat mengeluarkan uang, namja itu sudah membayarnya!

"Thank you…" kataku sopan.

"You are welcome. Kim Jungmo imnida... panggil aku Jungmo saja." namja itu menjabat tanganku dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Namaku Sungmin... Lee Sungmin... Kau orang korea?" Tanyaku

"Ne... campuran... China Korea... tapi aku tinggal disini..." Jawabnya

.

Seakan ada emo mata mendatar aku mengeluarkan ekspresiku... yah... dia bisa bahasa korea... Oh Tuhan...  
"Bangapta" aku tersenyum padanya dan melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu! Dimana kau tinggal?" Ia bertanya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Di Apartemen.. tak jauh dari sini!" aku berteriak padanya sembari berlalu. Entah mengapa, melihatnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang, sebuah kenangan pahit.

"Tomorrow! Same time, here! I will be waiting for you!" sayup aku dengar dia meneriakkan akan menunggu aku di tempat ini lagi, besok pagi, jam yang sama dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang lancar. Aku melambaikan tanganku dari jauh. Jungmo terlihat hanya diam menatapku.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Ah... terima kasih sekali reader banyak yang mengingatkanku ada typo, maafkan aku jika ada typo dan malah menulis nama atau tempat seperti novel aslinya... aku selalu mengetik FF di malam hari karena siang harinya harus bekerja, aku akan berusaha lebih teliti.

**Thanks to**

**Parkhyun, MalajaeWook, kyu88, kyumin always, Kim Ae Rin, HaeHyuk Shipper, ParkHyori KMS-YJS, fikyu, wonnie, PaboGirl, arisatae, dming, motochika28, Isungyi, ChoKyunnie, ****Ai Rin Lee, babyyming, BertaburCinta, Ri Yong Kim, LKZ, GyuRyn**

Makin semangat ngetiknya kalo liat review kalian... author sayang kalian... 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Pagi berikutnya aku bangun seperti biasa, mengemas beberapa baju kotor untuk di laundry. Tidak ada tujuan lain sementara, aku harus kembali ke jalan kecil samping Seven Eleven. Masih banyak objek yang bisa kujadikan materi artikel di sana.

.

Bayangan motor merah tertangkap oleh mataku. Tiba-tiba aku baru teringat janji Jungmo kemarin. Jam tanganku sudah menunjukkan sejam lebih dari waktu yang kemarin. Dari jauh sudah terlihat Ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambayan tangannya dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman juga.

.  
"Hi Sungmin, Good Morning!" sapanya.. aksen bicaranya sangat inggris sekali, sepertinya ia sudah terbiasa memakai bahasa inggris.

"Hi! Morning Mo… ng…I am sorry, really forget about our appointment..." aku meminta maaf karena lupa akan janji pertemuan ini. Memanggilnya dengan hanya menyebut Mo menjadi sedikit lucu.

"It's okay Sungmin. Luckily one of those women told me that she saw you around, so I decided to wait for you here… dan satu lagi... panggilan kecil yang lucu untukku" sambungnya dengan menggunakan bahasa korea.

.  
Aku tersenyum, ternyata kedatanganku masih menjadi perhatian para ahjumma penjual ayam kemarin.  
Jungmo mengajakku duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Seven Eleven.

Dengan cepat kami terlibat obrolan seru. Jungmo adalah seorang _agency manager_ sebuah asuransi besar. Dia 29 tahun, 3 tahun lebih tua dariku. Aku mengakui cara berbicara dia dan cara dia menatap lawan bicaranya bisa memberi efek hipnotis. Bahasa tubuhnya membuat lawan bicaranya tunduk dan nyaman.

Dan... aroma tubuhnya mengingatkanku pada Siwon... _Green Tea_...

Ketika dia minta persetujuanku untuk pertemuan berikutnya, aku tidak kuasa menolak.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemarin aku habiskan waktu dengan mengunjungi tempat wisata yang pertama dan menulis kisahku dalam artikel yang panjang, lengkap dengan foto-fotonya. Dengan berbekal tekad, mau bertanya, peta dan buku panduan bahasa, aku ternyata bisa ke tempat itu, sendirian!

.

Ketika kukirim hasil artikelku pada Kyuhyun, aku langsung dapat jawaban email dia:

14 JAM LAGI MIN, POLOS...!

Aku terkikik geli, bukannya mengomentari artikelku dia malah mengingatkan hal seperti itu...

Aku membalasnya

SEDANG MENCOBA LINGERIE BARU... WARNA MERAH... SAYANG SEKALI MASIH 14 JAM LAGI...

Tidak sampai semenit jawaban Kyuhyun kembali membalas:

OH MIN... DI MANA LIDAHKU HARUS BERMAIN?

Ouch! Jawabannya sangat nakal.

DARI ATAS SAMPAI BAWAH…BERHENTILAH DI TENGAH YANG BASAH, TEMPAT ITU MENUNGGU LIDAHMU YANG KASAR...

Aku tertawa sendiri membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun!

WTF LEE SUNGMIN! AKU AKAN MEROBEK LINGERIEMU! AKU AKAN MAINKAN LIDAHKU DI SETIAP SENTI BADAN MU!

Ada yang menggelenyar menggelitik dalam perutku membaca kata-kata kasarnya. Ada rasa rindu yang mulai menggoda... rindu.. yah rindu... aku baru saja merindukannya

.

.

Minggu pagi, aku pakai lingerie baruku yang kubeli pada saat liputan hari Jumat kemarin. Lalu aku lapis lagi dengan baju kemeja panjang dan celana panjangku. Kubiarkan rambutku terurai. Aku mulai menyalakan webcamku dan dari playlist aku pilih lagu Written in the stars lagu yang sering didendangkan Kyuhyun, suaranya... sangat indah... aku tak pernah menyangka dengan wajah tegas sepertinya menghasilkan sebuah harmonisasi yang sangat merdu jika ia menyanyi. Aku tarik kursi dan duduk di depannya.

.

Kyuhyun sudah standbye, wajahnya kusut pada awalnya, namun dengan cepat mulai terlihat segar, hangat dan penuh senyuman...Apalagi telinganya menangkap irama lagu favoritnya mengalun merdu.  
"Kyu…" panggilku. Ada perasaan bahagia bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin tau permainan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

"Min... Bogoshippo.." matanya bersinar dan terlihat rasa cinta terpancar kuat dari bola matanya yang hitam kecoklatan.

"Bukankah aku memintamu full naked chagi?" Tiba-tiba nada suaranya berubah serak, matanya menyala, sangar, bergairah, panas! Matanya menyorot tajam menatapku!

Aku tersenyum menggoda, mengerlingkan mataku, memainkan jemariku di atas kancing bajuku.

"Mengapa kau masih memakai pakaian Min?"

Aku mempermainkan ujung rambutku dengan genit dan menatapnya dengan gairah.

"Seharusnya?..." pancingku.

"Berdiri..." Aku berdiri mematuhi perintahnya.

"Tatap aku sayang…" Aku mendekati kamera dan menatapnya penuh rasa rindu!

"Buka kancing celanamu..."

Aku membuka kancing celana panjangku, menggigit bibir bawahku berkali-kali.

"Turunkan celanamu Min..." desis Kyuhyun lagi. Badannya bersandar di kursinya, kepalanya dimiringkan seolah menikmati sebuah pertunjukan.

Aku menurunkan celanaku lebih pelan lagi dan dengan gaya panas!

"Dan buka kancing bajumu Min…"

Aku melanjutkan gerakan tanganku membuka semua kancing baju kemejaku, melepaskannya dengan gaya seerotis mungkin dan melemparnya asal ke ranjang di belakangku!

Kulit putih mulusku terlihat kontras dengan lingerie warna merah ini! Pupil mata Kyuhyun membesar, jakunnya terlihat naik turun.

Aku mengangkat kaki kiriku dan menopangnya di ujung kursi hingga pangkal pahaku terbuka lebar... Kyuhyun menjilati bibir bawahnya...

"Mendekatlah ke kamera sayang, aku ingin menyentuhmu..." perintah Kyuhyun terdengar semakin serak.

Aku mendekati kamera. Dari ujung mataku kulihat Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangannya seakan hendak benar-benar meraih tubuhku…

"Buka semua penutup itu Min…" desisnya…

Aku mendekati kamera, mencondongkan dadaku di sana,

"Harus ada yang bersedia membukakan untukku..."

"Shit! You really drive me on, baby!" Kyuhyun menatap serakah...menelan ludahnya berkali-kali!

"Mundur Min, dan pejamkan matamu..."

Aku mengikuti perintahnya.

"Belai leher dan dadamu Min, bayangkan aku yang melakukannya…"

Aku menutup mataku, mengelus leherku dengan jemariku, lalu turun membelai kedua bukitku bergantian.

"Rasakan putingmu Min, sudah mengeras?'

Jemariku menyentuh puncakku yang sudah tegang, aku mengangguk tidak sadar.

Erangan dari mulutku mulai terdengar. Kepalaku bergerak lunglai merasakan gairah yang semakin besar merasakan seakan tangan Kyuhyun yang bekerja.

"Elus perutmu Sayang..."

Aku menurunkan tanganku, seluruh rambut di tubuhku terasa berdiri karena rangsangan. Pangkalku sudah terasa lembab...

"Selipkan jarimu ke dalam celana dalammu! Sentuh cairan yang keluar dari lubangmu…"

Aku memasukkan tangan kananku, merasakan cairan kental hangat di lubangku.

"Keluarkan jarimu Min, aku ingin melihat jarimu yang basah..."

Aku mengikuti suaranya, perintahnya yang erotis membuat libidoku semakin naik tinggi!

"Sekarang duduk di tepi ranjang Min. Menghadap ke arahku, tekuk tungkaimu di tepi ranjang..."

Aku meringsut ke tepi ranjang, kutekuk kedua lututku, kupandangi Kyuhyun yang masih memiringkan kepalanya dan jakunnya terlihat naik turun.

"Buka lebar sayang..."

Aku buka kedua tungkaiku lebar-lebar, hingga Kyuhyun bisa melihat pangkalku yang hanya tertutup selembar kain segitiga mungil, membuat sebagian pubisku terlihat.

Mata Kyuhyun memancarkan panas api tepat di pusatku. Reflek kugerak-gerakkan pinggulku perlahan.

"Selipkan lagi jarimu ke dalam celana dalammu, usap intimu dengan jari tengahmu perlahan Min..."

Aku masukkan tangan kananku ke balik segitiga lingerieku, tangan kiriku mengusap putingku yang menyembul keluar dari tempatnya!

"Gerakkan jarimu perlahan, buat lingkaran besar disana…"

Aku mengerang begitu membuat gerakan itu...

"Buat lingkaran kecil dan percepat gerakannya Min…"

Aku melakukan instruksinya. Eranganku semakin liar, kedua kakiku membuka lebar, pinggulku kuputar penuh kenikmatan!

"Masukkan dua jari ke dalam lubangmu... arahkan jempolmu ke intimu..."

Aku memasukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah ke lubangku dengan sekali dorong. Jempolku sudah menyentuh intiku. Aku menjerit lirih, mataku menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangku tidak berkedip.

"Gerakkan keluar masuk jarimu...rasakan aku yang di dalammu sayang. Dorong...tekan...putar.. Lebih cepat Min...lebih cepat!...Lebih cepat!"

Aku memejamkan mata dan menjerit meregang penuh kenikmatan begitu kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun terucap...  
"Kyu...!"  
Aku terkulai dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Denyutanku terasa sangat kuat! Aku buka mataku, menatap Kyuhyun yang memandangku. Matanya sudah penuh dengan birahi!

.

Aku menggeliatkan badan dengan gerakan erotis di ranjang. Tersenyum mengundang ke arahnya. Sesekali dia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Aku akhirnya tertawa melihatnya stres oleh gairahnya sendiri.  
"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu…" kataku mengakui perasaanku padanya.

Ia tersenyum, tampak lega dan puas.

"Pakai bajumu Min, kau bisa masuk angin jika terus begitu. Sekarang Lee Sungmin!" Ia memerintahku dengan nada tegas.

Aku bangkit, memungut celana panjangku dengan menunggingkan pantatku pas ke arah kamera.

"Haisssh! Min! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!" terdengar Kyuhyun yang mendesis keras.

.

Aku menertawakan Kyuhyun lagi sambil memakai pakaianku. Berjam-jam berikutnya kami berbicara tanpa henti, melepaskan kerinduan mungkin. Aku menceritakan kegiatanku di sini – tanpa menyinggung sedikitpun tentang Jungmo.

Kyuhyun menceritakan hari-harinya di kantor. Kami berdua memutuskan pembicaraan setelah berkali-kali aku menguap tanda mengantuk.

.

"Saranghae Min..." Kyuhyun memandangku dengan mesra. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Sabar Kyu… masih enam bulan lagi..." Aku menggodanya dan kumatikan webcamku tanpa menunggunya, aku yakin dia sakit kepala seharian ini...

Aku tertidur pulas, bermimpi indah tentang cinta, hasrat, Kyuhyun...dan Jungmo. Oh Tuhan apa yang terjadi padaku

.

.

Seven Eleven menjadi tempat pertemuan rutinku dengan Jungmo, dua bulan ini. Entah bagaimana dia bisa membuatku merasa nyaman. Mungkin karena mengingatkanku akan Siwon? Karena aroma green tea-nya? Karena kelembutannya? Karena cara dia memberiku perhatian? Karena keromantisannya?  
Aku harus mengakui bahwa cinta pertamaku pada Siwon memang begitu susah untuk dilupakan... Cinta pertama walaupun menyakitkan, akan tetap memiliki tempat tersendiri di hatiku... Berbincang-bincang dengan Jungmo kadang membuatku lupa waktu, aku terbuai oleh 'hipnotisnya'. Matanya menatapku penuh arti, terkadang bisa membuatku salah tingkah.

Keromantisannya semakin tampak, ketika dia tidak segan-segan membersihkan bibirku dari remah makanan dengan jemarinya, menata rambutku yang tertiup angin, membelikanku secangkir susu hangat ketika aku terlihat dalam mood yang tidak baik.

Membelikanku sandwich yang dihangatkan memakai microwave di Seven Eleven begitu tahu aku menyukai roti berlapis daging.

.

Kyuhyun berbeda dengan Jungmo, dan Jungmo berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama bisa membuatku tersanjung, menjadi wanita seutuhnya, menjadi wanita yang sempurna...

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" tanya Jungmo suatu hari ketika mengantarku sampai depan pintu apartemenku.

"Sudah berpisah" jawabku singkat.

"Ah... mianhe..." Jungmo tersenyum lebar, aku tidak tau dia sedih atau malah gembira.

"Sedang dekat dengan seseorang?" tanyanya

"Ne... namanya Cho Kyuhyun" aku mengaku jujur. Walaupun aku belum menerima pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun tapi aku tak sudi jika ia mempunyai yeojachingu selain aku, aku merasa aku adalah pemiliknya.

"Not married yet…right?" Jungmo meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku belum menikah lagi.

"Not yet." aku menjawab singkat.

.

Jungmo mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku berbisik pelan…

"So there is always a chance. I will make you forget about him, Min...never love anybody else...but me…"

Aku merinding mendengar keromantisannya...secara tidak langsung dia menyatakan cintanya padaku...Dadaku berdegup kencang...tangannya meraih daguku, mencium bibirku dengan penuh kelembutan, lidahnya meraih semua yang ada di mulutku…

_Oh my...aku meleleh_, melingkarkan tanganku di lehernya, menyambut ciumannya mesra… _merasakan lagi kehadiran Siwon dalam dekapanku_...

Jungmo menempelkan dahinya ke dahiku, tangannya mengelus perlahan leher dan punggungku. Dengan gerakan pelan, bibirnya mengecup cuping telingaku, memainkan lidahnya di sana, lalu menghisap leherku lembut... Aku terangsang oleh gayanya...nafas kami berdua sudah berat...aroma green teanya membuatku terlena... _seperti masa lalu_...

.

"I am falling in love with you Sungmin, please be my love..."

Aku terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang aku harus jawab, sama seperti saat Kyuhyun menyatakan cintanya padaku.

"I knew you have same feeling with me…You are my destiny Min..."

Jungmo mengecup bibirku sekali lagi, menghisap bibirku dengan penuh perasaan, lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan aku bingung sendirian di depan pintu apartemenku... aku bodoh... sangat bodoh, tak harusnya aku seperti ini

.

.

Setelah kukirim artikel ke-14 dalam dua bulan ini pada Kyuhyun, aku bergegas berdandan. Jungmo akan menjemputku. Sore ini ia mengajakku ke pusat perbelanjaan terdekat, sekitar empat km dari apartemenku. Dengan senang hati aku mengikutinya. Jungmo masih membawa Kawasaki merahnya. Aku menaiki step belakang motornya, duduk membonceng dengan mengangkat rok panjangku.

.

Baju atasanku yang tanpa lengan terbungkus oleh jaket coklat gelap milik Jungmo. Karena menurutnya, bajuku terlalu terbuka dan hanya dia yang boleh melihatnya suatu hari nanti..._ Ini salah..._  
Ketika motor mulai berjalan, sentakan gasnya dan model jok tempat duduknya membuat badanku condong ke depan. Seluruh dadaku menempel di punggung belakangnya. Aku merasakan lagi rasa nyaman itu. Rasa hangat yang membuatku merasa dimanjakan. Aku baringkan kepalaku di punggung belakangnya, mengendus bau tubuhnya yang semakin akrab di hidungku. _Mengingatkanku rasa nyaman yang kudapat pada diri Siwon_...

Tiba-tiba tangan kiriku yang kubiarkan menggantung, ditarik perlahan oleh tangan kirinya dan dilingkarkan di pinggangnya. Ketika motor berhenti di lampu merah, tangan kanannya meraih tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di pinggangnya juga.

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang. Sensasi berada di negeri asing, bersama seseorang yang baru dikenal, membuatku merasakan 'tantangan'. Suatu hal baru, yang membuat darahku mengalir lebih cepat. Dan aku tau... ini salah...

.

Kami hanya melihat-lihat di dalam pusat perbelajaan. Selama itu tangan Jungmo tidak pernah lepas dari tanganku atau bahuku... Ada rasa mengalir hangat, aku tidak ingin hari ini berakhir... Aku rasa Jungmo juga berpikiran sama, karena dia mengendarai motornya sangat pelan!

Aku menumpukan badanku ke punggungnya, menyesap hangatnya...Tanganku di pinggangnya, sesekali mengelus dadanya...Tangan kiri Jungmo memegang dan mengelus lututku mesra... Ialu mengantarku hingga ke depan pintu apartemen.

.

"Min, do you have any planning tomorrow?" Ia menanyakan apakah aku punya suatu rencana untuk esok hari. Sepertinya ia memang lebih terbiasa memakai bahasa inggris dibandingkan bahasa korea

"No, why?" tanyaku.

"Actually I want to take you to Chiang Mai tomorrow, Min. We will leave at Seven in the morning…please…" Jungmo mengajakku ke Chiang Mai!

Aku pikir Chiang Mai memang belum aku kunjungi, mungkin aku bisa sekalian buat liputan.

"Why not? I will be ready at 7 then…" jawabku menyetujui ajakannya.

"We will need 10-11 hours to go there Min, by car. We will spend 4 nights in a nice hotel there...Sleep well honey…I love you..." Jungmo mencium bibirku penuh kelembutan sebelum dia pergi...

.

Setelah Jungmo pergi aku mempersiapkan baju dan peralatan yang aku harus bawa. Cukup banyak, karena ia bilang 4 malam menginap di Chiang Mai. Karena Chiang Mai termasuk dataran tinggi, udara disana lebih dingin daripada di Bangkok sini.

Sebelum tidur, aku tulis email untuk Wookie, sahabatku yang ada di Jeju. Walaupun kami berjauhan, kami selalu saling memberi kabar, saling bercerita...Aku sudah sangat terbuka padanya, apapun, termasuk hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun dan Jungmo.

Membuka email dari Jung Sajangnim, beliau selalu mengirimkan email pujian setiap kali aku mengirimkan artikel. Aku merasa senang, kerja kerasku tidak sia-sia.

Terakhir, membalas email Kyuhyun yang setiap hari berisi pernyataan rindunya padaku...

.

Aku tersenyum dan menjawab emailnya: tunggu aku sayang

Jawaban yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun, tapi aku suka melihatnya yang uring-uringan atau kesal karena sesuatu hal yang kecil..._Kyuhyun__ ku_...

.

.  
Jungmo membawa mobil DMax Facelift Isuzu, dia menyimpan semua barang bawaan kami di bak terbuka bagian belakang mobil, lalu menutupinya dengan terpal tebal.

Dia membukakan pintu mobil depan untukku. Aku merasa tersanjung dengan sikapnya. Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol banyak hal. Jungmo, anak bungsu dari 4 bersaudara. Orangtuanya memiliki usaha beberapa minimarket di Bangkok. Semua kakak-kakanya sudah menikah, kecuali dirinya. Menurutnya, keluarganya sudah mendesak dia untuk segera menikah. Ayahnya berasal dari Ilsan, sedangkan ibunya dari Guangzhou. Ibunya meninggal saat ia kecil dan akhirnya ayahnya menikah dengan yeoja Thailand.

.

"I said to my parents that I am going to bring home a beautiful Korean girl next week… What do you think Min?" Pandangan mata Jungmo lurus fokus ke jalan raya, namun tangan kirinya mengusap pipiku lembut.

Aku tersipu, tidak menyangka Jungmo akan seserius ini, berjanji pada orang tuanya akan membawaku menghadap mereka minggu depan.

"Let see later Mo, you don't even know me yet…" aku mencoba mengelak, mengingat masa perkenalan kami yang masih baru.

"I know you Min, I love you...and I believe you are trying to love me..." Aku tersipu mendengar ucapan cinta dan rayuannya.

.

Setelah hampir 12 jam di dalam mobil, kami tiba di Chiang Mai. Aku terkesan begitu tau dia membawaku ke hotel berbintang lima, dan dia sudah booking hanya 1 kamar. Aku mengakui kecerdikannya, walaupun satu kamar, ternyata memakai double bed! Aku yakin Jungmo sedang menjajaki pendapatku tentang 'tidur bersama'.

Makan malam kami lakukan di kamar, karena aku merasa sangat kelelahan. Bahkan aku tidak membuka emailku hari ini.

"Do you want me to sleep with you Min?"

"Not tonight Mo…I need time for my self…" Aku menolaknya, aku merasa kelelahan dan tidak ingin tidurku menjadi gelisah karena Jungmo sangat mengingatkanku pada masa lalu, _pada Siwon_...

Jungmo tersenyum penuh pengertian, ia duduk di samping badanku, mengusap dahiku perlahan. Masih kurasakan ciumannya di dahiku sebelum aku tertidur pulas.

.

Pagi harinya aku terbangun dengan badan segar. Jungmo sudah duduk manis di sebelahku, dia sudah mandi dan rapi. Wangi green tea segarnya membuatku terlena, aku tersenyum padanya.

"Morning honey…" ia menyapa dan langsung mencium bibirku, dia tidak peduli aku belum menggosok gigi dan bahkan aku belum duduk.

"Morning Mo" aku menyapa balik.

"How long you have been sitting down here Mo?" Aku bertanya sudah berapa lama dia duduk di kasurku dan memperhatikanku yang sedang tidur.

"Almost one hour, I like watching while you are sleeping baby. You are so beautiful..." Aku tersanjung lagi mendengar dia hampir satu jam hanya memperhatikan aku yang sedang tidur. _Seperti Siwon_...

Kuregangkan otot-ototku hingga aku merasa rileks. Melompat bangun, aku langsung mandi. Kukenakan celana jeans dan blouse putih, sepatu santai warna khaki.

"Do you mind if I check my email first?" Aku bertanya apakah dia keberatan aku mengecek emailku terlebih dahulu sebelum berangkat.

"Of course no Min, take your time and we will leave whenever you are ready."

.

Aku tersenyum padanya, mulai membuka emailku di meja. Aku berusaha duduk di posisi agar Jungmo tidak bisa melihat layar laptopku.

.

Email pertama. Kyuhyun! Baru masuk setengah jam yang lalu.

KAU TIDAK MEMBERI KABAR APAPUN DARI KEMARIN SAYANG. GWAENCHANA?

Dengan cepat aku menjawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja, hanya merasa kelelahan setelah meliput beberapa tempat.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sedikit mengkhianati Kyuhyun. Otakku berdalih bahwa selama aku tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan Jungmo, maka semuanya sah-sah saja sebagai teman.

Email dari Donghae yang memberi kabar, betapa Eomma merindukan ku. Aku membalas bahwa aku juga sangat merindukan mereka semua.

.

Dari Wookie yang menanyakan kabar terbaruku karna dia merasa sudah 4 hari aku tidak bercerita apapun padanya. Aku langsung membalas dan berjanji akan bercerita panjang lebar minggu depan.

Dia langsung merespon emailku:

AKU TAHU SESUATU SEDANG TERJADI DI SEBERANG SANA! THE WILD SUNGMIN COME?

Aku tersenyum membaca balasannya. Wookie sudah sangat paham tentangku.

.  
Ting! Dari Kyuhyun lagi.

KAMU DI MANA SEKARANG SAYANG? CAN WE DO WEBCAM GAME AGAIN? I MISS YOU LIKE HELL MIN!  
Aku tidak menjawab email Kyuhyun karena aku langsung menutup aplikasi emailku.

.

"Finish the job dear?" Jungmo menghampiriku. Aku berdiri, dan pada saat itu Jungmo menggiring badanku ke dinding belakang, mengepung diriku dengan kedua lengannya. Tersenyum lembut, green tea menyeruak, aku menutup mata, menahan debaran aneh di hatiku... debaran yang sangat ganjil..

Jungmo mengunci mulutku dengan bibirnya. Bibirnya semakin turun ke leherku, kurasakan lembut dan basah bibirnya di kulit leherku. Aku mendesah. Detik berikutnya mulutnya menghisap leherku dengan keras! Aku mengerang. Ia memandangku puas, dia meninggalkan jejak bekas ciuman berwarna merah di leher seakan memberi tanda kekuasaannya akan diriku.

.

Jungmo mengatur nafasnya cepat, merapikan rambut dan bajuku. Aku mengagumi _self control_ – kontrol dirinya yang sangat tinggi, dia bisa menghentikan hasrat menggebunya secara tiba-tiba. Kami keluar kamar dengan bergandengan tangan...

Chiang Mai, sebuah kota lama yang ditata dengan tetap mempertahankan bangunan lama dan mengutamakan kenyamanan wisatawan. Cuaca hari ini cukup hangat, namun Jungmo keukeuh menyuruhku mengenakan sweaterku. Aku tidak menolaknya, toh di mobilnya yang dingin aku juga akan memakainya nanti.

Tas besarku kusandang di bahu, laptop, kamera, agenda, dan tetek bengek peralatan komplit kubawa. Aku sudah bilang pada Jungmo bahwa aku akan menulis kisah perjalananku ini. Tujuan pertama kami Wat Phratap Doi Suthep, sekitar setengah jam perjalanan. Sepanjang jalan aku bisa menikmati pemandangan bangunan-bangunan indah. Sekali dua kali aku meminta Jungmo berhenti agar aku bisa mengambil beberapa foto.

Di pintu masuk kawasan ini, banyak pedagang makanan, yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Jungmo menawariku, tapi aku menolak, mengingat sarapan yang kami dapatkan tadi pagi benar-benar membuat perutku kenyang!

.

Salah satu wanita penjual makanan menyapa Jungmo.

"_Sawaddi ka_…"

"_Sawaddikrab._." Jungmo membalas sopan.

Penjual itu menunjuk ke arah dagangannya, Jungmo terlihat menolak dengan halus.

"_Phrya khang khu mi khwam swyngam mak. Phm kha his han khu mi dek hlay ni nakht_..." kata yeoja itu.

"_Khorb khun…Phrrya khang chan pen indoniseiy._" Jungmo terdengar mengucapkan sesuatu juga, bahasanya terdengar kurang lancar...

.  
Tiba-tiba Ia mengambil banyak sekali makanan dari wanita penjual itu dan membayarnya. Aku bingung melihat tingkahnya. Dengan pandangan mataku aku menuntut penjelasannya. Ia memeluk bahuku. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya, memeluk pinggangnya erat…

.

"That woman said that you are very beautiful girl and she prayed for me that we will have many children later! I told her you are from Korea. I was so happy, so I bought many food from her…" Jungmo menjelaskan padaku percakapannya. Aku tertawa lepas, ia menggandengku mesra.

Memasuki pintu masuk kawasan, terlihat dua patung naga yang besar, panjang, dan berliuk-liuk! Kedua naga ini mengapit undakan tangga yang lumayan tinggi menuju kuil. Ekor naga yang meliuk-liuk itu ternyata berakhir pas di depan pintu masuk kuil. Di sekitar dua patung naga penjaga ini pepohonan rimbun menutup tanah dengan rapat.

Di bagian dalam kuil juga ternyata sudah banyak turis dan penduduk lokal yang sedang beribadah. Kuil ini menyimpan relik suci sang Buddha. Jungmo tampak mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dan membuat gerakan menyembah ke arah kuil.

Jungmo mengajakku makan siang setelah kami puas melihat-lihat di _wat_ ini. Keluar dari kawasan, ia membawaku ke Chiang Mai Zoo. Kebun binatang yang memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri karena adanya hewan Panda. Beberapa kali ia berkata bahwa ia ingin membawa anak-anak kami ke sini suatu hari nanti. Aku tersipu, memandang wajah tampannya.

.

Sebelum terlalu larut malam kami sudah kembali ke hotel, Jungmo berdalih tidak mau aku terlalu lelah hari itu. Aku tertawa mendengar alasannya itu. ia malah mengejarku berputar dan melompati kasur kami! ia meminta _room service_ untuk makan malam kami. Dengan kekenyangan aku membaringkan badanku di kasur. Meregangkan badanku yang terasa agak penat. Tiba-tiba ia melompat dan menindih tubuhku. Aku membeku. _Seperti Siwon dulu…sering tiba-tiba menindihku_...

Jungmo menatapku penuh tanya.

"Min...honey…"  
Panggilannya menyadarkanku, mengembalikan kesadaranku segera. Aku tersenyum membuatnya tenang.

ia menciumi bibirku, pahaku merasakan ada sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana..._seharusnya tidak keras_... _Bukan Siwon! Siwon tidak bisa_...

Aku membeku lagi, kembali ke titik nol. Jungmo merasakan perubahan tubuhku.

Dia memandang mataku dalam.

"Min... Gwaenchana..? Ada apa?" ia duduk dan menarik tubuh atasku.

Aku merasa ada yang sakit di hatiku…_Mengapa aku harus teringat Siwon saat bersama Jungmo?_

"Nothing Mo, just give me more time...the past hurt me so bad..." aku berkata lirih padanya untuk memberiku waktu karena masa lalu yang begitu menyakitkan...

Ia tersenyum mengerti, masih memelukku, masih menciumi rambutku, masih beraroma _green tea_, dia seperti Siwon...

Ketika aku tergugu menangis di dadanya, ia mengelus punggungku, menenangkanku, _ia masih seperti Siwon_...

"You will forget it my love…you will forget it...trust me Min…Let me stay beside you..." Jungmo mengecup wajahku, mengeringkan setiap aliran air mata dengan bibirnya.

.

Ketika aku merasa tenang, aku tertidur dalam dekapannya...bermimpi tentang sesosok pria dengan senyum yang tulus, matanya yang lembut...wangi green teanya yang abadi dalam hatiku.

Hari berikutnya, Jungmo membiarkanku pulas tertidur sampai siang. Begitu terbangun, berbagai makanan tertata rapi di meja lengkap dengan buah-buahan dan berikat-ikat bunga segar berwarna-warni di tata berjejer mengitari meja! Benar-benar membuatku ceria!

"Mwo, this...this…I like this!" Aku melompat dan memeluknya. Ia menangkap tubuhku, mengangkat tubuhku berputar-putar. Kami tertawa bersama. Tanpa mandi, aku duduk manis menikmati makanan khas Chiang Mai yang lezat!

.

Tak lupa aku menayakan nama-nama makanan itu dan kuambil gambarnya untuk keperluan artikel nantinya. Sebelum berangkat lagi, aku membuka email. Kyuhyun mencecarku dengan belasan emailnya. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, gemas memikirkan tingkahnya saat ini. Rentetan emailnya menunjukkan betapa bingung dan geram dan gemasnya Kyuhyun padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin melihat wajahnya...

.

LEE SUNGMIN! KAU BELUM MENJAWAB EMAILKU KEMARIN!

SUNGMIN! JAWAB!

MIN... PLEASE... SAYANG... JANGAN BEGINI...

MIN... AKU HARUS BICARA APA LAGI...?

SUNGMINNIE...

SAYANG, JUNIORKU MENCARIMU... DIA BILANG MERINDUKANMU...

.

_Di email ini aku tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa, membuat Jungmo memandangku takjub_...

SUNGMIN... HANDPHONEMU TIDAK AKTIF! APA YANG TERJADI..? JANGAN MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR DAN MENYUSULMU

Refleks aku memegang tasku dan baru aku ingat aku memang meninggalkan handphoneku di apartemen.

CHO SUNGMIN!

Email terakhirnya membuatku tersenyum... semenit yang lalu. Ha ha ha ha ha, Kyuhyun pasti ada di TP, membanting PSP kesayangannya

.

Aku klik 'reply' di email terakhirnya.

MAAF KYU, AKU DI CHIANG MAI BEBERAPA HARI, SETELAH INI AKAN PERGI KE CHIANG RAI. KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA SAYANG?

.

Tidak sampai 3 menit balasannya tiba.

KAU PIKIR AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA? DAMN IT MIN! SHIT! I AM GOING TO F*** YOU TILL YOU DROP! JUST WAIT N SEE! MISS YOU SO MUCH HONEY...

.

_Oh kyunnie_...

.

Aku tutup laptopku, merapikan semua bawaan. Hari ini Jungmo mengajakku ke Doi Ithanon National Park, wilayah gunung tertinggi di Thailand, bagian dari pegunungan Himalaya. Pada musim dingin gunung ini akan tertutup salju yang putih, seakan menyelimuti puncak gunung itu. Di kawasan ini Jungmo mengajakku ke air terjun Mae Ya, di tempat ini kami berdua seperti anak kecil, bermain air, berbasah-basahan.

Sebenarnya ada tempat untuk menyaksikan matahari terbit, Sunrise Viewpoint, tapi kami tidak mampir. Karena selain memang sudah tidak mungkin menyaksikan sunrise di hari siang seperti ini, tapi kami memang terkendala waktu.

Bo Sang Village tujuan berikutnya adalah pusat kerajinan payung yang dihias indah. Aku membeli beberapa souvenir untuk kenang-kenangan. Beberapa pengunjung membayar para pengrajin untuk melukis di atas tas atau celana denim mereka! Sepanjang perjalanan hari ini tangan Jungmo tidak pernah melepaskan genggamannya di jemariku. Sesekali dia mencium jari-jariku, menunjukkan rasa cintanya yang hangat...

.

Saat kembali ke hotel, kami bisa menikmati Kantoke Dinner, makan malam bersama di mana semua hidangannya adalah hidangan khas Chiang Mai. Aku terpesona dengan tarian khas Chiang Mai dengan penari yang cantik dan gerakan mereka yang indah gemulai. Malam ini kami tidur berdua di kasurku, Jungmo hanya memelukku sepanjang malam... Siwon hadir di mimpiku...

.

Hari keempat, Jungmo khusus mengajakku ikut tracking bersama gajah. Melintasi hutan dan sungai, pemandu menjelaskan wilayah-wilayah suku gunung yang kami lewati, suku Karen, Hmong, Lahu, Lisu, Akha, Yao... Sekembalinya dari tracking, ia membiarkanku memanjakan diri dengan Spa ala Chiang Mai di Hotel. Rasa letih, pegal, terhapus seketika. Badanku menjadi segar kembali.

.

Malam ini kami makan di salah satu café yang banyak berjejeran di tepi sungai yang bernama Ping.

Aku termenung, apa yang Kyuhyun makan malam ini? Entah kenapa aku jadi merindukan _namjaku_

Hari ini aku sengaja bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, aku harus mengirim dua atau tiga artikel dulu Untuk Kyuhyun. Jungmo meninggalkanku sendiri di kamar, ia memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk tidur. Hari ini tidak banyak email, hanya dari Wookie yang bercerita tentang kedua anak kembarnya yang sedang sakit panas, Jongjin dan Sungjin. Aku balas emailnya dengan penuh empati, aku masih ingat betapa menggemaskannya si kembar itu!

.

Aku merasa rindu ingin bertemu Wookie, ingin bercerita banyak hal yang aku alami dan aku bingungkan... sarannya sangat berguna untukku

Tidak ada email dari Kyuhyun, entah mengapa aku jadi kesal

Aku mengirimkan email untuk Luna, menanyakan apakah Kyuhyun masuk kantor hari ini.

ia langsung membalas.

.

AEGYOOO.. ADA YANG RINDU SESEORANG

Haiss... bukannnya menjawab, ia malah mengejekku

.  
Ting! Email dari Kyuhyun!

LUNA BILANG CALON ISTRIKU MENCARIKU KALANG KABUT HARI INI. KENAPA SAYANG?

.

Aku memajukan bibirku tanpa kusadari seperti biasanya jika ia menggodaku, jika satu hari saja aku tidak mendengar kabar dari Kyuhyun, aku akan gelisah sepanjang hari... tidak tahukah ia perasaanku? Tunggu... sebenarnya apa perasaanku... Aku menghela nafas panjang…mulai membalas.

.

NE!  
AKU PANIK MENCARIMU!

JANGAN PERNAH MEMBUATKU KHAWATIR KYU...!

AKU AKAN MATI JIKA TERJADI APA-APA PADAMU

.  
Ting! Dari Kyuhyun.

MIN, MIANHE SAYANG... AKU HARUS CEPAT MENYELESAIKAN PEKERJAANKU DALAM MINGGU INI. AKU ADA ACARA PENTING MINGGU DEPAN. AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUATMU KHAWATIR MIN... SARANGHAE...

.  
Aku mulai tersenyum, aku memang mencintainya

.  
Ting! dari Luna

KAU BICARA APA DENGAN KYUHYUN? TIBA-TIBA SAJA DIA BERTERIAK, MELONCAT KEGIRANGAN SEPERTI ANAK KECIL!

Senyumku semakin melebar.

Aku membalas email Luna

TIDAK BICARA APAPUN, COBA KAU PEGANG DAHINYA, SIAPA TAU DIA SAKIT... SAKIT JIWA

.

Aku yakin seratus persen Luna akan mengoceh selama sepuluh menit ke depan...

.

Menjelang sore pekerjaanku baru selesai. Aku menggoyang-goyangkan leher dan tanganku yang berasa pegal. Jungmo melihatku, menghampiriku, mengecup dalam leher dan bahuku dan mulai memijat bagian yang terasa kaku.

.

"We will go to Chiang Rai tomorrow Min." Jungmo mengingatkanku akan rencananya. Akhirnya rencana kami untuk hanya empat hari di sini gagal. Jungmo memutuskan akan pulang setelah semua tempat sudah aku kunjungi, agar aku memiliki bahan menulis lebih banyak lagi.

"It's about 3 hours driving from here. Do you want us to move to Chiang Rai hotel?"

ia memberitahuku bahwa perjalanan ke Chiang Rai akan makan waktu sekitar 3 jam. Aku mempertimbangkan tawaran dia apakah aku mau pindah hotel ke Chiang Rai saja.

"I think I like this place Mo. I prefer to stay here." aku tidak ingin berpindah hotel lagi karena merasa rumit jika harus check-out, check-in lagi.

Jungmo mengangguk menyetujui pendapatku.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu, sejak kita bertemu aku sangat penasaran..." Tanyaku baru berani menanyakannya setelah kami sudah sngat lama berkenalan

"Of Course..."

"Mengapa kau memakai bahasa Inggris di keseharianmu, bukankah kau tinggal disini.. atau kau lebih menguasai mandarin?" Tanyaku

"Kkkk... aku lama tinggal di Singapura... bahasa mandarin, korea, Thailand aku masih mengingat dengan baik..."

.

.  
Pagi jam tujuh kami sudah berangkat, tiba di Chiang Rai sekitar jam sepuluh. Jungmo langsung membawaku ke Hot Spring, sumber air panas. Sebenarnya hanya sumber air panas biasa, tetapi di sekitar sumber air itu sudah ditata dengan rapi. Dan dengan banyaknya warung yang menyediakan kopi, yang konon terenak di seluruh Thailand, membuat tempat ini dilirik oleh wisatawan. Aku mencoba menyesap kopi itu, namun bagiku yang bukan penggemar kopi, kopi adalah kopi. Aku tidak bisa membedakannya dengan kopi yang pernah kuminum sebelumnya. Kami hanya sebentar di sini, jadi kami langsung ke White Temple. Sebuah kuil yang seluruh bagiannya diberi warna putih. Detail ukiran yang ada di kuil itu sangat menarik hatiku. Rumit namun indah. Kakiku terasa begitu dingin bertelanjang kaki memasuki kuil indah ini.

"Too bad that we are not allowed to take a picture here..." Aku mendesah agak menyesal karena ada larangan mengambil foto di kuil ini.

Jungmo memakai kembali sepatunya di luar kuil dan mengambilkan sepatuku. Aku tersenyum melihat perhatiannya.

.

Tempat selanjutnya adalah Golden Triangle, ini adalah suatu daerah yang menjadi perbatasan 3 negara, Laos, Thailand, dan Birma. Ketiga negara ini disatukan oleh Sungai Mekong. Ia mengajakku menyusuri sungai ini dengan perahu kecil. Yang menarik perhatianku ketika berada di perbatasan Laos, penjual souvenir disana menjual barang yang bagiku aneh luar biasa! Minuman khas Laos, yang dibuat dari campuran ular kobra, kalajengking, dan binatang berbisa lainnya. Jungmo mencoba meminumnya, namun baru sedikit dia sudah menjulurkan lidahnya!

.

Aku mengernyit geli, ketika ia menyodorkannya kepadaku untuk dicoba. Aku merasa langsung mual begitu mencium baunya! Dari tempat ini kami berdua langsung pulang ke Hotel.

.

Besok paginya, tanpa rasa lelah, Jungmo kembali membawaku ke Chiang Rai. Dia membawaku ke tempat suku Karen.

"You will like to see them Min." Ia tersenyum.

.

Jungmo benar, wanita suku Karen ini unik! Leher mereka panjang seperti jerapah karena sejak kecil para wanita suku ini memakai kalung yang ditumpuk tumpuk ke atas sehingga leher mereka memanjang ke atas. Berkat bantuan Jungmo sebagai penerjemahku, aku bisa mewawancarai seorang wanita Karen. Bagaimana dia menjalani kehidupan sehari-harinya dengan leher seperti itu.

Hmmm ini akan menjadi artikel menarik dengan narasumber yang asli...pikirku sambil mengambil beberapa gambar wanita Karen yang sedang memasak di luar rumah tradisional mereka.

Dari tempat ini aku langsung mengajak Jungmo pulang ke hotel. Kami tidur lebih awal malam ini. Besok subuh kami akan kembali ke Bangkok. Aku merasa puas sekali berlibur ke Chiang Mai dan Chiang Rai bersama Jungmo. Walaupun aku dan Jungmo tidak pernah _making love_. Namun Jungmo masih sangat perhatian kepadaku, dia benar-benar penuh pengertian!

.

_Jadi paling tidak dia telah membuktikan kepadaku bahwa dia mendekatiku bukan karena masalah seks, tetapi murni karena perasaan cintanya kepadaku._

.

Tiba di Bangkok sekitar pukul 7 malam, Jungmo langsung membawaku ke restoran terapung di Sungai Chao Phraya, disebut terapung karena restoran ini menggunakan sebuah kapal! Ia mengapit lenganku dengan bangga, seorang pelayan menyematkan bunga kecil di bajunya dan di bajuku. Ia membaca tiketnya sekali lagi di situ tertera nama kapal dan nomor tempat duduk untuknya dan untukku.  
Nama kapal tempat makan malam ini bernama Chao Phraya Princess 2. Kapal ini akan berlayar selama 2 jam, kemudian kembali ke dermaga. Tempat makan kami ada di dek atas. Beberapa puluh pasang meja kursi tertata rapi. Semua meja dihias mewah, dengan lilin indah berwarna merah menyala di tengah meja. Jungmo menarik salah satu kursi untukku dan ia duduk di depanku.

Live music menggema membawakan lagu-lagu slow sebagai pengiring makan malam yang bersuasana romantis…

Tiba-tiba ada satu kejutan yang membuatku terperangah, sang pembawa acara berbicara dalam bahasa Inggris dan menunjuk Jungmo dan aku. Dia mengatakan bahwa lagu selanjutnya adalah lagu dari Korea yang dipersembahkan penuh cinta oleh Kim Jungmo untuk Lee Sungmin!

_Oh My God!_

Aku terbelalak kaget, aku menutup mulutku dengan jemariku, menatap Jungmo tidak percaya. Ia hanya tersenyum lembut...

"Saranghae..." Jungmo berkata dalam bahasa Korea! Mengingatkanku pada Kyuhyun

Aku merasa hampir pingsan mendengar kalimat yang ditujukan untukku itu... Ia menatapku penuh cinta, menusuk tajam dalam benakku...

Suatu perasaan hangat menyentuh lubuk hatiku yang terdalam...tidak terasa air mataku menetes. Jungmo menatap wajahku, mengeringkan air mataku dengan ujung jarinya, lalu dia meraih tanganku, mengajakku berdiri, dan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirku dengan mesra dan dalam, di tengah-tengah restoran yang seluruh isinya sudah terisi penuh pengunjung...! Beberapa pasangan berdiri, memberi kami berdua _standing applause_... Aku memeluk tubuhnya erat, air mataku membasahi dada hangatnya...

_Aku tersanjung dengan cara-caramu memikat hatiku...apalagi yang membuatku ragu? Yah... aku masih ragu... Kyuhyun... aku bodoh... _

.

TBC  
.

Jangan pukulin author, Kyumin moment nya akan banyak banget setelah masalah ama jungmo selesai yah...

Kemarin ada yang bilang apa FF ini selesai sebelum bulan puasa...? karena Ff ini rate M... ehm... hihihi

Aku tidak bisa pastiin, apa aku sambung habis lebaran aja ya... kkkk...(diamuk masa)

Kalo aq publishnya pas malam di bulan puasa ga pp ga ya? Apa mau gimana?

Aku ga bisa mastiin soalnya, terkadang kerjaan banyak... terkadang engga... bulan puasa kerjaan di kantor banyak banget pula...

**Thanks to**

**Miss key, kyu88, pinzame, kmshipper, parkhyun, hachibabyMinnie, paprikapumpkin, deviyanti137, GyuRyn, Elfisya, Ai Rin Lee, ParkHyori KMS-YJS, Guest, arisatae, dming, isungyi, MalajaeWook, Rillianda Abelira , LeeAcho, motochika28, kyumin always, LKZ, ChoKyunnie, PaboGirl, JustELF, Guest, Jihyun Lee, minglove**

Review kalian buat author melek malam-malam buat ngetik n update cepet FF ini


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Sejak 'insiden kecil' kekesalanku karena Kyuhyun tidak mengirimiku kabar, akhirnya setiap pagi emailnya selalu hadir menyapaku. Kata-kata yang nakal dan manis, ciri khasnya...

.

Aku baru saja membuka laptop siang ini. Sisa-sisa rasa kelelahan sehabis berlibur bersama Jungmo rasanya baru lunas setelah tidur panjangku dari semalam. Aku serasa tak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun ketika baru datang, perjalanan yang sangat menyenangkan... dan pengalaman yang takkan terlupakan

.

Saat ini aku merasa bugar kembali. Aku membuka emailku dan beberapa email yang masuk. Dari Wookie, dari Sunny, dari Jung Sajangnim, newletters, sebuah penawaran. Sudah.

Tunngu sebentar... ada yang kurang... yah... Kyuhyun, namjaku... tidak biasanya ia tidak mengirimiku email.

.

.

Aku mengirimkan email pada Luna, semoga ia tidak mengejekku lagi.

.

HIHIHI... LUN, APA KYUHYUN ADA DI KANTOR?

.

Ting! balasan dari Luna.

.

KAU TIDAK TAU MIN? KYUHYUN CUTI 4 HARI, KATANYA DIA ADA ACARA DI ILSAN. KARENA ITU KEMARIN-KEMARIN DIA BEKERJA SEPERTI ORANG KESURUPAN. LEMBUR SETIAP MALAM UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN PEKERJAANNYA.

.

Apa?  
Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak bercerita padaku? Aku membatin sedikit kesal.

Aku dial nomor handphonenya. Dan Shit tidak aktif! Aku baru ingat waktu itu dia mengatakan ada sesuatu yang penting minggu depan, yah semacam kalimat itu...

Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Aku ingat dia pernah bercerita Eomma dan Appanya memang tinggal di Ilsan untuk pekerjaan mereka. Apa Kyuhyun dipaksa menikah di Ilsan?

Lee Sungmin, pabboya... mengapa jadi berfikiran seperti itu... aku tidak rela... entah kenapa aku jadi tidak rela

.

Atau…

Ya Tuhan, semoga bukan berita duka dari sana...

Aku mengelus dada... dan mengetuk meja pantryku tiga kali tanda gelisah. Aku tidak pernah mencemaskan orang seperti ini sebelumnya

.

Dua jam kemudian aku kembali mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun lagi. Dan Nihil... Masih belum aktif!

Aku mulai gelisah.

.

Aku tau... Kyuhyun memang bukan tipe orang yang mudah bercerita pada orang lain. Di kantor misalnya, ia tidak punya teman dekat..errrrr... kecuali aku...

OYA! Jika Kyuhyun mengambil cuti bukankah ia harus mendapat persetujuan dari Jung Sajangnim! Baiklah aku akan menanyakannya dengan Jung Sajangnim saja!

.

Tapi... tunggu... sedikit tidak pantas memang... menanyakan pada atasan alasan seseorang cuti, semacam ini _Sajangnim... apa alasan Kyuhyun mengambil cuti, bolehkah aku tau..._

Arrrrrghhh

Aku mengacak rambutku pelan...

Cho Kyuhyun... apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kau sudah membuatku cemas

.

Bolak-balik aku mencek email. Belum ada tanda-tanda email masuk.

.

Aku menghentakkan kakiku kesal dan pergi ke kamar. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingat cucian dari laundryku yang aku antar kebinatu sejak sebelum aku ke Chiang Mai belum dikembalikan juga... Aku keluar kamar lagi, ke arah pesawat telepon khusus internal apartemen. Aku cari ekstension laundry...

.

.

Ting Tong!

Itu dia si laundry, dengan tergesa aku ke arah pintu depan dengan sedikit berlari.

Aku sudah menyiapkan senyumku dan ucapan terima kasih. Aku membuka pintu depan...

.

Ternyata bukan laundry yang datang, tapi seorang namja tinggi, berkulit pucat, memakai celana denim dan kaos putih, rambut keriting kecoklatan sangat tampan, gayanya seksi...mirip...

.

"Ya Tuhan... KYUHYUN!"

Aku melompat dan menjerit-jerit meneriakkan namanya begitu sadar namja yang berdiri di hadapanku adalah Kyuhyun! Namja yang membuatku uring-uringan hari ini!

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam, menutup pintu, meletakkan tas ranselnya asal di lantai, meraih pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya. Menatapku penuh cinta dan melumat bibirku panas! Aku tak mau kalah! dengan serakah aku memagut semua bagian mulutnya, menghisap, menjilat, menggigit! Ia mengangkat badanku, menempelkan punggungku ke dinding, tangannya menjadi sibuk mengelus, meraba, meremas dari leher hingga pahaku! Aku melenguh kencang.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya setelah dia kehabisan nafas. Kami berpandangan lama. Dadanya naik turun terengah engah tak beraturan, begitupula denganku, rasanya tak ingin mengakhirinya jika udara tidak berarti apa-apa.

.

Tangannya meraih wajahku, menyusuri dahi, kedua mataku... pipi bulatku, hidungku hingga daguku.

.

Aku letakkan tanganku di dadanya, meraba tubuh yang selama ini aku rindukan, aku rebahkan kepalaku di dadanya, mengendus aroma mint yang memabukkan dari tubuhnya. Aku melingkarkan tanganku ke punggung lebarnya... erat... sangat erat... rasanya tak ingin jauh-jauh darinya.

.

Kyuhyun memelukku mesra, menghirup ubun-ubunku, mengecap dahiku.

"Aku Merindukanmu Min... sangat... sangat merindukanmu" suaranya baru terdengar dipendengaranku, serak dengan suara bass khasnya, begitu terdengar jantan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Kyu..." aku berbisik lirih.

"Saranghae..." kali ini Kyuhyun memandangku mesra.

.

_Inikah waktunya?_ Aku membatin.

.

"Nado..." akhirnya aku menerima cintanya

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, memandangku lekat seakan tidak percaya.

"Katakan sekali lagi Min... sayang..." Ia memelas.

.

"NADO... NADO SARANGHAE CHO KYUHYUN..." aku mengulang kata-kataku dengan penekanan jelas sambil tersenyum mengejek ekpresinya. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima cintanya, setelah merasakan betapa selama empat bulan berjauhan dengannya membuatku merasa sangat kehilangan sosoknya, aku membutuhkan dia seperti aku membutuhkan udara untuk bernafas...

.

.

Kyuhyun menciumku lagi dengan penuh nafsu, aku merangkul lehernya, memagut bibirnya, mengulum lidahnya yang bergerak liar! Tangannya mencoba membuka kancing kemejaku, tapi karena tertutup nafsu, jari-jari tangannya terasa susah dikoordinasi! Merasa tidak sabar, kedua tangannya akhirnya memegang kedua bagian kerah bawahku dan dengan sekali sentak semua kancing bajuku terlepas dan merobek kain bajuku!

.

Dengan nafsu yang memuncak Kyuhyun melepaskan baju dari badanku, sementara mulutnya masih menciumiku. Tanganku tetap merangkul lehernya menjaga keseimbangan badanku yang digempur olehnya.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan terengah-engah. Dipandanginya wajahku lalu turun ke dadaku yang hanya menggunakan bra. Dadaku juga naik turun seirama nafasnya.

.

"Kau, yeoja nakal dan kau milikku... akan kubuat kau kehabisan tenaga!"

Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya berat... matanya menjadi panas, mengirimkan hawa nafsunya ke dalam otakku yang mulai buntu oleh gairahku! Kata-kata erotisnya sampai di telingaku bagaikan bensin yang menyirami api! Aku menggerakkan kedua pahaku, merasakan gelenyar berputar di daerah sana. Berputar dan menunggu…

.

Kyuhyun menjalankan jarinya di daerah payudaraku, menelusuri pinggiran bra-ku… perlahan…membuatku merasa penasaran. Matanya naik turun dengan liar, jakunnya menahan nafsu yang menggoda!

.

Ibu jarinya menarik kedua tali bra-ku, menurunkannya bersamaan, lalu membuka kaitan bra-ku dengan cepat. Kedua bukitku membusung tegak menantangnya. Puncaknya yang kemerahan sudah mengeras menunggu giliran mendapatkan kehangatan mulutnya!

.

Dengan sekali rengkuh, kedua telapak tangan Kyuhyun meremas keduanya! Mulutnya mengecup ujung merahku bergantian, lalu menggigit dan menghisap dengan serakah. Aku semakin menggelinjang! Tanganku menempel erat di tembok yang menopangku. Ini terlalu panas, terlalu nikmat,dan aku tak ingin ini cepat berakhir.

.

Aku merengek, bagian tubuhku yang lain sudah tidak sabar menunggu perlakuannya...

Kyuhyun kini menghisap puncak merahku, sembari tangannya membuka celanaku. Aku melenguh, menjambak rambutnya, perlahan… hitungan detik aku sudah telanjang bulat di depan Kyuhyun! Ia mundur selangkah, menatap keseluruhan tubuh mulusku, matanya makin menyala panas!

.  
Aku menggerakkan pahaku lagi yang sudah terasa sangat basah, aku bergerak dengan gusar! Kyuhyun mendekatiku dan mencumbuku lagi sambil terkekeh.

"Tak sabar kah sayang?" Tanyanya tanpa perlu kujawab.

Tangannya mengelus dadaku, lalu turun ke arah perutku, pinggulku lalu berhenti lama di bibir bawahku. Jarinya membelai pubisku dan membuka celah di dalamnya dengan kedua jarinya! Jari tengahnya menyentuh ujung intiku sekilas. Aku menjerit! Merengek-rengek meminta padanya!

.  
Jari-jarinya masih bergerilya di pangkalku, mendekati liangku, merasakan basahku, dan tiba–tiba kedua jarinya di dorongnya masuk kedalam kemaluanku! Aku menjerit, membuka lebar kedua kakiku, dan Kyuhyun memaju mundurkan jarinya di dalam liangku, dan Ibu jarinya mulai mengusap intiku. Aku semakin tidak tahan lagi! Ia memutar dan memutar ibu jarinya di dalamku hingga arus naiknya semakin lama semakin dekat kurasakan! Lalu semburan dari dalam diriku menembak kencang diiringi erangan kepuasan dari mulutku!

.

Aku Orgasme... hanya dengan jarinya, dan itu sangat cepat...

Aku terkulai, Kyuhyun menggendongku menuju tempat tidur, membaringkanku dengan lembut ke atas kasurku.

.  
Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaian yang dikenakannya cepat-cepat hingga telanjang bulat. Aku melirik ke pangkalnya yang perkasa dan dalam kondisi yang sangat siap, berurat tebal, membuatku menelan ludah begitu menginginkannya.

.  
Ia menindih tubuhku dengan penuh kelembutan, wajahnya menatap ku penuh cinta dan hasrat, menciumi bibirku, lalu menciumi leherku. Kejantaannya masih menggantung siap, dan setiap kali menyentuh tubuhku, aku melenguh..! seperti tersengat aliran listrik yang sangat besar, dan bisa membakarku kapan saja.

.  
Mulutnya bermain di perut mulusku, mengecup dan merasakan setiap senti dengan bibirnya. Ketika bibirnya semakin mendekati pangkalku, gelenyar itu hadir lagi! Kyuhyun membuka tungkai kakiku lebar, menyibak kerimbunanku untuk menemukan lubangku yang mengkilat basah!

.  
Dengan perlahan Ia menyentuhkan ujung lidahnya ke ujung intiku yang membuatku menjerit dan mengangkat pinggulku tinggi, mengejar lidahnya!

.

Kyuhyun membuka lebih lebar lagi, mencari lubangku lalu mengecap sariku disana, memasukkan lidahnya kuat-kuat di dalamku!

.

Aku memohon lagi padanya... tiba-tiba lidah kasarnya menjilati kemaluanku, dari labia hingga klitorisku... berirama… lagi…lagi...lagi...dan …bergulung-gulung kenikmatan kedua datang bak air bah dalam diriku, aku lingkarkan kakiku ke sekitar kepalanya! Aku terpejam dan diam menikmati setiap denyutanku...

.

Kyuhyun menaikkan badannya lagi, mencium bibirku sekilas, aroma diriku melekat kuat dimulutnya…lalu mulai memposisikan dirinya sejajar denganku. Aku lirik kejantanannya yang ujungnya mulai meneteskan cairan...aku merasa ada yang menggelitik lagi, membuatku ingin sekali merasakannya dengan cepat dan keras...

.

Kyuhyun membuka kakiku lebar-lebar, dan dengan sekali dorong dia menancapkannya dalam diriku! Aku melenguh, memegang sprei kasur erat-erat, agak sedikit sakit... tapi aku tau akan xsegera berubah dengan kenikmatan.

.

Kyuhyun memutar pinggulnya perlahan, matanya menatap mataku, menunggu agar aku naik lagi...diameter miliknya benar-benar sanggup menyentuh inti bagian dalamku. Gesekan memutarnya teratur, menyentuh pasti titik itu, membuatku mulai merasa naik lagi, pinggulku mengikuti iramanya...mencari...dan ketika Kyuhyun memutar makin cepat, aku sudah hampir mendapatkannya lagi!

.

"Kyuhyun!" aku tarik pinggulnya agar makin menempel.

Kyuhyun sangat mengetahui jika aku sudah hampir 'sampai'. Ia menatapku tajam sambil merubah gerakannya pinggulnya. Tusukan-tusukannya sekarang begitu dalam...

.

"Katakan kau milikku sayang! Katakan hanya aku yang bisa memuaskanmu!" Kyuhyun mendesis dan mendorongkan pinggulnya semakin kuat!

"Aku…milikmu Kyu...hanya… kau ...yang...bisa membuat aku...puas.. Ahhhhh!" aku mengikuti kata-katanya dengan terengah oleh rasa nikmat yang bertubi-tubi.

.

Kyuhyun menusukku dengan sangat dalam dan keras...,hingga ketika klimaks ketigaku datang! Hebat... dia sangat hebat... dan sungguh itu sangat nikmat...

.

Pada saat itu juga Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya dalam diriku! Kami berdua mengerang puas bersamaan! Aku bisa merasakan cairan panas masuk dan memenuhi diriku. Itu pengalaman pertamaku, benih yang masuk dalam tubuhku, dan itu begitu nikmat...

.

Kyuhyun ambruk bermandi keringat di atas badanku...

Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang basah, mencium aroma mint di kepalanya...

.

Aku tersenyum bahagia, Kyuhyun benar-benar jantan, dia menepati kata-kata nya untuk membuatku kehabisan tenaga!

Ia tidak mau mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya dari dalam diriku, kami terbaring berdua dalam posisi miring saling berhadap-hadapan…

"Kau tidak melepasnya?" Tanyaku

"Ne..."

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku lagi

"Biarkan seperti ini, ini nikmat Min... terasa hangat, rasanya kita punya satu tubuh yang sama... rasanya aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku" Jawabnya sambil menatapku penuh cinta

Kurapatkan dinding vaginaku untuk menjepit miliknya yang terasa memenuhiku

"Aaaarrrh... kau menjepitku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukannya lagi sayang" Kyuhyun berkata sambil menyunggingkan satu sudut bibirnya

"Ahhh... kyu" Aku melenguh saat ia menyentakkan miliknya yang ada di dalamku, aku meremasnya lagi dengan dindingku.

"Jangan salahkan aku...!

Dan aku harus mengalah, karena kecerobohanku yang menggodanya akhirnya aku mendapatkan 2 klimaksku lagi.

.

.

Aku terbangun lebih dulu dari Kyuhyun. Posisi tubuhnya masih sama seperti dia sudah terlepas dari diriku. Aku merasakannya... disaat aku tidur, aku merasa diriku kosong... mungkin saat itu melepaskan miliknya yang... errrr... eksotis itu.

.

Aku pandangi wajahnya, aku cium ujung rambut di dahinya, aroma mint terendus di hidungku. Aku tersenyum, membayangkan apa saja yang ia fikirkan dan yang ia lakukan hingga sampai menyusulku kesini, aku tersenyum membayangkan sifatnya yang tidak tenang seperti di bandara, karena tidak sabar ingin cepat sampai.

Rasa hangat menjalar di hatiku setiap kali menatap sosoknya.

.

Aku tidak tahan, aku cium bibirnya perlahan...tapi sentuhan kecilku membuatnya terjaga, Ia mengerjabkan matanya sekali, lalu tersenyum padaku, menarik tubuhku mendekat ke tubuhnya, lalu dia tertidur lagi...

.

Aku memakluminya yang tertidur lagi, tenaganya pasti terkuras habis setelah perjalanan panjang dari Korea ke Thailand. Lalu tanpa jeda memberiku 5 kali, aku ulangi, 5 kali kenikmatan medley!

Aku selusupkan kepalaku ke dalam dadanya, mendengarkan detak jantung nya yang teratur...Aku puas dan sangat bahagia...

.

Dan namja perkasa ini adalah milikku seorang!

Kyuhyun menggeliat lagi, membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Aku tersenyum, kukecup kelopak matanya...kutelusuri bibir hitamnya yang seksi...kurengkuh rahangnya yang kokoh...

.

"Saranghae Kyunnie..." bisikku...

"Ne... cantik..."

Matanya menyala...memandangku penuh gelora...tangannya mulai bergerilya di tubuhku yang masih telanjang dibalik selimutku. Aku merasakan sesuatu dari pangkal pahanya seakan bergerak diantara kedua pahaku, aku tahu aku akan mendapatkan lagi kepuasan itu darinya!

_Kyuhyun... terimakasih... aku tak akan ragu lagi_

.

TBC

.

.

Terima kasih banyak yang udah mau baca... walau yang review sedikit, tp aku cukup terhibur dengan angka view yang lebih dari 3ribu... hihihi... maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, author masih belajar menulis... hanya berusaha menuangkan fantasiku tentang kyumin dan kadang sangat suka membayangkan kyumin jika membaca cerita yang menarik... remake kali ini salah satunya...

.

Dari sini kyuminnya bakal banyak teruuuuuuuuuuusssssss... buat yang bashing, terima kasih juga sudah mau membaca...

Aku update 2 chapter hari ini... hihihi mumpung weekend


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Hari ini aku bangun kesiangan, kemarin dan semalam Kyuhyun benar-benar luarrr biasa! Menguras seluruh tenagaku hingga tak tersisa! Aku melirik ke samping, Kyuhyun ternyata sudah terlebih dahulu bangun. Aku berjinjit perlahan, membungkus tubuh telanjangku dengan selimut, mengintip dari pinggir pintu kamar yang terbuka.

.

Kyuhyun terlihat sudah mandi, menyiapkan makanan di meja pantry, roti, selai, potongan daging, keju, mentega, dua cangkir susu coklat panas tertata rapi!

.

Ia tampak terlihat santai sekali hari ini, celana canvas pendek warna krem dan kaos basket tanpa lengannya membuat penampilannya terlihat sangat segar dan errrr sedikit seksi… Rambut keriting besarnya setengah basah... Meninggalkan titik air di leher pucatnya...

.

.

Aku berjalan mengendap menghampirinya dari belakang dan langsung memeluknya dengan satu tanganku, tanganku yang lain memastikan selimut penutup tubuhku tidak akan jatuh merosot.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak kaget, membelai tanganku dan menarik tubuhku kencang ke dalam pelukannya.

CUP

Ia mencium sudut bibirku mesra, kedua tanganku dipegangnya paksa, hingga selimutku jatuh ke lantai, menampakkan seluruh tubuh bugilku!

.

"YAK...KYU!" aku menjerit minta tanganku dilepaskan. Tapi ia malah menarik pinggangku, menempelkan badanku erat di badannya…Tangannya sudah sibuk mengelus tubuhku dari tengkuk hingga paha telanjangku.

.

.

"Permohonanku dikabulkan, semalam aku memohon agar ini semua bukanlah mimpi Min, aku memohon agar ketika aku terbangun, kau masih ada di sisiku... dan terkabul... " Kyuhyun berbisik mesra...  
.

Aku menengadah, melihat wajahnya yang penuh cinta, kuberikan ia kecupan dalam sebelum aku berlari ke kamar mandi dan sebelum aku yang dijadikannya sarapan paginya... lagi...

.

.

.

Aku sedang membereskan barang-barangku ke dalam tas ransel kecilku ketika kudengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Kyu, itu mungkin orang laundry, tolong bukakan pintunya sayang" aku setengah berteriak pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju pintu dan membuka pintu.

.

Seorang namja..!

Begitu aku keluar kamar, aku terperanjat!

.

Kyuhyun dan Jungmo bertemu! Mereka saling berhadapan, saling menatap dengan mata saling menilai dingin, masing-masing mengepalkan tangan... Hawa panas langsung terpancar dari mereka berdua.

.

Insting hewani penjantan mereka sedang bekerja!

Aku ternganga dan merinding, melihat mereka berdua yang terlihat seperti dua ekor harimau yang memperebutkan betinanya!

.

Aku mendekati mereka, Kyuhyun menangkap lenganku cepat, menghentak badanku ke belakang tubuhnya. Seakan ingin menunjukkan kepada lawannya itu bahwa yeoja yang sedang berdiri di belakang adalah miliknya!

.

Aku mulai panik!

Mataku bertemu dengan mata Jungmo sedetik.

Aku merasa sangat tegang, bibirku bergetar ingin menangis melihat mereka berdua...

.

Tiba-tiba Jungmo tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Hai, I am Jungmo, from the laundry upstair. I just want to ask miss Lee whether she needs our service today."

Aku menatap Jungmo kaget!

.

Jungmo terlihat sedang menghindari konflik dan menghindarkanku dari masalah dengan Kyuhyun! Aku pernah menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun pada awal-awal perkenalanku dengannya, dia menyadari namja yang membuka pintu apartemen adalah Kyuhyun, namjachinguku... rivalnya!

.

Aku tidak sanggup berkata apapun.

.

"No, thank you. She will not need any services – forever. Thank you for the offering." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan memberi senyum sekedarnya sebelum dia menutup pintu apartemenku...

.

Aku merasa lunglai tapi tanganku yang gemetar tetap dalam genggaman Kyuhyun. Dia menarikku ke kamar.

Kami berdua terdiam, duduk berhadapan di kasur.

Mata Kyuhyun bersinar tajam menembus mataku, garis mulutnya rata, tak ada senyuman sedikitpun, membuat dirinya sangat menakutkan.

.

Aku gelisah, aku belum pernah melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Nuguya?" tanyanya langsung.

Aku bingung.

"Dia..." aku ragu.

"Jangan bilang dia hanya tukang laundry Lee Sungmin." Ia memanggil namaku dengan menyebutkan margaku, artinya ia sedang berbicara serius. "Kamu pikir aku bisa dibohongi begitu saja? Matanya melihatmu seakan ingin memakanmu mentah-mentah!" Kyuhyun mulai berteriak kesal.

.  
Aku memainkan tanganku gugup. Aku memang tidak pernah berbohong pada Kyuhyun... sekarang aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbicara apa... rasanya aku tak punya lidah, tak punya pita suara, aku sangat gugup hingga aku hanya bisa diam.

.  
"Dengan siapa kau ke Chiang Mai? DIA?" Kyuhyun berteriak lebih kencang. Wajahnya merah padam, urat darah di pelipisnya menebal, tangannya terkepal keras di atas pahanya.

.

Aku terhenyak, kaget oleh emosinya!

Tidak ada jalan lain kecuali menceritakan yang sebenarnya...

Aku yakin wajahku pias saat ini.

.

"Namanya Kim Jungmo. Aku bertemu dia di minimarket seberang. Dia memang mengantarku ke Chiang Mai... Dia pernah bilang mencintaiku... tapi aku sudah bilang jika aku sudah memilikimu Kyu..." aku berusaha tenang, namun tanpa aba-aba air mataku jatuh juga.

"Kalian tidur dalam satu kamar di sana?" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal.

Aku terisak.

"Ne... Tapi kami berbeda tempat tidur, kami tidak tidur satu ranjang Kyu..." aku menjawab lemah.

"Kalian sudah tidur bersama?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada kering, menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan yang besar dari wajahnya... dan sangat berharap aku mengatakan tidak untuk pertanyaannya kali ini.

"Aniya... Aku bersumpah Kyu, aku hanya melakukan itu denganmu... tidak pernah dengan yang lain, dan aku tidak ingin yang lain..." Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun untuk meyakinkan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengetatkan rahangnya, matanya sudah memerah... Dia langsung berdiri keluar kamar, lalu keluar apartemen sambil membanting pintu!

.

Aku langsung merasa lemas, tangisanku makin mengencang... ini adalah pertengkaran pertamaku dengan Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyesali kemarahannya, karena aku menyadari, aku yang telah terlena untuk membuat kesalahan besar ini, mencoba bermain api, tapi justru aku juga ikut terbakar..

.  
Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat!

.

Lewat tengah hari Kyuhyun belum pulang. Aku sudah tidak menangis lagi. Kedua mataku bengkak merah, dibalik mataku yang sedikit sipit, bengkak mataku jadi terlihat sangat nampak. Aku merasa sangat bodoh telah mengecewakan Kyuhyun

.

Lewat jam 3 sore, Kyuhyun juga belum pulang, aku menangis lagi. Ia sudah menghukumku dengan pas.

Jam 4 sore aku tertidur di meja pantry... air mataku masih menggenang di mataku ketika aku sudah pulas tertidur dalam kelelahan hati...

.

.

Aku terbangun ketika kurasakan ada yang menggoyangkan badanku... Aku merasa melayang, kepalaku sakit.. mungkin karena terlalu lama menangis... Aku membuka mataku pelan... aku sedang digendong... Kyuhyun!

.

Hatiku mengkerut tiba-tiba...

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhku di kasur dengan lembut. Mataku dan matanya bertemu seakan ingin berbicara satu sama lain. Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun kemarahan tertinggal di mata Kyuhyun. Yang kulihat hanya rasa cintanya yang besar seperti biasanya...

.

Kyuhyun duduk di kasur di sampingku. Mengelus dahiku penuh sayang dengan tangannya... Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati sentuhan sayang kekasihku...

"Maafkan aku karena emosi Min... aku terlalu cemburu... Seharusnya aku percaya padamu..." Kyuhyun berbisik, diciuminya jemariku...

.

Aku langsung memeluk lehernya, terisak lagi di dadanya, terisak dalam kelegaan bahwa namjaku sudah kembali! Dan ia sangat menyayangiku, dan ia benar-benar namja yang sangat baik... dan aku benar-benar beruntung

.

"Mianhe Kyu... mianhe... jinjja mianhe..., aku tidak memakai otakku. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu... mianhe…" aku mencium dadanya dalam… menghafal aroma tubuhnya... mint

Kyuhyun memelukku erat, menciumi seluruh kepalaku dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil manisnya!

.

.

Ada satu hal yang Kyuhyun belum pernah ceritakan padaku, bahwa ia pernah tinggal di Bangkok selama dua tahun! Aku pikir hanya beberapa hari saja untuk suatu liputan.

.

Kyuhyun bahkan masih bisa mengerti beberapa kalimat dan tulisan bahasa Thai!

Ketika ia keluar apartemen dalam kemarahan, ternyata ia ke rumah teman lamanya di Bangkok, sekalian mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya...

.

Saat ini aku dan Kyuhyun berada di dalam angkutan umum, namanya Tuk-Tuk. Sebuah truk berukuran besar yang dialihfungsikan menjadi angkutan umum. Tempat duduknya sepanjang sisi bak terbukanya.

Kyuhyun ingin mengajakku ke sebuah tempat.

.

Mobil berhenti, Kyuhyun turun terlebih dahulu. Lalu menahan tanganku agar aku tidak kehilangan keseimbangan saat turun dari injakan truk yang lumayan tinggi.

.

"Kita akan kemana Kyu?" tanyaku.

"Rahasia...!" Ia tersenyum... yah.. senyuman yang sempurna, sangat manis... membuat kadar ketampanannya meningkat 100 persen, menarik tanganku untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

Kyuhyun membawaku ke sebuah pasar tradisional!

.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun yang mengelap keringat di dahinya dengan punggung tangannya.

Aku memeluk lengannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di lengan atasnya. _Namjachinguku memang tampan dan terlihat sangat gagah!_

"Banyak hal menarik di sini Min. Lihat yang ini!" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah meja, dari tempatku berdiri, aku melihat tumpukan sesuatu berwarna coklat dan hitam, dalam wadah besar.

Aku mengikuti langkahnya.

Ternyata yang barus saja kulihat bertumpuk-tumpuk tadi adalah hewan-hewan kecil yang sudah digoreng!

.

Aku bergidik!

.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia mendekati seorang penjual, mengambil sebuah seekor sebiji whateverlah belalang! Ia memasukkan serangga itu ke mulutnya! Mengunyah pelan dan menyisakan sebatang-setangkai sepotong kaki belalang dan menyodorkannya padaku!

.

.

Aku melompat refleks menghindar, Kyuhyun tertawa. Aku cemberut sambil memajukan bibirku seperti biasa, tanganku memberi kode agar Ia membuang serangga itu terlebih dulu!

.

Aku merengut menghampiri Kyuhyun yang akhirnya memakan kaki belalang itu dengan sadis!

"Kamu bisa tulis artikel tentang ini. Ambil saja beberapa foto." Kyuhyun mengajariku.

Aku bidik dengan kameraku tumpukan itu satu persatu. Gorengan belalang, kalajengking, kumbang, jangkrik, ulat sutra, lebah, larva bambu!

.

Aku lihat Kyuhyun mengambil kalajengking, diam-diam aku jepret Kyuhyun berkali-kali, dari pertama dia mengambil kalajengking itu hingga kalajengking itu lenyap ditelannya!

.

Kyuhyun mungkin akan marah dan memintaku menghapus gambarnya dari artikelku, tapi aku yakin seribu persen, Jung Sajangnim akan memintaku mempertahankan gambar itu! Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda untuk membeli tabloid Wisata jika cover depannya mempertontonkan seorang namja tampan korea yang berani memakan kalajengking goreng?

.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan kehebohan yang akan terjadi di kantor!

.

"Tersenyum sendirian di tengah-tengah pasar, akan dikira orang gila mungkin sangat cocok untukmu…" Kyuhyun menghampiriku. Mencium pipiku yang berkeringat dengan cepat, dan membuang muka seakan tidak melakukan apapun.

Aku tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar! Ia semakin menatapku bingung.

Dari pasar tradisional, Kyuhyun mengajakku ke sebuah restoran, ternyata restoran vegetarian.

.

.

"Sawaddi khrab…" ternyata menyapa penjaga restoran.

"Sawaddi khrab…" sahut penjaga itu.

"Chan thngkar ca sa ng sux slad dakml thud." Kyuhyun mengatakan sesuatu kepada penjaga itu.

.

Belum sepuluh menit, seorang pelayan menghampiri mejaku, meletakkan sepiring... BUNGA! DIGORENG! BUNGA GORENG!

Aku menatap ternyata.

Ia terkekeh. Mengambil sekuntum dan mengunyahnya!

.

.

Dalam hati aku mengakui 'nyali' nya yang besar, sisi yang belum pernah aku lihat selama ini.

.

"Ini salad bunga goreng. Bunga segar digoreng dicampur dengan jagung manis, wortel, bawang merah, selada…"

Aku ikut mencoba makanan itu. Aneh...! Setelah mendokumentasikan macam-macam kami pulang ke apartemen. Masih memakai Tuk-Tuk untuk pulang, kami turun di sebuah jalan.

.

"Kita jalan kaki sebentar... Kamu lelah sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun melihatku sibuk mengelap keringat di wajahku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala, mengipasi leherku dengan tangan sembari mengangkat rambut panjangku dengan tangan satu lagi.

"Aku kepanasan..." Jawabku

"Kau lupa membawa ikat rambut?" tanyanya.

"Lupa." jawabku singkat, menghemat energi.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, mengambil sebuah slayer dari balik sakunya... membalik tubuhku hingga membelakanginya. Dengan cekatan ia mengikat rambutku menjadi satu dan mengikatnya dengan slayer miliknya!

.

Ia terlihat tidak perduli dengan pandangan aneh warga sekitar yang lewat melintasi kami berdua.

.  
"Nah, bukankah lebih sejuk?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum... Oh Tuhan, aku semakin mencintainya

Aku mengangguk. Tidak sampai lima menit, kami sampai ke sebuah rumah makan tapi sedikit mirip kafe. Beberapa orang duduk dan terlihat sedang makan.

Ia mencium dahiku pelan, lalu tersenyum kembali padaku.

.

Kyuhyun mencarikanku meja kosong kemudian ia ke tempat penjualnya, terlihat memesan sesuatu.

Aku memandang kagum namjaku... tampan... pintar... penuh tanggung jawab... sangat mencintaiku... dan begitu perkasa di ranjang! Wajahku terasa panas begitu mengingat Kyuhyun sangat mampu memuaskanku berkali-kali... Sebersit ingatan melintas di kepalaku...aku harus bicara pada Kyuhyun...

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke meja dengan membawa 2 botol minuman seperti teh dengan perasa buah.

"Kyu...ng… saat kita melakukan itu... kau tidak memakai pengaman?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa masalah.

"Bagaimana jika aku hamil? Aku juga tidak meminum obat Kyu..." aku mendesaknya.

"Itu yang aku harapkan Min… aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku..."

.  
Aku tersipu mendengar kata-katanya...

.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan Kyuhyun .

Sepiring makanan seperti mangga yang diserut, dengan sedikit kuah yang terlihat seperti kuah.

.

"Ini namanya 'Som Tum' atau orang banyak juga menyebutnya Papaya Pokpok, Papaya Salad kata bule... cobalah! Bukankah kau sangat menyukai buah dan sayur?" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dan bertanya padaku.

Ia membeli makanan sesuai seleraku dan aku mengangguk.

.

Aku mengambil sesendok. Hmmmm ternyata benar, sangat segar. Yang diris panjang tipis ini ternyata pepaya yang masih muda.

Tiba-tiba mataku melihat sesuatu diantara potongan pepaya itu...hah? seperti kaki kepiting! Aku melirik Kyuhyun.

Ia terkekeh

.

"Makanan ini memang dicampur dengan semacam kepiting kecil, dalam keadaan mentah dihancurkan ke dalam Som Tum ini..." jelasnya.

Aku melongo. Mentah? Oh...

Piring kedua berisi seperti sayuran yang dibungkus dengan tepung… atau telur kocok...

"Ini bayam, diiris tipis, digoreng dengan telur" Ia memberi contoh, mengambil satu gorengan itu lalu langsung dimasukkannya ke mulut.

.

Aku mengikutinya... dan rasanya memang seperti telur kocok... aku tersenyum, aku suka rasanya! Sangat sederhana... tapi menyehatkan

.

.

.  
Tiba di apartemen badanku sudah terasa sangat lelah. Kyuhyun menghampiriku yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Meletakkan bantal sofa di ujung, menuntun kepalaku berbaring di sana. Lalu ia mengangkat kedua kakiku lurus setelah melepaskan sepatuku.

.

Perlahan Ia memijat kakiku...

Aku tersenyum, memandang penuh terima kasih kepadanya...

"Merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku dengan penuh cinta, sambil menekan ujung-ujung jari kakiku dengan jari tangannya.

Aku mengangguk sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku merasa sangat nyaman, terasa mengantuk...

"Ingin yang lebih enak?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi dengan nada 'miring'

Aku membuka mataku, melihat matanya sudah menyala panas! Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum mesum!  
.

_Oh namjaku_...

.  
Aku langsung mendekapnya, duduk mengangkang di pangkuannya...

.

"Kita mandi ya? Aku ingin mandi... mandikan aku..." aku merayunya sambil mengedipkan mataku, aku menggigit cuping telinganya, dan kujilat seluruh permukaan telinganya…

.

Kulihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Lalu berdiri dengan aku yang masih berada di pelukannya! Lalu membawaku ke kamar mandi!

"Lepas bajumu" perintahnya

"Aniya... kau yang lepaskan...!" Kataku sambiil mengerlingkan mata

"Yeoja nakal...!"

"Awww..." Aku mengaduh sambil tertawa saat ia menggingit telingaku

.

Satu persatu ia melepas semua bajuku dan bajunya hingga kami berdua telanjang polos.

Kejantanannya sudah sedemikian siapnya... aku menatap malu...

.

Kyuhyun mengambil shower, mengatur suhu agar hangat, membasahi sekujur tubuhku dan tubuhnya dengan air. Ia mengambil sabun cair, menaruh beberapa di telapak tangannya, menggosoknya hingga berbusa dan mulai menyabuni seluruh bagian tubuhku! Telapak tangannya yang kasar, memberiku sensasi nyaman, ketika bertemu dengan kulitku.

.

Tangannya memutar dengan perlahan ketika sampai ke daerah dadaku... matanya sudah membara!

.

Aku sudah merasakan pangkalku mengejang...

Kyuhyun menyelipkan tangan kirinya ke dalam diriku, seakan hendak memastikan aku sudah siap menyambut dirinya…

.

"Letakkan tanganmu di dinding ini Min, mundurkan pantatmu, menungging..." Kyuhyun memerintahku dengan suara serak.

Aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku ke tembok kamar mandi, membungkuk dan memundurkan pantatku ke arah Kyuhyun. Kubuka kakiku agak lebar.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku, nafasnya keras menderu. Dia mengelus bukit pantatku perlahan, naik ke arah punggung atasku. Aku mengerang...

.

Tangannya meraih dadaku yang menggantung, memilin kedua puncakku dengan kedua jarinya.

Pinggulnya menempel di pantatku, aku merasakan kejantanannya di sana! Aku menggerakkan pinggulku pelan, memberi isyarat agar ia segera melakukannya!

.

Aku bisa mendengar Kyuhyun menggeram! Memegang pantatku dengan kedua tangannya dan menyodokkan batangnya ke dalam diriku sekaligus! Dia melakukan gerakan maju mundur dengan perlahan, aku merasakan rasa nikmat yang sangat. Aku mendesah, ketika tangan kanannya menemukan intiku, aku menjerit!

.

Aku memutar pinggulku dan mendorongkannya penuh ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya!

"KYU!" aku memanggil namanya kencang ketika aku mendapatkan kepuasanku!

Kyuhyun menepuk pantatku dan semakin mendesakkan dirinya! Dalam beberapa detik ia juga menyusulku, mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam!

.

Kyuhyun mencium punggung belakangku, menarik tubuhku berdiri, mendekapku erat...

.

.

.

Aku membaringkan kepalaku di pahanya. Kyuhyun membelai rambutku yang masih setengah kering.

.

Aku tersenyum, jariku memainkan rambut pendek yang tumbuh dikakinya.

"Min, aku sudah mengganti tanggal kepulanganku ke Korea. Aku akan pulang 3 hari lagi, kau juga ikut…"  
Aku mendongak, memandang tak percaya padanya. Aku duduk di depannya, membelalakkan mataku.

"Artikelmu sudah cukup Min… Besok minta Luna membelikan tiket untukmu, pilih penerbangan yang sama sepertiku. Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Jung Sajangnim." ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

.  
Oh Kyuhyunku! Aku yakin ia hanya mau memastikan aku tidak akan pernah berhubungan dengan Jungmo lagi...

Aku ingin membantah, tapi melihat matanya yang tajam, aku membatalkan niatku... aku takut... lagipula memang aku yang salah

.

"Ne Kyu..." Aku menuruti kemauannya, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun sudah menjadi bagian dalam kehidupanku. Apapun yang dia rencanakan, aku yakin itu yang terbaik bagi kami berdua.

Kyuhyun memandangku, merengkuh kedua tanganku dalam genggamannya.

.

"MAUKAH KAU MENIKAH DENGANKU MIN?"

.

Aku terkejut! Hanya memandangnya tidak percaya! Ia melamarku! Cho Kyuhyun melamarku

.

M-E-L-A-M-A-R-KU!

Aku menatap matanya... penuh cinta, harapan, gelora... aku mengangguk perlahan... dengan menahan malu yang tiba-tiba menjalar di mukaku.

.

"Ne Kyu.… Saranghae..." bisikku pelan...

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Aku akan mengaturnya cepat Min… Neomu Saranghae..." Ia mencium tanganku... mencium dahiku, kedua mataku, ujung hidungku, kedua pipi bulatku dan berakhir di bibirku dengan penuh kemesraan...

Kyuhyun -kah belahan jiwaku?

.

.

.  
"Kyu... bolehkah aku meminta izin padamu" aku mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang berdirik di balkon.

"Ne... Wae?" tanyanya.

"Ijinkan aku menemui Jungmo untuk terakhir kalinya, hanya untuk berpamitan... Aku harus mengakui sedikit banyak dia sudah membantuku selama di sini Kyu..." Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah

Kyuhyun mengerling tajam, terlihat masih sangat cemburu dengan Jungmo.

"Tentu saja kau harus ikut denganku Kyu, aku tidak akan bertemunya sendirian…" lanjutku buru-buru.

"Kapan?"

"Nanti sore… di Seven Eleven seberang sana."

Kyuhyun hanya diam, tapi aku tahu dari bahasa tubuhnya jika ia mengizinkanku

.

.

Jam empat sore aku sudah melihat Jungmo. Wajahnya kuyu, sangat berbeda dengan yang terakhir aku lihat di apartemenku.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Kyu, satu menit, beri aku sedikit _privacy...please_..." kataku. Dan ia melepaskan genggamannya.

Aku menghampiri Jungmo yang sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi di kantong celananya.

.

Ia menyambutku, tersenyum tulus... _seperti Siwon_…

"Min..." Jungmo tercekat.

"Mo... I am sorry… to make you upset... I will go back to Korea tomorrow with Kyuhyun... I just want to say thank you for everything..." Aku tergagap memberitahu Jungmo tentang kepulanganku ke Korea besok. Aku merasa sedih melihatnya yang biasanya penuh percaya diri, kini terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Min... any..." Jungmo menghela nafas panjang. "Never mind..." desahnya pelan. Jungmo membatalkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"I pray for your happiness Min... you know my feeling about you..." ia berusaha tersenyum.

.

Aku mengangguk dan memberinya senyuman terakhirku.

"Goodbye Kim Jungmo.."

"Goodbye Min…"

.

Aku bergegas menghampiri Kyuhyun, aku mengerjapkan mataku, agar air mataku tidak terjatuh...

"Sudah?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Tunggu di sini, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padanya." Kyuhyun bergegas mendekati Jungmo. Aku terperanjat kaget.

.

Bisa kulihat Kyuhyun menatap wajah Jungmo, berkata dengan tenang kepadanya.

_"Just keep that thing inside your pocket for other girl. Stay away from Sungmin. She is mine."_

.

Wajah Jungmo memerah, jari tangannya yang sedari tadi di dalam kantong sibuk memutar-mutar cincin berlian untuk melamar Sungmin, tiba-tiba berhenti.

Jungmo bingung bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa tahu yang dia pegang di dalam kantongnya adalah untuk Sungmin?

.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan menjauhi Jungmo, dan tersenyum puas kepadaku!

_Namjaku_...  
.

TBC

.

Aku ga janji, tapi aku usahain tamat sebelum puasa... jadi author puasa bikin OS Kyumin ato Twoshoot aja yang rate T. Tapi kalo aku banyak kerjaan di kantor aku akan mengupdatenya malam di bulan puasa ya...

Hahaha... ada reviewers yang hebat yang bisa nebak kenapa kmrn author publish 2 chapter, hahaha... author emang takut ditimpuk karena chap 10 banyak JungMin momentnya... kkkkk

Yang nanya apa dinovel aslinya Rate M? Yup... rate M juga... mana kuat author bikin NC yang bikin ketar ketir... kkkk

**Thanks to**

**ChoKyunnie, kmshipper, miss key, Han407, JustELF, BertaburCinta, kyu88, paprikapumpkin, intandoojoon, miss key, Nuraya sarang, kuyukyu10, 137line, minglove, parkhyun, audrey musaena, MalajaeWook, ParkHyori KMS YJS, dming, ajid kyumin, Ai Rin Lee, motochika28, parkhyun, WineKyumin137, Kyumin real, arisatae, chabluebilubilu, Rilianda Abelira, AllRisnaSilver, GyuRyn, ChoKyunnie, Elfisya, thiafumings, PaboGirl, leekyuhyuk, pinzame, Isungyi, Liaa kyuminelf**

Terima kasih atas reviewnya, bahkan satu kata saja author udah sangat senang kalian review... gomawo... review kalian jadi penyemangat tersendiri buat aku untuk ngetik


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan bersisian, keluar dari pintu kedatangan bandara Incheon. Ketika berangkat, aku hanya membawa dua koper, sekarang aku membawa tiga koper!

.

Koper ketiga berisi oleh-oleh untuk Eomma, Donghae dan Eunhyuk dan teman sekantor! Plus untuk Wookie yang akan kukirimkan nanti menggunakan jasa ekspedisi.

Kyuhyun membantuku membawa dua koper besarku serta ranselnya sendiri.

.

Kyuhyun langsung memberhentikan taksi dan mengatakan alamat apartemennya. Sopir taksi membuka bagasi belakang lalu memasukkan semua barang di sana.

Dia menuntunku untuk masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam taksi, hingga menyusul duduk di sampingku.

.

Ada perasaan lega di hatiku sudah berada di korea kembali, negaraku sendiri!

Luna sempat menawari mobil kantor untuk menjemput dan mengantarku ke rumah, tetapi Kyuhyun menolaknya.

.

"Tidak usah memakai mobil kantor Min... Dari bandara kita naik taksi saja, kita mampir ke apartemenku dulu. Dari sana aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah, naik mobil" katanya waktu itu.

.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kyuhyun. Memejamkan mataku, mengingat sekilas kejadian selama di Thailand. Walaupun hanya 4 bulan, namun sudah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat mendalam bagiku.

Kyuhyun meremas tanganku dan mencium kepalaku. Aku menengadah dan tersenyum padanya.

.  
Apartemen Kyuhyun di daerah barat lumayan besar dengan 2 kamar tidur, terlalu besar untuk ukuran seorang namja single sepertinya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke sofa di ruang tamunya.

Sofanya sangat nyaman, meja kacanya menarik perhatianku. Kaki mejanya berbentuk patung 2 ekor kura-kura hijau yang sedang membuka kerang raksasa berwarna oranye. Aku seperti membaca fable.

Melihat patung kerang itu aku teringat teka-teki joke yang di ceritakan oleh seorang anak kecil. Aku tersenyum mengingat joke cerdas itu.

.

_Kid A: Mention an animal name that never share the foods with their friends._

_Kid B: Shellfish_...

Apartemen Kyuhyun bernuansa hitam abu tua abu muda, dengan sedikit aksen warna merah dan hijau di beberapa furniturnya.

Aku merasa nyaman melihat tempat ini.

"Min! Sedang apa?" Kyuhyun memanggilku. Aku bergegas ke kamarnya.

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, kau ikut?" tanyanya. Aku menggeleng.

.

Ia masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Aku duduk di kasurnya, _big __single bed_, sekilas bayangan erotis melintas… aku merasa jengah sendiri.

.

Aku buka ransel Kyuhyun, memilah baju kotor dan bersihnya.

Baju kotornya aku masukkan ke keranjang yang ada di depan kamar mandi. Baju bersihnya aku rapikan lagi satu persatu, aku letakkan tumpukan baju itu di atas kasur.

.

Peralatan pribadinya, sisir, alat cukur, _after shave foam, hair gel_, dan parfum - aku jejer rapi di atas meja riasnya yang hampir kosong! Hanya ada botol besar minyak aroma therapi, isinya tinggal setengah.

Aku ambil botol parfum Kyuhyun, kubuka tutup parfumnya dan mengendus. Aroma Mint yang sangat akrab di hidungku... Aroma namjaku... Aku tersenyum, aromanya saja sudah mampu membuatku bergidik...

.

Disebelah meja rias, ada lemari besar 4 pintu. Aku buka satu persatu dan tercengang melihat isinya! 2 lemari berisi penuh dengan bajunya, 2 yang lainnya kosong melompong!

Sisi depan tempat tidur ada 1 set _mini home theatre_. Ada 2 kotak khusus penyimpanan koleksi cd-nya. Koleksi filmnya tentang perang kolosal, misteri, tidak ada yang drama. Kotak yang satunya kosong.

.

Di sisi kanan kiri ranjang ada _nakas _– lemari kecil, keliatannya ia selalu memakai sisi sebelah kiri. Aku mendekat. Ada fotoku dipajang di sana! Aku sedang bertopang dagu di meja kantor! Ternyata Kyuhyun diam-diam pernah mengambil fotoku, aku tersenyum senang.

.

Beberapa buku ditumpuk di dekat lampu baca. 'Sun Tzu: War and Management, The Winning Formula, Building High Performance Team, Novel Mossad, Bag of Bone, dan sebuah kamus Inggris yang sudah kumel dan lecek! Sebuah headset tergeletak di dekat bantalnya.

.

Dekat nakas sisi Kyuhyun ada meja sederhana dan sebuah kursi, tempat ia bekerja dengan laptopnya... di kolong meja ada 4 barbel kecil.

.

Aku duduk di ranjangnya, kudekap bantalnya. Aromanya menempel di sana, membuatku bahagia...

Di sisi ranjang yang kanan hanya ada lampu baca, tapi sudah disediakan bantal di kasur sisi itu.

Aku melirik ke kamar mandi, Kyuhyun belum selesai. Kesempatan! Aku melepas sepatuku, duduk di sisi kanan kasurnya, aku tepuk-tepuk bantalnya yang masih menggelembung, terlihat baru. Aku kurebahkan kepalaku di sana. Aku memejamkan mataku, mengendus aromanya di kamar ini, menikmati bunyi air dari shower, tanganku membelai permukaan seprai warna biru, aku merasa damai...

"Kamu berbaring di sisi yang tepat Min… kau sangat sesuai berada di sana... kkkkkk"

Aku membuka mataku, terkejut. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatku, dia hanya memakai handuk kecil menutupi pinggang bawahnya. Rambutnya basah, segar. Tubuh rampingnya mengeluarkan aroma yang membuatku merasa jengah karena ada bagian tubuhku yang tiba-tiba bereaksi...

.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran ranjang, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyuhyun. Ia membuka pintu lemari, mengambil celana dalam, celana panjang, dan kaos polo-nya.

.

Dengan tidak merasa canggung, Ia membuka handuk penutupnya. Mataku seperti tertarik oleh magnet kuat, aku menatap bagian pangkal pahanyanya! Ada yang mendesir di dalam perutku, bergerak liar, mencari-cari... aku menelan ludah, membelokkan badanku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah berlawanan berusaha membuang kegugupanku...

.

.

"Kau gelisah sayang?" tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah mendekapku dari belakang, dengan posisi berlutut dan masih telanjang bulat! Di punggung belakangku aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menekanku keras!

Ia membalikkan badanku tiba-tiba! Dan kejantanannya yang sudah tegak berdiri tepat berada di depan wajahku! Matanya sudah menyala penuh gairah!

.

Aku memandang matanya mesra, membuat kontak mata terus selama jariku mulai membelai batangnya perlahan... Setiap kali jariku menyentuh syaraf pekanya, batangnya bergerak dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya...

Aku genggam batangnya dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Di lubang kecilnya ada precum yang tergenang di sana.

.

Aku menjulurkan lidahku dan menjilat cairannya! Kyuhyun mengerang, menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, mulutnya mendesis kencang…

Perlahan aku kulum kepalanya, lidahku mengelus seluruh permukaannya yang selembut beludru. Semakin lama aku masukkan batangnya perlahan dalam mulutku… Kyuhyun mendorong kepalaku, memberi instruksi agar aku memasukkan seluruhnya!

.

Aku mulai mendorong dan menarik mulutku, membuat batangnya keluar masuk. Sesekali aku hisap kuat! Tanganku menjelajah kedua bola yang menggantung, meremasnya lembut, jariku menyusuri bagian belakang batangnya, mengusap perlahan... Kyuhyun terlihat sangat menikmatinya dan membuatku semakin bersemangat melihat wajahnya yang menahan nikmat.

.

Aku pertahankan irama hisapanku dan makin lama aku bergerak makin cepat! Tiba-tiba tangan Kyuhyun menahan belakang kepalaku, dia mendorongkan batangnya sedalam mungkin, lalu kurasakan ada semburan cairan di tenggorokanku. Aku menelan semua cairannya yang terasa manis!

.

Kyuhyun mendesis makin keras dan akhirnya membuka matanya memandangku puas!

.

"Kau hebat Min..." Ia bergumam, menciumku dengan panas di bibir, tidak peduli dengan aroma dirinya dalam mulutku. Aku memeluk tubuh telanjangnya. Kyuhyun berguling telentang dengan aku di atasnya. Pangkalnya masih terasa keras menekan pahaku.

.

Kyuhyun memandangku penuh cinta, mulai menarik rok A line-ku ke atas, menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam celana dalamku, meraih ke dalam diriku melalui belakang pantatku. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati elusannya di sana...

.

Kyuhyun memindahkan tubuhku ke sisinya, tangannya mulai bergeser, mencari klitorisku dan mengusapnya! Aku menggerak-gerakkan pinggulku, mencari... Kyuhyun menyentuh intiku dengan telapak tangannya lalu memutarnya perlahan, lalu bertambah cepat.. dan makin cepat! Aku menjerit menyatakan kepuasan yang sudah kudapat!

.

.

Dan terakhir kami berpagutan mesra menutup hari yang sempurna ini...

.

.

.

"Eomma!" aku memanggil eomma yang tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari kamar. Melihatku datang senyumnya mengembang dengan lesung pipit kecilnya... malaikatku!

"Sudah pulang Min..." Eomma menciumi wajahku. Memegang lengan atasku, menekan disana menekan disini, seakan mau memastikan anaknya pulang dengan utuh!

.

"Eomma…" Kyuhyun memanggil eomma. Aku menoleh kaget. Eomma tersenyum. Baru belakangan nanti eomma bercerita jika selama aku di Thailand, setiap Minggu Kyuhyun selalu ke rumah dan dari awal sudah minta ijin pada Eomma untuk memanggilnya EOMMA!

.

Eomma memanggil Donghae dan Eunhyuk, Donghae keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae pelan sebagai sapaannya.

"Hyukki mana?" tanyaku begitu tak kulihat Eunhyuk menyambutku.

"Adikmu di kamar. Tadi dia mengeluh sakit kepala, eomma sudah memberinya obat." jelas eomma.

"Mungkin dia kelelahan..." kataku, menghela nafas.

"Dia memang keras kepala. Pagi siang kuliah, malam kerja _part time_!" keluh eomma.  
"Ya sudah, jangan khawatir ma, nanti Minnie bicara dengan Hyukki eomma..." kataku menenangkan eomma.

.

.

"Hyung... jadikah kau membelikanku itu?" Tanya Donghae pada Kyuhyun dengan misterius sambil menekankan kata "itu" pada Kyuhyun

"Ssttttt" Jawab Kyuhyun melirikku dengan takut

"Ah... ne... nanti aku sms saja hyung..." Ucap Donghae pada Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh, aku melotot pada Kyuhyun, aku yakin dia menularkan kebiasaan bodohnya pada Donghae... GAMES

.

Donghae membantu membawa semua koper ke kamarku.

.

Aku duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, eomma menatap penuh arti pada kami berdua. Aku sangat yakin eomma sudah 'membaca' hubungan yang aku jalin dengan Kyuhyun.

.

"Eomma aku sangat menyayangi Sungmin" Kata Kyuhyun manja pada eomma "Saya minta ijin untuk menikah dengannya..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan mantap, bernada memohon. Tangannya langsung meraih tanganku, menggenggam dengan erat... Aku menunduk, wajahku terasa panas...

Eomma tersenyum.

"Eomma merestui hubungan kalian... Asalkan Sungmin mau dan bahagia... eomma pasti setuju…"

"Gomawo... eomma..., saya berjanji akan selalu membuat Sungmin bahagia!" Kyuhyun berterimakasih dengan mata berbinar!

"Saya dan Sungmin akan mengatur pernikahan kami secara sederhana... Hanya keluarga dan teman terdekat saja..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Ne… lakukan apa yang terbaik menurut kalian..." Eomma tersenyum, ada kelegaan memancar di wajahnya

"Dalam tahun ini juga... secepatnya... Sungmin sudah tidak sabar..." Aku menyikut Kyuhyun! Dan ia tertawa geli, eomma hanya tersenyum bahagia, terlihat sangat jelas dari wajahnya... Eomma aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu lagi.

.

.

.

Aku tiba di kantor pagi-pagi, belum ada yang datang, ruangan masih kosong. Mejaku rapi dan bersih, ada setangkai bunga di meja! Aku cium bunga mawar merah yang masih segar ini.

_Hanya satu orang yang sanggup berbuat seperti ini_... Aku selipkan bunga itu di tasku, aku ingin menyimpannya baik-baik di rumah.

.

Aku ke meja Kyuhyun. Laptopnya sudah menyala, _berarti Dia sudah datang_. Mungkin ke TP atau toilet, pikirku...

.

_Aku ambil selembar tissue, mengecup tissue itu hingga lipstikku menempel, mencetak bentuk bibirku dengan jelas di sana, lalu kutempelkan di laptopnya_...

.

Lalu dengan segera aku letakkan di meja Luna semua bungkusan oleh-oleh untuk semua orang di ruangan ini. Untuk Luna sendiri kubelikan sesuatu yang spesial, kuberi tanda nama dia di bungkusannya.

.

Menit berikutnya aku sudah tenggelam dalam pekerjaanku. Pertama kukirim email, permintaan maafku pada Henry di Thailand karena belum sempat mampir ke rumahnya untuk bertemu istrinya. Aku menjelaskan panggilan mendadak dari kantor yang mengharuskan aku pulang ke Korea lebih awal dari rencana semula.

.

Sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun di pipiku menyadarkanku.

"Sudah sarapan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk. Kyuhyun berlalu, kembali ke mejanya.

.

Aku perhatikan Kyuhyun yang langsung melihat tissue dariku, dia menoleh ke arahku dengan senyum lebarnya, melepaskan tissue itu membuat gerakan menjilat dengan lidahnya di cetakan bibirku melipatnya perlahan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

.

Beberapa orang masuk ke ruangan, termasuk Luna, dan mulai membuat suara ribut begitu melihat aku datang dan membawa oleh-oleh...

Jung Sajangnim tampak baru datang, dengan ciri khasnya yang selalu berjalan tergesa-gesa langsung menuju ruangannya.

.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin, ke ruangan saya!" Jung sajangnim memerintah sambil berlalu.

Aku memandang Kyuhyun, memasang muka bertanya. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa.

Aku dan Kyuhyun duduk di hadapan Jung Sajangnim.

.

"Tuan Kim ah... Kangin Sajangnim sangat puas dengan hasil kerjamu selama di Bangkok Min, dan sudah terbukti oplah kita ada peningkatan. Beliau menginginkan Sungmin dikirim ke negara lain, Jepang atau Indonesia... Bagaimana?"

Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung saling menatap.

.

"Mianhe Jung Sajangnim, Sungmin tidak akan kemana-mana setelah ini. Mungkin kita bisa mencoba mengirim yang lain, seperti Amber, dia memang masih baru dalam bidang jurnalistik, tapi dia memiliki potensi"

Jung sajangnim menunjukkan wajah heran mendengar penolakan Kyuhyun, tapi aku tahu persis mengapa Kyuhyun tidak mengijinkanku travelling lagi. Kyuhyun menjadi _over protective_ kepadaku. Aku hanya memandang Jung Sajangnim dengan wajah datar.

"Mengapa Sungmin tidak bisa kemana-mana?" Jung Sajangnim bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Karena Sungmin akan menjadi istri saya sebentar lagi Sajangnim" Kyuhyun menjelaskan tanpa babibu.  
.

.  
"Ha ha ha ha ha... saya sudah menduganya, saya sudah menduganya! Kyu... akhirnya kau takluk juga pada yeoja... well Sungmin, entah kamu memakai ilmu apa bisa membuat Kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin seperti gunung es, menjadi cair seperti teh hangat..." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan aku hanya tertunduk malu.

"Selamat! Selamat! Saya ikut gembira, lima tahun saya mengenal Kyuhyun, tidak ada satu yeoja pun yang menarik perhatiannya, Seohyun, Victoria, Jessica, semuanya cantik dan ditolaknya! Saya akan bicarakan masalah travelling dan usulan kamu tentang Amber dengan Tuan Kim. O ya Kyu, kau sudah melihat naskah terakhir Sungmin?"

.

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya menatap Jung sajangnim.

"Chiang Rai?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bukan, bukan itu, yang kemarin Sungmin kirim…" sanggah Jung Sajangnim.

Kyuhyun memandangku penuh selidik, aku tersenyum canggung mendadak melihatnya. Tawaku sudah di ujung bibirku!

Jung Sajangnim mengarahkan laptopnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

.

"You did great job Min! Saya setuju membuat ini jadi sampul depan tabloid kita edisi berikutnya. Gambarnya sangat 'menjual'..." Jung sajangnim ternyata menyetujui ideku.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah monitor dengan tatapan tidak percaya! Dia balik menatapku, dan menatap monitor lagi.

Aku tidak tahan tertawa melihat roman wajah Kyuhyun bingung malu heran malu malu malu...

Jung Sajangnim ikut tertawa melihat anak buahnya yang terkenal 'cool' menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tersipu karena tertangkap basah...

.

Kyuhyun menatap monitor tidak percaya! Foto dirinya sedang mengangkat gorengan kalajengking siap masuk ke mulutnya yang terbuka lebar! Di bawahnya berjejer foto-foto ukuran kecil, dari Kyuhyun mulai mengambil gorengan kalajengking itu hingga dia mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya!

.

Kyuhyun mendelik ke arahku, matanya seakan berkata "Kau... akan kuhukum kau hingga tak bisa berjalan... Uuhhh... aku ingin!" Aku menutup mulutku menahan tawa lagi. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah.

"Saya menolak sajangnim…" protesnya.

"Terlambat Kyu, semua sudah diproses..." Jung sajangnim menyanggah keberatan Kyuhyun dengan masih terkekeh-kekeh, dengan dua jarinya tersilang di bawah meja...

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Jung Sajangnim. Aku keluar dengan wajah yang masin menahan tawa, Kyuhyun keluar dengan wajah bersemu merah...

.

"Kau harus bayar mahal untuk ini... yeoja nakal... Sangat mahal... kau bersiap saja... kapan saja aku mau... aku akan membuatmu memohon padaku untuk tidak berhenti..." Kyuhyun berbisik perlahan di telingaku sebelum kembali ke mejanya.

.

Aku tersihir oleh kata-katanya... aku menelan ludah, menahan desiran yang meluncur deras ke arah selangkanganku...

.

.

.

Setiap pagi Kyuhyun menjemputku ke rumah, kemudian bersama-sama ke kantor. Kadang ia masuk terlebih dulu ke rumah, mencari eomma... lalu meminta sarapan!

.

"Eomma aku lapar... kemarin aku lupa membeli roti untuk sarapan…" Kyuhyun memberi alasan pada Eomma. Aku baru sadar dia sangat pintar beradaptasi dengan keluargaku, ia bahkan seperti anak kandung Eomma, bermanja-manja, mencium pipi eomma yang kadang membuat pipi eomma merona gara-gara tingkahnya. Namjaku...

.  
Aku yang sudah siap sejak tadi duduk menemaninya di meja makan.

"Ah, namja aneh... kau hampir lupa tiap hari untuk sarapan... dan alasan kau tiap harinya macam-macam! Bilang saja rindu dengan masakan eomma "nasi goreng kimchie", dan bilang saja karena kau ingin mengirit uangmu iyakan? Hahhhh..." selaku usil.

"Haiiis... tidak peduli! Yang pedas ya ma..." pinta Kyuhyun.

Aku memandangnya dengan mesra... hufhh kekasih hatiku yang keras kepala, tapi sangat manis...

.

Eomma menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan sepiring nasi goreng kimchie. Aku ingat eomma pernah bercerita ia mendapatkan resep itu bersama Nyonya Kim tetanggaku yang mempunyai keluarga seorang pemilik kafe. Wangi nasi goreng kimchie menyengat hidungku...

.

"Eomma gomawo... Kapan-kapan anak eomma yang bernama Lee Sungmin diajari bikin nasi goreng seenak ini ya ma..." Kyuhyun mengerling ke arahku.

Eomma tertawa pelan.

.

Aku mengambil segelas air putih untuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun makan dengan lahap dan mulai tak menghiraukan segalanya. Aku berdiri di belakangnya, merapikan rambutnya lalu mencium kepalanya sekilas... aroma Kyuhyun... Kyuhyunku...

.

Aku memejamkan mataku... hatiku merasa hangat...

Ketika ia selesai makan, kami dengan segera berangkat dan pamitan pada eomma.

.

"Sayang, aku ingin membawamu ke rumah orang tuaku... besok sabtu. Aku sudah membeli tiket untuk kita berdua, pesawat jam 6.45 sore."

Aku menoleh kearahnya, sedikit kaget mendengar rencananya yang tiba-tiba.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? kemarin aku memberitahu eomma dan appa bahwa aku akan segera menikah di sini. Mereka hanya ingin melihat calon menantunya..." jelasnya.

"Ne Kyu..." aku menuruti rencananya, kuelus lengan sedikit berototnya yang sedang memegang setir mobil.

.

.

Aku menjalani rutinitas seperti biasa pagi ini. Sekelebat angin berhembus di sampingku, ternyata ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan cepat, ke arah ruang kosong di depanku.

Aku mendongak, namja itu! Kim Youngwoon! Kali ini dia memakai celana warna khaki, dengan kemeja lengan pendek putih.

Ia langsung duduk di kursinya, dan sebelum Kangin sajangnim mendongak, aku menundukkan kepalaku, pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Aku masih merasa sungkan.

.

Aku mencoba melihat dengan ujung mataku, dia sedang memegang kertas, terlihat sedang fokus membaca. Rambutnya kelihatan baru dipotong rapi. Ada bekas cukuran kumis dan janggut yang terlihat kasar.

Bibirnya bergaris tegas, rahangnya keras, lehernya terlihat berotot... tiba-tiba Kangin sajangnim menatap ke depan! Pas ke arah mataku yang sedari tadi menilainya!

.

Ia menatapku terus dengan tajam, tangannya perlahan menurunkan kertas yang dipegangnya. Kontak mata yang terjadi di antara kami seakan membuat duniaku berhenti berputar! Aku terhanyut dalam kelamnya matanya... Di balik matanya yang tajam ada terlihat duka dan harapan yang datang silih berganti…

.

Aku merasa wajahku panas, namun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku... Ada sesuatu pada namja ini yang menarik pikiranku begitu kuat!

Suara telepon di mejaku membuyarkan kontak antara aku dan Kangin sajangnim.

Ternyata Luna, ia mengajakku makan siang bersama, aku mengiyakan.

Begitu selesai menutup teleponku, aku dikejutkan suara berat tepat di sampingku. Aku mendongak, ke atas...

.

"Ke ruangan saya, Lee Sungmin..." Kangin sajangnim berkata dengan perlahan.

Dia kembali ke ruangannya, dengan aku mengekor di belakangnya. Jantungku berdetak cepat, aku lirik meja Kyuhyun, masih kosong, masih di dalam ruangan Jung sajangnim.

.

Kyu... panggilku dalam hati, aku sedikit takut

.

"Sekarang kamu boleh tutup pintu itu rapat..." Kangin Sajangnim menyuruhku dengan nada yang terdengar meledekku... _dia masih ingat masalah pintu itu!_

Aku menutup pintu...

Kyu... aku merintih, perutku menegang...

"Sungmin, saya sudah membaca semua karyamu... kamu berbakat. Mampu membawa readers kita ikut ke dalam setiap petualanganmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil, berterimakasih atas pujiannya.

"Jung Yunho memberitahu saya bahwa kau menolak tawaran untuk long trip lagi karena akan menikah... dengan Kyuhyun?"

Aku mengangguk lagi. Mata kami saling bertatapan, somehow, aku merasakan duka kehilangan...

"Well, _baru rencana akan menikah_ kan Min?" ia menekankan kata 'baru rencana' dengan tegas.

.

Kangin sajangnim merobek selembar kertas memonya, menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Lalu menyodorkan kertas itu kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya dan melihat sederet angka tertulis di kertas itu.

"Nomor apa ini sajangnim?" aku mengeluarkan suara juga, karena penasaran.

Ia menatap mataku lekat… kontak antara kami berdua terjadi lagi!

Ia menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh tanganku yang ada di atas mejanya, jarinya polos, belum memakai cincin, _belum menikah_...

"Min, itu nomor handphone pribadi saya. Tidak lebih dari lima orang di dunia ini yang tahu nomor itu, termasuk kamu. Kalau kamu perlu bantuan saya apapun kapanpun di manapun hubungi saya di nomor itu..."

.

Aku terhenyak kaget dan menggeser tanganku dari sentuhannya.

"Kamu mengingatkan saya akan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi saya Min... Dari pertama kali saya melihatmu, saya sangat menyadari hal itu…"

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan permisi keluar dari ruangannya. Aku tutup rapat-rapat pintu ruangan itu.

Aku terduduk dengan telapak tangan basah. Cepat-cepat aku masukkan kertas memo itu ke celah terdalam dompetku.

.

.  
Aku dan Kyuhyun sedang dalam penerbangan menuju Ilsan. Pukul 19.55, kami sudah tiba di Ilsan. Kyuhyun mengangkat satu travelling bag yang berisi pakaian kami berdua.

Aku menenteng dua kantong kertas yang berisi oleh-oleh untuk orangtua Kyuhyun.

Aku mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang menghampiri sebuah mobil van kecil hitam yang ternyata difungsikan sebagai taksi.

.

Aku berusaha menghafal jalan dari bandara ke rumah orangtua Kyuhyun. Setelah 30 menit kami sampai. Rumahnya terlihat nyaman! Lumayan besar, dengan cat rumah warna abu muda – _ini pasti permintaan __Kyuhyun_, semua di cat abu muda .

.

Aku bisa melihat Eomma dan Appa Kyuhyun keluar menyambut kami

"_Apakah ini calon istrimu?_" Eomma menyambut Kyuhyun dengan tersenyum

Eomma dan Appa melihat ke arahku dengan ramah, aku tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalaku menghormati mereka.  
Kyuhyun menanyakan kabar kedua orangtuanya, memeluk mereka dengan erat. Aku merasakan hubungan yang hangat di antara mereka.  
Appa menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun, mengangkat kedua lengannya mengisyaratkan mereka baik-baik saja.

.

"Appa senang kau ternyata sudah mendapatkan calon istri yang bisa menyenangkan hatimu. Lihat saja badanmu sekarang ini, kelihatan segar, seperti habis diberi vitamin C!"

Kyuhyun tertawa memandangku dan aku merasa mukaku panas membara karena malu.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku mendekat.

"Namanya Lee Sungmin...calon istriku!" Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku.

"Kau seperti Appa, pintar memilih istri... hahaha Sungmin sangat cantik..." Appa sedang menggombal padaku.  
Aku tersenyum malu lalu menghampiri mereka berdua, menyalami tangan mereka berdua dan kupeluk eomma Kyuhyun erat.

.

Ternyata Kyuhyun mirip Appa, tinggi, berkulit pucat, sisa-sisa ketampanan, dan kegagahannya terlihat sangat jelas... mirip sekali… Sedangkan Eomma kecil mungil, kulitnya putih bersih, ada lesung pipi di kanan kirinya.

Eomma mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah. Kyuhyun adalah anak bungsu dari 2 bersaudara. Saudara perempuannya Cho Ahra sudah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya.

Eomma dan Appa tinggal berdua di rumah ini, ditemani oleh Nyonya Park, wanita setengah baya yang membantu eomma mengerjakan pekerjaan sehari-hari.

.

"Ayo Min kau tidur di sini..." Aku mengikuti Eomma. Kyuhyun mengekorku dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan bocah ini... mengapa kau masuk sini... sana...!"

Eomma menepuk-nepuk pantat Kyuhyun, menyuruhnya ke kamar sebelah, tidur dengan Appa.

.

Aku tertawa geli, melihat Eomma memperlakukan Kyuhyun yang seperti masih anak kecil. Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dalam hati aku berkata, anakmu itu sangat nakal Eomma, dia bahkan sudah meniduriku beberapa kali... hahahaha...

.

Jam 6 pagi aku terbangun, aku menggeliat, tidurku nyenyak sekali. Walaupun tanpa ac atau kipas angin, kamar ini terasa sangat sejuk. Ada semilir angin sejuk masuk melalui lubang angin di tembok atas.

Tapi ternyata Eomma sudah tidak ada di kamar. Aku meringsut turun dari kasur. Aku menggeliat, membuka pintu, melihat kanan kiri. Aku ke dapur, ternyata eomma sedang menggoreng telur untuk sarapan.

"Pagi Eomma..." sapaku sambil mengendus masakan eomma pagi ini.

"Sudah bangun...? Mandilah... sebentar lagi Eomma selesai, setelah mandi baru sarapan..." kata Eomma sambil terus melanjutkan masakannya dengan tersenyum padaku. Sangat ramah...!

"Ne…" aku ke kamar lagi, mencari handuk. Ternyata handuknya sudah tidak ada. Berarti yang sedang mandi itu Kyuhyun. Aku ke dapur lagi.

"Eomma biar Sungmin bantu, kamar mandi lagi di pakai…" Kataku langsung ke tempat cuci piring, mencuci semua peralatan kotor di sana.

.

Ketika kudengar suara keran kamar mandi dimatikan, aku selesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Bergegas aku ke kamar, ingin mengambil handuk yang baru dipakai Kyuhyun.

Di kamar kulihat Kyuhyun masih mengaduk-aduk tas.

"Kyu... mencari apa?" tanyaku.

"Celana dalam...!" jawabnya.

"Biar aku yang mencarinya, aku rasa letaknya diujung tas…" Kyuhyun mengambil celana yang kuberikan. Lalu ia langsung membuka handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, menyerahkannya padaku. Kyuhyun memakai celana dalamnya dan meraih baju yang sudah aku sediakan.

Pada saat itulah Eomma masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

"Haisssh... bocah ini keterlaluan... kenapa masuk kedalam kamar calon istrimu Hah..!"

Eomma mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun, kaget melihat anaknya berada dalam satu kamar denganku, hanya mengenakan celana dalam!

Kyuhyun meringis mendapat cubitan dari Eomma. Aku tertawa.

"Bukankah Sungmin istriku Eomma..." Kyuhyun mencoba mengelak.

"Istri... Istri... yang benar itu calon istri... menikah saja belum... sana..sana.." Eomma mendorong-dorong badan Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pantat Kyuhyun lagi.

Kyuhyun meringis.

"Ah saya mandi dulu Eomma..." Kataku cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi dengan wajah panas.

.

.

Hari itu Ahra Eonni datang bersama dengan suami dan anak-anak mereka semua! Rumah menjadi sangat ramai, anak-anak kecil berlarian keluar masuk rumah. Para pria berkumpul dengan segelas kopi untuk masing-masing. Para wanita berkumpul di ruang tengah, tertawa cekikikan, bergosip dan sesekali berteriak-teriak marah memanggil anak masing-masing yang nakal atau menangis.

.

Dadaku sesak, oleh rasa hangat, oleh rasa penerimaan mereka yang luar biasa bagiku…

"Terus terang aku kaget mendengar kabar Eomma, Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau menikah juga..." kata Ahra Eonni sambil tertawa.

"Ne Min" Jawab Soora Eonni, kaka sepupu Kyuhyun yang seumuran dengan Ahra

"Kyuhyun itu anak yang susah dekat dengan perempuan... terlalu cuek, tapi yang suka dengan dia banyak Min... dulu eonni bahkan harus kerepotan dengan fans-fans Kyuhyun" Jawab Ahra eonni yang dibarengi dengan tawanya, aku memang beruntung.

.

"Min! Tolong ambilkan aku kopi lagi, sayang…" Kyuhyun berteriak kepadaku.

"Ehm Ehm... yang sudah sayang-sayangan…" Soora eonni meledek Kyuhyun yang memanggilku seperti itu. Kyuhyun tertawa, ia lupa berada di mana dia sekarang.

Pipiku terasa panas.

"Kopinya di dapur Min..." Eomma memberitahuku.

.

Aku berdiri dan ke dapur. Aku mencari-cari gelas, kopi, dan gula... sudah kutemukan, dan tinggal menyeduhnya di dispenser yang ada di dekat kulkas, aku menghampiri dispenser dengan berbalik.. namun Kyuhyun sudah ada di hadapanku.

"Sekalian buatkan untuk appa Min…" pinta Kyuhyun sambil menatapku penuh cinta. Aku tersipu hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun memegang pipiku, mengeluskan jarinya di sepanjang rahangku.

.

_Oh Kyu… please…not now… not here_... batinku mendesah. Aku memejamkan mataku.

.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengulum bibirku mesra... aku membalasnya… Sengatan listrik seakan-akan terjadi ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibirku... ia mendekatkan pangkalnya ke arahku... sudah keras!

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menjadikanmu istriku Min..." bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Aku mengambil nafas panjang, mencoba mengendalikan nafsuku yang datang berkelebat seperti angin!

"Kyu… keluar... keluar…" Aku mendorong tubuhnya agar keluar dari dapur. Akan menjadi bahaya jika mereka menangkap kami seperti ini.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya.

Aku tersipu lagi...

Otakku berkata _it's too good to be true_...

Menjelang sore mereka semua pulang, bubar. Aku membantu Kyuhyun membereskan rumah yang seperti terkena angin topan gara-gara lima anak kecil yang tidak bisa diam, anak ahra dan soora eonni.

.

.

"Kau tidak salah Kyu... besok kalian akan kembali ke Seoul?" Eomma bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne... ada banyak pekerjaan yang menunggu kami..." Kyuhyun menjelaskan situasi kami.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa... yang penting Eomma dan Appa merestui pilihanmu" Kata Appa bijak.

"Ne, Eomma selalu mendukungmu asal kau bahagia..." Eomma menambahkan sembari memegang lenganku.

"Gomawo, Appa.. Eomma..." Aku tersenyum pada mereka berdua, mengusap tangan keriput Eomma. Aku merasa lega.

"Min, tolong buatkan teh... Apakah Appa juga ingin?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Appa, menawarkan.

.

Appa menggelengkan kepala mendapat tawaran Kyuhyun. Ketika aku berjalan ke arah dapur, ada tamu datang. Sepasang suami istri.

Karena itu aku sekaligus membuatkan untuk tamu itu. Aku sajikan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja, lalu aku tarik kursi duduk didekat Kyuhyun.

.

"Min, ini kenalkan ini Yun Ahjumma, adik Appa, dan ini Yun ahjushi suaminya", Kyuhyun memperkenalkan tamu yang datang.

Aku menjabat tangan mereka berdua.

"Lee Sungmin imnida..." aku menyapa mereka.

"Haiss... aegyo... ternyata calon istri Kyuhyun sangat cantik, mirip aktris drama korea yang sering muncul di TV" Kata Yun ahjumma

Aku tersipu malu.

"Sungmin, jika nanti sudah menikah, lebih baik tidak usah memakai obat..." Yun Ahjumma melanjutkan perkataannya.

.

**DEG!**

.

Hatiku mendadak cemas, panik… ingatan tentang teror Sooyoung Eomma untuk memiliki anak dari Siwon menghantam ingatanku dengan sangat kuat secara tiba-tiba!

"Cepat hamil, dan jangan ditunda! Kalau bisa namja, jadi ada penerusnya! Apalagi kau Kyu, namja satu-satunya di keluarga ini" Yun Ahjumma menambahkan lagi.

.

**OH TIDAK! **

.

Aku memejamkan mataku, keringat dingin mulai menetes di keningku. Aku merasa mual... tanganku terasa gemetar... aku benar-benar merasa panik… ternyata keluarga Kyuhyun pun menuntut hal yang sama seperti keluarga Siwon dulu!

.  
_BAGAIMANA JIKA AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBERI KYUHYUN ANAK SEPERTI YANG MEREKA HARAPKAN?_

.  
_HARUSKAH AKU KEHILANGAN KYUHYUN SEPERTI AKU KEHILANGAN SIWON?_

.  
Aku memejamkan mataku, kepalaku terasa sakit, tanganku berkeringat dingin, aku pegang lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihatku terkejut!

Sebelum Kyuhyun berdiri, badanku sudah limbung…

"Min!" Kyuhyun menahan badanku agar tidak jatuh. Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tapi rasanya semua otot di badanku tiba-tiba lemas...

Bisa kurasakan Kyuhyun mengangkat badanku dan dengan langkah cepat membawaku ke kamar. Ia membaringkanku di tempat tidur.

"Sungmin... Min... sayang... kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya cemas. Aku membuka mataku. Eomma tergopoh-gopoh membawa minyak aroma therapi.

.

Kyuhyun mengoleskan minyak aroma therapi di hidungku, leher, dadaku, perutku, dan punggungku.

Aku merasa hangat. Appa datang membawa segelas air putih.

.

Kyuhyun menyangga badan atasku dengan lengan kiri dan pahanya, berusaha menyodorkan air minum ke mulutku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang, mulutku terasa lumpuh tidak mengikuti perintah otakku untuk membuka, air mataku mulai menetes di pipiku..

.  
_Aku tidak mau menyakiti __Kyuhyun__ dan keluarganya, aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun dan keluarganya, aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun dan keluarganya_...

.

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku berulang-ulang...

.

Melihat aku yang tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutku, Kyuhyun meminum air putih itu dan ia menempelkan bibirnya di mulutku! Aku merasakan aliran air mengalir hangat dalam mulutku, mengalir ke tenggorokanku, mengalir...

Kyuhyun meminum lagi air dan menyimpannya di mulutnya, menyuapi aku dengan mulutnya lagi... sampai aku membuka mataku...

Kesadaranku perlahan terkumpul... rasa sakit di hatiku masih terasa nyeri. Kulihat Kyuhyun menatapku cemas, Appa berdiri didekat Kyuhyun dengan segelas air minum. Eomma duduk di sisiku , memijat lembut tangan dan kakiku...

.

_Keluarga yang harmonis ini... haruskah aku menghancurkannya karena aku tidak bisa memberi mereka keturunan?_

_Hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun di Thailand tidak membuatku hamil. Aku masih mendapat periode bulananku_...

.

"Sayang..." Kyuhyun mengusap pipiku perlahan. Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana... mungkin aku hanya kelelahan..." jawabku lemah.

Kyuhyun membaringkanku, dan dia juga setengah berbaring di sisiku...

.

Appa dan Eomma keluar kamar diam-diam, tanpa suara... menutup pintu kamar... Aku sangat kagum dengan pengertian mereka, bagaimana memperlakukan anak mereka yang sudah dewasa.

Kyuhyun membelai wajahku, menciumiku perlahan di semua bagian wajahku…

"Min... apa yang kau rasakan sayang… Apa perlu kita kedokter..." tanyanya lembut. Aku menggeleng.

Tanganku sudah merasa hangat, serangan panik sudah selesai, hatiku sedang mengalir darah, dari luka yang dulu sudah mengering...

Kyuhyun menumpangkan kakinya di kakiku, membelai, seakan ingin memberi kehangatannya.

Aku merasa lelah... kalah... sakit... perasaan yang sama ketika aku meninggalkan Siwon...  
.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan tertidur...

.

.

Ketika aku bangun, Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti semalam... Posisi yang sama seperti Siwon-ku saat itu...

_Sama seperti dulu, sudah saatnya aku pergi_...

Aku tersenyum tipis pada orangtua Kyuhyun, aku peluk Eomma… untuk terakhir kalinya...

Aku tidak banyak bicara sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga tiba kembali di Seoul.

"Min, kita ke apartemenku dulu... ne?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

"Aniya. Aku ingin pulang", aku menjawab singkat.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Menggenggam erat tanganku, menciuminya setiap menit. Aku hanya diam.  
_Harus ada yang mengalah... dan itu aku... sebelum semua terlanjur... aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan_...

.

.

TBC

Pengarang novel ini keren... karena bisa mainin perasaan reader menurutku... so nikmatin aja remake dari aku yah... gimana-gimananya nantinya nikmatin aja ya.. yang pasti kyumin happy ending.. kyaaa

Yang nanya author tinggal dimana.. author tinggal dekat khatulistiwa... kalo line berapa... emm... 2 tahun lalu author udah lulus kuliah S1, jadi dikira-kira aja ya... hehehe...

**Thanks to**

**MalajaeWook, Henry's Wife, kyukyu10, kyu88, audrey musaena, motochika28, Riliandra Abelira, JustELF, parkhyun, ajid kyumin, miss key, kmshipper, freychullie, Han407, 137Line, intandoojoon, dming, leekyuhyuk, minglove, PaboGirl, olive1315, normapumpkin, ChoKyunnie, arisatae, Liaa kyuminelf, Guest, abilhikmah, BertaburCinta, thiafumings, GyuRyn, kyuminalways89, kyumin real**

Makasih banyak yang udah review... author rada banyak kerjaaan... jadi baru bisa update sekarang...


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun membaca smsnya berkali-kali dengan rasa tidak percaya. Tangannya menggapai-gapai tepi ranjangnya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari handphone yang dipegangnya!

.

KYU, AKU BARU SADAR BAHWA AKU BUKAN YEOJA YANG TEPAT UNTUMU, AKU TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU. KAU BAHKAN TIDAK PERNAH TAU LATAR BELAKANGKU. LEBIH BAIK KAU MENCARI YEOJA LAIN. TOLONG JANGAN CARI AKU. AKU PERLU WAKTU UNTUK SENDIRI. SELAMAT TINGGAL. LEE SUNGMIN.

Apa maksud Sungmin? Kenapa jadi begini?

.

Kyuhyun langsung menekan nomor telepon Sungmin. Tidak aktif.

Dia mencoba sekali lagi. Sama saja, Nihil!

Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna lagi kata demi kata yang ditulis Sungmin... Salah bacakah dia?

Salah mengertikah dia?

Atau Sungmin hanya bercanda? Tapi tak ada satupun kata yang membuatnya berkesimpulan seperti itu...

.

Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di kamarnya, pikirannya mendadak buntu. Dahinya berkerut, matanya menyorot penuh tanya.

Dia mencoba menghubungi Sungmin lagi. Masih tidak aktif.

.

"SUNGMIN...!" Kyuhyun berteriak kencang, seakan mau membongkar batu yang menutupi otaknya.

.

Kyuhyun lunglai terduduk di lantai, mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal oleh rasa panik.

.

Dibacanya sekali lagi pesan Sungmin. Artinya masih sama, Sungmin meninggalkannya!

Dengan tidak sabar, ia mencoba menelepon Sungmin kembali. Lagi, masih tidak aktif!

.

.

Kyuhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi fokus mengatasi rasa paniknya dan berusaha memakai otak dinginnya... Telepon rumah Sungmin!

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menekan telepon rumah Sungmin. Diketuk-ketukkannya jarinya di lantai, tidak sabar menunggu ada yang mengangkat.

.

Terdengar sapaan

"Yeobseyo..." Suara Eomma Sungmin

"Eomma, ini Kyuhyun, Apa Sungmin ada? Bisakah aku bicara dengan Sungmin Eomma?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan tenang agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

"Lho, Sungmin pergi dari kemarin Kyu? setelah kamu antar, 2 jam kemudian dia pergi lagi katanya tugas kantor. Dia naik taksi sendirian. Memangnya ada apa Kyu?" nada suara Eomma Sungmin mulai terdengar bertanya-tanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun merasa dia harus menenangkan calon mertuanya ini.

"Oh Ne... Entah kenapa saya jadi lupa begini... dia ada tugas kantor, mungkin karena aku sangat merindukannya eomma. Ya sudah, nanti saya telepon Sungmin ke hp-nya saja... Sudah dulu Eomma… Anneyeong" Kyuhyun menutup telepon

.  
_Siapa lagi yang kira-kira mengetahui tentang Sungmin? Sungmin tidak punya banyak teman_...pikir Kyuhyun.

.

Luna!  
.

Kyuhyun segera menghubungi Luna, menanyakan kemungkinan Sungmin bersamanya.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Luna langsung bertanya.

"Kau di mana, Lun?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Di kantor. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak masuk kantor Kyu?"

.

"Aniya, aku meminta izin hari ini tidak bisa kekantor, Bisakah kau memberi tahu Jung Sajangnim, katakan aku sedang ada keperluan...! Lun... aku ingin bicara dengan Sungmin, bisakah kau memberikan telponnya sebentar pada Sungmin..." Kyuhyun mencoba keras mengatur nada suaranya agar terdengar seperti biasanya. _Please Lee Sungmin_...

.

"Sungmin tidak ada Kyu, dia belum datang..." jawab Luna cepat.

Kyuhyun langsung mematikan teleponnya tanpa basa-basi lagi.

Yang lain? Jung Sajangnim!

.

"Ne Kyu ada apa? Kebetulan saya juga mau menelponmu." Jung Sajangnim langsung mengangkat teleponnya pada deringan pertama.

"Apakah sajangnim ada mendengar kabar dari Sungmin hari ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa basa basi kembali.

.  
"Emm... mengapa pertanyaanmu aneh sekali Kyu... Justru saya ingin bertanya padamu, mengapa Sungmin tiba-tiba mengirim surat _resign_ pagi tadi lewat email. Dia bilang dia ada urusan, dan masih mau menerima _freelance job_ suatu hari nanti. Ada apa Kyu? Kalian bertengkar?" Jung Sajangnim bertanya dengan nada arif, baginya Kyuhyun lebih dari sekedar bawahannya - hasil didikannya. Kyuhyun sudah seperti sahabat dan keluarga baginya.

.

**DEG**

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun lemas tak berdaya seketika, kepalanya lunglai mendengar cerita dari Jung Yunho. Kemudian akhirnya Kyuhyun menceritakan pada Jung Yunho tentang kejadian di Ilsan, tentang perubahan sikap Sungmin yang tiba-tiba.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapi Sungmin.

.

"Saya akan mencoba memancing Sungmin terlebih dulu Kyu, saya akan lacak dia begitu dia merespon saya… Nanti saya akan kabari kamu…" Jung Yunho mencoba menolong Kyuhyun.

.

"Gomawo sajangnim..." Kyuhyun menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya. Mulai mengetik email untuk Sungmin...

.

MIN... AKU SUDAH MEMBACA SMSMU. ADA APA MIN? SEMUA MASALAH PASTI ADA JALAN KELUARNYA... KAMU SEKARANG ADA DIMANA MIN? AKU AKAN MENJEMPUTMU SAYANG… MAAFKAN AKU JIKA AKU BERBUAT SALAH MIN...

AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU LEE SUNGMIN...

Kyuhyun menekan tombol 'send', menatap dengan pandangan kosong ke arah monitor, berharap ada jawaban masuk dari Sungmin.

Sejam kemudian, belum ada jawaban.

Dua jam kemudian, belum juga.

Tiga jam kemudian, Kyuhyun menelpon Jung Yunho, dan hasilnya sama-sama belum mendapat kabar.  
.

.  
Jam 12 tengah malam, Kyuhyun telentang di tempat tidurnya. Matanya merah. Bajunya masih sama seperti tadi pagi. Perutnya perih belum diisi makanan sedikitpun sejak pagi. Kepalanya terasa pusing berputar-putar. Kyuhyun meraih obat sakit kepala dan meminumnya dengan segelas air.

.

Diraihnya foto Sungmin... diusapnya wajah kekasihnya itu penuh perasaan... dipandangnya nanar wajah cantik yang membuatnya mati kutu dari awal pertemuan mereka... tak terasa air matany jatuh tanpa aba-aba, membasahi wajah pucatnya yang berjerawat.

.

Jam 4 subuh, belum ada kabar apa-apa, Kyuhyun tertidur di meja laptopnya.

.

Jam 6 pagi, Kyuhyun terbangun, belum ada kabar apapun. Badannya lemas, otaknya memperingatkannya bahwa dia membutuhkan energi untuk mencari Sungmin. ia menyeret langkahnya ke dapur, dibuatnya ramyun, dia berusaha menelan mi yang saat ini terasa hambar. Dan air mata kembali menemaninya menghabiskan ramyun yang sangat susah masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

.  
Diteleponnya Hyukki, berusaha memancing. Tapi jawabannya sama seperti Eomma Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk lagi di depan laptopnya. Gairah hidupnya pupus sudah, hilang terbawa angin. Dia mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, dia merindukan Sungminnya... sangat merindukannya...

.

Wajahnya kuyu, pucat, air mata mengambang di matanya yang keruh dan merah... terasa panas...

.

"SUNGMIIIN!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal! Dia memukul meja sekuat tenaganya!

.

Malam hari, Kyuhyun terduduk di bawah shower yang menyala… dengan pakaian lengkap… menyamarkan tetesan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya... Berharap air akan melarutkan semua keresahannya, berharap air akan mengalir jauh mengirimkan rasa rindunya...

.

Jam 7 pagi, dia terbangun dari posisi duduk di depan laptopnya, terbangun oleh suara deringan teleponnya.

Kyuhyun meraih teleponnya cepat, dipicingkannya matanya berusaha melihat nama peneleponnya. Dari nomor tidak dikenal.

.

"Yeobseyo", Kyuhyun memberi salam.

"Ne... "

Kata-kata dari si penelepon membuatnya tertegun, kemudian hampir tersenyum yang digantikan oleh raut keterkejutan.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan serius kalimat demi kalimat dari lawan bicaranya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah cemas...!

"Aku akan ke sana. Sekarang!" Kyuhyun mematikan teleponnya.

.

Dengan secepat kilat dia mengemasi barang-barangnya, dan berlari menuju pangkalan taksi di depan apartemennya. Tidak diperhatikannya sekitarnya lagi, pikirannya sudah terkunci oleh cerita penelepon barusan dan nama seseorang yang sejak kemarin memenuhi fikirannya "LEE SUNGMIN"

.

"Ke Bandara pak. Tolong cepat...!" Kyuhyun memberi instruksi ke sopir taksi yang membawanya.

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku menyeka air mataku berulang kali di kamar. Setelah Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang, aku hanya tertegun diam di kamar, bimbang, ragu...

Menyakiti Kyuhyun adalah hal terakhir yang akan sanggup aku lakukan sebelum aku sendiri yang akhirnya akan mati...

.

Setelah berpikir penuh pertimbangan, aku memutuskan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. _Aku harus menjauh pergi dari kehidupannya! Selamanya... Aku harus menghindar!_

.

Aku minta izin pada Eomma, aku bilang aku ada tugas luar kota lagi.

Dengan taksi aku langsung ke bandara. Penerbangan kali ini terasa sangat menyiksaku. Aku tidak perduli pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatku, aku menangis menumpahkan segala kegundahanku, aku takut kehilangan Kyuhyun... ini berbeda dengan Siwon, aku takut tidak bisa lagi melihat Kyuhyun, aku takut ia akan meninggalkanku, tapi bodohnya aku meninggalkannya.

.

Ketika dia datang menjemputku, aku peluk dia erat, menangis di bahunya... dia menuntunku pergi... membujukku... menghiburku...

.

Ketika mata bengkakku sudah tidak mampu mengeluarkan air mata lagi, dia membantuku membaringkan badanku di tempat tidur. Menyelimuti badanku yang seperti mayat hidup. Membelai dahiku yang pucat seakan tak berdarah...

Malam seperti mengejekku, menggodaku dengan kenangan yang silih ganti terbayang bagaikan film hidup di mataku.

Suara ayam berkokok di pagi hari tidak menyadarkanku bahwa aku belum bisa tidur juga...

.

Menghindar dari Kyuhyun ternyata adalah hal yang paling menyakitkan bagiku... Aku harus melupakan sosoknya, aroma mintnya, wajahnya, senyumnya, rambut ikalnya, perhatiannya, hatinya, cintanya... Sedangkan semua itu sudah terlanjur mengalir dalam setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhku, ada dalam setiap hembusan nafasku, ada dalam setiap aku membuka mata...

.

.

Pagi pertama di tempat ini, aku mengirim email pada Jung Sajangnim tentang pengunduran diriku, tanpa alasan jelas.

.

Lalu aku kirim pesan singkat untuk Kyuhyun, yang aku ketik dengan susah payah, _karena setiap huruf yang kutekan telah menancapkan sebilah pisau di hatiku. Karena setiap kali mata menatap pesan itu, mengucurkan bah kesedihan yang menutupi mataku, karena setiap kali aku menarik nafas aku sudah mengucurkan cuka di atas lukaku_...

.

Ketika aku kirim pesan itu, aku sudah meregang. _Separuh dari jiwaku sudah pergi… hilang_...

.

Tak ada yang bisa, mampu ataupun mau kulakukan setelah itu... selain termenung. Menatap gerombolan ikan koi berenang kesana kemari tanpa ada perasaan beban di hati... Aku iri...

.

Aku berusaha mengosongkan pikiranku, mengosongkan hati dan batinku...

.

"Min… dari sejak kau datang, kau belum makan. Makanlah... nanti kau sakit…" suara jernih dengan nada tinggi melengking itu mengingatkanku. Aku hanya terdiam. Ikan koi itu lebih menarik, daripada rasa lapar di perutku...

.

Ini kedua kalinya matahari terlihat di ufuk timur di tempat ini. Aku masih tidak punya keinginan apa-apa, meringkuk sendiri di sudut kamar, melihat ikan koi yang bercumbu, berusaha membuatku cemburu...

.

Malam hari semakin menyiksaku dengan bayangan hangat lengannya, kecupannya, belaiannya... Aku tidak mau malam hari, aku mau selalu pagi hari, agar aku bisa bercanda dengan koi merah itu, yang seolah tersenyum dan mengajakku berenang di dalam sana...

.

Ini ketiga kali matahari muncul di tempat ini. Aku melayang... badanku ringan sekali... aku melihat ada badan meringkuk di dekat kolam koi, yah seorang wanita yang menggandeng dua anak kembar...

.

.

TBC

Hihhihi... pendek kan ya...

Semoga puas... ini memang khusus hurt nya, chapter depan bahagia bahagiaan lagi.. hehe

Sekali lagi buat yang nanya jalan cerita jangan khawatir... always happy ending KYUMIN

Oke yang nanya novel aslinya, judul novel aslinya sama... Belahan Jiwa? Karya Kristina Yovita (KY)

Dan author ga ngeremake seri selanjutnya...

Yang bilang nunggu FF ini tamat dlu baru baca... kyaaa... boleh.. tp ttp review ya

**Thanks to**

**137Line, dming, ajid kyumin, MalajaeWook, audrey musaena, BertaburCinta, Chikyumin, olive1315, ChoKyunnie, parkhyun, minglove, miss key, freychullie, saltybear, Rilianda Abelira, Kejedot Tembok, Parkhyori LMS YJS, kmshipper, JustELF, lalakms, GyuRyn, MissKyra, abilhikmah, miramanov idora, PaboGirl, arisatae, Liaa kyuminelf, Choo, kyuminalways89, GerlVitamin11, thiafumings**

Gomawo... review kalian bikin author pengen update cepet tiap hari... tp klo reviewnya dikit jadi agak lama updatenya... kehilangan motivasi update cepet


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun berlari dan berlari, telinganya tetap tekun mendengarkan suara dari handphonenya. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya dari antara rambut ikalnya. Baju yang dipakainya sudah kusut, dan ia tidak memperdulikan penampilannya itu. Matanya sudah keruh oleh rasa khawatir yang menyesakkan dadanya...

.

Tulisan Bandara Internasional Jeju semakin lama semakin mengecil, menghilang dari pandangan ketika taksi yang dinaikinya melaju kencang. Handphone masih melekat di telinganya tanpa rasa pekak. Yeoja yang berbicara melalui telepon itu membimbingnya ke sebuah rumah.

.

Tanpa menekan bel rumah, pintu sudah terbuka. Tanpa mengucapkan kata apa-apa, dia sudah menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, Kyuhyun sudah tahu dia harus ke arah mana, dia hanya cukup mengandalkan kata hatinya untuk menemukan pecahan separuh hatinya yang terjatuh, yang tercecer...

.

Dibukanya pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat itu... Sesosok yeoja tergeletak di ranjang, terlihat mengenaskan seperti dirinya...

.

Kyuhyun menggeletakkan tasnya begitu saja di lantai... dihampirinya sosok diam itu... Sungminnya... yeojanya... yeojachingunya... yang dirindukannya setengah mati beberapa hari ini...

Nafas Sungmin berhembus pelan... bahkan terlalu pelan...

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sisi Sungmin, digenggamnya tangan kekasihnya itu. Tangan kurus pucat yang sangat didambakannya... diciuminya setiap buku jemarinya...dibiarkannya tetesan air matanya membasahi tangan Sungmin - nya...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu dengan Wookie, sahabat Sungmin, orang yang membimbing Kyuhyun melalui telepon selama ini. Kyuhyun masih ingat Sungmin pernah bercerita tentang Wookie dan kedua anak kembarnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

.

"Sungmin sudah membaik. Sejak dia tiba di sini, malam Senin, dua hari dia tidak makan... hingga akhirnya pingsan. Saat itulah aku nekat meneleponmu Kyu. Aku paksa dia untuk menelan air dan bubur cair, pertama dia menolak, tetapi akhirnya dia mau" Wookie menjelaskan perlahan pada Kyuhyun.

.

"Sungmin mengambil sumpahku untuk tidak pernah memberitahu siapapun termasuk kau, tentang keberadaannya di sini. Tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan sahabatku selamanya. Biarlah nanti dia akan menganggap aku sebagai musuh, asalkan nyawanya selamat…" Wookie melanjutkan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

.

"Kyu... Sungmin sangat mencintaimu... tapi dia sedang bimbang. Tentang masa lalunya... Apakah Sungmin pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya padamu?" Wookie bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menghela nafas, Sungmin memang tidak terbuka dengan masa lalunya, dan ia tidak pernah menanyakan apapun tentang masa lalu Sungmin.

Wookie menghela nafas panjang.

.

"Sungmin pernah menikah, lima tahun rumah tangga mereka bertahan. Nama suaminya Choi Siwon... Hasil perjodohan. Tapi Sungmin jatuh cinta juga akhirnya pada suaminya itu. Cinta pertama Sungmin. Setelah satu tahun mereka berumah tangga, Sungmin baru tau jika suaminya impoten. Mertuanya, yang tidak tahu anaknya impoten, selalu menyalahkan Sungmin kenapa tidak hamil selama pernikahan mereka".

Wookie tercenung diam, mengingat masa lalu, ketika Sungmin sering ke rumahnya hanya untuk menumpahkan air matanya.

"Ketika akhirnya mertuanya mengetahui Siwon impoten, mereka tetap menginginkan penerus nama keluarga. Inseminasi buatan kedengarannya bagus pada waktu itu, tetapi menjadi bencana ketika Eomma mertuanya merencanakan sperma suaminya sendiri – Appa mertua Sungmin – yang akan dimasukkan ke rahim Sungmin.

.

Sungmin menolak, dan beberapa bulan kemudian ia meminta perceraian. Walaupun dia masih sangat mencintai suaminya, tetapi Sungmin lebih suka mengorbankan dirinya sendiri agar Siwon mendapatkan istri baru yang mau menjalankan rencana eommanya itu…"

.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah. Dia memang tidak pernah bertanya pada Sungmin... dia tidak tahu jika Sungmin pernah menderita seperti itu...

.

"Kemarin pada saat kau membawa Sungmin ke Ilsan, dia bercerita keluargamu menekankan padanya agar cepat hamil dan mendapatkan anak laki-laki yang bisa meneruskan nama keluarga ayahmu, benarkan? Sungmin langsung mendapat serangan panik waktu itu, Kyu!" Wookie menarik nafas sebentar.

"Dia ketakutan. Dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu di saat kalian sudah menikah. Dia merasa lebih baik kehilanganmu saat ini... Sungmin sangat menghormati orangtuamu Kyu, dia tidak mau menghancurkan harapan keluargamu"

.

Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya, menunduk, meremas rambut ikalnya yang berantakan.

.

"Kyu, aku tidak tau pandanganmu tentang kehadiran seorang anak di antara kalian. Kau harus memikirkan, seandainya, memang Sungmin tidak bisa memberikanmu keturunan, apakah kau akan tetap mencintai Sungmin?" Wookie 'menembak' Kyuhyun di bagian yang fatal.

Kyuhyun menatap Wookie, putus asa...

.

"Sungmin adalah hidupku… Saat ini aku hanya ingin Sungmin berada di sisiku, sepanjang hidupku... selamanya. Anak adalah hadiah dari Tuhan, kalaupun kami berdua tidak mendapatkan hadiah itu, kami berdua hanyalah makhluk ciptaanNya yang hanya bisa pasrah... Semua itu adalah bagian dari rencana Tuhan..."

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika keluargamu menuntut seorang penerus dari kalian, Kyu?" Wookie 'mengejar' Kyuhyun, dia ingin tahu seberapa dalam cinta Kyuhyun kepada sahabatnya.

.

"Ayahku sudah memiliki ibuku. Kakakku sudah memiliki suaminya. Mereka memiliki kehidupan masing-masing. Dan aku juga berhak untuk memiliki kehidupanku sendiri bersama Sungmin. Aku dan Sungmin sudah bukan bagian dari mereka lagi… Kami berhak untuk bahagia dengan cara kami sendiri..." juga menjabarkan isi hatinya dengan pandangan nanar ke arah Wookie.

Wookie tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun yang sangat dalam dan tegas!

.

"Kalian berdua saling mencintai, saat ini sama-sama terluka... Sekarang kau tinggal pikirkan bagaimana kau bisa meyakinkan Sungmin tentang hal ini, Kyu... Tapi tolong ingatlah, Ia sangat rapuh saat ini. Jika kau memegang dia terlalu keras, dia akan pecah... dan jika kau tidak memegangnya, ia akan jatuh dan hancur..."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik nafas panjang.

.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan ke Mokpo untuk empat atau lima hari Kyu... Di sini ada Kim ahjumma yang menjaga rumah. Pakailah semau kalian, pintalah pada Kim Ahjumma apapun yang kalian butuhkan... Kunci mobil ada di gantungan di dekat TV, pakailah mobil jika kau memerlukannya Kyu. Semoga semua menjadi baik-baik saja..." Wookie sengaja memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua saja di rumah ini untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

.

"Wookie.. Gomawo untuk segalanya..." Kyuhyun tersenyum pada Wookie, membuat Wookie sadar mengapa Sungmin jatuh pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sempurna.

.

"Di ruang makan sudah disediakan makanan untuk kalian berdua... Kau terlihat kacau Kyu, mandilah... Sungmin juga belum mandi dari hari pertama... Kalian benar-benar sehati... kkkk" Wookie tersenyum kecil. Hatinya sudah tenang menyerahkan Sungmin ke tangan orang yang tepat. Kyuhyun tesenyum masam.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dan menemukan Sungmin yang masih tidur. Ia mengambil baju dan ke kamar mandi. Mencukur kumis dan janggutnya adalah hal pertama yang dia lakukan. Setelah selesai mandi, ia duduk di ruang makan. Mengunyah perlahan makanannya. Berpikir keras apa yang harus dikatakannya atau dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan Sungmin bahwa mempunyai anak atau tidak mempunyai anak bukan menjadi soal baginya dan bagi keluarganya juga.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, mengetik pesan untuk Jung Yunho, memberi tahu bahwa ia sudah menemukan Sungmin, dan meminta maaf karena sudah tidak kekantor untuk beberapa hari. Jawaban Yunho membesarkan hatinya, membuatnya semakin menghormati atasan yang selalu membimbingnya selama ini.

.

KAU SUDAH MENGAJUKAN CUTI SEMINGGU KAN KYU? LUNA SUDAH MENGURUS CUTIMU. KEJARLAH APA YANG MENURUT HATIMU ADALAH YANG TERBAIK. KESEMPATAN TIDAK DATANG DUA KALI. GOOD LUCK.

.

Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu... ada satu orang yang bisa membantunya meyakinkan Sungmin... dengan cepat ia hubungi orang yang biasa menjadi tempatnya mengadu sejak kecil...

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku. Rasa pusingku sudah berkurang. Tadi Wookie benar-benar marah karena aku tidak mau makan. Omelannya benar-benar pedas ditambah dengan suaranya yang melengking itu, dia membawa-bawa nama Eomma, seseorang yang tidak bisa aku abaikan juga, selain Kyuhyun... _oh Kyuhyun... kenapa selalu Kyuhyun?_

.

Aku menengok ke arah pintu kamar yang terbuka. Perlahan aku turun dari kasur… Aku sudah pernah mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini sebelumnya, sekarang aku juga pasti bisa melewatinya. Aku berusaha menghadirkan _positive thinkingku_...

.

Mataku menangkap ada satu tas tergeletak di dekat pintu. Tas yang terasa tidak asing lagi...aku mendekat... membuka tas itu... aroma yang kukenal baik... baju-baju Kyuhyun!

Aku merasa sangat terkejut! Kenapa ada baju Kyuhyun disini? Siapa yang membawa?

Aku memandang tas itu panik! Dan semakin panik ketika kulihat sosoknya di ambang pintu... Kyuhyun... Kyuhyunku... dulu... Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, rasa sakit itu datang lagi... dadaku terasa diiris sembilu tajam...

.

Aku terdiam seperti patung dengan mataku menatap matanya... terikat... terkait... tidak bisa lepas...

.

Kyuhyun mendekat... makin dekat... matanya menyiratkan rasa rindu dan cinta yang kutangkap sangat jelas seperti membaca sebuah huruf besar di langit biru yang luas...

Mata kami masih terpaut, tidak berani untuk berkedip untuk sekalipun... Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap matanya... Dia hanya satu senti dariku… menjulang tinggi... kepalanya menunduk menatapku...  
Nafas hangatnya menyapu wajahku... nafas yang kudambakan... aroma mint yang memabukkan... _tapi kini bukan milikku lagi… aku sudah membuangnya_...

Aku tercekat, kalah, kutundukkan kepalaku, memejamkan mataku yang tiba-tiba basah, menciptakan sungai duka di pipiku...

Ketika jemarinya menyentuh wajahku, menghapus perlahan air dukaku, aku seperti mendapatkan siraman air segar di tengah padang gersang yang panas!

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba mengembalikan kesadaranku…

Aku mundur selangkah... menghindar... ini yang terbaik... bagi Kyuhyunku, satu-satunya Kyuhyunku… dulu... Aku sudah tak layak... Air mataku mengaburkan pemandangan kotak-kotak lantai di kakiku...

.

"Min... lihat aku sayang..." Kyuhyun memanggilku lembut.

Aku diam.

Kyuhyun mendekat lagi, mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku ingin meraihnya... menggenggamnya... _tapi sudah tidak bisa… tidak boleh_...

Kyuhyun semakin mendekat, meraih tanganku yang lemas tak berdaya... menariknya hingga badanku seperti layang-layang yang oleng karena hembusan keras angin di bawah langit...

Jemariku terjalin di antara jemarinya... bertumpang tindih, mengalirkan sejuta sengatan di setiap titik syarafku... Ia menarik badanku… mendekatkanku padanya... Hidungku di dadanya, hidungnya di kepalaku... Aku memejamkan mataku, mencoba mencari dispensasi, agar aku boleh menikmati kehangatan aromanya untuk sekali ini saja...

.

Kyuhyun menarik kedua tanganku ke pinggangnya, meletakkannya di sana... tangannya sendiri merengkuh bahuku lembut... dan memelukku erat... Ada yang menetes basah di leherku, di punggungku, di rambutku... air mata Kyuhyun! Air mata namjaku yang baru kurasakan hari ini... menetes panas seperti tetesan air keras di kulit manusia... hatiku melepuh... _Oh Kyu... sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau teteskan?_...

.

Dada Kyuhyun kurasakan bergerak pelan, sebuah isakan lirih terdengar bagai serangan senjata tajam di telingaku... Kami berdua sama-sama terluka... parah...

Air mataku sudah menjadi telaga di dadanya... isakanku sudah menjadi harmoni di antara detak jantungnya...

.

"Sayang… Sungmin..." Kyuhyun memanggilku lirih...

Tidak memerlukan banyak kata untuk mengungkapkan rasa rindu, rasa cinta, dan rasa sakit di antara kami...

"Min Mianhe... maafkan aku..." Kyuhyun berbisik lagi.

.

Tanganku menyentuh punggungnya dengan ragu, punggung kekar yang selama ini melindungiku, yang memberiku kenyamanan... Saat tanganku tiba di sana, semua terasa pas, terasa memang di sanalah seharusnya tanganku berada!

Kyuhyun mendorongku, membimbing badanku untuk duduk di atas kasur. Tangannya menggenggam erat tanganku. Matanya merah, semerah bara api...

"Kau harus makan sayang.. sebentar ne..." Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar. Mulutku tak kuasa untuk berkata apapun untuk mencegahnya...

Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas air.

Kyuhyun duduk di depanku.

"Min.. makan ne...?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan sesendok makanan.

Aku menggeleng. Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya.

"Minum ne..." tawar Kyuhyun menjulurkan gelas ke bibirku yang pucat dan kering.

Aku menggeleng lagi.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menegak minumanku, menyimpannya di mulutnya. Dia menahan belakang kepalaku dengan tangan kirinya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke mulutku, memaksa bibirku untuk terbuka dan mengalirkan air itu ke mulutku...

.

Sama seperti ketika aku terserang rasa panik di rumahnya waktu itu!

.

Aku menenggak, menguras habis isi mulutnya, menelannya dengan puas... Kyuhyun menenggak lagi banyak air di mulutnya, menempelkan bibirnya lagi. Aku menjadi seperti seorang bayi yang menghisap dada ibunya untuk mendapatkan air susu! Aku memejamkan mataku, menghisap bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit untuk menuntaskan dahagaku...

.

Ketika mulutnya sudah kosong, aku terengah, mengharapkan lagi...

.

Kyuhyun mengambil sepotong makanan dari piring, memasukkannya ke mulutnya sendiri dan mendekatkan bibirnya lagi ke mulutku. Bibirnya memaksa mulutku terbuka, dan lidahnya mendorong makanan itu masuk ke mulutku. Kyuhyun menyuapiku dengan mulutnya!

Aku mengunyah perlahan, mataku tak lepas dari matanya... Ketika makanan halus kutelan, mulutku terbuka… lagi..

Tak ada kata-kata...

Ketika Kyuhyun keluar kamar menyimpan piring kosong ke dapur, aku tertidur pulas... seakan untuk membayar lunas semua rasa kantuk dan letih yang terkumpul selama ini...

.

.

Kyuhyun sedang menggengam tanganku di sisiku ketika aku terbangun. Aku memicingkan mata, aku merasa bermimpi melihat Kyuhyun di sisiku...

"Min..." ia memanggilku lembut... memandangku dengan mata penuh cinta...

Aku membeku..

"Min... aku sangat mengerti rasa khawatir yang kau rasakan saat ini... tolong dengarkan aku sayang..." Kyuhyun membelai lembut ketika aku memalingkan mukaku ke arah lain, menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap setelah kita menikah nanti, kau harus memiliki anak dariku... tidak Min... aku hanya akan mengikuti apa yang sudah digariskan untuk kita berdua..."

Aku diam, aku sudah menduga, pasti Wookie yang memberitahu semuanya pada Kyuhyun...

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau percaya kepadaku sayang?" Kyuhyun masih membelai setiap jari-jariku...

Aku tetap diam membisu.

"Aku bersumpah Min, aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu untuk bisa memberikan keturunan bagi kita... Mungkin kau berpikir, aku bisa berbicara seperti ini hanya untuk saat ini… ..." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada yang sangat serius.

.

"Min, percayalah padaku... aku mencintaimu sayang..." Kyuhyun meletakkan tanganku di dada kirinya, di jantungnya...

Aku hanya memandang ke arah berlawanan, berhenti di satu titik di sudut kamar, membeku di sana, berusaha mengeraskan hatiku...

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang, menempelkan tanganku di wajahnya, menunduk, memejamkan matanya...…

.

"Min... sayang... Noona baru saja menghubungiku?" kata Kyuhyun hati-hati.

Aku menoleh kearahnya, mengernyitkan dahi mengisyaratkan ada apa dengan Ahra eonni.

"Ahra ingin bicara denganmu Min... kau mau kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Aku menatap mata Kyuhyun yang memohon. Aku mengangguk dingin.. ada rasa penasaran apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Ahra padaku.

Kyuhyun menekan nomor handphone kakaknya dan menyerahkan kepadaku.

.

"Eonni..." Aku memanggil sopan, suaraku serak.

"Sungmin... eonni hanya menyampaikan pesan Appa... Atas nama Appa, Eomma, dan Eonni, kami sekeluarga memiliki pandangan, bahwa jodoh, anak, rezeki, kehidupan, kematian, semua sudah diatur oleh Tuhan. Jadi kau tidak usah khawatir tentang masa depan, apakah kau akan begini, apakah kau akan begitu... jalani saja Min. Eonni sangat mengenal Appa, Appa tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa dari kami anak-anaknya. Cucu Appa sudah banyak, jika kalian memutuskan misalnya untuk tidak memiliki keturunan, itu tidak menjadi soal buat appa. Kau mengerti kan Min?"

.

"Ne Eonni..." aku menarik nafas dalam, kata-kata Ahra Eonni membuatku merasa ada 'sekutu' yang akan membelaku...

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau dengan Kyuhyun konsentrasi untuk mengatur acara pernikahan kalian... jaga kesehatan kalian. Saya sudah menjadi Eonni untukmu Min, kau bisa mencari saya, untuk hal apapun. Kyuhyun adalah kesayangan kami semua, apapun yang membuat Kyuhyun bahagia, akan membuat kami bahagia juga"

.

Aku tersenyum kecil, kilasan bayangan tentang sosok Kyuhyun kecil dengan rambut ikal acak-acakan, yang berlarian nakal, menghibur hatiku untuk beberapa saat.

"Ini Appa dan Eomma ada di sebelah saya, mereka menyampaikan salam dan doa untukmu dan Kyuhyun. Kami sangat menyayangi kalian..."

"Ne Eonni... gomawo... Salam untuk Appa dan Eomma..." aku menutup telepon.

Kyuhyun memandangku, penuh tanya.

"Kau percaya sekarang Min? Keluargaku sangat terbuka, Appa dan Eomma memiliki pemikiran moderat. Tentang penerus nama dan segala macamnya, tidak berarti apa-apa bagi mereka..."

.

Aku tetap diam, mulai ragu. Keluarganya memang menerimaku, bagaimana jika suatu hari Kyuhyun meminta seorang anak?

"Min... apa lagi yang harus aku buktikan?...Lee Sungmin kumohon jangan membuatku seperti ini..." Kyuhyun menyentuh pipiku, aku menghindar dan menarik tanganku cepat.

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukul ranjang dengan kepalan tangannya! Wajahnya memerah, terbakar emosi. Kesabarannya mulai terkikis tipis...

Aku menatapnya kaget, terasa darah mengalir turun dari wajahku!

Dengan sekali sentakan Kyuhyun membopong tubuhku dengan kedua lengannya… Matanya tajam menatap ke depan, bibirnya ditarik membentuk garis lurus, rahangnya bergerak berdenyut menahan geram.

.

Aku terdiam bingung melihat apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun.

_Aku akan dibawa kemana?_ hatiku bertanya-tanya.

.

Ia melangkah lebar, bergegas, mengambil kunci di gantungan ruang tengah, menuju garasi. Ia membuka pintu mobil dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menopangku!

.

"Kyu..." panggilku perlahan, tanganku memegang erat dadanya...

Kyuhyun diam tidak menjawab.

Didudukkannya diriku di bangku depan mobil, memasangkan safety belt, dan membanting pintu mobil dengan kencang!

Wajahnya masih memerah, langkahnya bergegas, rambut ikalnya bergerak melambai serasi dengan wajah kerasnya! Ia marah..!

.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin, mengatur tempat duduk dan kaca spion tengah dan luar. Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan mobil... Berkali-kali aku menengok ke arahnya. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bergeming, matanya menatap ke arah jalan di depan.

"Kyu... kita akan kemana?" tanyaku sedikit takut.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, sebentar-sebentar dia melirik ke smartphonenya melihat petunjuk arah di peta. Aku terdiam, seperti tikus yang terjebak di sudut perangkap. Meringkuk diam tak berdaya...

.

Kyuhyun memperlambat mobilnya… dan masuk ke pelataran parkir... sebuah Rumah Sakit!

Aku memandang Kyuhyun bingung.

Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi, bahkan tidak melihat ke arahku sama sekali. Aku mulai gentar dengan sikapnya.

Kyuhyun memarkir mobilnya. Lalu mematikan mesin mobil. Kepalanya di tempelkannya di setir mobil. Aku gugup dengan situasi seperti ini, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku dengan wajah kesal.

.

Aku menunduk, takut...

"Lihat aku Min, lihat aku!"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan takut, aku belum pernah melihatnya semarah ini.

"Kau menganggap sumpahku main-main Min?! Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan hidupku atau hidup orang yang aku cintai!" Kyuhyun berteriak kesal.

.

Aku memandangnya dengan air mata yang sudah mengambang...

.

"Aku... bukan... aku... tidak..." aku merasa kesulitan mengatakan isi pikiranku melihat Kyuhyun marah seperti ini. Kyuhyun menatapku lama.

"Kau tahu tempat ini bukan Min?" Ia bertanya, nadanya sudah turun satu oktaf… "Ini rumah sakit bedah. Jika kau memerlukan bukti tentang sumpahku, aku akan membuktikannya di sini Min. AKU BERSEDIA MELAKUKAN VASEKTOMI, HARI INI JUGA! Kita bertemu dokter di sini, kita selesaikan masalah kita hari ini juga!" Kyuhyun menjelaskan dengan kata-kata lugas.

.

Aku terkejut! _Vasektomi? _

Ini akan membuat Kyuhyun mandul! Tidak akan bisa punya anak, selamanya!

Badanku gemetar!

.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyalahkanmu jika nanti kita tidak punya keturunan... aku serius dengan ucapanku Min..." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil.

Aku menangis, tergugu... merasakan gelombang cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu besar!

.

"Kyu... jangan begini... hiks..." aku tahan lengannya. Kyuhyun menoleh, mata kami kembali bertaut... bersatu... Kemarahan di matanya perlahan mencair... menipis... menghilang... rasa cinta yang terlihat pada akhirnya...

.

Tangisku semakin kencang, cengkeraman tanganku di lengannya semakin kuat.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, lalu perlahan duduk lagi, menutup pintu mobil... setetes air mata terjatuh di pipinya...

Kyuhyun merengkuh bahuku yang terguncang, membelai kepalaku, menciumi seluruh wajah sembabku, menghapus air mataku yang mengalir deras...

.

"Mianhe... Mianhe Kyu... aku percaya padamu... aku sangat percaya... Aku mencintaimu Kyu... melebihi diriku sendiri... dan jangan lakukan itu..." aku menyerah pada cinta Kyuhyun yang begitu besar...

Kyuhyun tersenyum padaku, memegang kedua rahangku dengan telapak tangannya yang kokoh. Memandang lekat kedua mataku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Sungmin... dan kau akan segera menjadi istriku... Tolong jangan pernah menghilang lagi dari hidupku Min, dan jangan pernah ragu denganku... jika suatu hari kau harus pergi dari sisiku, bunuh aku terlebih dulu... Karena hidup tanpa kau benar-benar menyiksaku Min..."

.

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku lembut, terasa asin bercampur dengan air mata kami berdua... Untuk beberapa lama kami hanya berpelukan dan bibir kami selalu merasa haus untuk bertemu...

.

.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tanganku sepanjang perjalanan kembali ke rumah Wookie. Ia memarkirkan mobil Wookie kembali di garasi.

.

"Jangan turun dulu sayang... aku ingin menggendongmu lagi..." kata Kyuhyun berbisik. Aku tersenyum malu... Ia membuka pintu mobil di sisiku. Lengan kanannya menyangga punggungku, lengan kirinya di bawah lututku. Dan aku memeluk lehernya hingga aku bisa menghirup aromya yang memabukkan.

Selama membopongku, Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menciumi wajahku...

"Kau harus mandi... biar aku mandikan...!" kata Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa aku bau?" tanyaku sedikit terkekeh mengingat sudah tiga hari aku tidak mandi!

"Sangat!" kata Kyuhyun dengan wajah meledek.

"Tapi entah kenapa baunya membuat aku bergairah..." lanjutnya sambil menurunkan aku di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar yang biasa aku pakai.

Aku tersipu malu...

.

Kyuhyun menyalakan air di bathtub putih panjang. Aku duduk di atas toilet yang tertutup. Kuperhatikan gerak-geriknya, tangan kekarnya yang mengaduk-aduk air merasakan kehangatannya. Matanya berpindah ke rak yang berisi beberapa botol sabun. Diambilnya sabun aroma terapi, dituangkannya ke air di dalam bathtub.

.

Ia menghampiriku... mengangkat tanganku untuk berdiri... membuka rok tiga perempatku dan blouse pinkku... hingga tinggal bra dan celana dalamku.

Matanya tidak berkedip menatap tubuhku. Tangannya melanjutkan membuka bra, dan membuka celana dalamku.

Aku bisa melihatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Aku lirik ke pangkalnya. Membesar. Rasanya sudah lama sekali...

Kyuhyun membimbingku masuh ke bathtub, aku tenggelamkan badanku ke air yang hangat itu... terasa nyaman...

.

Dengan memakai busa, Kyuhyun menggosok punggungku perlahan, lalu tanganku, dan kemudian dadaku...

Gesekan busa dan sentuhan tangannya yang tak disengaja di ujung putingku membuatku mulai 'bangkit'. Matanya mulai menyala, oleh gairah dan cinta...

.

Suaranya sudah serak ketika dia menyuruhku mengangkat kakiku ke pinggiran bath tub. Dari ujung kuku Kyuhyun menggerakkan spon mandinya, perlahan… turun ke kakiku... lalu menyentuh pahaku... Ketika tangannya menyentuh paha dalamku, aku memejamkan mataku, menggigit bibirku. Rasanya nyaman sekali...

.

Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah membiarkan busa mandinya mengambang di air, tangannya merogoh-rogoh masuk ke dalam air membelai perutku! Lalu semakin turun, turun, dan turun, membelai pubisku... Aku mengejang dan mengerang ketika jarinya menyentuh intiku!

.

Aku berpegangan erat pada besi di sisi kanan kiri bath tub, memejamkan mataku dan membukanya ketika kurasakan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki bath tub dengan telanjang bulat! Kejantananya menantang langit! Aku menatap dengan lapar kekasihku...

Kyuhyun mengambil posisi seperti berenang, kepalanya tetap di atas air, gerakan mengambang di atas tubuhku membuat batangnya terkadang menyentuh kakiku, memancing…

.

Ia memegang pegangan besi yang sama seperti yang kupegang. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku dengan rakusnya! Aku gigit dan hisap bibirnya... aku kejar lidahnya dengan lidahku... Ia memindahkan tangan kirinya, memegang besi keran di atasku, dan tangan kanannya mulai membelai putingku yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi!

.

Aku mendesah dan mendesis karena rasa nikmat yang tercipta pada saat jarinya yang kasar memilin dan mengusap di dalam air... Ia memindahkan lagi tangannya ke besi pegangan dekat tanganku. Dia mensejajarkan badannya dengan badanku... Pinggulnya mencari-cari, terus… dan akhirnya menemukan milikku yang sudah kubuka lebar-lebar...

.

Dengan sekali dorong kejantanannya sudah di dalam diriku. Aku menjerit lirih, menikmati desakannya yang terasa sangat dalam. Pinggul Kyuhyun berputar intens dan berirama. Lengan kekarnya menampilkan gerakan otot yang sensual...

Aku mulai terpancing gesekan batangnya yang berada di dalam. Aku terengah-engah, memandang Kyuhyun dengan tatapan memohon...

.

"Kyu… aku hampir sampai..." aku memberitahunya. Hingga Kyuhyun langsung mengganti gerakannya, mengejar kepuasannya sendiri. Tusukannya begitu dalam, keperkasaannya membuatku melayang...

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat dan memperkuat desakannya... hingga...

"Kyuniieee!" aku menjerit memanggil namanya begitu bergulung-gulung kenikmatan menerjangku, beriringan dengan meluncurnya cairannya ke dalam diriku!

.

Kyuhyun mendesah keras! Ia terdiam dengan mata terpejam, kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat besi pegangan tampak memutih, mengepal dengan kencangnya. Ketika dia membuka mata, dia tersenyum mesra kepadaku...

"Oh Tuhan... kau membuatku gila Min... aku selalu menginginkanmu.. dan kau sungguh... sangat nikmat..." Ucapnya membuat aku merona.

.

.  
_Namjaku yang perkasa_…

.

TBC

.

Bagi aku... emang ga peduli reader mau review ato enggak... aku ga maksa... tapi aku sangat berterima kasih yang udah mau review.. itu artinya kalian sangat menghargai tulisanku...

Karena review itu entah knapa jadi penyemangat tersendiri buat aku... yang awalnya males update, tetiba baca review bejubel yang minta update cepet aku jadi semangat buat nulis...

Hihihi

Oke yang nanya novel aslinya, judul novel aslinya sama... Belahan Jiwa? Karya Kristina Yovita (KY)

**Thanks to**

**Babyyming, ajid kyumin, parkhyun, kmshipper, freychullie, kyu88, motochika28, Guest, olive1315, nurichan4, ZaAra evilKyu, audrey musaena, wuhan, lalakms, BertaburCinta, Cho Pristi Lee, minglove, MissKyra, Kyumin real, KyuMinalways89, dming, JustELF, Isungyi, Guest, GerlVitamin11, Rilliandra Abelira, MingKyu, normapumpkin, Liaa kyuminelf, ChoKyunnie, ayix, Pabogirl, wuhan, pinzame, motochika28, thiafumings, GyuRyn, kimteechul, Iam ELF and JOyer**

Makasih banyak udah mau review ya...


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kami pulang kembali ke Seoul keesokan harinya. Aku berpamitan melalui telepon pada Wookie. Aku dan Kyuhyun sangat berterimakasih atas peran sertanya mendamaikan aku dan Kyuhyun.

.

Dari Bandara aku mengikuti Kyuhyun ke apartemennya. Lalu dengan memakai mobilnya mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

.

Aku duduk dengan posisi sedikit berbaring di kursi mobil Kyuhyun. Badan dan jiwaku merasa tenang, nyaman...

Lagu End of the Road, Boys II Men mengalun lembut. Aku bersenandung, salah satu grup band lama yang aku gandrungi. Kyuhyun melirikku dan tersenyum.

Ketika I'll Make Love to You menyusul, aku dan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, bernyanyi keras tanpa saling malu satu sama lain.

Ketika lagu berikutnya terdengar, aku hanya diam.

Kyuhyun tertawa, mulai menyanyi mungkin berteriak-teriak lebih tepatnya.

.

"Soundgarden, Pretty Noose." Ia menyebutkan nama penyanyi dan judul lagunya. Jari dan kepalanya bergoyang mengikuti irama. Rambut ikalnya melambai sensual menutupi rahangnya.

.

Aku menegakkan badanku, mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku mengikuti gaya rocker. Kyuhyun semakin menjadi, Ia mengeraskan volume musiknya hingga telingaku berdenging!

.

Aku menyumbat telingaku dengan jariku.

Kyuhyun tertawa kencang, mengecilkan lagi volume suara audionya. Dia mengetuk dahiku dengan jarinya gemas.

.

Tiba-tiba aku baru menyadari, rute jalan yang kami lewati bukan menuju rumahku.

.

.

"Kyu... kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"Lihat saja. Setelah ini baru aku antarkan pulang ne..." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh misterius.

.

Aku membesarkan lagi volume suara audionya, berteriak senang ketika Blaze of Glory-nya Bon Jovi menggelegar!

Aku dan Kyuhyun bernyanyi, berteriak-teriak, bergoyang mengikuti hentakan iramanya.

.

Setibanya kami di tempat tujuan, Kyuhyun masuk ke sebuah komplek ruko. Memarkir mobilnya, menggandeng tanganku erat.

Kyuhyun mengajakku masuk ke salah satu ruko, di sana tertulis

.

"**W-Day, one stop shopping for your wedding.**"

.

Aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun dengan tercengang!

Ia mencium pelipisku lalu kami menghampiri meja resepsionis.

.

"Anneyong... saya sudah membuat janji dengan Heechul ssi. Dari Kyuhyun."

"Oh ne, silahkan masuk Kyuhyun ssi." resepsionis mempersilahkan kami berdua memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. _Aku serasa masuk ke dalam negeri dalam dongeng_... Di sana ada meja besar dengan beberapa kursi di sekelilingnya. Sepanjang dinding terpajang berbagai macam foto pengantin, dari busana tradisional sampai internasional. Di meja ada beberapa tumpukan buku – mirip album foto.

.

Di sepanjang sisi ruangan ada lemari pajang, yang memajang beberapa aksesoris, kartu undangan, cindera mata, bunga plastik, beberapa foto yang menampilkan beberapa teknik pemotretan.

.

Satu persatu aku pandangi dengan mata terbelalak. Aku terpesona dengan semua yang ada di ruangan ini. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihatku yang seperti anak kecil menemukan tempat bermain yang baru.

.

"Selamat siang Kyuhyun ssi, saya Kim Heechul" sebuah suara menghampiri kami.

Kyuhyun berdiri menyambut uluran tangan Heechul.

"Kyuhyun imnida, dan ini Lee Sungmin, calon istri saya." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan kami berdua.

.

Aku menjabat tangan Heechul, dia yeoja yang sangat cantik... mungkin 5 tahun lebih tua dariku.. tapi kecantikannya tidak sedikitpun luntur dari wajahnya. Aku duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

.

"Baiklah Kyu, pertama tama kami berterima kasih karena mempercayakan kami untuk menjadi _Wedding Organizer_ acara pernikahanmu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami tanyakan agar pesta yang kami rancang sesuai dengan selera Kyuhyun ssi dan Sungmin ssi…"

.

Kyuhyun dan aku saling pandang, ia meremas tanganku lembut dan aku tersenyum tulus padanya.

.

Kami menghabiskan waktu 4 jam di WO itu. Pihak WO berusaha menyelami selera kami, hobi, apa yang disukai, apa yang tidak disukai, apa yang diinginkan, apa yang tidak diinginkan. Dan semuanya aku serahkan pada Kyuhyun.

.

Pada intinya aku mengikuti selera Kyuhyun mengenai warna, tema, tempat, acara, makanan...

Bagaimanapun hasilnya, _aku tidak keberatan, asalkan aku menikah dengan Kyuhyun_...

.

.

Sepulang dari WO, Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang. Wajahku berseri-seri, satu langkah besar sudah kami lakukan bersama.

.

"Eomma…!" aku memanggil eomma yang sedang menutup jendela.

"Selamat malam Eomma!" Kyuhyun mengikuti.

.

Eomma menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kalian sudah pulang... sebenarnya kemarin kau kemana Min?" tanya eomma, terdengar menyelidiki.

.

"Mokpo."  
"Ilsan."

.

Kyuhyun dan aku menjawab bersamaan, dengan jawaban yang berbeda. Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan, merasa konyol...

.

Eomma mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lho, kata Kyuhyun waktu itu ke Ilsan..." sindir eomma. "Kapan kalian sampai di Seoul?"  
.

"Baru saja."

"Tadi pagi."

.

Kyuhyun dan aku menjawab bersamaan lagi, masih dengan jawaban yang berbeda dan lebih parah. Aku menyikut Kyuhyun pelan.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan lagi, tersenyum malu salah tingkah pada eomma. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Eomma masih melanjutkan menutup semua jendela rumah, membiarkan dua orang anaknya berdiri seperti terkena hukuman.

.

"Kalian, jika ingin berbohong harusnya janjian terlebih dulu..." eomma menyindir lagi.

.

"Terakhir Kyuhyun nelpon eomma, nada suaranya seakan-akan kau hilang ditelan bumi... apa tidak membuat eomma sakit jantung?" eomma berkata lembut tapi terasa tajam menusuk hatiku.

.

Aku menghampiri eomma dan memeluk tubuhnya.

.

"Mianhe ne... Jinjja mianhe... jangan marah ne... Minnie pergi ke Jeju waktu itu, ke rumah Wookie, sahabat Minnie... Minnie sedikit salah paham dengan Kyuhyun waktu itu... Kyuhyun menyusul dan mencari Minnie kesana, tadi siang baru sampai Seoul..." aku menjelaskan secara jujur pada eomma, sejak kapan aku bisa berbohong pada eomma. Dan Eomma menepuk punggungku, mengusap rambut panjangku.

.

Kyuhyun mendekatiku, memeluk kami berdua dengan lengan hangatnya...

"Eomma... Kyuhyun juga minta maaf, Eomma... jangan kutuk Kyunnie jadi patung didepan gerbang apartemen seberang..."

.

Pletak! Eomma menjitak Kyuhyun gemas, menatap sayang pada kami berdua.

Kyuhyun meringis... tersenyum jahil kearah eomma... Lalu dengan tiba-tiba ia memeluk eomma dan mengangkat tubuh kurus eomma tinggi-tinggi!

.

Eomma berteriak-teriak dan tertawa mendapat perlakuan spontan calon menantunya itu!

"Dasar namja aneh... Minnie kenapa kau harus menyukai namja seperti ini" Teriak Eomma sambil tertawa

Begitu Kyuhyun menurunkan Eomma, Eomma sudah siap memukul Kyuhyun dengan majalah yang diraihnya dari atas meja.

.

Aku tertawa bahagia melihat mereka... bagian yang sangat penting dari hidupku...

.

"Haiss... jinjja...! Sudah, kalian cepatlah makan! Min... siapkan untuk Kyuhyun juga..." perintah eomma.

.

Eomma ikut menemani kami makan, dongsaengku Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga berkumpul di satu meja.

"Eomma, pernikahan kami akan diselenggarakan 5 bulan lagi... persiapan sudah mulai dikerjakan Wedding Organizer yang kami pilih…" kata Kyuhyun memberitahu Eomma.

.

Eomma tersenyum, sangat jelas wajahnya menampakkan kelegaaan.

.

"Eoh... Jinjjayo? Dimana Eonni?" Hyukki memberondongku dengan pertanyaan.

"Semuanya sudah diurus WO, kita tinggal menunggu saja dan sedikit melakukan persiapan ..." jelasku.

.

Hyukki tersenyum.

.

"Apa ada yang Donghae bisa bantu?" Donghae ikut bertanya... Aku tersenyum. Donghae sangat berbakat di design grafs, aku sangat yakin dia akan bisa meningkatkan karirnya di bidang itu.

.

"Noona hanya punya satu permintaan untukmu Hae ah... Setelah Noona menikah nanti, kau akan menjadi kepala keluarga di rumah ini... Tolong jaga Eomma dan Hyukkie..." jawabku.

.

Donghae mengangguk mantab.

.

Aku memandang Kyuhyunku, perasaan bahagia menyeruak dalam dadaku...

.

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menghempaskan badannya menyandar ke sandaran kursi. Tangannya memegang kepalanya.

.

"Hyukkie... Wae?" tanyaku.

"Eonnie... kepalaku pusing..." kata Hyukkie sambil mengerang.

.

Kulihat Eomma berdiri ke arah lemari P3K, mengambil obat sakit kepala dan menyerahkannya pada Hyukkie. Ia meminum obat itu segera.

.

"Hyukkie, harusnya kau jangan terlalu kelelahan, jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik" Kyuhyun menasehati.

.

"Sudahlah... kau berhenti saja bekerja part time. Aku dan Kyuhyun bisa membiayai kuliahmu?!" kataku.

Hyukki mengangguk perlahan, lalu berdiri dan masuk ke kamar. Eomma langsung menyusul Hyukki.

.

.

Eomma dan Hyukki masih di kamar, mungkin eomma menenangkan Hyukki. Donghae baru saja meminta ijinku untuk pergi ke rumah temannya. Aku mengijinkannya pergi.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di depan tivi, dia asyik menonton film yang kuingat betul sudah ditayangkan berulang-ulang. Aku berbaring dengan kepalaku bertumpu di pahanya.

.

"Kyu..." aku memanggilnya. Aku merasa ini waktunya aku menyampaikan sesuatu yang menjadi ganjalan di hatiku. Aku tidak mau lagi menyimpan rahasia, menyimpannya sendiri, menyimpan ganjalan, menyimpan masa lalu... sesakit apapun... karena sekarang Kyuhyun adalah masa depanku, lelaki yang bertanggung jawab, yang bisa mempertahankanku tak peduli apa yang ia lawan...

.

_Bukannya komunikasi yang terbuka di antara pasangan suami istri diperlukan agar rumah tangga menjadi kuat?_

.

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun hanya mengggumam pelan

Aku mencubit lengannya. Menarik perhatiannya.

"Awww... ini sakit Min" Ia berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tidak menghiraukanku" Kataku sambil mempoutkan bibirku seperti biasa

CUP

Aku membulatkan mataku saat ia mengecup bibirku pelan, kuarahkan mataku kesana kemari berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat aku yang sangat gugup.

"Kkkkk... tidak ada yang melihat..."

.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu, maukah kau mendengarkanku?" tanyaku gemas.

CUP

Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mencium bibirku sekilas.

"Ne... Ada apa?" tanyanya.

.

.

Aku memejamkan mata, menguatkan hatiku untuk berbicara tentang masa laluku...

.

Kyuhyun meremas tanganku seakan menguatkan. Ikatan hati kami sudah begitu kuat... Ia bisa merasakan betapa aku susah payah untuk berkata-kata saat ini.

.

"Bukankah Wookie sudah menceritakan tentang masa laluku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, tidak ada perubahan raut muka apapun.

"Sebenarnya..." Aku berhenti. Ada rasa takut menyelinap.

Kyuhyun mengelus dahiku… jarinya berputar mengitari anak rambut di pelipisku...

.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. _No point of return._

.

"Aku memang meminta cerai dari Siwon waktu itu, tapi Siwon tidak mau menceraikanku. Dan sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah mendapat surat cerainya... artinya secara hukum aku masih istrinya..." Aku bercerita dengan suara rendah, hampir kalah oleh suara detak jantungku sendiri!

.

Jari Kyuhyun berhenti mendadak.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Bersiap-siap akan sesuatu yang akan terjadi, yang mungkin akan kusesali. Kyuhyun hanya mematung diam. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah tivi, tapi aku tahu persis, pikirannya tidak berada di acara tivi itu. ia sedang memikirkan hal lain.

.

Tiba-tiba jarinya bergerak lagi. Seperti sebelumnya.

.

"Jangan khawatir ne, kamu akan jadi istriku yang sah... aku akan melakukan sesuatu"

.

Aku mengangguk. Apapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun mampu membuatku tenang... karena dia selalu melakukan hal yang tepat, dan ia pemberani.. yah... namjaku

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengajakku ke kantor tabloid Wisata, bukan untuk sekedar main-main atau bertemu kembali, tapi aku harus menghormati Jung Sajangnim, tentang pengunduran diriku, Aku harus keluar dengan baik-baik karena aku masuk ke tempat ini secara baik-baik pula.

.

Kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Jung Sajangnim tidak ternilai harganya karena aku bisa bertemu Kyuhyun di sini.

.

Begitu Luna melihatku datang bersama Kyuhyun, dia langsung histeris di level tertingginya!

.

Aku memeluk Luna dengan erat.

.

Kyuhyun langsung ke meja kerjanya, dahinya sudah berkerut melihat banyaknya pekerjaan bertumpuk selama seminggu ini. Aku tersenyum bangga melihat namjaku di sana...

.

Setelah berpamitan pada Jung Sajangnim di ruangannya, aku berkeliling mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Jung Sajangnim tidak mencegahku keluar dari kantor ini, karena bagaimanapun nantinya setelah aku menjadi istri Kyuhyun, aku harus mengundurkan diri. Perusahaan ini tidak mengijinkan pasangan suami-istri bekerja bersama.

.

Aku sudah membicarakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Ia melarangku untuk mencari pekerjaan lagi, dia masih merasa sanggup untuk menghidupi aku, eomma, dan kedua adikku. Aku menyetujui pendapatnya dengan catatan aku masih bisa bekerja freelance dari rumah. Kyuhyun tidak melarangku untuk melakukan hal itu.

.

Aku membereskan barang-barangku dari meja dengan perlahan, tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi Kyuhyun..

.

Aku duduk di kursiku, menopang dagu dengan telapak tanganku, memandang namja yang sebentar lagi akan menemaniku menghabiskan sisa hidupku...

.

Rambut ikalnya terlihat berwarna kecoklatan, sepertinya ia baru saja mewarnainya, ia juga terlihat merapikan poninya yang kemarin terlihat sedikit panjang. Kulitnya yang pucat putih menambah ketampanannya yang tidak terkira. Garis wajahnya tegas. Alisnya tebal, menaungi sepasang mata yang tajam, yang mampu membuatku tidak berkutik hanya dengan satu lirikannya saja! Bibirnya yang berwarna pink dan sedikit tebal.. seperti terpahat oleh tangan seniman dunia...Aku melenguh setiap kali melihat bibirnya, yang sanggup melakukan apapun di bagian manapun yang tubuhku sanggup menerimanya...

.

Otot lengannya yang sedikit tersembunyi, sanggup mengangkatku hingga ku terlena... Dadanya yang kecil tapi tegap akan menjadi tempatku bersandar selamanya...

.

Tiba-tiba rasa hangat menyeruak dalam hatiku... Aku akan mampu memandangi namjaku seperti ini sepanjang hidupku...

.

Tepukan Luna di bahuku membuyarkan lamunanku.

.

Dengan kode jari, dia mengajakku ke tempatnya. Luna, yang mengenal Kyuhyun sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sangat tahu sifat Kyuhyun. Jika ia sedang konsentrasi penuh seperti saat ini, dia tidak mau terganggu oleh suara orang berbicara apalagi cekikikan.

.

Di tempat Luna, Ia menyodorkan tabloid kepadaku.

Tabloid Wisata dengan foto Kyuhyun di sampul depannya!

Aku terbelalak melihat betapa menariknya calon suamiku itu di sana!

.

"Aku sudah tahu waktu itu, pasti ada apa-apa di antara kalian. Aku berani bertaruh, waktu terakhir Kyuhyun cuti empat hari, dia ke Thailand mengunjungimu kan? Jangan bilang tidak, memangnya siapa yang membuat foto ini? Tukang parkir?" Luna menyelidikku.

.

Aku tertawa sebagai tanggapannya.

Biarlah itu menjadi cerita manis dalam perjalanan hidup foto ini dan diriku.

.

.

.

**Dua bulan menjelang Hari H**

.

WO sudah mulai mengambil ukuran baju kami semua. Model baju dan warnanya sudah Kyuhyun dan aku setujui.

Semua peralatan, makanan, tempat, susunan acara dan hal-hal kecil lainnya sudah kami tetapkan.

Walaupun aku sudah tidak bekerja di tabloid Wisata, Kyuhyun selalu ke rumah, setiap pagi! Yah... Minta sarapan!

.

Jika kami sedang berdua, eomma sedang keluar rumah, Kyuhyun akan mencuri-curi ciuman dariku.

Dan jika ia tahu tidak ada orang di rumah, Ia langsung menggendongku ke kamarku, menyandarkanku ke dinding, melumat bibirku dalam dan mesra... Menciumi setiap senti leherku... membuka lebar dadaku, menghisap setiap ujungku yang tegang... menyelipkan tangannya di balik celana dalamku, memuaskanku...

.

Suatu hari, hal yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka terjadi! Kyuhyun datang ke rumah. Wajahnya terlihat tersenyum puas.

.

Ia meletakkan sebuah amplop coklat di depanku. Aku melongo di depannya, membuka amplop coklat itu... ternyata isinya adalah surat cerai dari Siwon!

.

_My goodness!_

.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan ini! Dan aku tidak berniat mencari tahu... Mataku berkaca-kaca. Ganjalan terakhir menuju pernikahanku sudah hilang... musnah...

,

Aku memeluknya erat! Sangat erat... dia memang berbeda...

_Kyuhyun selalu menepati janjinya_...

.

**Sebulan menuju Hari H**

.  
Aku mulai melakukan fitting baju pengantin yang sudah aku pilih. Membeli sepatu yang sesuai. Mencari referensi model rambut pengantin yang aku mau. Sedangkan untuk Kyuhyun, pihak WO sudah mulai memproses tuxedo yang akan ia gunakan.

.

Sesi perawatan tubuh, wajah, dan rambut di salon yang sudah ditunjuk oleh WO kami, mulai aku jalani sesuai dengan jadwal yang sudah ditentukan. Donghae yang mengantarku untuk segala keperluanku selama masa menuju hari H.

.

Eomma melarang Kyuhyun datang ke rumah selama masa menuju pernikahan, Eomma sepertinya terbawa kebiasaan Nyonya Kim yang mempunyai keluarga di asia tenggara, ia bilang itu akan bagus untuk menghindari pertengkaran atau masalah sebelum pernikahan. Kyuhyun terlihat shock mendengar larangan eomma. Berjam-jam kemudian Kyuhyun mencoba mendapat dispensasi agar bisa menemuiku 3 hari sekali, eomma menolak. Seminggu sekali, eomma menolak. Dua minggu sekali, eomma menolak tegas!

.

Kyuhyun menggila seperti ayam kehilangan suara...

Aku tertawa geli, _Kyuhyun-ku, namjaku_...

.

Akhirnya hubungan telepon yang menjadi pelampiasan Kyuhyun. Hampir setiap jam dia meneleponku! Ada saja yang ia jadikan alasan untuk menghubungiku, hingga suatu saat dia kehilangan akal…

.

.

"Ne sayang... Wae?" tanyaku langsung, menggantikan kata 'yeobseyo'

"Salah sambung..." jawab Kyuhyun. Aku terpingkal-pingkal membayangkan wajah stresnya.

.

.

TBC

Yang katanya penasaran ama kangin konfliknya bakal muncul di akhir2 chapter ya... hihihi

**Thanks to**

**Olive1315, babyyming, BertaburCinta, MalaJaeWook, ZaAra evilKyu, Guest, parkhyun, Serina Park, SparkyuMagnaeEvil, kyu88, I am ELF and JOYer, miss key, Lee Azizah Cho, ajid kyumin, kmshipper, pinzame, saltybear, leekyuhyuk, wuhan, kyumin real, Isungyi, freychullie, motochika28, knowmyname, GerlVitamin11, normapumpkin, KyuMinalways89, Liaa kyuminelf, Guest, JustELF, chabluebilubilu, dming, sakuya elf, fikyu, 137Line, Lee Azizah Cho, ChoKyunnie, minglove, lalakms**

**Makasih banget buat yang review ya... ahhh... weekend kembali nih, author di kamar seharian buat ngetik FF... apa mau double update lagi?**


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di dalam mobilnya selama sejam lebih. Ia setengah berbaring di kursi yang agak direbahkannya. Matanya menatap awas ke arah rumah besar itu. Sudah dua hari Ia mengintai rumah Choi Siwon, mantan suami Sungmin. Salah satu informannya di jurnalistik memberi dia foto dan data diri Siwon.

.

Choi Siwon. Ayahnya bernama Choi Minho. Ada yang Ia ingat tentang nama Choi Minho. Beberapa tahun yang lalu. Insting Kyuhyun membuatnya menyebarkan _mayday_ kepada semua informan yang dia tahu.

.

Kyuhyun bahkan mengakses kliping surat kabar terbitan lama, mencari-cari sesuatu.

.

Sejak Sungmin menceritakan tentang surat cerai yang belum dia dapatkan dari Siwon, Kyuhyun terus berpikir keras bagaimana Ia bisa mendapatkannya tanpa keributan, tanpa skandal...

.

Ketika Ia melihat Siwon keluar dari rumah, dipicingkannya matanya, berusaha membaca bahasa tubuhnya, membaca karakter 'penghalang'nya itu.

.

Saat ini Siwon tampak memeluk bahu seorang namja tua... Choi Minho, orang tuanya. Siwon terlihat memapah lengan ayahnya itu dengan hati-hati... mendekatkan telinganya ke mulut ayahnya, menundukkan muka, dan terlihat berbicara dengan pelan dan sabar.

.

Begitu melihat perlakuan Siwon terhadap ayahnya, Kyuhyun sudah tahu, apa yang harus dilakukannya...

"Namja yang terlalu menyayangi keluarga, dan melukai orang yang ia cintai demi keluarga" Kyuhyun mendecih pelan

.

.

.

Kyuhyun ada di sebuah cafe. Di hadapannya seorang pria mengepulkan asap rokok.

.

"Aku sangat tau kau pasti bisa mendapatkan datanya hyung!" kata Kyuhyun lagi, berusaha meyakinkan.

.

"Kyu, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa mencari file orang semauku..." kata Jonghyun, pria di depan Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku tidak bilang kau yang mengambilnya hyung, dasar namja aneh! hyung suruh anak buah hyung saja!" Kyuhyun memandang lekat pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak dia bekerja di Seoul.

.

"Kau akan membuatku dalam masalah Kyu! Kalau ini bukan karena untuk calon istrimu aku tidak akan mau menolong namja evil sepertimu Kyu, aku tidak suka terlibat hal seperti ini Kyu!" Jonghyun memandang Kyuhyun kesal.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Ia sudah yakin sejak awal, Jonghyun tidak akan mampu menolak permintaannya. Jonghyun adalah karyawan menengah di instansi pemerintah yang berkaitan dengan hukum.

"Bukankah istriku juga akan jadi saudara iparmu hyung? Semangat..!" Kyuhyun menyodorkan kepalan tangannya, yang disambut oleh kepalan tangan Jonghyun, tanda persaudaraan mereka.

.

"Aku yakin perusahaan Siwon ini ada hubungannya dengan isu suap untuk memenangkan tender pengadaan seragam dinas beberapa tahun lalu. Kau ingat Choi Minho? Dia ayahnya Siwon. Aku meminjam file perusahaan dia hyung, aku ingin membuat Siwon tidak berkutik!"

.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji Kyu... hal ini tidak boleh bocor ke orang lain! Matilah aku! Kasus ini tiba-tiba berhenti dengan sendirinya waktu itu, dan tidak ada yang mempermasalhkannya lagi. Tiba-tiba _case closed_!"

.

"Hyung sangat tau aku seperti apa kan...? Hyung bisa pegang ucapanku! Aku cuma ingin menakut-nakuti Siwon. Aku akan mengembalikan semuanya utuh! Hyung bisa pegang sumpahku!" Kyuhyun meyakinkan .

.

"Kau kelihatan benar-benar mati kutu dengan yeoja ini Kyu! Hyung fikir dulu kau tidak mampu menghamili yeoja!" Jonghyun menertawakan Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia hyung... Aku sudah takluk dikakinya..." Kyuhyun menerawang, memikirkan Sungmin... aroma gairahnya... dihembuskannya nafas kuat-kuat. Menghilangkan nafsu yang selalu bangkit setiap kali mengingat Sungmin-nya.

.

"Ne... Beri waktu hyung 3 hari. Kita bertemu di sini lagi. Awas, jangan sampai bocor!" Jonghyun berdiri. Kyuhyun memeluk sekilas pria itu untuk menyalurkan rasa terima kasihnya.

.

.

Kyuhyun menelpon Siwon. Memperkenalkan diri sebagai tunangan Sungmin.

Siwon menegakkan badannya, mendengar nama Sungmin disebut. Istrinya! _Masih istrinya!_

.

"Saya perlu berbicara empat mata dengan anda. Besok di cafe seberang kompleks rumah anda, jam seperti sekarang" Kyuhyun langsung menutup teleponnya.

.

Siwon terhenyak! Badannya dihempaskannya di kursi berkulit hitam di ruang kerjanya.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu... masih terngiang di ingatannya... Rasa sakit yang sangat besar ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Dirinya bagai perahu yang diombang-ambingkan oleh gelombang ombak samudra yang kejam! Antara istri… atau... keluarga dan perusahaan! Satu orang berbanding 500 orang karyawan di perusahaannya.

.

Apabila Siwon meninggalkan semuanya demi Sungmin, tidak akan ada penerus perusahaan, perusahaan akan ditutup. Semua karyawan akan di PHK.

.

_Saat itu tekanan orangtuanya yang sangat besar membuatnya mengorbankan perasaannya sendiri dan perasaan Sungmin! _

_Membuatnya memilih Sungmin meninggalkannya daripada meninggalkan rumah dan kedua orangtuanya!_

.

Berbulan-bulan setelah kepergian Sungmin, Siwon seperti orang gila. Hampir setiap hari dia mengirim pesan atau menelepon Sungmin, tapi tidak pernah dijawab. Setiap kali seperti itu, setiap kali pula ia menangis...

.

Bulan kedua Siwon nekat ke rumah Sungmin, tetapi ternyata rumah itu sudah kosong! Siwon hanya terdiam, duduk di depan rumah Sungmin dengan pandangan kosong...

Saat itulah tetangga Sungmin menyebutkan daerah rumah keluarga Sungmin yang baru... Waktu itu Siwon tersenyum lebar... tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa Sungmin akan pindah ke rumah yang sudah dia belikan untuknya!

.

Beberapa kali dalam seminggu Siwon rutin datang ke rumah Sungmin, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu Sungmin. Eomma Sungmin sudah menjadi benteng penjaganya.

Eomma Sungmin memakai insting keibuannya, bahwa membiarkan Siwon bertemu Sungmin lagi akan membuat Sungmin lebih terluka dan membuat hidup Sungmin 'jalan di tempat'.

.

Setiap kali Siwon datang, setiap kali itu pula eomma Sungmin menampakkan wajah dingin, dengan mengatakan Sungmin tidak di tempat atau Sungmin tidak ingin bertemu.

Ketika Siwon menyerah untuk tidak berusaha menemui Sungmin lagi, orangtuanya sudah menyodorkan seorang yeoja cantik lainnya sebagai istri barunya...

.

Siwon tidak kuasa menolak, walaupun itu berarti menjilat kembali ludah yang sudah dia buang! Tentang sumpah setianya kepada Sungmin dulu, bahwa dirinya tidak akan memiliki istri baru pengganti Sungmin...

.

Siwon tetap tidak bisa untuk tidak mengindahkan kemauan orangtuanya... bahkan yang menyangkut kehidupan pribadinya.

Pada awalnya, istri barunya tidak bisa menggantikan Sungmin begitu saja, walaupun dia sudah mampu melayani istrinya itu di atas ranjang... Kim Kibum... yah yeoja cantik dengan hati setulus kapas...

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon di cafe itu. Diliriknya jam tangannya dengan malas. Ketika Siwon datang, Kyuhyun tetap duduk di tempatnya, tidak ada niatan untuk menyalami.

Siwon duduk di hadapan Kyuhyun, juga tanpa salam.

Keduanya saling memandang, membaca pikiran dan jiwa masing-masing. Membaca kekuatan yang berkobar...  
Kyuhyun membuka laptopnya, menyodorkan ke arah Siwon. Siwon melihat ke arah monitor itu, membacanya... tiba-tiba wajahnya nampak pias, kaget.

Siwon mengembalikan laptop Kyuhyun.

.

"Aku yakin teman pers akan menyukai hal ini... apakah anda juga menyukainya Siwon ssi? Ayah anda memang hebat. Tapi masih hebatkah kalau sudah ada di balik jeruji?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudnya ini?! Uang? Berapa yang kau mau?!" Siwon merah padam.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis.

.

"Bukan uang. Seminggu ke depan, di sini jam seperti ini, bawa surat cerai Sungmin dan aku akan menyerahkan chip itu. Aku dan Sungmin akan menghilang dari kehidupan anda selamanya. Apakah kau bisa mengerti dengan baik kata-kataku Siwon ssi?"

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan berlalu pergi dengan tenang, meninggalkan Siwon yang mengepalkan tangannya penuh amarah... Karena dia tidak memiliki pilihan selain memproses surat cerai untuk Sungmin, yeoja yang masih dicintainya itu...

.

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

**Tiga minggu menjelang Hari H**

.

Aku menerima 150 kartu undangan berwarna merah marun dari WO. Kyuhyun dan aku sepakat pesta kami bukanlah pesta besar-besaran. Undangan yang akan disebar hanya 150 lembar.

Hari ini aku mengirim 50 lembar ke Ilsan. Untuk sanak keluarga dan teman terdekat dari keluarga Kyuhyun.

.

Berkali-kali kubaca isi undangan pernikahanku... aku tersenyum mengingat tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi Nyonya Cho Kyuhyun.

Aku mengambil daftar tamuku dan Kyuhyun. Mulai menempel stiker nama di bagian depannya. Donghae dan Hyukki akan membantuku untuk mengirimkannya.

.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat Siwon. Nama Siwon tidak ada di daftar tamuku. Tapi masih ada sisa beberapa kartu undangan. Aku terpekur, menimbang-nimbang, perlukah aku mengundangnya? _Siwon sudah menunjukkan niat baiknya membuatkan surat ceraiku._

.

Eomma menatapku aneh.

"Wae Min?" tanya eomma.

"Minnie bingung eomma, apakah perlu mengirim undangan pada Siwon? Ah.. ne.. Eomma... Siwon sudah memberikan surat cerainya!" aku berkata dengan riang.

"Surat cerai? Kapan dia kesini Min? Sudah berkali-kali eomma mengatakan padanya untuk jangan kesini lagi..." tanya eomma dengan nada agak kesal.

.

Aku menatap eomma dengan mulut menganga! Siwon pernah kesini?

"Siwon pernah datang kesini eomma?..." tanyaku pelan.

.

Eomma menutup mulutnya spontan. Aku melihat eomma dengan mata tidak percaya. Eomma menyembunyikan fakta dariku jika ternyata Siwon pernah kesini, _berkali-kali!_ Dan tidak sekalipun eomma memberitahuku!

.

"Mengapa Eomma tidak pernah menceritakan pada Minnie?!" tanyaku tidak habis pikir.

.

"Eomma fikir tak ada bedanya.. kau akan jalan ditempat jika bersamanya.. dia tidak bisa mengambil keputusan untuk melawan orang tuanya dan mempertahankan cintanya padamu... dia terlalu lemah untuk menjadi seorang namja.. bukan seperti itu caranya melindungi istri" Jawab Eomma

.

Selama ini aku pikir Siwon sudah benar-benar melupakanku... _ternyata Siwon tidak pernah melupakanku! Tapi Eomma benar... Kyuhyun jauh jauh lebih hebat darinya, tapi setidaknya aku harus minta maaf atas perlakuan eomma padanya._

_._

Aku ke kamarku, mengambil handphoneku, aku panggil nama Siwon. Pertama aku harus berterima kasih, lalu meminta maaf atas sikap eomma, aku merencanakannya dalam hati.

Pada deringan pertama Siwon sudah mengangkat teleponku.

.

"Siwon ssi..." Panggilku pelan... potongan memori secepat kilat menyerbu otakku... Kenangan indah bersama Siwon dulu... cinta pertamaku... Siwon dengan senyum tulusnya...

.

Aku mendengar nada suara Siwon yang seakan-akan tidak percaya aku meneleponnya setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu...

Ketika aku bilang aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Siwon langsung mengajakku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat agar kami bisa mengobrol bebas.

Aku pikir ada betulnya juga kata-kata Siwon, mengingat sikap antipati eomma padanya.

Aku mengganti bajuku, menunggu Siwon menjemputku... _seperti dulu_...

Aku berlari ke depan ketika Siwon memberitahuku lewat handphonenya bahwa dia sudah menunggu di depan rumahku.

.

"Min! Mau kemana?" tanya eomma.

"Hanya sebentar eomma... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Siwon!" aku menjawab eomma. Aku tidak melihat wajah eomma yang tiba-tiba khawatir...

.

.

Normal POV

.

Kyuhyun sedang sibuk mengerjakan salah satu editan ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Nomor telepon rumah Sungmin.

.

"Ne..." Kyuhyun mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ini eomma, Kyu... baru saja Sungmin pergi... de.. dengan Siwon... eomma tidak tau kemana mereka. eomma hanya merasa khawatir..."

.

Kyuhyun menutup handphonenya bahkan sebelum eomma Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil smartphonenya, sambil bergegas keluar ruangan. Dia aktifkan Latitude-nya untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin! Sejak kejadian di Jeju, Kyuhyun mengaktifkan aplikasi itu untuk sekedar 'berjaga-jaga'.

.

"Lun, aku ada urusan! Aku keluar sebentar!" Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak pada Luna.

.

Bagi Kyuhyun, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari menemukan Sungminnya sekarang! Sungminnya yang sedang bersama Siwon! Kyuhyun sangat mengenal Sungmin, yang memiliki hati lembut... yang senaif remaja dalam menilai dan menghadapi namja...

.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Gerahamnya beradu kuat, membuat rahangnya bergerak memperlihatkan otot yang tegang!

Kyuhyun memperhatikan smartphonenya. Dia melajukan mobilnya kencang!

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku menatap Siwon, dua tahun tidak bertemunya... Dia masih sama seperti dulu... masih tampan, masih memiliki senyum tulus yang dulu membuatku jatuh cinta. Dulu?

Aroma green tea yang selalu mengingatkanku akan dirinya menyeruak tajam... Masuk ke dalam rongga hidungku, menjadi kunci bagi ruang kenangan yang selama ini tertutup rapat!

.

Berkali-kali Siwon menatapku tanpa kedip.

"Kau masih secantik dulu Min... sangat cantik..." kata Siwon.

.

Aku tersipu malu.

Ia menyalakan audio mobilnya, lagu-lagu yang dulu sering sekali kudengar... _flashback_ kenangan indahku datang begitu saja... Aku merasa badanku melayang...

Siwon mengarahkan mobilnya ke perbatasan kota yang dingin. Ia menghentikan mobilnya di dekat perkebunan asri. Dia bergegas turun, membukakan pintu bagiku.

.

Angin berhembus kencang, menerbangkan rambut panjangku seketika.

Siwon merapikan rambutku... tangannya menggapai rambut panjangku... Aku terhanyut dalam aroma badannya yang dulu membuatku gila...

Aku memantapkan hatiku untuk mengutarakan maksudku. Tapi lidahku terasa kelu... ada satu yang harus aku katakan... aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun...

.

Siwon hanya sejengkal dari tubuhku...

"Kau masih sama seperti dulu Min... yeoja yang sama seperti yang pertama aku temui..." ia berkata nyaris seperti bisikan. Tangannya diletakkannya di mobil, 'mengunci' diriku dalam lengannya. Mata tulusnya tidak bergerak, menetap di mataku...

Aku tertunduk, tersipu...

Siwon yang sangat paham gelagatku, semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

Aku merasa jantungku mau keluar dari tempatnya!

Aku menengadah, menatap matanya. Masih seperti yang dulu, penuh cinta.

.

"Min... berbulan-bulan setelah kau pergi, aku berusaha menemuimu, sayang... dan aku hanya ingin memberitahu kau bahwa aku sudah tidak sakit lagi Min... Aku sudah mampu untuk memuaskanmu... memberi keluargaku keturunan…" Siwon bercerita dengan mata berbinar.

.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, tak percaya.

.

"Appa bertemu teman lamanya di Singapura, dan begitu tahu masalahku, dia merekomendasikan aku untuk mencoba berobat di Singapura. Appa dan Eomma baru ingat jika saat kecil aku pernah jatuh dari sepeda. Waktu jatuh, sadel sepeda menghantam daerah perineum pangkal penisku, yang mengakibatkan peredaran darah di arteri menuju ruang ereksi di penis terblokir" papar Siwon menjelaskan.

.

Aku menganga mendengar ceritanya.

Siwon melanjutkan.

"Rumah sakit di Singapura melakukan beberapa tes sebelum mendiagnosa penyakitku Min... Akhirnya aku menjalani operasi bypass Arteri Mikrovascular di sana... Aku bukan namja impoten lagi Min..."

.

Aku menelan ludah, mataku masih melekat di matanya yang teduh…

"Aku bodoh sekali waktu menolak ajakanmu untuk ke dokter lagi Min… aku sangat menyesal... egoku untuk menutupi rasa maluku sudah melukai hatimu... Andai dulu aku sembuh seperti sekarang Min... aku tidak akan pernah kehilanganmu... sayang... Aku masih sangat mencintaimu Min..."

.

Siwon mengulurkan jemarinya... mengarahkannya ke pipiku... jarinya membelai pipiku dengan lembut...

Aku memejamkan mataku... rasa hangat ini masaih sama seperti dulu...

Siwon semakin mendekatkan badannya, aroma green teanya mulai menguasaiku... pangkal pahanya menyentuh perut bawahku! Sesuatu yang keras!

.

"Kembalilah padaku Min... kembalilah ke rumah kita..." Siwon semakin mendesakkan tonjolan di pangkalnya ke badanku!

"Aku akan memuaskanmu Min sayang.. .Aku akan membuatmu bahagia... aku mencintaimu Min..." Siwon berkata dengan suara serak, dan memiringkan wajahnya bersiap untuk mencium bibirku!

.

Jantungku berdebar, sebagian badanku membeku, tanganku meremas rok biruku kencang... aku ingin menolaknya, tabi tubuhku kaku...

Tidak... aku tidak ingin... Kyuhyun kumohon... Kyuhyun...

.

.

.

**TIN! TIN! TIN! TIN !TIN!**

.

Tiba-tiba ada bunyi berisik klakson yang dibunyikan berkali-kali, membuat aku dan Siwon tersentak kaget!

Sebuah kendaraan mendatangi kami berdua dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu mengerem mendadak meninggalkan asap debu tinggi hanya setengah meter dari tubuh Siwon!

.

Ketika asap debu itu mulai menipis, aku berusaha melihat ke arah pengemudi mobil itu. Aku memicingkan mataku.

.

ITU KYUHYUN!

.

Aku terhempas lagi ke Bumi, Tuhan menjawab Do'aku.. ia datang... dan aku akan menikah dengan Kyuhyun tiga minggu lagi!

Aku melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dengan wajah merah padam! Menghampiri kami berdua. Kakiku gemetar melihat raut wajahnya!

Ia memandangku, menepis tangan Siwon dari mobil yang dipegangnya, membebaskanku dari 'kungkungan'nya. Kyuhyun menarik lenganku.

.

"Ke mobilku. Sekarang Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun mendesis keras kepadaku, ia kembali memanggil namaku dengan margaku.

Tanpa terduga Siwon menahan tanganku yang satu lagi!

Untuk semenit berikutnya kami bertiga seperti patung diorama tentang cinta segitiga...

Aku harus memutuskan segera, siapa yang akan kupilih?

.

_Siwon? Dengan aroma green teanya yang lembut dan matanya yang tulus,_

.

Atau

_Kyuhyun? Dengan aroma mint maskulinnya dan matanya yang penuh cinta dan gairah..._

.

Aku menatap mereka bergantian. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Siwon. Kyuhyun.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku, mengambil nafas panjang... aku harus memilih berdasarkan kata hatiku... _Flashback_ masa lalu berkelebat mencoba meyakinkan individu masing-masing... angin membelai wajahku... namja yang mampu memberiku... ketenangan... kenyamanan.. .perlindungan... cinta… pengorbanan...

.

Aku melepaskan tanganku dari pegangan tangannya... mataku melihat sekilas kilatan cincin baru yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya,di jari manisnya... aku berjalan dengan langkah tegak tanpa menoleh lagi...

.

Aku masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun... _namja yang dipilih oleh suara hatiku_...

.

Entah apa yang saling diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memukul wajah Siwon! Siwon berusaha membalas! Tapi Siwon bukanlah lawan yang seimbang bagi Kyuhyun! Kyuhyunku sangat perkasa.

.

Aku menutup mulutku, merasa ngeri dengan perkelahian mereka! Kyuhyun menunjuk wajah Siwon yang tergeletak di lantai, mulutnya banyak mengeluarkan darah.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badan, masuk ke dalam mobil, dan meninggalkan Siwon sendirian disana!

.

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya secepat kilat. Tangannya menggenggam setir erat, memperlihatkan buku jarinya yang memutih! Wajahnya masih semerah udang rebus!

Matanya tajam menatap jalan di depannya.

Aku diam, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Mataku hanya memandang ke depan, terpaku di satu titik.

.

Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan mobilnya ke apartemennya! Ia menyeret lenganku masuk ke kamarnya. Dia membeku menatapku sambil berdiri... di matanya sudah tidak nampak lagi amarah... Kyuhyun...

.

Aku menunduk.

Kyuhyun meraih daguku, menengadahkan wajahku menatapnya.

.

"Jika kau masih ragu padaku.. katakan... aku akan melepaskanmu... jika kau tak mencintaiku.. katakan... aku tak akan menghalangimu lagi..!"

"TIDAK...! KAU SALAH FAHAM..." Kataku cepat "Maafkan aku... tadinya aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku ingin mengundangnya kepernikahan kita... percayalah Kyu...!"

"Katakan kau mencintaiku sayang... Katakan akulah satu-satunya namja dalam hidupmu... Katakan kau akan menikah denganku tidak lama lagi..." Kyuhyun berkata lirih.

.

Aku menatap matanya yang penuh cinta...

"Aku mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun... Kau satu-satu nya namja dalam hidupku... aku akan menikah denganmu tidak lama lagi..." Aku mengucapkan dengan penuh perasaan.

.

"Jangan pernah pergi dengan namja lain Min... jangan pernah sekalipun... Kau hanya milikku seorang..." Kyuhyun menempelkan dahinya di dahiku, rambut ikalnya menggelitik wajahku...

.

Aku memeluk Kyuhyunku erat... kurebahkan kepalaku di dadanya yang hangat... yang beraroma mint... _Aku bersumpah... aku sangat mencintai namja ini_…

.

**TBC**

.

Oke... update lagi ya... saya akan mengurung diri di kamar lagi selama Weekend ini, dan tidur malam jam 3 malam... chap 18 dan 19 panjang banget... jadi harap maklum kalo agak telatan dikit aku updatenya ya...

Yang nanya ampe chap berapa ampe chap 20 plus sedikit epilog.. jadi yah 21

Hei... yang udah aku update cepet reviewnya jangan di rapel juga... kkkk

**Thanks to**

**MalaJaeWook, deviyanti137, Guest, alferapuspitakiyella, parkhyun, freychullie, BertaburCinta, babyyming, 137Line, Lee Azizah Cho, parkhyun, thiafumings, Iam ELF and JOYer,**


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

**Hari H**

.

Aku hampir tidak bisa tidur semalaman!

.

Hanya gelisah, membolak-balikkan badanku berkali-kali sepanjang malam. Sekitar jam 4 pagi aku baru terlelap, tapi jam 5nya eomma sudah membangunkanku. Mataku langsung terjaga. Setiap bagian tubuhku sudah siaga penuh. Adrenalinku langsung mengalir deras... ini berbeda... jauh berbeda dengan perkawinanku dengan Siwon...

.

Butuh waktu 2 jam untuk berdandan dan mempersiapkan segala keperluan kecantikanku. Jam 9 pagi aku sudah siap. Jam 10 pagi acara pernikahanku akan dimulai.

.

Eomma dan Hyukki menatapku penuh kagum. Aku tersenyum.

.

Aku memakai gaun _off shoulder_, warna _broken white_, memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusku...Gaun simple yang panjangnya menutupi kakiku, tanpa 'ekor' di belakangnya. Bahan gaun yang tipis dan lembut membentuk siluet pinggang rampingku.

.

Aku membeli sepatu warna senada dengan gaun, aku menghindari sepatu _high heel_ atau _wedges_ yang hanya akan membuat kakiku sakit. Aku memilih sepatu dengan alas datar yang terasa nyaman di kakiku, namun masih terlihat pantas dengan gaunku.

.

Rambutku di ikat besar alami miring ke samping, di antara jalinan ikatan dihias dengan mahkota kecil dengan permata yang mengkilap. Sepasang kaos tangan sangat tipis membalut kedua tanganku.

.

Aku tidak memakai perhiasan apapun di badanku atas permintaan Kyuhyun...

.

Wajahku dirias senatural mungkin, lipstikku berwarna senada dengan bibir merahku.

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Dengan hati-hati aku menaiki mobil pengantin yang berwarna putih, siap mengantarku ke tempat acara.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan aku merasa sangat gugup, aku ingin menelpon Kyuhyunku... satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkanku... Aku ingin berada dalam pelukannya yang nyaman... Tanganku berkeringat karena rasa tegang yang menerpaku semakin kuat ketika semakin dekat ke tempat acara.

.

Ketika tiba di sana, aku melalui jalan belakang, menunggu saatnya aku keluar, ke tempat pesta. Aku duduk di depan cermin dalam ruangan itu, sekali lagi memeriksa dandananku. Kim Heechul dari WO selalu siap sedia di dekatku, memastikan aku selalu siap dan tidak bermasalah apapun.

.

Jam 10 kurang 2 menit, Heechul eonni menuntunku keluar ruangan. Dia menyerahkan bunga tangan kecil. Rangkaian bunga mawar warna kuning cerah di tengah rimbunnya daun _asparaga_ hijau.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Berjalan di sepanjang lorong yang hanya sepuluh meter bagiku namun terasa sangat jauh!

.

Tiba di ujung lorong aku berhenti, memandang ke sekitar. Pesta kami diselenggarakan di tempat terbuka yang berudara sejuk. Aku bersyukur dalam hati, cuaca hari ini sangat cerah, tak ada sedikitpun awan menutupi bentangan langit biru. Aku tersenyum senang.

.

Para tamu sudah terlihat ramai, berkumpul membentuk kelompok di tiap meja, di atas dataran tanah yang berumput Jepang yang rapi dan asri. Aku dan Kyuhyun langsung jatuh cinta dengan tempat ini, begitu WO mengajak kami untuk survei tempat waktu itu.

.

Dari tempatku berdiri terbentang kain putih panjang menuju tempat upacara. Di atas kain putih ditabur kelopak mawar warna kuning dan merah marun, sama seperti hiasan bunga di tanganku.

.

Ketika aku sudah siap menuju panggung, dua orang anak kecil kembar memakai kostum lebah kuning hitam, Sungjin dan Jongjin, putra Wookie yang sangat menggemaskan... hasil perpaduan yang sangat bagus antara Yesung oppa dan Wookie.

.

Mereka akan mengiringi langkahku dengan menebarkan kelopak bunga mawar sepanjang perjalanan...

Tiba-tiba dari sound system mengalun lagu Bed of Roses... mengiringi perjalananku...

.

Aku melangkah perlahan dengan senyum di wajahku, dibelai oleh semilir angin sejuk dan alunan lagu yang sangat membawaku ke jiwa seorang Kyuhyun...

.

Aku merasa dadaku sesak oleh rasa bahagia yang membuncah... Semua orang yang kukenal baik dalam kehidupanku dan kehidupan Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kekaguman memandangku... penuh doa indah mengiringi langkahku... Eomma... Dongsaengku... Appa... Eomma... Ahra Eonni... Soora Eonni... Wookie... Luna... Jung Sajangnim...

.

Dua meter dari panggung, seharusnya Kyuhyun sudah menungguku di sana.

.

Mataku menatap ke arah seorang namja yang berdiri menghadap ke arahku... Jasnya terbuka dengan warna senada dengan gaunku, memperlihatkan _vest_ warna _broken white_ juga dengan kancing di sepanjang dada, celana panjangnya warna senada, demikian juga sepatunya. Di jas luarnya sebelah kiri dada, ada setangkai bunga mawar marun yang masih kuncup berukuran kecil tersemat cantik. Aku melihat wajah tersenyumnya... _Kyuhyunku_... tapi ada yang berbeda!... rambutnya sangat rapi! _Kyuhyun sepertinya memotong rambut ikalnya di bagian belakang dengan sangat rapi, poninya yang biasanya sangat ikal terlihat lurus...! membuatnya semakin tampan... aku bersumpah dia sangat tampan_

.

Aku terperangah melihat wajahnya, ya Tuhan... _aku baru menyadari betapa tampannya Kyuhyun_... rambut pendeknya memakai _wetlook gel_, daerah dagu dan rahangnya licin mulus, sepertinya baru ia cukur, terlihat sangat segar!

.

Hatiku berdebar memandang Kyuhyun, serasa bukan Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan mataku dari matanya... _Aku jatuh cinta lagi pada Kyuhyunku_...

.

Tangannya terulur, meraih tanganku... dan ketika tangan kami bersentuhan, sengatan listrik terjadi antara kami... Ia meremas tanganku mesra... mengelus jemariku dengan ibu jarinya...

.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali Min..." bisik Kyuhyun menatapku dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, dan berhenti di dadaku…

.

Upacara terasa berjalan cepat, jawaban "SAYA BERSEDIA" diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan lantang dan mantap sambil menatap mataku mesra!

.

Ketika Ia diijinkan untuk menciumku – pengantin wanitanya, Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, mencium bibirku tanpa malu... tangannya menarik pinggangku mendekat ke arahnya! Ia benar-benar melumat bibirku dengan sangat mesra, lalu menelisik mulutku dalam dan lama, bukan acting... Ia tidak memperdulikan pandangan para tamu yang mulai bertepuk tangan dan bersiul menggoda!

.

Suara deheman di dekat kami menyadarkannya. Kyuhyun melepaskan mulutnya dari bibirku. Aku merasa wajahku panas, sepanas pangkalku... akibat lidahnya yang sangat liar menggoda di rongga mulutku dan jarinya di pinggangku mengelus penuh arti! _Ohh Kyuhyun_…

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan pegangannya dari pinggangku, jari-jarinya bergerak nakal di sana, dan wajahnya tidak berhenti tersenyum!

Aku memandang wajah 'baru' Kyuhyun, aku elus pipinya, rahangnya...

Ku pegang rambutnya yang pendek rapi... aku teringat rambut ikalnya yang sedikit berantakan...

Aku tersenyum bangga... _Kyuhyunku... suamiku_...

.

.

"Aku harap kau sudah mengisi perutmu penuh dengan makanan... istriku... karena aku akan membuatmu kelelahan setelah ini..." Kyuhyun berbisik, matanya menyala garang...

.

_Oh Kyu_... perutku menggelenyar... mengirimkan sinyal yang membuat labiaku bengkak... Aku meremas tangannya, menjalinkan jariku di antara jemarinya, bergerak pelan, kuelus ibu jarinya dengan gerakan naik turun... membelai puncak ibu jarinya, mengitari lalu bergerak naik turun lagi... Kyuhyun menatapku tajam, nafasnya berat... dan dengan cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

.

Aku terkikik melihatnya.

.

Makanan melimpah ruah sepanjang acara. Dua buah meja panjang berderet dengan variasi makanan tradisional dan modern tertata rapi.

Sebuah meja bundar memajang kue pernikahan kami, kue berukuran besar dengan dasar _pondant_ warna _broken white_ dengan hiasan mawar merah marun dan kuning yang melimpah!

.

Meja yang lain menyuguhkan aneka minuman dan kue-kue berukuran kecil beraneka ragam, menggugah selera!

.

Di sebelahnya lagi sebuah air mancur kecil yang menyemburkan coklat cair menyebarkan aroma coklat dan susu yang menyenangkan! Di dekat air mancur itu bertumpuk tusukan _marshmallow_ putih, tusukan strawberry, _breadstick_ mini dan _cheese stick_ tipis.

.

Di pojok terjauh dekat pagar pembatas jurang, beberapa pelayan melayani para tamu dengan barbeque aneka pilihan, dari daging sapi, domba, ayam, udang, hingga kentang bakar yang dibungkus aluminium foil.

.

.

Para tamu tampak menikmati acara kami… Warna busana para tamu hanya terdiri dari 5 warna saja, coklat muda, kuning, pink, oranye, dan ungu, sesuai dengan dresscode yang kami pasang di kartu undangan. Jadi warna baju mereka mengharmonisasi keseluruhan tema pesta kami.

.

Melengkapi warna alam yang sudah ada, hijau dari rumput Jepang yang tumbuh di tanah, biru dari langit yang membentang luas, merah dari kelopak mawar yang terlihat di mana-mana dan putih dari busana pengantin kami.

.

Dua buah titik hitam yang bergerak lincah kesana kemari menjadi pamungkas pemanisnya, sepasang lebah yang lucu, anak Wookie!

.

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku, jarinya memainkan cincin polos di jari manisku... membawaku berkeliling, memperkenalkan diriku ke beberapa tamu.

.

Seorang namja didampingi seorang yeoja yang tengah hamil, memandang Kyuhyun dengan takjub.

Mereka berdua mengadu kepalan tangan dan Kyuhyun memeluk badan namja itu sekilas.

.

"Ini Cho Sungmin istriku hyung..." Kyuhyun memperkenalkanku hangat.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku dan tersenyum sambil sedikit membungkukkan badanku.

"Jonghyun imnida. Aku Hyung suamimu yang nakal ini..." jawab Jonghyun oppa membalas salamku.

"Pantas saja kau bertekuk lutut Kyu! Sampai kau luruskan juga rambut keriting kebanggaanmu itu... Hahahaha!" goda Jonghyun oppa pada Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun tertawa keras.

.

"Aku mengikuti jejakmu hyung..." Kyuhyun mengangguk pada yeoja disamping Jonghyun oppa, istrinya. Aku mengikuti Kyuhyun memberi salam.

.

Appa dan Eomma Kyuhyun tampak menyalami beberapa orang yang menyapa mereka.

Wookie menghampiriku, memelukku…

.

"Aegyo... kau cantik sekali Lee Sungmin... ah... Cho Sungmin!" kata Wookie terkagum-kagum menatapku.

"Jika saja kau namja Wookie, aku tidak bisa janji wajahmu bersih dari darah karena kau akan kupukul dengan tanganku... berani-beraninya kau menggoda istriku..." kata Kyuhyun menggoda sambil tertawa. Wookie menendangkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun, sedikit bercanda. Aku tertawa...

.

Alunan lagu melow pilihan Kyuhyun masih terdengar manis... Kami menghampiri tamu-tamu yang lain, mengucapkan terima kasih... tak sedetikpun Kyuhyun menjauhkan lengannya dariku.

Aku mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di meja sudut, mengisi perutku dengan makanan.

.

"Ah... harusnya memang begitu agar ada tenaga untuk nanti malam sayang..." Kyuhyun menggodaku. Aku mendelik, meneruskan makanku.

"Kau sendiri tidak makan, memangnya nanti kuat?" aku balik menggoda.

.

Kyuhyun menatapku mesum, beberapa kali Ia menjilati bibirnya. Ia duduk merapatkan badannya. Tangan kanannya ada di atas meja memegang gelas minumku, tangan kirinya sudah menghilang ke bawah meja!

Ia mengelus pahaku.

.

"Kyu...!" aku mendesis, sambil berpura-pura seperti sedang menikmati makananku.

.

Kyuhyun menarik gaunku perlahan ke atas. Gerakan kain menyentuh kulitku... erotis, membuatku menelan ludah berkali-kali. _Kyuhyun benar-benar gila_... nafsu makanku sudah hilang, digantikan oleh nafsu yang lain...

..

Gaunku bertumpuk di pahaku! Aku merasa wajahku panas. Kyuhyun masih berpura-pura melihat ke arah kerumunan orang, tangan kanannya masih memegang gelas. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun!

Jari Kyuhyun menyentuh kulit lututku, membentuk lingkaran di sana, lalu merayap ke atas dan makin ke atas! Ia menyelipkan jarinya di lipatan paha dalamku, diam di sana lama.

Wajah panasku menjadi-jadi.

.

.

"Kyu! Andwae... hentikan!" desisku serak.

Kyuhyun pura-pura tidak mendengar, jarinya bergerak lagi, menarik tepi celana dalamku, mengelus rambut pubisku...

.

Aku tidak tahan, lalu menundukkan wajahku.

.

"Aku puas kau selalu siap Min..." bisiknya di telingaku setelah jarinya menancap di dalam belahanku yang sudah basah. "Min... aku mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun menarik jarinya keluar, merapikan lagi gaunku menutupi kakiku. Tanpa sadar aku melenguh, mengharap lebih... Kyuhyun menyeringai jahil melihat diriku yang sudah 'on'. Ia mengulum jarinya yang basah oleh cairanku sambil menatapku panas!

.

Aku minum air sebanyak-banyaknya, menghilangkan rasa 'gerah'ku.

.

Acara ditutup dengan acara melempar bunga tanganku ke tengah kerumunan. Master of Ceremony memberikan aba-aba padaku. Aku membalikkan badan dan melempar bungaku ke belakang. Beberapa orang yang merasa dirinya "masih sendiri" berkerumun memperebutkan bungaku.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik, yang ternyata Luna... yah Luna... mendapatkan bunga dariku. Semua orang bertepuk tangan

.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membopongku, dengan dua tangannya, cepat-cepat aku memeluk lehernya. Gemuruh orang bertepuk tangan semakin meriah mengiringi kepergian kami berdua…

Kyuhyun mendudukkanku di dalam mobilnya, dia melambaikan tangannya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di dada sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku mesra sebelum dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya...

.

.

.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berjalan bahagia bergandengan tangan menembus lobi apartemen. Begitu kami sudah di dalam apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung mencium bibirku panas! Gerakannya semakin mendorong badanku ke arah kamarnya. Tangannya tergesa-gesa melepaskan jas luarnya... Jari-jarinya cekatan membuka semua kancing vestnya... melemparkannya sembarangan. Bibirnya masih menempel di bibirku, menghisap, menjilat, menggigit...

.

Kami memasuki kamarnya yang ternyata sudah dihias!

.

Aku membelalakkan mataku kagum melihat dekorasi kamar yang romantis... semua ini diatur atas permintaan Kyuhyun!

.

Beberapa vas bunga yang berisi rimbunnya mawar merah segar diletakkan secara acak. Lampu berwarna merah redup menyala dengan hangat yang membuat kamar terasa lebih 'hangat' dan remang-remang.

Meja rias sudah terisi penuh oleh berbagai alat kosmetika. Sepasang boneka pengantin kelinci lucu diletakkan dibawah cermin.

.

Alas tempat tidurnya berwarna broken white seperti gaunku... di atasnya bertebaran kelopak bunga mawar merah dan kuning memenuhi ranjang!

Di nakas sisi kiri ada setangkai mawar merah, tergeletak indah di dekat fotoku...

.

_Ohh Cho Kyuhyun_...

Aroma bunga mawar lembut memanjakan hidungku...

.

Kyuhyun menarik badanku mendekatinya. Perlahan dia melepaskan hiasan dari rambutku …satu persatu... mengurai rambutku dengan lembut...

Menarik sarung tanganku perlahan...

Mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke belakang tubuhku, meraih resleting gaunku, menurunkannya sangat perlahan... Gaunku jatuh dengan sendirinya menumpuk di ujung kakiku...

.

Kyuhyun menatapku tanpa kedip, tangannya meraih kaitan bra-ku, membukanya... membiarkannya jatuh ke bawah...

Ia berjongkok… mengeluarkan kakiku dari tumpukan baju, melepaskan sepatuku...

.

Kedua tanganya ia letakkan di pahaku... Kyuhyun menciumi pinggulku... lalu menggigit samping celana dalamku yang tipis... menarik celana dalamku ke bawah menggunakan mulutnya...Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas, tidak tahan dengan keromantisan dan kelembutannya!

.

Aku berdiri full naked di hadapan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun mengambil bunga mawar dari dekat fotoku... Ia mengitari tubuh polosku... berhenti di belakang tubuhku...

.

Tiba-tiba kurasakan ada gelitikan erotis menyusuri punggungku! Kyuhyun membelai punggungku dengan bunga mawar yang ada di tangannya! Perlahan turun ke bawah... arus panasku mengikuti jejaknya... setiap senti sentuhannya memberiku pijakan untuk makin 'naik' ke atas... Bunga itu makin ke bawah... berhenti di tulang ekorku... Aku melenguh keras!

.

_Ohhh Kyu… suamiku... puaskan aku_...

.

Mataku menutup rapat menahan sensasi yang membuatku bergidik... Kyuhyun membuka kedua kakiku... bunga mawar membelai pantatku… pinggulku... perutku... turun ke bawah... Ia menyelipkan bunga itu di selangkanganku lalu menariknya perlahan ke arah depan sehingga intiku tersentuh oleh kelopak bunga...

Aku menjerit lirih!

Pangkalku sudah terasa membengkak dan basah kuyup..._aku sangat menginginkannya_...

.

"Kyu..." panggilku lirih...

.

Kyuhyun berjongkok di depanku... membuka labiaku perlahan dengan kedua tangannya... menjilat intiku dengan ujung lidahnya... Aku menjerit lagi, makin menengadahkan wajahku ke atas dengan mata terpejam...

.

Kyuhyun memanjangkan lidahnya, meraih cairanku , membawanya ke intiku lagi... tiba-tiba Ia menghisap intiku dengan lidah yang menusuk intens! Aku mengelinjang! Detik berikutnya aku mendapatkan klimaksku... milikku terasa berdenyut kencang...

.

.

Kyuhyun meraih tubuh yang lemas, membaringkan tubuhku di ranjang, di atas tebaran kelopak mawar... Aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah...

Ketika aku membuka mataku, Kyuhyun sudah telanjang.. .kejantanannya sudah tegang maksimal... cairan menetes dari lubang kecilnya... matanya sudah penuh birahi untukku!

.

Ia menindihku, menciumi bibirku dalam… tangannya meremas rambutku. Ujung kejantanannya sesekali menyentuh pahaku, menggoda.

Kyuhyun menyusuri leherku, menjilati permukaannya, semakin ke bawah, lidahnya bermain di kaki bukit putihku, menghisap... Lalu makin naik... meraih puting merahku dengan giginya! Memutar ujung lidahnya di ujung putingku.

.

Aku mulai 'naik' lagi karena caranya menyentuhku...

.

Ia semakin menurunkan mulutnya... berhenti di perutku... tangannya membelai Pubisku... iameraih bagian belakang kedua lututku dengan kedua tangannya, mengelus pelan daerah di sana... Lalu menarik kedua lututku ke atas agar menekuk.

.

Kyuhyun membuka lebar kedua kakiku yang sudah ditekuk. Dia mengamati pangkalku, mengelus pubisku sekali lagi sebelum jarinya mulai menyentuh milikku!

"Ohhh.. Kyuuu...Anghhh... lagi..." aku memegang seprai kencang, beberapa kelopak bunga terbang ke atas tubuhku, terlihat kontras bagaikan lukisan kanvas...

.

Begitu dua jari Kyuhyun masuk ke dalamku, aku tahu Ia sedang berusaha memberiku yang kedua!

Jemarinya menyentuh titik di dalamku. Ia menggerakkan ujung jarinya hingga menyentuh area G-ku yang sensitif... Ia memaju mundurkan jarinya, perlahan… kemudian semakin cepat... dan cepat!

Aku menggeram, menaikkan pinggulku setinggi-tingginya menyambut klimaks keduaku!

Aku memejamkan mata, mendongakkan kepalaku, menarik leherku panjang... menikmati rasa itu...

Kyuhyun mengambil segenggam kelopak bunga, lalu menaburkannya keseluruh badanku...

Aku memandang Kyuhyun penuh cinta...

.

Dia menaiki tubuhku, mencium bibirku lagi, dan langsung memasukkan juniornnya ke dalam diriku...

Mulutnya kembali menjelajahi dadaku. Permukaan lidah kasarnya menjilati ujung putingku yang perlahan tapi pasti menjadi tegang lagi.

Tangannya meremas rambutku perlahan penuh erotis.

Pinggulnya berputar, mendesakkan miliknyanya ke dinding milikku, menyentuh syaraf peka di permukaannya. Pangkalnya menempel di pangkalku, gerakannya membuat dirinya menyentuh intiku dengan berirama...

.

"Kyu... Ahhrhhg..." aku memanggil lagi dan mulai menggoyangkan pinggulku mengikuti arah gerakannya.

"Kenapa sayang?" Tanyanya

"Ahhh... nggghhhh... Ohhh... Kyuu" Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, hanya kenikmatan yang aku rasakan... berkali-kali lipat. Kyuhyun terus menghentakkan miliknya dalam diriku dan membuat aku frustasi menahan nikmat

"Hmmm... Ahhhh..." Aku bisa mendengarnya juga melenguh karena milikku menjepit miliknya erat

"Kyuuuh... akuu... hampir sayang..." kataku sambil terus berputar, mengejar...

.

Kyuhyun mengganti gayanya, mengombinasikan dengan tusukan dalamnya. Aku terengah, suara benturan basah pangkalku dan pangkalnya menemani suasana erotis di kamar ini... sangat nikmat

.

Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya makin cepat, semakin cepat, semakin cepat! Ia menggeram dalam ketika kurasakan cairannya menyembur di dalam! Denyutan aliran cairannya sangat terasa di dalamku, membuatku berputar lebih cepat lagi dan menyusulnya beberapa detik setelahnya!

_Medley lagi_...

.

Aku terengah di samping Kyuhyun. Puas... Sangat Puas!

Ia memelukku, aku menyandarkan kepalaku di dadanya... degup jantungnya masih terdengar keras...

.

Beberapa saat kami berdua hanya terdiam.

Kyuhyun menaikkan posisi bantal di kepalanya, setengah bersandar di kepala ranjang.

.

Tubuh berdua kami masih telanjang polos, aku tersenyum membayangkan kami di foto dengan pose seperti ini! Tubuh telanjang seorang namja berkulit pucat di samping tubuh telanjang seorang wanita bekulit putih bersih, ditutupi sekilas oleh helai kelopak mawar yang berwarna merah marun!

.

_Hmmm sepertinya akan jadi karya seni erotis yang sangat baik!_ pikirku dalam hati.

.

Kyuhyun meraih tanganku, aku bergeser, merebahkan tubuhku miring menghadapnya dengan kepalaku di dadanya.

.

Kyuhyun memainkan cincin di jariku. Mengecup kepalaku.

.

"Aku merasa sedang bermimpi indah Min... semua ini... Sekarang setiap kali aku membuka mataku, aku akan selalu melihatmu di sisiku... Aku mencintaimu Min..." Kyuhyun mengecup tanganku.

.

Aku semakin menekan kepalaku di dadanya... _aroma mintku_... kakiku membelit kakinya, pubisku bergesekan dengan pinggulnya.

.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyu... tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikanmu... selamanya..." kataku lirih. Kyuhyun mencium kepalaku.

.

"Apa kau tau mengapa cincin kawin ada di jari manis? Bukan di ibu jari atau di jari lain?" Kyuhyun memandangku. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

.

Kyuhyun meraih kedua telapak tanganku, menyatukan telapak tanganku yang terbuka, lalu menekuk kedua jari tengah ku masih bersentuhan, sehingga kini tanganku berupa tiang-tiang tenda segitiga.

Ia memegang ujung kedua jari manisku yang menyatu.

.

"Ini adalah suami istri yang diikat oleh sebuah perkawinan." katanya.

Ia memegang ujung kedua ibujariku yang menyatu.

"Ini adalah orangtua. Coba kau buka ibu jari kanan kiri tanpa menggerakkan jari tengahmu yang ditekuk."

Aku membuka ibu jariku dengan lebar.

"Hubungan dengan orang tua bisa dipisahkan."

.

Kyuhyun memegang ujung kedua telunjukku yang menyatu.

"Ini adalah saudara. Sekarang coba buka tanpa menggerakkan jari tengah juga."

Aku kembali membuka telunjukku dengan lebar.

"Hubungan dengan saudara bisa dipisahkan."

.

Kyuhyun memegang ujung kedua kelingkingku yang menyatu.

"Ini adalah anak. Coba kau buka juga."

Aku membuka kelingkingku lebar-lebar.

"Hubungan dengan anak bisa dipisahkan."

.

Kyuhyun memegang ujung kedua jari manisku.

"Ini adalah pernikahan. Coba kau buka lagi."

.

Aku berusaha membuka kedua jari manisku, tapi mereka tetap diam, tidak berkutik! Aku memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "hubungan pernikahan yang tidak bisa dipisahkan Min... seperti aku dan kau..."

Aku tersenyum.

"Kau tau kenapa bunga kecil di jas ku ada di sebelah kiri?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku menggeleng.

"Karena disitulah posisi jantungku... Dan kau adalah bunga itu, yang selalu melekat di jantungku Min..."

.

Kyuhyun mencium bibirku penuh kemesraan. Tubuhnya berguling menindihku, bibir kami masih bertautan. Kyuhyun memeluk badanku, menggulingkan badanku yang penuh dengan kelopak mawar, ke atas badannya.

.

Aku sudah merasakan kejantanannya berdiri lagi!

Aku memandang Kyuhyunku dengan kagum, akan kekuatannya, akan keperkasaannya, akan keromantisannya, akan rasa cintanya kepadaku...

Kubelai wajahnya dengan tanganku. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kukecup lehernya yang kokoh... dadanya yang keras... aku membelai seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Aku duduk di atas perut datarnya yang sekilas terlihat bayangan otot terbentuk di sana. Labiaku terbuka lebar, menyentuh kulit pucatnyanya... Kyuhyun mendesis masih dengan mata terpejam.

.

Aku makin menurunkan pinggulku... Milikku sudah mencari bagian tubuhnya yang tegak. Aku mendorong ke bawah, menelan semua bagian yang menantang...

Kyuhyun menarik lututnya, menahan tubuh bagian belakangku!

.

Perlahan aku menggoyang pinggulku... berputar... ke atas ke bawah... Tangan Kyuhyun menggerayangi pahaku, jempolnya sesekali mengelus intiku...

Aku memperhatikan wajahnya, ketika ketegangan di wajahnya bertambah, aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku. Kyuhyun mengangkat pinggulnya ke atas, mendorongku dari bawah, aku membaringkan dadaku ke dadanya, mencari kepuasanku untuk mengimbangi Kyuhyun.

.

Pinggulku bergerak semakin cepat, semakin cepat... semakin cepat! Hingga Kyuhyun dan aku menjerit puas bersamaan! Ia menangkap mulutku, melumat bibirku penuh kepuasan!

Aku terkapar lunglai di atas tubuhnya.

Keringat kemerahan karena kelopak mawar yang hancur membasahi dadaku dan dada Kyuhyun, mejadi perekat kelopak mawar yang ikut tersenyum melihat gairah kami berdua...

.

Kyuhyun memiringkan badannya menurunkan badanku di sisinya perlahan, kami berdua tertidur lama dengan Kyuhyun masih di dalamku...

.

TBC

.

Huwwa... panas... panas... kkkkk

Ini harus aku update sebelum puasa kan... hahaha...

3 chapter berikutnya mungkin aku update pas udah puasa, tapi aku janji updatenya pas malam... kalian bacanya juga harus malam... karena takut2 kepanasan gara2 scene HOT atau nangis juga... hihihi

**Thanks to**

**I am ELF and Joyer, kmshipper, sakuya elf, miss key, ajid kyumin, hongkihanna, Lee Azizah Cho, saltybear, Nivia1, pinzame, ChoiMerry Chan, KyuMinalways89, keroropinkdevil710, indri, PaboGirl, parkhyun, LKZ, ChoiJoy137, sakuya elf, normapumpkin, olive1315, Elshaju Ashilye, Choo, 137Line, Liaa kyuminelf, leekyuhyuk, Rilianda Abelira, dming, motochika28, audrey musaena, JustELF, GyuRyn, Guest, kimteechul, minglove, BertaburCinta, DIAHDEGA,**

Review kalian jadi penyemangat author buat update cepet...


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Aku menyetrika rapi baju Kyuhyun dan bajuku yang sudah kering. Ada plastik kosong besar tergeletak di dekatku, bekas bungkus roti bagelen kering. Seluruh isinya sudah lenyap dalam perutku.

Menjalankan peran sebagai istri seorang Cho Kyuhyun, membuatku serasa berada di dalam buku novel roman. Aku mengingat 'panas'nya Kyuhyun di hari pernikahan kami, setiap kali mengingat hal itu, setiap kali pula wajahku memanas! Aku sangat menghargai pengertian keluarga Kyuhyun. Ahra Noona menolak mentah-mentah tawaranku untuk menginap di apartemen Kyuhyun menjelang dan sesudah pesta.

.

"Hais.. Cho Sungmin, mana bisa begitu.. Noona juga pernah muda, pernah merasakan pengantin baru... rasanya jika bisa seluruh penduduk bumi diungsikan terlebih dulu ke planet sebelah..." Ahra Noona memberikan alasan realistisnya melalui telepon.

.

Jadi selama keperluan pesta, mereka semua, rombongan keluarga Kyuhyun dari Ilsan menginap di hotel!

Eomma juga tidak ingin ketika aku bilang setelah pesta bisa datang ke apartemen kami.

Aku tersenyum sendiri sambil berdiri membawa setumpuk pakaian yang sudah rapi, menyusun dengan hati-hati sesuai tempatnya masing-masing. Aku menutup lemari besar ini, pikiranku baru 'faham' ternyata lemari yang dulu terlihat kosong itu memang disediakan untukku!

.

Bahkan tempat cd lagu yang dulu kosong, itu adalah 'jatah'ku, yang sekarang sudah penuh sesak.

Hari ini bulan ketiga pernikahanku dengan Kyuhyun.

.

Kyuhyun sempat meminta maaf dan meminta pengertianku tidak bisa mengajakku berbulan madu, karena jatah cutinya sudah habis terpakai semua pada saat dia mengejarku ke pulau Jeju.

Aku peluk lehernya waktu itu, menciumi seluruh wajahnya, berbisik di telinganya:

"Merasakan setiap hari bersamamu sudah bulan madu bagiku, Kyunnie…" Kataku pelan dan Kyuhyun menatapku penuh cinta...

.

Pada saat senggangku, ketika tugas seorang istri sudah selesai kukerjakan, aku mulai menyalurkan hobi menulisku lagi. Beberapa artikel sudah kukirim pada Jung Sajangnim. Saat ini aku sedang mencoba hal baru : membuat cerita anak-anak...

.

Hari ini aku akan menyusun cerita anak, berdasarkan pengalaman dan daya khayal yang kumiliki. Aku membongkar lemari kecilku, mencari buku agendaku. Aku ingin mencatat setiap ide yang datang tiba-tiba di buku itu. Tanganku merogoh-rogoh dalam lemari, sebuah plastik aku tarik keluar. Isinya 1 plastik pembalut yang masih utuh.

.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku, mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku mendapatkan menstruasiku. Setelah pesta pernikahanku, aku mendapatkan siklusku sekali. Setelah itu...

Aku memegang keningku... aku tidak ingat sama sekali tentang siklus bulananku itu, tapi yang pasti aku tidak pernah menolak melayani Kyuhyun di ranjang karena sedang haid...

.

Ada setitik harapan di hatiku.

Aku membuka messenger Wookie dengan gugup, menanyakan sesuatu. Wookie menyarankanku pergi ke dokter.

Aku lirik jam dinding, hampir jam 3 sore... Kuambil handphoneku, menelepon sebuah nomor telpon pemberian Wookie. Lalu memesan taksi, karena mobilku lebih banyak dipakai Donghae untuk jalan-jalan dengan eomma, Eunhyuk, dan teman-temannya...

.

Jam 4 sore aku sudah duduk manis di ruang tunggu, depan ruang dokter yang bertuliskan Dr. Kim Jaejoong, dokter kandungan langganan Wookie saat hamil dulu.

.

Jam 6 aku menunggu Kyuhyun menjemputku. Aku beri tahu ia nama jalan dan di mana aku menunggu.

Lima menit kemudian Kyuhyun datang, dengan cepat aku naik ke mobilnya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau ada disini Min?" Kyuhyun melirik gedung tinggi tempat aku berdiri tadi. Gedung perkantoran biasa, rumah sakit tempat dokter Jaejoong ada di sebelahnya.

.

Aku tersenyum, menyentuh pipinya dan meraih telapak tangannya, kuciumi dalam-dalam. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan lupa dengan pertanyaannya.

Aku keluarkan roti dari tasku, menawarkannya pada Kyuhyun tapi ia menolak. Aku makan roti pertama sampai habis, lanjut dengan roti kedua. Setelah itu aku mengunyah seplastik kacang goreng, baru minum sebotol kecil air mineral.

.

"Kyu kita makan ne? Aku lapar…" ajakku sambil mengeringkan bibirku dengan punggung tangan.

Kyuhyun menatapku tak percaya... dahinya mengkerut sangat banyak tanda ia sedang bingung.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sangat banyak makan Min, kau tidak takut gemuk?" kata Kyuhyun sambil tertawa.

Aku mengedikkan bahuku.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau sudah makan 2 roti, 1 bungkus kacang, 1 botol air?" katanya lagi menggoda. Tangannya membelai pipiku yang merona.

"Tapi aku memang lapar Kyu… memangnya tidak boleh makan lagi ya?" rajukku.

.

Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya ke tepi jalan. Menatap mataku mesra, di bibirnya tersungging senyum meminta maaf. Diciumnya bibirku hangat.

Aku membalas ciumannya.

"Memangnya mau makan apa sayang?" tanyanya, sambil menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

Aku merenung. Makan apa?

"Aku mau makan bulgogi!" teriakku.

Ciiitt!

Kyuhyun menekan remnya mendadak. Memandangku bingung.

"Bulgogi? Kau yakin sayang? Bukannya kau sangat vegetarian? Kau setauku sangat anti makan protein berlebih... apalagi protein hewani..." Kyuhyun bertanya.

Aku memandang polos ke matanya. Bingung mau menjawab apa.

.

"Ne ne.. kita makan bulgogi…" Ia tidak tega melihat tatapan mataku, mulai menjalankan mobilnya lagi, lagipula aku yakin dia pasti sangat senang karena aku tidak memintanya makan sayuran seperti biasanya.

Aku bersenandung riang, mengikuti lagu dari audio mobil. Kyuhyun pun tidak mau kalah menarik pita suaranya sekencang mungkin.

Ia mengajakku ke rumah makan yang terkenal dengan berbagai macam bulgogi.

Ia memesan 2 mangkuk bulgogi, 2 piring nasi, dan 2 gelas chilsung.

.

Aku menghabiskan 1 setengah mangkuk bulgogi, 1 setengah porsi nasi, dan 2 gelas chilsung! Dan aku menghabiskan jatah makan Kyuhyun juga.

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya menatapku bingung.

Aku mengeluarkan buku kontrol kehamilan yang baru kudapat dari rumah sakit tadi.

.

"Tadi aku baru saja ke dokter kandungan Kyu, aku hamil enam minggu..." kataku pelan, wajahku panas, memandang Kyuhyun malu-malu.

.

Aku bisa melihat mata Kyuhyun makin terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan begitu otaknya selesai mencerna setiap suku kataku, wajahnya sumringah. Ia berdiri, mengangkat tangannya berteriak kencang "ISTRIKU HAMIL!"

Semua pengunjung menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan heran. Seorang wanita setengah baya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat, sontak beberapa orang seperti dikomando memberikan tepuk tangan meriah! Aku tertunduk malu...

.

Kyuhyun duduk lagi, hidungnya kembang kempis karena rasa bahagianya.

"Min.. apa kau masih lapar? Kau mau bulgogi lagi? Ah nasinya juga?" tanyanya lagi. Dia jadi memaklumi nafsu makanku yang tiba-tiba meningkat tajam akhir-akhir ini.

Aku melotot pura-pura marah.

.

.

Begitu sampai di apartemen, Kyuhyun langsung menelepon Appa dan Eomma serta Ahra Eonni. Aku hanya tersenyum di sebelah Kyuhyun, sambil memakan snack mashita yang ia bawa sewaktu ia pergi ke thailand minggu lalu, aku baru sadar aku benar-benar mencintai makanan!

.

Kyuhyun juga menelepon eomma tentang kabar gembira ini. Untuk lima belas menit ke depan, hanya terdengar Kyuhyun menjawab, 'ne eomma', 'arraseo', dan 'ah.. ne...'

Pasti eomma sedang memberikan 'kuliah' seputar kehamilan pada Kyuhyun...

.

Sejak hamil beberapa kebiasan yang biasa aku lakukan sudah tidak mau aku lakukan lagi. Atau beberapa hal yang tidak pernah aku lakukan tiba-tiba saja aku mau melakukan.

Kata eomma itu yang disebut 'ngidam'.

Satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaan baruku adalah mengendus telapak tangan Kyuhyun! Entah mengapa aku tiba-tiba selalu ingin melakukan hal itu. Di manapun!

Menjelang tidur, tanganku selalu mencari-cari telapak tangannya. Setelah dapat aku meletakkannya di hidungku, menghirup bau tangannya, bau apapun yang melekat di sana yang terasa di hidungku adalah bau anak kucing! Tak ada seorangpun yang percaya tentang jenis ngidamku ini.

.

Pernah suatu hari Kyuhyun membawa pekerjaannya ke rumah. Aku merasa ingin mengendusi telapak tangannya. Aku mendekatinya yang ada di depan meja laptopnya. Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang, meraih tangan kirinya.

"Min... aku harus menyelesaikan ini sayang... tunggu sebentar ne?..." kata Kyuhyun, matanya tidak lepas dari layar.

Aku tidak peduli, tetap memegang telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menarik tangannya agar dia bisa mengetik.

Aku menarik tangan kirinya lagi.

.

"Min!" Kyuhyun membentakku dan melirikku tajam! Dia mulai mengetik dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Aku menatap Kyuhyun kaget, air mata langsung menggenang di mataku... dan jatuh menetes di pipiku seiring dengan suara tangisku! Aku menangis seperti anak kecil yang mainannya direbut paksa! Dadaku sesak, naik turun, tersedu-sedu, tergugu kencang!

.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatapku panik!

"Min... sayang… Wae?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku.

"Aku cuma ingin mencium tanganmu... kenapa tidak boleh...pelit!" aku berkata di antara isak tangisku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menghela nafas, seakan-akan baru sadar sebenarnya mungkin bukan aku yang menginginkannya, tapi mungkin bayi di dalam perutku yang menginginkannya.

.

"Mianhe sayang, tentu saja kau boleh menciumnya. Selamanya jika kau mau Min!" Jawabnya merayu.

Aku menatap matanya lalu tersenyum lebar, dengan segera tangisanku berhenti mendadak! Tergiur dengan kata-kata Kyuhyun!

Alhasil, Kyuhyun menarik meja laptopnya lebih dekat lagi ke ranjang. Aku berbaring di ranjang dengan telapak tangan Kyuhyun di atas hidungku sampai aku tertidur! Dan selama itu pula Kyuhyun mengetik pekerjaannya dengan tangan kanan saja...

.

Eomma sering menasehati Kyuhyun agar sabar menghadapi orang hamil. eomma sampai menjamin bahwa ngidam itu akan hilang sendirinya, total, begitu si jabang bayi lahir. Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti.

.

Selama hamil aku jadi sangat produktif! Jung Sajangnim sampai bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menjawab : bawaan aegya!

.

Puluhan cerita anak sudah dimuat di beberapa majalah anak-anak.

Aku sering membuka artikel di laptopku seputar kehamilan, kelahiran, dan bayi. Laptop? Iya, laptop bukan Pad lagi. Pad yang dulu berganti sudah, sejak Kyuhyun tahu itu pemberian Siwon, Ia menggantinya dengan laptop kecil. Dilarang memakai Pad dari Siwon, titik. Itu katanya dulu. Akhirnya Pad kuberikan untuk Hyukki.

.

Sejak aku hamil, Kyuhyun menjadi sangat berlebihan. Aku dilarang mencuci, menjemur, menyetrika baju! Jadi setiap dua hari sekali aku kirim pakaian kotor ke binatu.

Tidak boleh pergi keluar apartemen sendirian, harus menunggunya untuk mengantar kemanapun! Atau memanggil Donghae menjadi sopir dadakan.

Tidak boleh memakai sepatu atau sandal yang tinggi, jadi Kyuhyun membelikanku 6 sandal jepit warna-warni... Semua warna ada... yang akhirnya kupakai kemana-mana sampai aku melahirkan!

.

Ke rumah Eomma, pakai sandal jepit merah.

Ke kantor Kyuhyun, pakai sandal jepit kuning.

Ke Mall, pakai sandal jepit biru.

Ke dokter, pakai sandal jepit hijau.

Ke tempat makan, pakai sandal jepit hitam.

.

Jika tidak kemana-mana, aku memakai sandal jepit bermotif bunga...

Aku pernah bertanya pada Kyuhyun, apa dia tidak malu berjalan dengan istri yang badannya mulai bengkak, memakai baju hamil kedodoran karena usia kehamilan yang tanggung serta memakai sandal jepit.

.

Jawaban Kyuhyun: aniya.. itu lebih baik, agar tidak ada yang suka dan jatuh cinta dengan istriku...

_Suamiku_...

.

Urusan ranjang menjadi sedikit bermasalah karena Ia terlalu takut badannya akan membuat badan aegya memar dan kesakitan... _Kyuhyun memang sedikit bodoh_

Akhirnya aku dan Kyuhyun lebih sering melakukan oral ... entah _reverse hug_, 69, _under the sink_. atau _doggy greet_... Yang pasti Kyuhyun selalu mampu dan mau memberiku kepuasan itu...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun selalu mengantarku untuk mengontrol kehamilan ke Dokter cantik Jaejoong. Dengan tekun Kyuhyun mengingatkanku vitamin apa yang harus kuminum atau susu kehamilan sudah habis atau belum.

Ia meminta dokter agar tidak memberitahukan jenis kelamin bayi dalam rahimku. Untuk kejutan katanya. Jadi semua kebutuhan untuk aegya, aku membeli yang warna kuning. Kuning warna netral yang bisa dipakai untuk yeoja ataupun namja.

.

.

Hari ini aku tidur lebih awal. Rasanya tubuhku sakit semua karena lelah, kakiku terasa sakit menahan tubuh tambunku dengan perut membusung. Sampai sekarang berat badanku bertambah 20 kg!

Belum terpikirkan bagaimana caranya melenyapkan kelebihan yang fantastik itu!

Aku sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhanku selama di rumah sakit dalam 1 tas besar. Jadi begitu ada situasi mendadak, kami tidak perlu repot menyiapkannya lagi.

.

Jam 1 malam, aku merasa ingin buang air kecil. Dengan tertatih aku ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, aku baru sadar bahwa ada cairan mengucur dari vaginaku dan tidak berhenti-berhenti!

Aku memaksakan kedua pahaku mengempit kencang, agar aliran itu berhenti. Tetapi percuma, cairannya masih mengucur!

Perlahan kudekati Kyuhyun.

.

"Kyu... Kyunnie..." Aku mengguncang bahunya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya aku melahirkan Kyu..." kataku pelan sambil terus mengempit pahaku.

.

Kyuhyun langsung melompat bangun! Aku hanya diam berdiri di sisi ranjang, mau duduk terasa tidak tega dengan kasurnya...

.

Kyuhyun keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu masuk kamar lagi memandangku panik, lalu keluar kamar lagi, lalu masuk kamar lagi dengan wajah lebih panik. Lalu keluar kamar lagi, dan masuk lagi sekarang menatapku dengan wajah bingung!

Aku refleks tertawa melihat kepanikannya!

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Min...?" tanyanya putus asa sambil menggaruk kepalanya. _Dia memang terkadang bodoh jika menyangkut aku_

"Kyu... kita ke rumah sakit... anak kita akan lahir..." kataku sambil terus mengempit pahaku yang semakin mengeluarkan cairan lebih banyak begitu aku tertawa, sedikit aneh memang.. aku memang merasakan sakit diperutku, tapi belum terlalu sakit... mungkin ini baru pembukaan awal.. dan aku memang tidak takut, aku sangat menikmati kehamilanku.. sama dengan saat melahirkan seperti ini.

.

Kyuhyun menepuk jidatnya, dia keluar kamar lagi. Sedikit lebih lama, aku bisa mendengar sekilas kata-kata alamat apartemen kami.

Ia masuk lagi ke kamar dan langsung mengambil tas persiapanku, dan memapahku perlahan.

.

Kyuhyun membimbingku turun ke bawah, lalu ke pinggir jalan raya, memberhentikan taksi, menyebutkan alamat rumah sakit bersalin, dan _meminta sopirnya untuk lebih cepat sampai ke rumah sakit, tapi tidak boleh ngebut!_

Si sopir hanya memutar mata jengah memaklumi situasi panik seorang calon ayah baru.

.

Baru belakangan aku sanggup tertawa, karena kepanikan Kyuhyun telah meninggalkan beberapa jejak cerita lucu untuk bahan tertawaan kami suatu hari nanti...

Kepanikan Kyuhyun telah membuat 5 armada taksi datang bersamaan ke apartemen kami, plus 1 ambulan dari rumah sakit tempat aku ke dokter kandungan, plus 1 ambulan dari klinik dekat kantor!

.

Kyuhyun berhutang seribu terima kasih kepada penjaga apartemen yang mau menjelaskan kondisi kepanikannya dan meminta maaf kepada mereka semua!

Dan aku mengingatkan Kyuhyun begitu tiba di rumah sakit, mengapa aku dan Kyuhyun harus naik taksi ke rumah sakit, sedangkan dia memiliki mobil sendiri yang selalu siap dipakai..

.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal...

Jam dua lebih kami sampai di rumah sakit bersalin.

Aku langsung dibawa ke ruang tunggu persalinan. Suster mengambil buku riwayat kehamilanku. Lalu mengganti bajuku dengan baju pasien.

.

Ini pengalaman yang sangat menyenangkan, aku baru merasakan sakit yang sangat amat setelah sampai di rumah sakit... memerlukan waktu seharian akhirnya untuk menunggu pembukaan sempurna hingga aku melahirkan. Kyuhyun terus disisiku, aku memang merasakan sakit... tapi sungguh tak berasa, aku sangat menikmatinya dan mencoba tersenyum saat kudengar tangis seorang makhluk baru keluar dari rahimku...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandangku penuh senyum! Matanya menatapku dengan penuh cinta... _Kyuhyun-ku... Suamiku... ayah dari anakku_...

Dari ruang pemulihan, aku akhirnya dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan ruang VIP untukku.

.

Begitu sampai di kamar, tidak lama kemudian seorang suster menggendong aegya masuk ke kamar. Dan Kyuhyun langsung berdiri. Suster menyerahkan bayi itu dalam pelukanku…

NAE AEGYA!

ANAKKU!

.

Aku meneteskan air mata melihat sosok rapuh dalam dekapanku ini. Seorang namja kecil, lahir dengan sehat dan lengkap, rambut hitam ikal, warna kulit sangat merah...

Kyuhyun menghapus air mataku, mencium keningku penuh perasaan. Jarinya mengelus pipi bayi kami...

.

"Panjangnya 50 cm, beratnya 3,8 kilo... dan para suster heboh dengan tangisannya yang menguasai ruangan bayi.

"Anak kita Min..." Kyuhyun menatapku mesra.

"_Anak kita Kyu_..." aku berkata dalam sesaknya rasa bahagia di dadaku.

.

"Cho Taemin... anakku... permata kami" kata Kyuhyun perlahan mencium kening Taemin pelan.

"Taemin..." aku mencium pipinya yang merah.

"Dia sangat tampan sepertiku…" kata Kyuhyun, menelusuri bibir Taemin dengan ujung jarinya.

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakan rambutnya seperti siapa kan Kyu? Halmoeni rabun juga tau Taemin memiliki duplikat rambutmu..."

"Hidungnya mancung gagah seperti dirimu…" sambungku.

.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga!

Aku memandang mereka berdua dengan hati yang hangat... tidak akan pernah aku mau menukar saat seperti ini dengan apapun juga...

.

Suara ribut di pintu mengalihkan perhatianku!

Pintu dibuka... Eomma, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka berhamburan ke arah Kyuhyun yang menggendong Taemin. Eomma menghampiriku. Mengusap rambutku penuh sayang...

.

.

Sudah 8 bulan berlalu sejak Taemin lahir. Kyuhyun menggendong Taemin, usianya sudah 8 bulan, Kyuhyun sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Taemin. Sepulang kerja Kyuhyun akan langsung mandi, setelah memeluk dan menciumku, lalu ia langsung menghampiri Taemin! Memandangnya, menyentuh, mencium, lalu tersenyum sendiri...

.

.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengayunkan Taemin ke kiri ke kanan dalam pelukannya, berusaha menidurkannya. Dari bibir Kyuhyun terlantun pelan lagu November Rain-nya Guns n Roses, aku terkikik mendengarnya.

"Haiss Kyu, harusnya kau menyanyikan lagu anak..." kataku menggoda.

"Tak masalahkan kan sayang... yang penting bisa tidur... Suara Appa kan sangat bagus... Eommamu payah... taunya cuma lagu gwiyomi..." kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium Taemin. Taemin terlihat menggerakkan badannya menggeliat menjulurkan tangannya ke atas, mulutnya bergerak menggemaskan!

"Nah taemin bicara "Yeah! Setuju Appa... hidup Appa!" Kyuhyun mengarang cerita melihat gerakan Taemin.

"_Like father like son_..." kataku geli.

Entah karena memang benar Taemin sama seperti Kyuhyun atau karena Taemin sudah sangat mengantuk, ia tidur lelap dengan cepat dalam pelukan Kyuhyun…

Kyuhyun meletakkan Taemin di boks bayi di kamar kami lalu menghampiriku, kepalanya langsung mencium dadaku... gaya Kyuhyun jika "menagih jatah" dariku.

.

"Giliran aku yang disayang Min…" Kyuhyun merengek manja.

Aku memeluk kepalanya, menekan kepalanya ke dadaku yang masih terlihat besar, walaupun asiku sudah tidak keluar lagi.

.

Kyuhyun menaikkan hidungnya ke leherku, dia menjulurkan lidah, menyusuri leherku. Tangannya sudah berada di balik baju atasanku, membuka kaitan bra-ku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhannya. Kyuhyun mencari bibirku... dan melumat bibirku dengan ganas! Lidahnya sangat liar dalam mulutku! Tangannya seolah berebutan dengan nafsunya untuk membuka bajuku!

Kyuhyun memandang dada telanjangku dengan mata membara, kakinya mengangkangi perutku. Jarinya mengitari payudaraku yang membusung besar, putingku mencuat memanjang akibat hisapan taemin.  
Kyuhyun menciumi dadaku, membelai lembut, lalu mengulum putingku, menggesekkan lidahnya ke permukaannya. Aku mendesah, menggerakkan kedua pahaku perlahan, merasakan serangan gairah yang mengalir cepat ke selangkanganku!

Kyuhyun menurunkan badannya. Kedua tangannya menurunkan sedikit celana luar dan dalamku bersamaan, hingga tepian pubisku terlihat. Lidah dan bibirnya menjelajah area itu, menggodaku. Aku sudah merasakan gairahku memuncak, mengharapkan Kyuhyun segera memasukkan dirinya ke dalamku.

Aku semakin tidak sabar ketika Kyuhyun hanya membuka celana luarku!

.

"Kyu… please..." aku memohon...

.

Kyuhyun menatapku panas! Setiap kali aku memohon, gairahnya akan meningkat! Kyuhyun menjilati pinggiran celana dalamku. Aku membuka lebar kedua kakiku, mengangkat pinggulku tinggi, mengharapkan lidahnya akan bergerak ke intiku secepatnya.

Kyuhyun menyingkap tepian celanaku dengan tangan kirinya, aku mendorong pinggulku ke atas lagi. Tanpa menyentuh lubangku, ujung lidahnya menekan intiku cepat! Aku menjerit berkali-kali oleh sensasi yang ia ciptakan. Ia tidak memperdulikan jeritanku, ujung lidahnya masih terus menyentuh intiku dengan cepat.

.

"Kyu!" aku memanggil namanya keras, tanganku meremas seprai, ketika aku mencapai klimaksku. Milikku terasa berdenyut, aku merasakan aliran cairan mengalir ke arah belakang.

Kyuhyun mulai melepas celana dalamku, Ia juga melepaskan bajunya satu persatu. Aku pandangi kejantanannya yang berurat, mata Kyuhyun menyorot tajam, kombinasi yang cocok untuk membuatku bangkit lagi!

.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, pinggulku kugerak-gerakkan seakan 'memanggil'...

Kyuhyun mengangkat kaki kananku ke bahunya, badanku kumiringkan mengikuti arah kakiku, pangkalku terbuka lebar di depannya. Ia mendekatkan pangkalnya dan langsung menancapkannya dalam! Tangan kirinya mengelus paha dan pantatku. Ia bergerak cepat keluar masuk, mulutnya berdesis keras! Aku melenguh, ada yang tersentuh di dalam sana, menggelitik sangat nikmat!

.

"Kyu, putar..ahhh…" pintaku pelan.

.

Kyuhyun memutar pinggulnya segera! Aku tahu Ia sudah di tepi kepuasannya, tapi aku selalu salut dengan keinginan besarnya untuk selalu mendapatkannya bersama-sama denganku...

Putaran Kyuhyun menuntunku dengan cepat!

Aku mengejang, Kyuhyun sudah sangat hafal badanku, ia mengubah gerakannya... dan dorongan keras terakhirnya membuat kami berdua tumbang...

Kyuhyun berbaring di belakang tubuhku, mencium tengkukku, sebelum kami berdua tertidur pulas...

.

.

Hari ini aku membawa Taemin ke rumah Eomma. Kyuhyun merencanakan tetap akan ke kantor. Setelah pulang kantor, ia akan menjemput kami berdua untuk pulang.

Kyuhyun mencium Taemin dan mencium pipiku sebelum berangkat. Aku peluk Kyuhyun dan mencium bibirnya sekilas.

.

.

Jam empat sore, ada panggilan dari nomor tidak dikenal di handphoneku. Dari rumah sakit! Mengabarkan suamiku Cho Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang ada di rumah sakit!

.

Aku seperti disambar petir! Aku menyerahkan Taemin ke tangan eomma yang terlihat bingung dengan sikapku.

Aku mendengarkan dengan wajah pucat, dan menanyakan nama rumah sakitnya. Aku mematikan panggilan telepon itu, lalu memandang eomma, aku merasa goyah... Otakku masih berusaha mengerti apa yang barusan kudengar.

.

"Min... Wae? " tanya Eomma.

Aku memandang Eomma, " Kyuhyun kecelakaan... sekarang di rumah sakit..."

"Ya Tuhan!" eomma terkejut menutup mulut dengan tangannya!

.

Donghae dan Hyukkie yang mendengar teriakan eomma dengan cepat mendekati eomma. Aku menceritakan kembali berita itu dengan air mata yang sudah terurai deras!

.

Donghae menelepon taksi untuk membawa kami ke rumah sakit. Mobilku sudah dijual, untuk modal usaha Donghae beberapa waktu lalu. Sedangkan eomma menyiapkan keperluan taemin dalam hening.

Aku memastikan dompet dan semua uang tunai yang aku miliki sudah kuletakkan di dalam tasku.

Aku, Donghae, dan eomma dengan menggendong Taemin, langsung ke rumah sakit. Hyukkie tidak bisa ikut karena mendadak ia merasa tidak enak badan dan sakit kepala.

.

Eomma mendekap Taemin erat, aku berjalan bergegas ke arah bagian informasi, menanyakan korban kecelakaan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Bagian informasi menyuruhku ke ruang gawat darurat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku cepat, bau obat-obatan dan wajah duka di setiap orang di ruangan itu membuatku bertambah panik!

Di ruang UGD kulihat dua orang polisi dan seorang pria muda sedang bercakap-cakap. Aku mendekati mereka. Mataku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mencari Kyuhyun. Gerak-gerikku menarik perhatian mereka.

.

"Mian, apakah anda keluarga Cho Kyuhyun?" seorang dari polisi bertanya.

Aku mengangguk, tidak mampu berkata apapun. Eomma dan Donghae kusuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu depan. Aku merasa harus mandiri dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah ini.

Aku menyimak penjelasan aparat kepolisian.

.

"Kecelakaan terjadi berawal dari sebuah truk mengangkut beton, dan tiba-tiba pengikat beton putus. Sebuah beton jatuh ke arah mobil Tuan Cho. Tuan Cho ada di belakang truk itu, dia langsung banting setir ke kiri untuk menghindar. Di kiri ada pagar pembatas yang ditabrak oleh mobil Tuan Cho. Mobil Tuan Cho sempat berputar dan terguling. Tuan Shim ini adalah saksi mata dan yang membantu memanggil ambulans saat itu…"

.

Aku menatap pria muda itu, mengangguk menandakan terima kasihku. Mataku berkaca-kaca menatap orang itu. Lidahku terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata...

Aku pamit dan masuk ke ruangan dalam, mencari-cari...! Mataku melihat Kyuhyun yang ada di ranjang.

Kyuhyun berbaring dengan mata tertutup dengan beberapa luka lecet di kepala, kaki, dan lengannya. Di hidungnya terpasang selang oksigen dan di tangan kirinya dipasang selang infus. Seorang perawat berada di dekat Kyuhyun, memperhatikan kondisi kedua peralatan medis yang terpasang. Aku menghampiri perawat itu dan menatapnya penuh tanya.

.

"Tuan Cho masih pingsan…" katanya.

"Jadi menunggu apa sekarang?" tanyaku pelan.

"Kami sudah mengambil darah pasien untuk di cek di laboratorium, sebentar lagi pasien akan di CT Scan dan rontgen"

.

Aku tertunduk lemas. Air mataku bertambah deras mengalir... ada rasa takut yang teramat sangat kehilangan Kyuhyun... aku memegang besi ranjang rumah sakit yang dingin. Aku menutup mulut dan hidungku, menahan isakan tangisku... memandang Kyuhyun ku yang terbaring tidak berdaya...

Kuelus pipi Kyuhyun... kuciumi dagunya... kubelai kelopak matanya yang tertutup...

Kuremas tangan kanannya, kuciumi jemarinya... aku letakkan telapak tangannya di pipiku yang basah... Aku diam... menunggu... mengharapkan Kyuhyun sadar dan melihatku...

.

Akhirnya aku keluar ruangan, ke tempat eomma dan Donghae duduk menunggu. Kuceritakan kondisi Kyuhyun. Eomma semakin menangis... aku menahan diri agar tidak terhanyut. Aku mengambil Taemin dari pelukan eomma. Taemin masih tertidur pulas, mulutnya menganga lebar, rambut ikal hitamnya semakin panjang... semakin mengingatkanku akan Kyuhyun... kuciumi wajah, rambut dan badan anakku... kuhirup wangi badan bayinya... agar menjadi penguat bagiku menghadapi ini... Mataku semakin pedas... kuserahkan Taemin pada Eomma.

.

Aku ke ruang UGD lagi. Belum ada perubahan apa-apa. Aku memejamkan mataku... tiada hentinya berdoa mengharapkan keajaiban berulang-ulang...

Aku memaksakan diriku untuk berpikiran jernih saat ini, air mata saja tidak akan ada gunanya! Setiap masalah pasti ada jalan keluarnya! Aku menghembuskan nafas dalam...

Aku mendatangi dokter.

.

"Anneyong" sapaku. Dokter mendongak, menyapaku dan mempersilahkan aku duduk di kursi di depannya.

"Nyonya keluarga Tuan Cho?" Tanya dokter.

"Ne.. Sungmin imnida, saya istri tuan Cho" jawabku dengan nada bergetar menahan tangis.

"Nyonya sudah mendapat kartu pasien rumah sakit ?" tanya dokter itu kembali.

Aku menggeleng.

"Tuan Cho sebentar lagi akan dibawa untuk CT Scan dan Rontgen. Lebih baik nyonya proses terlebih dulu kartu pasiennya agar penanganan berikutnya sudah bisa lebih cepat dilakukan. Perawat akan membawa data pasien, nyonya bisa ikut dia" dokter itu menjelaskan.

.

Aku mengangguk. Aku mengikuti seorang perawat yang memegang kertas, mungkin data Kyuhyun.

Aku merasa mataku semakin pedih dan panas. Aku berjalan cepat keluar UGD melewati ranjang Kyuhyun. Ia masih belum sadar, hatiku langsung menciut melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu... air mataku tak kuasa meleleh lagi.

Perawat menjelaskan kebagian pendaftaran tentang keberadaan pasien, lalu menunjuk aku untuk melanjutkan proses pendaftarannya. Aku memakai kartu kredit untuk uang muka perawatan, aku sudah tidak perduli berapa banyak yang harus kubayarkan. Kyuhyun tidak memiliki asuransi apapun untuk dirinya.

.

Kartu pasien sudah selesai dan aku kembali ke UGD. Eomma yang sedang duduk bersama Taemin masih tampak menangis, mengeringkan pipinya yang keriput berkali-kali dengan tissue. Donghae memeluk bahu eomma, menenangkan...

Tiba-tiba dua orang perawat mulai membawa Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan UGD. Aku bergegas mengikuti Kyuhyun. Eomma mengikutiku dengan pandangan matanya.. tangannya memegang botol susu Taemin.. mulutnya tampak bergerak pelan... doa seorang eomma untuk ketabahan hati putrinya.

.

Mereka membawa Kyuhyun ke suatu ruangan, tertulis di pintunya "Ruang Radiologi" ruang CT Scan pemindai otak, aku menunggu di kursi tunggu di depan ruangan itu sendirian.

Dari sana, Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruang rontgen, lalu kembali ke ruang UGD.

Kyuhyun belum sadar juga... Aku berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, tercenung...

Kupandangi wajah tampannya... lama... mengharapkan Kyuhyun membuka matanya... tubuhnya yang berwarna pucat semakin pucat

.

Aku memegang dahinya, tangannya, rambut ikalnya... kuciumi jari-jarinya lagi… _Kyu... bangunlah… Taemin merindukan pelukanmu_...

.

Sejam kemudian, seorang perawat memberitahuku bahwa dokter ingin bicara denganku. Aku memanggil Donghae untuk menemaniku. Kami berdua duduk di kursi didepan dokter. Tanganku gemetar, cemas dan merasa tegang ...

Dokter memasang foto hasil CT Scan di kotak khusus yang ditempel di dinding.

"Saya sudah mendapat hasil pemeriksaan untuk Tuan Cho. Ini hasil CT Scannya. Bersih. Tidak tampak adanya trauma di kepala akibat kecelakaan itu. Begitu pula dengan hasil rontgennya. Hasil cek darah Tuan Cho juga menunjukkan hasil yang bagus." Dokter menuliskan sesuatu di lembaran kertas di depannya. Konsul tertulis kepada kepala ICU, mengenai diagnosa dan alasan mengapa pasien harus dirawat di ruang ICU.

.

Aku memandang Donghae dengan pandangan agak lega. Tetapi mengapa Kyuhyun masih belum sadar juga?

"Mengapa suami saya belum sadar juga?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Saya merekomendasikan agar Tuan Cho dirawat di ruang ICU dulu, agar mendapatkan perawatan dan pengawasan yang lebih intensif disana. Jadi kita bisa mengetahui kondisi Tuan Cho dan tindakan apa yang harus kita ambil selanjutnya" jelas Dokter muda itu.

.

Dokter memanggil perawat, memberi beberapa instruksi dan menyerahkan kertas konsul yang dipegangnya.

"Tuan Cho akan dipindahkan sekarang juga ke ruang ICU" katanya lagi.

Aku berdiri, menghela napas panjang. Mengiringi Kyuhyun ke lantai atas, ruang ICU. Eomma masih bersama Taemin, Donghae terus mengikutiku.

.

Dadaku terasa sangat sesak ketika kulihat dari pintu kaca rapuhnya Kyuhyun...

Air mataku turun tanpa kusadari… KYU... CEPATLAH SADAR...

Aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku, mengulangi lagi doa-doa yang sudah ratusan kali kuulang dalam hatiku...

Hampir jam 9 malam, aku menyuruh Donghae dan Eomma juga Taemin untuk pulang. Aku akan tinggal di rumah sakit. Eomma terlihat mengkhawatirkanku, tetapi kuyakinkan mereka bahwa aku harus berada di sisi Kyuhyun, di rumah sakit tersedia makanan dan kursi buatku beristirahat.

.

Aku mencium pipi Taemin yang merengek ingin kugendong. Ku dorong tubuh eomma agar cepat masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Eomma.. Minnie titip Taemin sampai keadaan membaik... doakan semua ini cepat berlalu... dan Kyuhyun bisa cepat sembuh..." pintaku. Eomma mengangguk dengan meneteskan air matanya lagi...

Aku dengan tergesa menutup pintu taksi dan segera kembali ke ruang tunggu ICU. Ada 4 orang yang juga sedang menunggu. Aku duduk di salah satu sudut, menyandarkan kepalaku di dinding, dan memejamkan mataku. Aku merasa sangat lelah...

.

.

Hari ke dua di rumah sakit. Aku menelpon Ahra Eonni di Ilsan, kukabarkan kondisi Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf melaluinya karena tidak berani menelepon Appa dan Eomma langsung, karena aku takut mereka tidak siap menerima kabar ini.

Ahra Eonni memaklumiku sambil menangis terisak.

Aku menelpon Jung Sajangnim, memberikan kabar tentang Kyuhyun. Jung Sajangnim terdengar sangat kaget, dia memberiku beberapa nasehat yang menguatkanku.

.

Sore harinya Ahra Eonni dan suaminya serta anak mereka tiba di rumah sakit, menyusul beberapa orang termasuk Jung Sajangnim dan Luna datang berkunjung ke rumah sakit.

Aku memeluk Ahra Eonni dan menangis keras di dadanya... aku menemukan fitur Kyuhyun dalam dirinya...

.

"Min.. Gwaenchana... Kyuhyun akan cepat sembuh..." Ahra Eonni menguatkanku dengan senggukan yang tak kalah kencang dari diriku.

Ahra Eonni tidak memberitahu Appa dan Eomma, mengingat kondisi eomma juga sering sakit-sakitan, selain takut mereka tidak tahan dengan berita tentang Kyuhyun, eonni meragukan apakah kedua orangtuanya masih kuat dengan perjalanan jauh.

Bergantian mereka menengok Kyuhyun. Aku terpuruk di kursi sudut... masih menguntai doaku... Luna memegang tanganku... mencoba menghiburku…

.

.

Ahra Eonni dan suaminya langsung kembali ke Ilsan sore harinya karena ada banyak pekerjaan juga yang harus mereka kerjakan. Aku sendiri lagi...

.

Kabar selanjutnya membuatku lebih panik... berita dari Eomma di rumah, Hyukki jatuh pingsan di kamar mandi, dan sekarang ada di perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit ini bersama Donghae!

Lututku terasa lemas… Ya Tuhan… ada apakah ini? Aku menjadi mengeluh di antara doa permohonanku...

.

Donghae langsung membawa Hyukkie yang sudah sadar ke UGD, karena Hyukkie menangis dan mengeluh tidak tahan dengan sakit kepala yang dideritanya! Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit Hyukkie muntah-muntah!

Aku kembali ke ruang UGD, menjalani proses yang sama seperti awal Kyuhyun datang ke sini. Perawat memasang infus dan oksigen pada Hyukkie. Ketika ia mengeluh pusing lagi, atas petunjuk dokter, perawat memberikan suntikan obat di selang infusnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Saat ini aku dan Donghae kembali berhadapan dengan Dokter muda itu. Dokter sempat menunjukkan rasa empatinya kepadaku karena musibah yang kualami berturut-turut seperti ini.

Dokter memperlihatkan hasil CT Scan Hyukkie.

"Berdasarkan hasil ini, ada beberapa area di otak adik anda yang memperlihatkan adanya rembesan darah ", Dokter menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ke beberapa tanda putih memanjang, di hasil pemindaian otak bagian tengah.

Aku menutup mulutku dan terbelalak mendengar penjelasan dokter.

"Maksud dokter adik saya mengalami pendarahan di otak?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

"Ne. Dari hasil cek darah, Thorax, dan rontgen, semuanya normal. Saya bertanya pada adik anda tadi, sakit kepala dia sudah sering dia rasakan sejak setahun yang lalu…" aku terkejut! Hyukkie tidak pernah bercerita tentang keadaannya selama ini!

.

"Dia menceritakan bahwa ia terjatuh di kamar mandi dan pingsan, setelah tiba-tiba dia merasakan rasa sakit yang sangat di kepalanya. Itu adalah saat pembuluh darahnya pecah. Rasa sakit yang sangat kuat menyebabkan adik anda merasa mual-mual seperti ingin muntah"

.

"Hasil pemeriksaan fisik juga tidak menemukan adanya luka memar akibat benturan atau trauma benda keras, baik di bagian kepala ataupun badannya. Kita akan mengadakan observasi tentang kondisi adik anda ini. Diagnosa saya adik anda mengalami AVM di otak"

"AVM?" tanyaku.

"AVM singkatan dari Arteriovenous Malformation. Koneksi antara arteri dan vena yang abnormal. Biasanya kasus ini adalah bawaan sejak lahir. Suatu kelainan. Paling sering terjadi di otak atau tulang belakang"

"Lalu apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya dok?" tanyaku sambil terisak.

"Hyukjae akan kita pindahkan ke ruang Intermediate, di sana akan diobservasi secara menyeluruh kondisi adik anda. Dokter ahli syaraf di sana akan menjelaskan tindakan selanjutnya"

.

Seorang perawat kembali membawa catatan konsul dokter untuk ruang Intermediate. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku menghampiri adikku, kubelai penuh rasa sayang di keningnya... Hyukkie mulai terlihat ingin menangis lagi.

"Gwaenchana Hyukkie... jangan menangis, nanti akan tambah pusing..." kataku.

Aku pegang tangannya, ia berbisik pelan berkata bahwa ia masih merasa pusing...

Aku menguatkan diriku, harus ada yang kuat dan bisa bertahan dalam gempuran gelombang hidup ini!

.

Setelah memastikan Hyukkie masuk ke ruang Intermediate, aku kembali ke lantai atas, ke ruang ICU. Aku sudah meninggalkan nomor teleponku di ruang Intermediate bawah, meminta pengertian dan bantuan mereka untuk menelponku apabila dokter syaraf yang akan menangani Hyukkie sudah datang. Aku menceritakan kepada kepala perawat di sana tentang kondisiku yang juga harus menjaga suami-ku di ruang ICU. Aku bersyukur mereka mau membantuku.

Langkahku gontai, badanku terasa melayang menghadapi masalah besar yang datangnya bersamaan!

Aku pakai baju pengunjung ruang ICU, mencuci tanganku, melepaskan sepatuku, aku mendekati Kyuhyun.

Kupandangi Kyuhyun yang terbaring diam...

.

_Kyu... sayang... bangunlah_... pintaku merintih dalam hati... Kurengkuh jemarinya dalam tanganku...

.

Air mataku menetes... kupejamkan mataku... kubiarkan tetesan air mataku membasahi tanganku dan tangan Kyuhyun... tiba-tiba aku merasakan jari Kyuhyun bergerak! Aku membuka mataku, kupandangi jari Kyuhyun yang ada di tanganku! Bergerak! Kyuhyun sadar!

.

Aku lepaskan tangan Kyuhyun perlahan, menghampiri seorang perawat, kuberitahukan kejadian ini. Perawat itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun, memanggil salah satu rekannya yang lain... Aku ke pinggir pintu, mengamati dalam diam... rasa syukur di hatiku tidak bisa diukur dengan apapun...

.

Aku menunggu kabar dari ruang ICU. Aku mondar-mandir di ruang tunggu, antara rasa gembira dan gelisah... Dingin AC menderu-deru di ruang tunggu ini, aku merapatkan jaket Donghae yang kupinjam.

Seorang perawat memanggilku, untuk menemui dokter.

Aku lirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat sudah membuka matanya!

Ya Tuhan! Rasa lega dalam hatiku meledak dengan ucapan syukurku...

.

"Saat ini Tuan Cho sudah sadar, kami akan tetap mengadakan observasi untuk 2 hari lagi. Apabila kondisi Tuan Cho sudah stabil dan hasil cek darah, CT Scan dan rontgennya bagus, pasien bisa dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap " jelas dokter.

Aku mengangguk lega. Senyumku mulai melebar.

Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menatapku, matanya masih penuh dengan cinta yang kukenal selama ini...

"Kyu..." panggilku pelan, kupegang tangannya. Ia meremas tanganku, dia berusaha tersenyum.

"Sayang..." aku cium tangannya... Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya lagi, jarinya masih bergerak dalam genggamanku. Lalu dia tampak tertidur...

Kulepas tangannya perlahan, aku keluar ruangan. Aku langsung menelpon eomma di rumah, eomma tetap di rumah karena harus menjaga Taemin, kondisi rumah sakit tidak bagus untuk Taemin.

Aku duduk di ruang tunggu, menyandarkan kepalaku di tembok, berusaha tertidur pulas untuk beberapa saat...

.

Hari berikutnya,

Jam 7.00 pagi.

Aku masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun lagi, ia masih tidur. Aku elus wajahnya perlahan...

Keluar dari ICU, aku langsung turun ke bawah, ke ruang Intermediate Hyukkie.

Suster dari ruang Intermediate memanggilku, dokter spesialis syaraf, namanya Kim Yoona tampak sedang memeriksa Hyukkie.

Aku menghampiri dokter muda itu. Aku memperkenalkan diriku.

Sekali lagi Dokter Kim menjelaskan hasil CT Scan awal.

"Jadi, apa ini benar AVM dok?" tanyaku

"Itu hanya dugaan sementara. Untuk memastikannya, harus dilakukan secepatnya pemetaan pembuluh darah atau Celebral DSA Celebral Digital Substract Angiografi. Tindakan DSA ini tujuannya adalah untuk mengetahui penyebab pendarahan di otak ini" jelas Dokter Kim.

"Setelah itu?" kejarku penasaran.

"Apabila sudah ditemukan penyebabnya, maka akan dilanjutkan langsung dengan tindakan terapi yang paling tepat , dokter spesialis radiologi di sana akan menerangkan pada anda, tindakan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah itu. Misalnya, hasil DSA menunjukkan adanya AVM, tindakan yang diambil bisa terapi koil atau embolisasi ini yang bertujuan untuk menekan penyebab kemungkinan pembuluh darah kembali pecah" kata Kim

"Apa itu Embolisasi?" tanyaku mencoba memahami tindakan yang diambil rumah sakit.

"Embolisasi adalah menambal lubang yang ada di pembuluh darah dengan ring yang berukuran sangat kecil sampai lubang itu tertutup dan darah tidak bisa keluar lagi"

"Kapan sebaiknya DSA ini dilakukan?" tanyaku lagi.

"Secepatnya, bu. Semoga tidak ada pembuluh darah lainnya yang pecah. Tindakan DSA akan dilakukan di tempat lain, alat DSA hanya terdapat di sana. Saat ini kami sedang mengkoordinasikan jam operasi dengan dokternya. Begitu disana sudah pasti jam sekian, maka kita akan kirim pasien segera".

.

Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, lalu menghampiri Hyukkie, dia sedang tidur. Aku keluar ruangan. Tiba-tiba seorang perawat menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil. Aku menatap kertas itu penuh tanya.

"Ini rincian kasar biaya untuk DSA dan emboilisasi pasien nyonya" jelas perawat.

.

DSA 5 JUTA WON

EMBOILISASI 120 JUTA WON

DEPOSIT MINIMUM 100 JUTA WON

.

Aku membelalakkan mataku melihat angka yang bagiku sangat fantastik. Itu belum termasuk biaya dokter, kamar perawatan dan obat-obatan untuk Hyukkie. Untuk Kyuhyun?

Aku melihat perawat itu nanar.

.

"Embolisasi menggunakan ring yang sangat kecil untuk menutup kebocoran yang terjadi. Harganya memang sangat mahal, sepengetahuan saya satu ring itu harganya 10 JUTA WON. Sedangkan minimum pemakaian yang selama ini saya ketahui, 9 ring bu..." Perawat itu menceritakan pengalamannya.

"Kapan deposit ini harus dibayarkan?" tanyaku dengan nada bergetar

"Sebelum pasien berangkat ke tempat tindakan DSA. Begitu nyonya sudah menyerahkan deposit itu, nyonya harus menandatangani surat persetujuan pengambilan tindakan ini" jawab perawat itu.

"Kapan pasien akan berangkat?" tanyaku lagi, otakku berputar keras!

.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, saya akan menanyakan jadwal operasinya"

Perawat itu masuk ke ruangan Intermediate lagi. "Rencananya jam 1 siang nyonya…"

_Shit_!  
Refleks aku memaki dalam hatiku, berarti aku hanya punya waktu kurang dari 5 jam untuk mendapatkan uang tunai sedikitnya 100 jt!

100 juta untuk deposito, dan 100 juta yang lain juga harus aku siapkan untuk membayar semua biaya rumah sakit Hyukki dan Kyuhyun! Itu untuk sementara saja, perkiraan paling sedikitnya...!

.

Menjual rumah atau apartemen? Mungkin saja, tapi perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan pembeli...  
Mobil? Sudah ringsek karena kecelakaan itu, dan sekarang entah di mana... aku sudah tidak sanggup memikirkan itu juga...

Aku duduk di bangku dengan kaki gemetar. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, fokus pada masalah ini. Mencoba menelaah satu persatu kemungkinan...

.

Uang tabunganku bahkan tidak mencapai 5 juta. Kyuhyun pernah menunjukkan deposito dia sebesar 30 juta, tapi perlu proses untuk mengambilnya, apalagi Kyuhyun sedang sakit...Tabungannya hanya belasan juta, hampir habis untuk biaya pesta pernikahan kemarin dan biaya melahirkan Taemin...

Perhiasan? Yang dari Siwon sudah kujual semua untuk biaya kuliah adik-adikku.

.

Ya Tuhan! Aku harus bagaimana? Air mata mulai menggenang di mataku..._ Kyu... aku membutuhkanmu... bantu aku_...

Wookie?

Aku menghapus air mataku, aku menelepon Wookie. Wookie menjerit kaget mendengar musibah yang menimpaku! Aku meluapkan semua perasaanku, menangis hingga tidak ada lagi air mata yang bisa menetes...

Wookie bisa membantuku saat ini juga sebanyak 10 juta, dia akan transfer langsung ke rekeningku. Aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

Siapa lagi yang bisa kumintai pertolongan?

Aku termenung, tapi otakku terus berputar.

.

Siwon?...  
Tidak mungkin aku meminta tolong pada Siwon, setelah aku mencampakkannya mentah-mentah di depan Kyuhyun...

Aku menangis lagi. Aku lihat jam dinding menunjukkan waktu 08.10.

Bagaimana?

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu hanya memandangku penuh kesedihan. Aku yakin mereka juga mungkin memiliki masalah yang sama denganku.

.

Aku buka dompetku, memandang foto suami dan anakku, Kyuhyun dan Taemin, harta ku yang paling berharga di dunia ini... aku peluk foto itu. Baru terasa aku begitu merindukan Taemin. Sudah 2 hari aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan foto itu dari tempatnya agar aku bisa melihat mereka dengan lebih jelas lagi, ketika tiba-tiba secarik kertas terjatuh... melayang... hinggap di ujung kakiku.

Aku mengambil kertas itu bingung.

Kertas memo berisi deretan angka...

Pusaran ingatanku berputar dengan kecepatan sonic!

_Ini nomor telpon Kangin Sajangnim! Kim Yongwoon! Mungkinkah?... Bisakah?_

.

Aku tidak punya pilihan saat ini. Kusingkirkan rasa malu, rasa takut. Dan harga diriku sudah tidak penting lagi saat ini... Nyawa Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun di atas nyawaku sendiri.

Aku tekan nomor itu dengan tangan gemetar...

Deringan pertama langsung diangkat!

.

"Sungmin?" sebuah suara 'berat' terdengar di sana dengan nada tidak percaya.

Aku menelan ludah… _Dia bahkan sudah menyimpan nomorku!_

Kupejamkan mataku dan menarik nafas panjang...

"Saya ingin bertemu Sajangnim. Sekarang juga. Dalam satu jam" kataku pendek.

"Saya kirim sms alamat saya, tunggu dalam beberapa menit" ia menutup sambungan teleponnya.

.

Badanku gemetar... tanganku basah oleh keringat. Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan harga diriku... _tapi itu tidak penting lagi_...

Belum 30 detik berlalu, sebuah alamat terlihat di layar hpku.

Aku menyambar tasku, berlari cepat menuruni 3 lantai! Aku naik salah satu taksi, menyebutkan alamat itu. Aku memintanya untuk ngebut!

.

Jam 9.00 pagi.

Di depan sebuah rumah yang besar, bukan! sangat besar dan mewah!

Aku berdiri mematung. _No point of return! _

Aku sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi, aku harus maju terus.

Aku menekan bel rumah. Seorang satpam langsung mempersilahkan aku masuk. 'sudah di tunggu Tuan' katanya.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Aku memasuki rumah yang lebih mirip istana itu... jauh lebih mewah dari rumah Siwon yang sudah kuanggap sangat mewah!

Seorang yeoja dengan pakaian seragam pelayan menyambutku di depan pintu, tersenyum ramah padaku dan mempersilahkan diriku untuk mengikutinya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang!

.

_Apakah aku mengambil keputusan yang tepat dengan meminta pertolongan seorang Kim Yongwon?_  
.

Aku berusaha berjalan tanpa menengok. Semua perabotan di rumah ini mengingatkanku tentang isi rumah kalangan Jetset dunia.

Yeoja itu menunjuk ke sebuah pintu yang tertutup.

"Tuan ada di dalam. Nyonya sudah ditunggu oleh beliau. Silahkan masuk" katanya , lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan berlalu dari hadapanku.

Aku menganggukkan kepala berterima kasih.

Aku mengangkat tanganku hendak mengetuk pintu kamar itu, tapi kuurungkan segera.

Aku menunduk, menatap ujung sepatu santaiku...

Bayangan Kyuhyun dan Hyukkie melintas...

Aku menarik nafas dalam, menguatkan hatiku, memejamkan mataku... memohon maaf pada Kyuhyun-ku, suamiku... untuk telah mengambil keputusan ini...

Aku mengetuk pintu sekali.

Dalam beberapa detik pintu dibuka lebar... Seorang namja berpakaian jas lengkap dengan dasi, berdiri di depanku, tersenyum, menjulurkan tangannya menyambutku... Kim Yongwon... Wajah tampan putihnya masih sama seperti yang pertama kali kulihat...

.

Aku menelan ludahku... _maafkan aku Kyu…maafkan aku... sayang... aku melakukan ini karena aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku_... aku berbisik dalam hati

.

"Masuklah Min. Saya senang sekali kau ada disini. Masuklah, dan tutup pintu itu..." katanya.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, menutup pintu kamar rapat. Suara klik knop pintu bagaikan suara meriam yang menggelegar di hatiku! Aku menelan ludah, mulutku terasa kering...

Aku membalikkan badan lagi, dan kulihat ia sudah membuka jas luarnya, dan sekarang sedang membuka dasinya perlahan... sambil memandangku dengan senyuman... memanggilku untuk mendekat kepadanya...

.

.

Jam 12.45 siang.

Aku kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku dekap erat-erat tasku yang berisi uang Tiga ratus juta.

Aku baru saja mencairkan cek dari Kim Yongwon di bank.

Mataku kosong, langkahku sudah terprogram untuk melangkah ke bagian _Finance _untuk membayar deposit rumah sakit.

Aku mengambil nomor antrian di mesin. Aku melangkah ke arah kasir begitu nomorku dipanggil. Aku serahkan seluruh 300 juta di tanganku untuk deposit.

Lalu aku bergegas ke ruang Intermediate lagi, meminta surat persetujuan dari keluarga untuk tindakan operasi ini.

Tanganku gemetar memegang pulpen... _apapun akan aku lakukan... aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar_...

.

Jam 13.00 siang

Aku mendampingi Hyukkie ke rumah sakit tempat tindakan DSA dilakukan memakai ambulans rumah sakit. Donghae ada di ruang tunggu ICU, menjaga Kyuhyun.

Aku memegang tangan Hyukkie selama di perjalanan. Dia terlihat ketakutan. Aku tersenyum menenangkannya.

Hyukkie langsung dibawa ke ruangan operasi, perawat yang membawa Hyukkie menyerahkan hasil scan pada perawat di ruang operasi.

Seseorang dengan memakai baju operasi mendekatiku, dia memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Dokter spesialis radiologi.

Ia mengajakku ke mejanya. Dia membuka lagi hasil scan Hyukkie, menunjukkan padaku rembesan darah.

.

"Ini yang akan kita cari tahu penyebabnya" katanya lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya. Dia mengambil pulpen dan dia menggambar penjelasannya di atas kertas.

"Ada beberapa kelainan pembuluh darah yang selama ini terjadi, yaitu :

Pertama: dinding pembuluh darahnya tipis, sehingga lama-kelamaan dinding itu pecah.

Kedua: dua pembuluh darah tiba-tiba di satu titik menjadi satu saluran. Akibatnya terjadi penyempitan, lorong yang menyempit itu tidak kuat menahan 2 aliran darah sekaligus.

Ketiga: ada pembuluh darah yang dindingnya membentuk kantong atau cekungan. Karena kantong ini dindingnya sangat tipis, suatu ketika dia tidak mampu menahan aliran darah.

Keempat: ada sesuatu yang menyumbat.

.

Dokter mengajakku ke ruang sebelah ruangannya, di salah satu sisi ruangan itu dipasang kaca tembus pandang ke arah ruang operasi. Dia mengijinkanku untuk melihat proses operasi DSA yang akan butuh waktu sekitar satu jam.

.

Di bawah kaca itu berjejer empat monitor besar. Di sana tampak gambar samar tengkorak manusia yang ditengahnya terlihat ada seperti serabut-serabut panjang, seperti sebuah pohon besar yang telah mati, hanya terlihat batang utama dengan segala dahan dan tangkai keringnya!

.

Dokter itu menjelaskan bahwa proses DSA itu adalah tindakan penyuntikan cairan kontras ke dalam pembuluh darah sehingga gambar pembuluh darah tertangkap jelas oleh alat itu, tujuannya untuk melihat penyempitan, penyumbatan ataupun kebocoran. Penyuntikan kontras itu memakai kateter kecil yang dimasukkan ke dalam pembuluh darah, dari pembuluh darah di pangkal paha hingga pembuluh darah di otak!

Aku baru mengerti, serabut-serabut yang terlihat di monitor itu adalah pembuluh darah di otak!

Lalu dokter menunjukkan salah satu kasus pembuluh darah yang memerlukan embolisasi, dia membuka hasil DSA nya yang terlihat di salah satu monitor.

.

Di pembuluh darah pasien tersebut ada cekungan yang akhirnya bocor karena dinding pembuluh darahnya menjadi tipis, cekungan itu diisi dengan beberapa "yang terlihat seperti ring berukuran sangat kecil" sehingga menutupi cekungan itu.

.

Dokter itu lalu masuk ke dalam ruang operasi, terlihat 3 orang yang lain sudah siap menunggu dia. Dua orang di sisi kanan Hyukkie, 2 orang lagi di sisi kiri. Ada 2 orang yang lain siap berdiri di dekat lemari kaca besar yang berjejer di sepanjang sisi ruang satunya lagi.

Aku duduk depan monitor, menunggu cemas.

Aku lihat gerakan kateter yang mulai dimasukkan dari paha. Naik ke atas terus...dan tiba di pangkal kepala. Tiba-tiba terlihat ada semacam semburan cairan dari kateter itu. Dari sisi kanan dan kiri. Cairan itu mengisi ke tiap pembuluh darah sehingga semua pembuluh darah bisa terlihat sangat jelas!

.

Aku menatap monitor dengan cermat, walaupun tidak mengerti sedikitpun, tapi mataku terpaku ke sana. Suatu semburan yang kelihatannya sangat kencang terlihat di bagian bawah kepala

Tiba-tiba Dokter menjauh dari Hyukkie dan keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia membuka penutup mulutnya, tersenyum melihatku. Aku melirik jam dinding, baru 30 menit kurang!

.

"Nyonya beruntung! Adik anda tidak apa-apa. Tidak ada AVM. Dia sudah sehat, sudah tidak pusing lagi!" katanya dengan senyum lebar.

Aku menganga lebar!

"Jadi? Tidak perlu embolisasi dok?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Tidak ada kebocoran yang ditemukan. Tadi hanya ada sedikit penyumbatan di sebelah kiri, sudah dibersihkan sekarang sudah mengalir dengan baik!" dokter menjelaskan sambil menunjuk lagi ke monitor, dan menunjukkanku yang dimaksud dia dengan semprotan flushing untuk membersihkan.

.

Aku tersenyum lebar!

Aku jabat erat tangan Dokter itu!

Tidak ada berhentinya aku bersyukur kepada Tuhan yang Maha Baik dan Maha Kuasa atas kemurahan HatiNYA untuk Hyukkie, Kyuhyun, dan kami semua...

Air mataku, menetes... air mata kelegaan...

.

Kulihat Hyukkie di ruang operasi sudah bisa duduk! Ketika kutanya apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, Hyukkie hanya mengatakan kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi dan matanya bisa melihat lebih bening! Aku memeluknya erat.

Aku menghampiri Dokter lagi, ada sesuatu yang aku ingin tahu.

"Dok, rembesan darah yang terlihat di CT Scan itu kemana hilangnya?" tanyaku, masih khawatir.

"Diserap oleh tubuh!" jawabnya.

"Besok pasien akan di CT Scan lagi, untuk melihat kondisi terakhirnya." tambahnya.

.

Aku mengangguk senang. Perawat mengurusi segala administrasi dan mengambil hasil laporan DSA Hyukkie. Dan kami langsung kembali ke rumah sakit...

.

TBC

.

Hahaha... penasaran ya... sabar ya

Oh iya yang nanya vasektomi itu apa... vasektomi itu proses pemotongan saluran sperma yang menghubungkan buah zakar dan kantong sperma.. nah jadi kalo vasektomi, otomatis si namja ga bisa lagi punya keturunan...

**Thanks to**

**Riliandra Abelira, babyyming, BertaburCinta, Lia ok, ZaAra evilKyu, Babyjoy, ReeGirlz0312, freychullie, alferapuspitakiyella, motochika28, Lee Azizah Cho, alferapuspitakiyella, ajid kyumin, olive1315, kmshipper, saltybear, audrey musaena, Minhyunni1318, PaboGirl, parkhyun, normapumpkin, KyuMinalways89, ChoKyunnie, intandoojoon, dming, Kyumin real, JustELF, pinzame, DIAHDEGA, minglove, NR, GyuRyn, runashine88, thiafumings, NR, fikyu, Isungyi, Gerlvitamin111, arisatae, Liaa kyuminelf, Iam ELF and Joyer**

**Review kalian merupakan penyemangatku buat update cepet**


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Hasil CT Scan, rontgen, dan cek darah yang kedua untuk Kyuhyun hasilnya bagus! Aku menghembuskan nafas lega.

Begitu pula hasil CT Scan kedua Hyukkie, sudah tidak terdapat rembesan darah lagi.

Hari ini mereka berdua dipindah ke ruang rawat inap, untuk pemulihan agar kelura rumah sakit dengan kondisi yang benar-benar sehat.

.

Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar tidak sabar ingin pulang, aku selalu memarahinya untuk mengikuti petunjuk rumah sakit.

Eomma, Taemin, dan Donghae setiap hari menengok ke rumah sakit.

.

Kyuhyun tidak sabar ingin menggendong Taemin, diambilnya Taemin dari gendonganku. Ia meletakkan Taemin di atas dadanya yang setengah berbaring, bercanda dengan Taemin yang membuat Taemin beberapa kali tertawa, sepertinya juga sangat merindukan ayahnya!

.

Aku tersenyum bahagia...

.

Aku melirik Eomma yang duduk di samping Hyukkie. Hyukkie masih belum diperbolehkan berjalan. Dokter menjelaskan, jika Hyukkie tiba-tiba berdiri atau berjalan, ditakutkan akan membuat tekanan besar di pembuluh darahnya.

.

Hyukkie mengikuti setiap perintah dokter, ia hanya ingin cepat sembuh dan pulang ke rumah. Setiap harinya ia diharuskan minum berliter-liter air putih, setiap air yang diminum dan air yang dikeluarkan berupa urine, dicatat oleh perawat.

Antara _intake_ air yang masuk ke dalam tubuh dan yang dikeluarkan dari tubuh harus seimbang.

.

Kyuhyun diijinkan pulang setelah 4 hari berada di ruang rawat inap. Senyumnya lebar, dan ia tidak mau melepaskan Taemin dari gendongannya sedikitpun! Aku memeluk mereka berdua dengan rasa bahagia!

Donghae dan Eomma sepakat agar aku tidak perlu memikirkan Hyukkie, karena aku harus menjaga Kyuhyun dan Taemin. Aku hanya mengangguk, sangat menghargai pengertian mereka. Uang sisa deposit Kyuhyun kuambil, Kyuhyun sempat menanyakan tentang biaya rumah sakit, tapi aku acuhkan.

.

_Aku akan bercerita pada saat yang tepat_...

.

.

Aku menutup telepon dari Eomma yang mengabarkan Hyukkie sudah di rumah. Tinggal kontrol ke dokter tiap bulan, sampai dokter menyatakan sembuh total.

Aku mengucapkan syukur dalam hatiku. Kucium Taemin yang sedari tadi ada di gendonganku.

.

Aku menghampiri Kyuhyun yang ada di ruang tamu, memangku laptopnya di paha. Matanya terpejam, tangan kanannya memijat-mijat tengkuknya, sesekali dia menggerakkan kepalanya seolah berusaha menghilangkan rasa pegal di sana.

.

Ku pindahkan laptop dari pangkuan Kyuhyun. Ia membuka matanya, langsung menerima Taemin yang kusodorkan kepadanya. Aku berdiri di belakang Kyuhyun dan mulai memijat leher dan pundaknya.

Kyuhyun merebahkan Taemin di dadanya... Mata Taemin mulai terlihat sayu, memandang Kyuhyun dengan innocent. Kulit putih Taemin persis seperti Kyuhyun, pipi montoknya tampak kemerahan. Jari telunjuk Kyuhyun dipegang erat oleh Taemin.

.

Aku merasa sempurna

Sudah seminggu ini Kyuhyun kembali bekerja seperti biasanya.

Rutinitasku juga sudah normal kembali. Mengurus rumah, menjaga Taemin, menulis, melayani Kyuhyun... di ranjang...

.

Begitu kulihat Taemin sudah tertidur lelap, kuminta Kyuhyun memindahkannya ke boks bayinya. Aku mengekor di belakang Kyuhyun.

.

Aku naik terlebih dulu ke ranjang. Kyuhyun meletakkan Taemin dengan hati-hati, mencium kepala Taemin berkali-kali lalu berjalan ke arahku. Kyuhyun naik ke ranjang dan langsung mencium dadaku... aku ciumi ubun-ubunnya... suamiku... yah seingatku sudah 3 minggu Kyuhyun belum mendapatkan jatahnya karena kecelakaan mobil itu...

Kyuhyun menarik tanganku untuk bangun dari ranjang kami, berdiri di depanya. Rambut panjangku tergerai...

Kyuhyun memandangku dari kepala hingga kaki. Matanya menyala oleh gairah!

Aku bisa melihatnya menelan ludah.

.

"Aku ingin melihatmu telanjang Min... Buka bajumu sayang..." Ia berkata serak.

.

Aku membuka kaosku perlahan... sangat perlahan... Bra-ku yang berwarna hitam terlihat kontras mencolok!

Kyuhyun menghampiriku, menatap langsung dadaku tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi! Jarinya digerakkannya di sepanjang tepiannya. Lidahnya menjilat bibirnya, aku memejamkan mata, dan kugigit bibirku… Rasa menggelitik berputar pelan di ujung putingku!

Kyuhyun mundur lagi.

"Buka celanamu Min..." perintahnya lagi.

.

Aku membuka kaitan celana pendekku, menarik resleting celana perlahan, membiarkannya seperti itu… Kyuhyun menatapku tajam...

"Kau yang buka...! pakai jari nakalmu..." godaku… memberinya tatapan sensual...

.

Kyuhyun menggeram! Matanya sudah sangat bernafsu! Dia menghampiriku dalam sedetik! Dipegangnya rahangku dengan kedua tangannya. Ia melumat, menghisap, menjilat mulutku dengan cepat, ganas dan serakah!

Aku tidak sempat untuk bernafas lagi!

Tanganku menggapai pinggulnya, kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam celana pendeknya... kubelai ujung miliknya yang keras dari balik celana dalamnya... Dan detik berikutnya tanganku sudah di dalam celana dalamnya, mengelus batang yang keras! Mengelus ujung kepalanya yang kubasahkan dengan cairannya sendiri...

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya, menatapku terengah-engah!

.

"Aku benar-benar puas memilikimu Min... kau benar-benar bisa memuaskanku..." Kyuhyun mendesiskan kata-katanya sebelum dia tiba-tiba berjongkok, lalu menarik celana pendekku turun, memperlihatkan celana dalam hitam berenda sewarna dengan bra-ku.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mundur lagi. Aku menatapnya terengah dengan mulut terbuka... kata-kata Kyuhyun dan perlakuannya menjadi pemacu gairahku! Bawah perutku sudah berdenyut basah, bengkak, dan aroma seksku sudah tercium liar!

"Buka bra-mu Min…"

Aku menurunkan tali bra-ku pelan, satu persatu, melepaskan kaitannya, dan membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah.

"Buka celana dalammu… sekarang..." Kyuhyun menatap pangkalku tak berkedip.

.

Aku menggerak-gerakkan pinggulku, memegang pinggiran celana dalamku dengan ibu jari, hanya berputar di tepian celanaku, kusingkap bagian depan sedikit hingga ia bisa melihat sebagian daerahku.

"Hmm.. pakai mulutmu saja ya...?" aku menantangnya.

.

Mata Kyuhyun jalang, mendekatiku, melumat bibirku lagi, lidahnya liar bergerak! Tangannya meremas kedua payudaraku, ibu jarinya mengusap ujungnya perlahan... Aku menggelinjang karena rasa nikmat yang menjalar dari sana!

Kyuhyun menurunkan badannya, wajahnya tepat di depan pangkalku... Ia menggigit tepi celanaku, menariknya ke bawah! Tangannya dengan cepat mengeluarkan celana dari kakiku!

.

Aku telanjang polos di depan suamiku... pangkalku sudah basah kuyup mendambakannya...

.

Kyuhyun ke meja riasku, dia mengambil karet rambutku. Dia ke belakangku, mengangkat semua rambutku dengan tangannya. Lalu mulai menciumi leher belakangku, tengkuk, bahu, dan punggung belakangku!

Tubuhku melengkung merasakan rasa geli di antara rangsangan yang kuat!

Kyuhyun mulai mengikat rambutku perlahan... sesekali ia sapukan rambutku ke leher, bahu, dan punggungku... Aku semakin naik!

.

Kyuhyun ke depanku lagi, menatapku panas tak berkedip!

Aku menghampirinya, dengan liar aku angkat ke atas kaosnya, melemparnya entah kemana. Aku berjongkok, menarik sekaligus kedua celananya ke bawah, lalu kunikmati batangnya dengan lembut!  
.

Kyuhyun mengeluh kencang ketika kuhisap kepala batangnya! Cairan ujungnya terasa asin, kujilat dan kuhisap sampai ia menggeram dan menegakkan kepalanya!

.

Aku berhenti tiba-tiba, berdiri, menatap dia terengah-engah! Matanya menyorot tajam, menghampiriku lagi tanpa kata, menyerang mulutku panas dengan gerakan cepat! Melumat, menggigit, menghisap! Tangan kirinya mengenggam ikatan rambutku di leher... tangan kanannya tiada henti meremas dadaku! Kyuhyun benar-benar menjajah dan menguasai tubuh dan jiwaku! Seakan hendak menunjukkan bahwa dialah penguasaku! Dan 'tantangan'ku telah membuatnya buas!

Aku mundur dan semakin mundur mendapatkan serangannya itu!

Ketika kakiku terantuk pinggir ranjang, aku jatuh telentang!

Aku menaikkan badanku dengan menopang di kedua siku tanganku. Kyuhyun dengan sigap menangkap kakiku! Dia menarik kakiku kuat hingga badanku tertarik ke pinggir lagi! Seperti seekor singa jantan yang menangkap mangsanya! Mempermainkan korbannya sebelum menghabisinya...

.

Pantatku berada di tepi ranjang, dan Kyuhyun langsung menekuk kedua kakiku dan membentangkan kedua lututku lebar!

.

"Kyu..!" jeritku ketika ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalamku! Ia menggerakkan jarinya hingga ujungnya menyentuh titik G-ku! Tangannya berusaha tidak menyentuh inti luarku.

Aku menggeliat, mendesah... gairahku sudah di stadium akhir...Aku menggerakkan pinggulku liar, mengimbangi ritme yang Kyuhyun berikan di dalam sana... ujung jarinya membelai, menekan, memutar... Semakin cepat... lagi... dan... pinggulku naik ke atas penuh meraih kepuasan itu!

Suara erangan kerasku mengalahkan deru nafas berat Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya perlahan... mengusapkan cairanku di sepanjang pahaku... ia berdiri menatapku semakin jalang! Menunjukkan dengan pongah kemenangannya atas diriku!

.

Aku masih menggeliat menikmati kepuasan dari dalam sana, tanganku belum melepaskan seprai yang kuremas kencang!

Mataku menatap Kyuhyun, masih berusaha menggodanya... kugerakkan pinggulku memutar, memancingnya!

Kyuhyun mulai menggeram lagi mendapat tantanganku! Ia menerkam kakiku, membalikkan badanku tiba-tiba, menarik kakiku lagi ke tepi ranjang seperti sebelumnya!

Tangannya memegang pinggulku, mengangkat pinggulku, dan menekuk lututku ke depan!

.

Aku menungging...

Milikku menganga bebas ke arah Kyuhyun. Detik berikutnya ia sudah masuk ke dalam diriku!

Kedua tangannya memegang pinggulku erat! Kyuhyun bergerak, keluar masuk dengan kekuatan penuh, memutar dan meremas pantatku! Gerakannya menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku, menggoyangkan kedua payudaraku yang menggantung!

Aku menoleh melihat wajahnya yang menyala oleh birahi! Dan aku sangat terangsang melihatnya seperti ini. Aku ingin lagi!

.

Cho Kyuhyun sang analisator ulung membaca gelagatku!

Dengan dia masih di dalam, dia memeluk tubuhku dari belakang, memegang lututku yang tertekuk. Dia naik ke ranjang bersama diriku dalam gendongannya! Entah apa rancangannya kali ini untuk memberiku kepuasan yang kedua!

Di tengah ranjang ia membaringkanku miring, miliknya masih di dalam, Kyuhyun membaringkan badannya miring di belakangku!

.

Perlahan ia menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur! Tangan kirinya meraih puncak dadaku! Tangan kanannya turun ke pangkalku dan langsung menyentuh intiku! Menyentil, memutar... membelai...

.

Aku kelabakan mendapat serangan Kyuhyun seperti ini!

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak melenguh, mendesah, menjerit, di setiap gerakannya!

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya... dan berhenti di detik yang sama aku mendapatkan kepuasan keduaku melalui jarinya di inti luarku...

"Ahhhh...anghhhh...Kyuuuuh..."

"Hmmm..."

"Ohhh... ahh... ah... ah..."

Nafas Kyuhyun menderu di kepalaku, aku terengah engah di lengan kirinya yang kekar...

Aku membalikkan tubuhku, membuat miliknya lepas perlahan dariku...

Aku tersenyum manja pada pejantanku yang perkasa, menyatakan isyarat kalah dan takluk padanya. Kucium bibir sensualnya, Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan yang membuatku tergila-gila padanya...

.

"Aku juga sangat puas memilikimu Kyu..." kataku di telinganya...

Kyuhyun memelukku erat, kami tertidur dalam keremangan lampu kamar...

.

.

Enam bulan berlalu sejak Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering merasa tengkuknya terasa lebih pegal dan kaku dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Pernah beberapa bulan sebelum kecelakaan Kyuhyun mengeluhkan hal yang sama, tapi dia sendiri tidak mau kuajak ke dokter.

Terkadang ia merasa kulitnya gatal-gatal. Badannya terasa lebih cepat merasa lelah dan lemas dari biasanya. Hubungan badan yang biasanya hampir setiap hari Kyuhyun minta, sekarang hanya seminggu sekali.

.

Aku sedang mengetik ketika hpku berbunyi. Dari kantor Kyuhyun.

Suara Luna memanggilku.

"Yeobseyo... Wae Lun?" tanyaku.

"Kyuhyun sakit. Tiba-tiba dia lemas, saat makan ia langsung muntah. Jung Sajangnim membawanya ke rumah sakit…" jelas Luna.

.

Aku bagaikan mendapat bom mendengar kabar ini. Aku berusaha tenang, begitu kulihat Taemin yang bermain sendiri di sebelahku.

Aku menanyakan nama rumah sakitnya dan menutup teleponku.

Aku menyiapkan tasku, keperluan Taemin, lalu kugendong taemin dan langsung ke rumah sakit dengan rasa takut.

.

Jung Sajangnim membawa Kyuhyun konsultasi ke dokter umum. Mereka sedang menunggu panggilan.

Kyuhyun terlihat lemas, hanya melirik Taemin yang ada dalam pelukanku.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, kupegang tangannya.

"Kalian sudah makan Min?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum mengangguk. Selalu ingat kami dalam kondisi apapun.

.

Dokter meminta Kyuhyun untuk cek darah besok siang, setelah puasa dari jam 10 malam ini.

Dokter tidak mengatakan apa-apa setelah mendengar keterangan Kyuhyun tentang apa yang dirasakannya dan riwayat kesehatannya.

Jung Sajangnim ternyata membawa mobil kantor yang biasa dipakai Kyuhyun sebagai fasilitas jabatannya setelah mobilnya sendiri rusak karena kecelakaan dan Kyuhyun belum berniat untuk mengurusnya. Jung Sajangnim mengantar kami ke apartemen, mobil ditinggalkannya di apartemen, dia sendiri memanggil taksi untuk kembali ke kantor.

.

Aku meletakkan Taemin di boks bayinya, meletakkan beberapa mainan agar dia tidak rewel.

Aku baringkan Kyuhyun di ranjang, tetapi ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur.

"Min, tolong ambilkan laptopku sayang..." pintanya.

Aku menatap dia heran.

"Kau lagi sakit Kyu... sudahlah, istirahat saja..." kataku.

"Aniya... Bukan masalah pekerjaan. Aku harus mengecek sesuatu…" katanya lagi.

Aku menghela nafas, aku sodorkan dulu air minum hangat ke bibirnya. Kyuhyun menghabiskan air minumnya. Aku segera mengambilkan laptopnya, kuserahkan padanya, kucium bibirnya sekilas dan kutinggalkan dia dengan kegiatannya.

"Jangan lupa nanti malam puasa makan minum ne..., dari jam 10 malam, sampai besok jam 10 pagi..." Aku mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk, matanya terpekur ke arah monitor.

.

.

Aku membimbing Kyuhyun masuk mobil untuk ke rumah sakit pagi ini. Aku mampir ke rumah eomma dan meminta tolong bantuannya untuk menjaga Taemin sementara aku ke rumah sakit bersama Kyuhyun. Aku bekali Taemin botol susu dan mainannya.

.

Dokter Kim membaca hasil cek darah Kyuhyun. Dia mengambil memo, menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Saya menyarankan pemeriksaan lanjutan untuk Tuan Cho ke dokter internis, dokter spesialis penyakit dalam, Dokter Hyun. Suster, tolong bantu Tuan ini ke Dokter Hyun" dokter memberi perintah ke perawat.

Aku meminta perawat menyediakan kursi roda, setelah kulihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang semakin lemas...

Perawat bergegas mengambil kursi roda, membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk, dan mendorong Kyuhyun ke ruang praktek Dokter Hyun. Dengan surat rujukan dari Dokter Kim, Kyuhyun langsung dimasukkan ke dalam ruang praktek Dokter Hyun.

.

Dokter Hyun segera memeriksa Kyuhyun.

Aku menunggu di depan meja dokter dengan cemas. Aku berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan suatu penyakit berat...

Dokter kembali duduk, mencatat sesuatu di buku pasien. Kyuhyun sudah didudukkan kembali ke kursi roda.

"Mian, Nyonya keluarga Tuan Cho?" tanya dokter.

"Ne.. Saya istrinya dok. Bagaimana suami saya?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Begini, dari hasil cek darah menunjukkan kadar Kreatinin Tuan Cho tinggi, 8,2 mg/dl, lalu Ureumnya 204 mg/dl dan Hb-nya 6 g/dl. Tekanan darah Tuan Cho 170/100. Tuan Cho menceritakan kondisi badannya seperti leher kaku, lemas, kulit gatal, dan muntah pada saat perut diisi makanan. Semua ini mengarah ke masalah ginjal." Dokter Hyun mulai menjelaskan.

.

Aku menatap dokter dengan tidak percaya. Aku menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun – khasnya.

"Tadi saya USG, ada penciutan kedua ginjal Tuan Cho. Dari Kreatinin-nya bisa disimpulkan bahwa daya kerja kedua ginjal Tuan Cho hanya tersisa 12% saja... Dengan kata lain Tuan Cho menderita gagal ginjal kronik stadium terminal." dokter menyatakan vonisnya!

**.**

**YA TUHAN!**

**.**

Aku ternganga mendengar vonis dokter. Kyuhyun gagal ginjal? Kyuhyun ku sakit gagal ginjal? Aku merasa darah menghilang dari wajahku. Aku melihat ke arah Kyuhyun yang hanya menelan ludah menatap dokter lekat. Kupegang tangannya erat, mengelusnya, memberikan semangat.

"Gagal Ginjal Kronik stadium terminal Tuan Cho ini artinya fungsi ginjal yang tersisa hanya 12% tidak mampu lagi mengkompensasi fungsi-fungsi yang seharusnya diemban oleh ginjal yang sangat dibutuhkan tubuh. Sehingga diperlukan suatu terapi atau penanganan untuk menggantikan fungsinya yang disebut terapi pengganti ginjal atau _Renal Replacement Therapy._" dokter melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Fungsi Ginjal bagi tubuh kita sangat kompleks dan saling berpengaruh terhadap organ tubuh yang lain.

Yang pertama: Ginjal adalah pengatur lingkungan dalam, dia mengatur keseimbangan ion atau elektrolit dalam cairan tubuh, mengatur keseimbangan volume cairan dalam tubuh, menjaga keseimbangan asam-basa.

Yang kedua: ginjal bertugas membuang kelebihan air dan produk akhir metabolisme protein seperti ureum, kalium, fosfat, sulfat anorganik dan asam urat.

Yang ketiga: sebagai pembentuk berbagai substansi dan hormon yang sangat penting bagi tubuh kita."

.

Aku berusaha mengerti dengan penjelasan dokter.

"Apa penyebabnya?" tanyaku penasaran... Mataku mulai terasa panas, bibirku gemetar.

"Penyebab gagal ginjal bisa dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok.

Pertama: penyebab Pre-renal, artinya adanya gangguan aliran darah ke arah ginjal sehingga ginjal kekurangan suplai darah.

Kedua: penyebab Renal, berupa gangguan atau kerusakan yang mengenai jaringan ginjal sendiri, misalnya kerusakan akibat penyakit diabetes, hipertensi, penyakit sistem kekebalan tubuh, peradangan, keracunan obat, kista dalam ginjal, gangguan aliran darah dalam ginjal dan lain-lainnya.

Ketiga: penyebab Post renal, berupa gangguan atau hambatan aliran keluar urin sehingga terjadi aliran balik urin ke arah ginjal yang dapat merusak ginjal. Misalnya adanya penyempitan saluran urin.  
Dalam kasus Tuan Cho, kelompok kedua cenderung menjadi penyebabnya, yaitu hipertensi, tekanan darah tinggi"

.

Aku menarik nafas panjang. Kyuhyun memegang tanganku lebih erat lagi!

"Apa cara untuk menyembuhkannya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Menjalani terapi pengganti ginjal untuk Tuan Cho. Bisa dengan transplantasi ginjal atau dengan cuci darah" kata dokter.

.

Jawaban dokter membuatku seperti mendapat serangan bom!

"Adakah jalan lain yang bisa ditempuh dok? Obat?" aku bertanya lagi.

"Fungsi ginjal Tuan Cho sudah di bawah 15%, mencari pengganti fungsi ginjal adalah satu-satunya jalan."

Aku memejamkan mataku, kepalaku terasa pusing dengan segala penjelasan dokter dan vonis yang diberikan kepada Kyuhyunku...

"Mana yang lebih baik, transplantasi ginjal atau cuci darah?" aku meminta pertimbangan.

.

"Transplantasi adalah yang pertama kali disarankan, tetapi pengalaman selama ini , transplantasi ginjal menjadi sulit karena ketidakadaannya donor ginjal, faktor biaya yang sangat mahal dan ginjal donor pun harus dari pihak keluarga yang golongan darahnya sama, tapi ada kemungkinan tidak cocok juga. Cuci darah jadi pilihan satu-satunya..."

Cuci darah?

"Cuci darah bisa dimanfaatkan untuk berapa lama?"

"Untuk seumur hidup pasien. semacam pengganti fungsi ginjal."

.

Tidak terasa air mataku menetes. Dadaku merasa sakit membayangkan suamiku menderita seperti ini...

"Saya akan pikirkan dulu dok." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengeluarkan suara.

"Baik, pertimbangkan dulu, karena ini menyangkut seumur hidup Tuan Cho. Saya hanya menyarankan agar cepat mengambil keputusan"

Aku dan Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan dokter. Terdiam.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang, matanya terpaku ke atap kamar. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku berbaring di sebelahnya, mengusap rambutnya perlahan. Saat ini konsentrasiku tercurah untuk Kyuhyun saja. Taemin kutitipkan pada eomma.

Sudah jam 12 tengah malam. Dari tadi sore dia sibuk dengan internet dan menelepon beberapa dokter kenalannya.

.

"Min..." panggilnya lirih. Kyuhyun tampak mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Ne sayang..." jawabku.

"Aku sudah menjadi orang cacat seumur hidupku. Aku akan merepotkanmu selamanya... Aku akan melepaskanmu Min, jika kau ingin pergi dengan Taemin... aku rela..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

Aku terhenyak kaget!

Aku pukul pahanya refleks! Aku tatap mata sayunya dengan tajam! Hatiku perih mendengar kata-katanya!

.

"Aku memilihmu Kyu! Aku yang memilih kau menjadi pendampingku! Dan kita berdua sudah bersumpah di hadapan Tuhan, dalam suka duka, dalam kesenangan maupun kesedihan, kita tetap bersama! Aku akan selalu ada mendampingimu kyu, kau adalah suamiku... selamanya... Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

Aku mulai menangis... Kyuhyun menaikkan badannya ke atas. Merengkuh kepalaku dengan kedua tangannya ke dalam pelukannya. Sebutir air mata jatuh di tanganku, air mata Kyuhyun... Kyuhyunku... suamiku... hidupku...

"Mianhe Min... Mianhe... aku mencintaimu..." Kyuhyun berbisik lirih... "Aku juga berharap kau menjawabku seperti itu, aku akan memukulmu jika kau mengambil keputusan untuk meninggalkanku... kkkkkk" Ia masih sempat bercanda diantara tangisnya, aku bisa merasakan air matanya masih jatuh.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku abaikan semua sikap aneh Kyuhyun semalam. Aku menemaninya mencari informasi lagi tentang cuci darah, setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan dia tidak akan memakai opsi transplantasi ginjal.

.

Dari artikel yang Kyuhyun kumpulkan selama ini, cuci darah ternyata ada 2 macam :

**Hemodialysis (HD)**

**dan **

**Peritoneal Dialysis (CAPD)**

.

Hemodialysis (HD) adalah cuci darah yang sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang.

Ketika sedang asyik membaca, badan Kyuhyun yang bersandar di kepala kasur mendadak limbung ke arahku! Jatuh lemas begitu saja!

.

"Kyu!" jeritku.

Aku luruskan kepalanya... ia... Masih sadar... bibirnya bergerak-gerak mengucapkan sesuatu... aku dekatkan telingaku ke bibirnya, berusaha mendengarkan perkataannya...

"CAPD!"

Kyuhyun mengatakan CAPD! Itu keputusannya!

Kyuhyun memilih metode CAPD untuk cuci darahnya. Aku menahan tangisku, kutelepon pihak rumah sakit, meminta ambulans untuk Kyuhyun...

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari Kyuhyun dioperasi untuk pemasangan 'pintu' penghubung antara ginjal dan dunia luar. Sebuah kateter dan _exit site_ akan dibuat di perut sebelah kanan.

Aku berada di luar ruang operasi bersama eomma, Taemin, Hyukki, dan Donghae.

.

Aku mengagumi pemikiran dan analisa Kyuhyun yang mendasari dia memilih CAPD, bukannya Hemodialysa. CAPD, _Continous Ambulatory Peritoneal Dialysis_.

Ketika Ahra eonni meneleponku dari Ilsan, aku menjelaskan penyakit Kyuhyun secara awam tentang HD dan CAPD:

.

Ginjal adalah saringan bagi tubuh, menyaring kotoran, racun dan segala yang tidak dibutuhkan oleh tubuh. Ketika saringan ini rusak parah, tidak bisa diperbaiki dengan obat-obatan lagi, mau tidak mau harus mencari saringan baru yang bisa menggantikan ginjal rusak itu.

Metode _Peritoneal Dialysis_ atau CAPD menggunakan SELAPUT PERUT di dalam tubuh sebagai pengganti saringan (ginjal). Selaput ini menyaring cairan yang membawa kotoran hingga bersih.

.

CAPD memiliki beberapa keunggulan bagi Kyuhyun sebagai manusia usia produktif ini pendapat kami berdua setelah membaca artikel dan bertanya ke dokter :

Bisa dilakukan di rumah, tidak harus ke rumah sakit.

Setiap proses cuci darahnya memerlukan waktu 30 menit dalam kurun waktu 24 jam sesuai jam tubuh, dibandingkan 4-5 jam jantung dipaksa bekerja lebih keras.

Biaya yang dibutuhkan lebih kecil.

Tidak ada pantangan makanan apapun.

Minum tidak dibatasi, dibandingkan dengan minum dibatasi sesuai anjuran dokter.

Ruang proses cuci darah tidak perlu steril cukup bersih saja.

Cairan Dialysis gampang diperoleh di rumah sakit.

Tidak terjadi perubahan warna kulit, dibandingkan kulit menjadi berwarna hitam dan terasa gatal setelah terapi

Kualitas sperma tetap bagus ini informasi dari salah satu penderita gagal ginjal, aku tidak menemukan informasi ini di artikel.

Dan yang paling penting _Hmmm_! SUPER PENTING! masih bisa _making love_...

Aku menyimpulkan juga, ada kelemahan dari CAPD ini, aku menganggapnya kesulitan sebenarnya:

Proses cuci darahnya setiap 6-8 jam sekali, dibandingkan 2-3 kali seminggu.

Pasien harus benar-benar menjaga kebersihan 'pintu' (kateter dan _exit site_) di perut dengan rajin mencuci dengan sabun dan air bersih bagian kateternya. Tambahan, dilarang menggunakan bahan pembersih yang mengandung alkohol, klorida. Harus menghindari penggunaan krim, salep, atau bedak tabur di sekitar _exit site_.

Pada beberapa kejadian, bisa terjadi infeksi rongga perut, kegemukan, hernia, sakit pinggang, selaput perut ini menjadi kendor.

Akibat adanya kateter dan_ exit site_ di daerah perut menyebabkan kesulitan sendiri pada saat bersenggama, tapi bukankah posisi bercinta sangat banyak.

.  
Kyuhyun menjalani pelatihan pelaksanaan terapi CAPD di rumah termasuk pelatihan untuk menjaga kebersihan 'pintu' penghubung di perutnya. Dokter meresepkan penggantian cairannya 4 kali sehari, alias setiap 6 jam proses cuci darah CAPD ini harus dilakukan. Keterlambatan penggantian akan mengakibatkan tubuh menjadi lemas...

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja mengerjakan terapinya. Kamar kosong di apartemen Kyuhyun dialih fungsikan menjadi ruangan khusus untuk meletakkan puluhan kantong cairan dialysis, sebuah kursi santai, dan besi untuk menggantung cairan dialysis baru.

Prosesnya sangat sederhana, Kyuhyun membuang cairan dari dalam tubuhnya ke kantong plastik khusus yang disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Setelah itu dia memasukkan cairan baru ke dalam tubuhnya dengan menghubungkan kantong cairan itu dengan kateter di perutnya.

.

Kyuhyun sering membawa buku bacaan selama proses itu.

.

Aku memiliki tugas untuk membuang cairan yang dikeluarkan dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya perlu membuang cairan itu di kloset dan menyiramnya bersih. Semua kantong dikumpulkan, secara berkala kami mengirimkan kantong bekas itu kembali ke rumah sakit karena kantong bekas itu adalah sampah medis yang memiliki ketentuan dalam hal pemusnahannya.

.

Taemin bermain dengan mainan robotnya di karpet ruang tamu. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke kaki Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk membaca.

Kyuhyun memegang pundakku... ia menatapku dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Min… aku pikir, dengan gaya hidup kita yang baru ini, pengeluaran bulanan kita menjadi sangat besar... Aku mempunyai rencana untuk kita bertiga Min..." kata Kyuhyun terlihat ragu.

.

Aku tersenyum mesra pada laki-lakiku, tiang keluargaku...

"Apapun yang kau anggap baik Kyu, aku dan Taemin selalu mendukungmu. Kami berdua percaya, kau pasti memberikan kami yang terbaik..." kataku sambil kuletakkan pipiku di lututnya...

"Kita harus pindah. Ke luar kota Min. Kota yang lebih kecil.. tidak di Seoul... Di sana biaya hidup bisa ditekan, pengeluaran bisa kita tekan untuk pendidikan anak kita nantinya..." lanjut Kyuhyun.

.

Aku mengangguk yakin. _Hatiku berada di mana harta bendaku berada, dan hartaku adalah suami dan anakku_...

Aku memandang Kyuhyun lagi... hatiku berkata, ini waktunya aku bercerita tentang Kangin Sajangnim, Kim Yongwon... tentang 300 juta untuk biaya rumah sakit...

.  
aku memulainya dengan menarik nafas yang panjang...

.

Dan...

**Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya mendengar ceritaku**.

TBC

.

Hehehe... mian di cut yah... epilog terakhir pendek aja ko...

Kebanyakan pada nanya Kangin yah... akan dijelaskan di chapter terakhir ko...

Jalan cerita di FF ini hampir sama semua dengan novel aslinya, aku ga mau banyak mengubah jalan cerita karena sangat menyukai novel karangan mba KY ini...

Hanya beberapa bagian yang aku sesuaikan dengan karakter Kyumin dan ada beberapa cerita yang aku tinggal dan aku tambahkan sedikit... tapi keseluruhan tak mengubah jalan cerita dari novel asli yang sangat bagus.

Buat yang nanya sad ending ato happy ending? Emmh.. aku juga paling males n ga suka baca FF kyumin sad ending, so aku ga bakalan bikin FF yg sad ending..

.

Yeyyyy... yeyyyyyyyyyyyyy...

Author sengaja publish chap 20 pas anniversary KYUMIN... yeyeyyyy... happy anniversary KYUMIN... NEOMU SARANGHAEO... CEEP CALM N SHIP KYUMIN, JOYER...!

**Thanks to**

**Parkhyun, MrsPark6002, olive1315, runashine88, Airin Lee, Uky, alferapuspitakiyella, nurichan4, freychullie, 137Line, minne, MalaJaeWook, Babyjoy, ReeGirlz0312, Lee Azizah Cho, saltybear, ZaAra evilKyu, lalakms, dming, Chikyumin, ajid kyumin, wuhan, intandoojoon, NR, leekyuhyuk, kyuminalways89, farla 23, Guest, pinzame, Guest, ChoKyunnie, GyuRyn, PaboGirl, motochika28, minglove, kmshipper, GaeMing, abilhikmah, babyyming, BertaburCinta, DIAHDEGA, kimteechul, arisatae,GerlVitamin11, MrsPark6002**

**Gomawo... review kalian bikin aku ga males nulis...**


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21 END

**Belahan Jiwa remake**

GS/Kyumin/M/chapter

Pairing : My beloved couple Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)

Cast : Member SJ

Rating : M

Warning : Don't bash my Pair.. N Don't Copy My FF Oke..

Summary : Sungmin adalah seorang wanita muda yang selalu berfikir positif, hingga ia dijodohkan dengan seoarang namja. Tapi hidup bersama namja yang baru dikenalnya bukan perkara mudah.. Hanya perjalanan hidup yang akan bisa menuntun seseorang untuk menemukan belahan jiwanya KYUMIN/GS/M

FF ini remake dari novel belahan jiwa karangan KY, author cuma meremake dari ide cerita mba KY dan sedikit mengubah beberapa bagian biar sesuai ama karakter Kyumin ya. Aku meremake ini karena ada banyak warna di novel aslinya, lucu, sedih, bahagia dan semua perasaan bercampur aduk di novelnya.

**Pleaseee... If You Dislike, Don't Read Ok.. **

**.**

**Happy Reading^^**

.

.

Sungmin POV

.

Suara motor masuk garasi. Aku bergegas ke depan, berdiri tersenyum menyambutnya di pintu depan. Angin semilir siang hari melewati garasi yang tertutup kanopi besi.

.

Rumah ini adalah rumah warisan Appa dan Eomma. Eomma sudah meninggalkan kami selamanya tiga tahun yang lalu, setelah mereka merayakan pesta Kawin Emas 50 tahun perkawinan mereka, dan Appa yang sangat mencintai Eomma menyusul sebulan kemudian karena rasa duka yang begitu besar...

.

Begitu helm hitamnya dibuka, rambut hitam kecoklatan ikalnya bergerak karena hembusan angin siang ini. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan keletihan, hanya keringat membasahi wajah dan lehernya.

.

"Kyu..." sapaku.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Min..." Kyuhyun mendekatiku, menjentikkan jarinya di dahiku, mencium pelipisku. Aku ambil helmnya dan kuletakkan di meja depan. Aku membantunya melepaskan jaket coklatnya.

.

_Aroma mintnya melekat di jaket ini!_ Aku mengendus bagian dalam jaketnya sebelum kugantung di belakang pintu.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam rumah, langsung ke ruangan yang menjadi ruangan kerjanya selama ini. Dia duduk di kursi malas, mengangkat kedua kakinya ke kursi kecil.

Aku masuk ke ruangannya, memberinya air putih untuk diminum. Aku menunggu dia selesai minum, kuambil gelas bekasnya dan kuletakkan di meja.

.

Aku ke belakangnya dan ia menangkap tanganku, meletakkan telapak tanganku di mulutnya, menciumi tanganku mesra...

Aku menunduk, mencium aroma kepalanya... _aroma namjaku... aroma mint yang memabukkan_...  
.

Aku tersenyum, mataku mengitari ruangan Kyuhyun ini. Dua meja dengan masing-masing laptop berjejeran, namun dipisahkan oleh rak kecil yang berisi kamus Ingris - korea, korea - Inggris, Kamus Besar Bahasa Korea, berbagai buku ensiklopedi, _printer high jet_, setumpuk kertas HVS, Robot Ultraman, dan buku dongeng anak!

.

.

Sebuah rak kaca membentang panjang sepanjang sisi tembok, 2 buku biografi, 7 novel, 30 buku cerita anak-anak, buku Panduan Singkat menjadi Translator. Semua itu karya Kyuhyun dan karyaku.

.

Mataku menatap lekat ke buku pertama berwarna merah pink, buku Biografi pertamaku... berjudul _My Soulmate_... Biografi hidup dan cinta seorang Kim Yongwon kepada istrinya Kim Jungsu yang lumpuh total karena penyakit _Guillain Barre Syndrome_.

.

.

Aku teringat waktu itu, di kamar Tuan Kangin, dia mulai membuka jas luarnya, membuka dasinya, menggulung lengan panjang bajunya ke atas. Memanggilku, mengajakku ke ruangan lain yang terhubung oleh sebuah pintu. Di sana ada tempat tidur seperti di rumah sakit dengan seorang wanita yang terbaring pucat! Berbagai macam peralatan medis memenuhi sisi tempat tidurnya.

.

Ia memperkenalkan wanita itu sebagai istrinya. Namanya Park Jungsu "Leeteuk" dan wajahnya seperti pinang dibelah dua denganku!

Aku sangat terkejut waktu itu.

Ia menghampiri istrinya, menggenggam tangannya yang lemas.

Kemiripanku itulah yang menyebabkan Ia terpaku melihatku pada kunjungan dia di kantor hari itu.

.

Kangin ingin menyatakan rasa cintanya yang begitu besar pada istrinya, sehingga timbul keinginan untuk membuatkan buku tentang dirinya dan Leeteuk...

.

Kim Yongwon, dengan tanpa ragu memberiku 300 juta, agar aku menjadi penulisnya dengan menunjuk Kyuhyun sebagai editorku!

.

Di buku itu, pertama kali aku memakai nama Cho Sungmin...…

.

.

"Bagaimana kabar novelmu Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sebentar lagi selesai Kyu, apa kau sudah mau mengeditnya?" tanyaku sambil kupijat pelan bahunya. Kyuhyun terlihat rileks.

.

"Ne, selagi kerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak… hanya satu terjemahan novel trilogi..." jawabnya.

"Aku ikut senang novelmu sebelumnya jadi best seller sayang..." kata Kyuhyun lagi.

.

Aku tersenyum... teringat dengan novel fiksiku yang terakhir, tentang seorang istri yang memiliki tangan besi dalam mengatur kehidupan keluarga besarnya. Aku menyajikan intrik dan konflik menarik di sana. Kehidupan novel itu berlatar belakang Ilsan pada tempo dulu... Kyuhyun membantuku melakukan riset dan mempelajari kebudayaan Ilsan pada jaman itu!

.

.

"Kau sudah meeting dengan penerbit Kyu?" tanyaku, sambil terus memijat pundaknya.

"Ne, mereka tertarik dengan buku ensiklopedi anak yang aku tunjukkan. Senin ini aku ke sana lagi sayang..." kata Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Aku mencium tengkuknya, merasa bangga. Ide membuat ensiklopedi anak yang lucu, menarik, sederhana, diilhami oleh coretan tangan Taemin di tembok – _aku ulangi_, coretan tangan Taemin di sepanjang tembok rumah! Dan Kyuhyun belum mau mengecat ulang tembok, karena nilai history– _master piece_ anaknya yang pertama!

.

.

Suara mobil terdengar dari depan. Aku dengan segera keluar.

.

"Eomma..!" suara lantang dan bersih anak kecil memecah heningnya suasana siang itu.

Taemin berlari ke arahku, untuk ukuran anak 6 tahun, badannya termasuk jangkung! Wajahnya benar-benar replika Aku dan Kyuhyun.

Saat kecil Taemin lebih mirip Kyuhyun yang terlihat tampan, entah kenapa aku sekarang mulai cemas... wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik.. mirip denganku

Kulit Taemin begitu putih bersih seperti kulitku dan Kyuhyun. Matanya hezelnya mirip Kyuhyun, begitu pula dengan hidung mancungnya... bibirnya tipis mengikutiku... tetapi secara keseluruhan.. wajahnya sangat cantik...

Haisss

.

"Taeminnie... ayo katakan apa pada Hyun Ahjumma..." kataku.

"Gomawo ahjumma..." kata Taemin mengucapkan terima kasih. Hjun Ahjumma mengangguk tersenyum pada Taemin.

.

Kuciumi kepala anakku dan kutuntun tangan mungilnya untuk masuk ke rumah. Taemin langsung lari ke dalam, ke ruangan Kyuhyun seperti biasanya, Taemin akan duduk di lutut ayahnya, bercerita tentang kegiatannya di sekolah hari itu...

.

"Ahjumma masuk dulu..." ajakku pada Hyun Ahjumma yang sudah mengantarkan Taemin pulang.

"Ah aniya, lain kali saja Min... Ahjumma ada keperluan lain..." tolaknya.

.

Hyun Ahjumma adalah tetangga kami yang anaknya juga bersekolah yang sama dengan Taemin, Ahjumma sering membantu kami mengantar dann menjemput Taemin.

.

"Ah Sungmin, anakmu itu baru saja membuat keributan disekolahnya…" sambung Hyun Ahjumma.

"Hah...? Wae Ahjumma?" tanyaku khawatir.

"Saat pulang tadi, ada teman sekelas Taemin, yeoja mungil... namanya Juniel, ia menangis! Ingin bermain bersama Taemin! Tapi Taemin tidak mau... gurunya sempat ribut meredakan tangis Juniel..."

Aku tertawa geli menimpali cekikikan Hyun Ahjumma! Aku langsung teringat cerita tentang Kyuhyun kecil yang diceritakan Ahra Eonni...

.

_Like father like son_...

.

Suatu hari nanti, Taemin akan sanggup membuat dunia seorang yeoja jungkir balik karenanya... seperti diriku...

.

Hyun Ahjumma melambaikan tangannya.

Aku kembali ke ruangan Kyuhyun. Terdengar suara merengek dan kedengarannya sedang memperebutkan sesuatu...

Kyuhyun tertawa di antara dua suara tangisan.

Taemin menangis ingin digendong Kyuhyun di pundak, tapi xiumin anak keduaku dengan Kyuhyun_, namanya Cho Xiumin, 4 tahun_ tidak mau kalah dengan oppanya!

.

Aku pegang tangan Xiumin berusaha menghiburnya, Xiumin malah menjulurkan kedua lengannya kepadaku minta digendong, botol dotnya yang kosong digigitnya kencang!

Xiumin berambut panjang, lurus, berkulit putih, seperti diriku.

.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Xiumin adalah Sungmin versi Junior!

Kyuhyun langsung menurunkan Taemin dan menggendong Xiumin di pundaknya. Taemin berlarian mengitari Kyuhyun, suara tawa mereka bertiga menjadi melodi indah di telingaku...

.

"Oppa... jangan pegang-pegang Appa, Oppa pelgi caja dengan ajumma..."

"Weee... Tidak akan... Appa milik Oppa...! Oppa sangat tampan seperti Appa..!"

"Oppa tidak tampan, kata Donghae Ahjucci oppa itu cantik"

"YAK...!"

.

"Jangan berkelahi Taeminnie... Xiuminnie... Appa itu milik Eomma.. dan Eomma itu milik Appa"

Aku kaget mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, ucapannya akan membuat perang pecah di rumah ini

Aku bisa melihat Taemin dan Xiumin yang berdiri di samping Kyuhyun langsung bersiap-siap untuk berlari

Yah...

Memelukku...

"EOMMA MILIK KAMI...! APPA PELGIIIII..." teriak Xiumin

"APPA MILIK TAEMINNIE, TAPI EOMMA MILIK KAMI... EOMMA BUKAN MILIK APPA...!"

Aku bisa merasakan Taemin dan Xiumin memeluk kakiku erat, aku harus berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan mereka dan mencium pipi mereka.

Kyuhyun terus saja menggoda mereka dengan ikut memelukku,

Anakku...?

Jangan tanyakan... mereka sibuk menghalau Kyuhyun memelukku...

.

.

Melihat mereka bertiga, aku merasa damai... Kyuhyun... _Kyuhyunku… aroma mintku... namjaku... dan kedua malaikat kecilku_...

.

_Setelah perjalanan hidupku yang panjang, yang penuh suka dan duka, aku sangat sangat menyadari bahwa Cho Kyuhyun adalah belahan jiwa yang kucari selama ini..._

.

_I wanna lay you down in a Bed of Roses_

_For tonight I'll sleep on a bed of nails_

_I wanna be just as close as your holy ghost is_

_And lay you down on a Bed of Roses_

**END**

Huwwwaa... akhirnya END juga, bertepatan dengan KyuminDay... kyaaaa... double update lagi

Author ngeremake ini karena dapet Feel Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai Sungmin dan terus menjaga Sungmin serta berani melawan apapununtuk mempertahankan Sungmin, karena itu aku langsung kefikiran Kyumin...hehe.. moga di dunia nyata juga gitu yah... kkkkk

Maaf jika selama proses publish ada banyak kesalahan, dan buat yang baru baca... silahkan dinikmati dan review ya... ^^

.

KYUMIN IS MY JOY

**Terima Kasih banyak buat yang udah review... author sayang kalian...**

**HAPPY KYUMIN DAY**

**13 Juli 2013**


End file.
